PADRE E HIJA Una promesa Inicio del pecado
by GB-RJ-19
Summary: Se perfectamente lo que quiero, lo quiero a él; Ante todos. Es mi papá, ante mí un hombre y yo… solo soy su niña, su pequeña hija. No me importa si están en contra. Me esforzare para conquistarlo, aunque digan que mi amor es un pecado... que es incesto.
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer:**__**Estos maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la fantástica Stephanie… la historia es mía! Su copia, total o parcial está completamente prohibida.**_

_…**... **_

_"**Basa en una historia real, que de muy buena fuente la sé. Espero que sea de su agrado."**_

_**((No me hago responsable por pérdida temporal de la cordura, sueños húmedos, Desmayos, hemorragias nasales y cualquier derivado. ))**_

_**Nombre del Fic: Padre e hija. ((Una promesa. Inicio del pecado))**_

_**Nombre de la Autora: GbCuLleN-17 ((yo 'mera))**_

_**Advertencias: Rating M por contenido exclusivo para adultos. Sensibles, absténganse de leer o háganlo bajo su propio riesgo.**_

_**Tipo de Edward: Possesiveward**_

* * *

><p><span>Prefacio<span>

_- Tranquila renacuajo_

_Estaba con Emmy en la puerta por donde llega la gente cuando se va de viaje, MI papi no tardaría. Llevaba mucho tiempo lejos de mí, ya que tuvo que ir por su hermanita._

_- ¡Papi! – corrí lo más rápido que pude y sin preocuparme en mí torpeza, me arroje a sus brazos, lo abrase muy fuerte, aspire su olor y sonreí. Por fin había regresado._

_- ¿Cómo está mi pequeña niña? – Me solté y me dejo con mucho cuidado en el piso pero sin soltar una de mis manitas – Emmett ¿La has cuidado bien?_

_- Por su puesto_

_- Papi, papi. Qué bueno que ya regresaste.._

_- ¡Lo siento! Esta pequeña, déjala cuando crezca se le olvidara…_

… y jamás se me olvido. Ese es uno de los tantos recuerdos de mi infancia, la cual compartí con papá, lo quiero y mucho.

Antes era el cariño de una niña hacia su padre, pero ahora que he crecido ya no siento lo mismo, con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que esas maripositas que sentía en el estómago cuando lo veía, eso mareos y sonrojos cuando me tocaba, ese fuego que se arremolinaba en mi cuando alguna chica se le acercaba… o cuando él las seducía. Son pruebas irrefutables de que lo amo.

Ante todos es mi papá, ante mí un hombre y yo… solo soy su niña, su pequeña hija.

Tengo 15 años y aun soy muy joven pero se perfectamente lo que quiero, lo quiero a él; única y exclusivamente para mí. No me importa si los demás están en contra. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para conquistarlo, aunque digan que mi amor es un pecado que es incesto.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el prefacio ¿Qué les parece?<strong>

**Yo no seré de esas escritoras locas que les piden reviews para actualiza**

**Simplemente les pido que si algo no les agrado o en realidad se sienten con ganas de dejármelo y a su criterio, lo merezco, se los aceptare con todo mi corazón. ¡Gracias!**

**(((GbCuLleN)))**


	2. Perdón Solo busque lo mejor para TI

**Este es un pequeño capitulo, sé que merecen más, pero hay esta. Muchas gracias por los comentarios. Son muyyy alentadores… yo pensé que por esta idea me iban a patear o pegar o a casi casi según mi hermana, agarrase a piedrasos. Espero no defraudarlas, le echare todas las ganas. Lo juro.**

* * *

><p>Deje a mi pequeña Bella en su cuna, era el momento.<p>

Me partía el alma dejarla, pero ya era suficiente con lo que le había hecho a Edward como para que terminara destruyéndolo llevándome a la niña de sus ojos. Éramos muy jóvenes, no estaba lista todavía para ser madre. Pero en eso me convertí.

Fui a nuestra recamara, aquel lugar que solo ocupábamos para dormir, no había amor, nada. Fue una completa estupidez haberme casado con el solo por la bebé, por temor a dejarla sin padre y yo ser madre soltera. Me encerré en esta maldita jaula de oro, tenía todo lo que quería, bueno, casi, dinero, joyas, ropa y lo más importante el futuro de mi hija asegurado. Pero no había amor, no había pasión. Tengo 17 años y estoy viviendo la vida como una mujer amargada de 40 años.

Tome una hoja de papel y una pluma:

_Edward, perdóname. Es lo único que me atrevo a decirte._

_ Ya no soporto todo esto no te amo, no soy feliz y_

_ esto ya no puede continuar así me voy, sonara muy egoísta, _

_pero voy a buscar mi felicidad._

_Bella no se mérese tener a una mujer amargada _

_y reprimida como madre y tú no puedes seguir atado a mí. _

_Te dejo a tu niña, cuídala y amala. _

_Dile que la ame mucho y por eso mismo hago_

_ este enorme sacrificio de separarme de ella, _

_no la quiero arrastrar conmigo Por eso mismo _

_se queda con su padre, un hombre que la ama _

_desde que se enteró de su existencia._

_Estaré en contacto contigo para saber su estada, _

_bueno, si tu me lo perites, pero para ella yo tengo que _

_estar muerta, es lo único que te pido._

_ No quiero que sufra al saber que su madre la abandono._

_Edward, no te amo, pero el tiempo que estuvimos juntos _

_aprendía estimarte… perdón._

_Renne._

Tome las pocas cosas con las que llegue, no planeaba llevarme nada, deje las tarjetas de crédito en la cómoda, junto con las joyas y las llaves de mi auto. Fui al cuarto de mi princesa, se había despertado, estaba paradita agarrada de los barrote de la cuna, brincaba y balbuceaba, cuando entre me miro, extendió su bracitos y por fin lo dijo "ma" corrí y la atraje a mis brazos, mamá, ya me reconocía como su madre. Me partía el alma dejarla, pero era lo mejor, ella no podía emprender esa aventura conmigo, ella no.

La arrulle durante un poco de tiempo y entre mis brazos se volvió a dormir. Deposite un beso en su frente y la acosté. Mi pequeña bebé. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, lleve mis manos a mi cuello y abrí la cadenita. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla la pase por su cuellito, era un pequeño dije que mi madre me dio antes de morir y ahora que yo estaba a punto de ser una muerta para ella, debía de tener algo con que recordarme. Movió su manita y atrapo.

Tome mi pequeña maleta y salí de mi jaula, dejando a mi más grande tesoro.

El pueblo era muy pequeño y por eso Odiaba a Forsk, era tan frio, lluviosos y con pocas atracciones, camines por unas horas por la carretera, cuando un auto se detuvo y me invito a subir, me dio aun "aventón" a Seattle.

En poco tiempo y con casi nada de dinero llegue a las Vegas. Busque un trabajo en uno de los casinos como intendente.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que los deje y solo una llamada me contesto "Gracias. Sera lo único que ella sabrá de ti" fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar. Nunca más me contesto.

Cuando mi bebe cumplió su primer año, le envié una muñeca y un nuevo dije, pero al poco tiempo me lo regresaron. Sentí mi corazón destrozarse cuando el paquete había sido devuelto a mi puerta. Quizás era lo único que merecía, su olvido. Era lo mejor, me lo repetía una y otra vez.

Mi vida de aventura se había convertido en un asco, trabajaba como mula, tratando de pagar un asqueroso cuarto al que le llama hogar, aduras penas salía, ya que el trabajo me dejaba demasiado cansada y solo quería dormir.

Cuando estuve a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y acabar con mi miseria de una vez, lo encontré o el me encontró. Charlie, el amor de mi vida.

_- no sabes durante cuánto tiempo te he estado buscando_

_- Charlie, Charlie_

Me aferre a él como una loca, él era mi amor, mi vida y mi futuro.

Sus padres se lo habían llevado, cuando se enteraron que se enamoró de la hija de una prostituta. Pero al parecer nuestro amor fue más fuerte, me busco y ahora estamos juntos. Le conté sobre Bella y me prometió que la íbamos a recuperar.

Compramos un auto de segunda mano y emprendimos el regreso a Forsk. Todo era tan bello, ya tenía al amor de mi vida a mi lado, ahora solo me faltaba mi pequeña.

Había caído la noche, Charlie se veía algo cansado, le pedí que nos detuviéramos en algún motel de la carretera para poder descansar, pero él me dijo que quería llegar lo más pronto posible. Baje un poco la ventanilla y prendí un cigarrillo, una maña que solo desapareció cuando Bella estaba en mi vientre.

Estaba pensando en lo que aria cuando tuviera a mi niña entre mis brazos, una luz muy fuerte y el sonido de un clagson me distrajeron, gire o toda prisa, un auto venía de frente sentí un golpe en mi cabeza y luego se hizo la oscuridad.

_Mi bella, mi hermosa y preciada hija. Dios o el diablo, o tan solo el destino, nos han separado de la verdad… Perdóname._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esto es como contar el origen de una parte de la historia, no quería dejar huecos por ahí. Así que decidí (( y Aura me ayudo)) a meterlo como el primer capítulo. Ya al siguiente ya será de nuestra hermosa parejita.<strong>

**De actualizar creo que serán, todos los domingos por la noche. Ok?**

**Los capítulos serán en MAYORIA ((( y no digo que exclusivos)) de Bella, pero si abran dos que tres de Edward EL TAMBIEN TIENE MUCHO QUE CONTAR xd.**

***** R E V I E W S S I L O S M E R E S C O ** **

**Bueno, aclarado todo…. Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Él es solo mío

**QUE TAL CHICAS LINDAS… GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME HACEN FELIZ.**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ DEDICADO EN ESPECIAL A _L'AMEPERVERTIEDYANE _Y A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME ECHAN PORRAS "EEEEHH!" BUENO LES PRESENTO EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO, DISFRÚTENLO…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella<em>**

Cada día se vuelve más doloroso sin su presencia. La casa se siente tan bacía… Tía Alice, tío Emmett y Rosalía están haciéndome compañía, pero el no. Papa tuvo que salir de viaje, otra vez. Todo era más fácil cuando estaba pequeña, él solo se iba por pequeños lapso pero ahora, es más seguido y durante más tiempo. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme y… ¿Si tiene otra familia? ¿Una esposa? No, no. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, él no podría estarme engañando, ¿Cierto?

Coloque el porta retratos en la cómoda del lado derecho de mi cama, una foto de papá. Me metí entre las sabanas y me acurruque, cerré los ojos imaginando que estaba abrazándome, como antes… antes de que él cambiara.

Mi infancia fue, perfecta.

Papá siempre estaba conmigo muy pocas veces me dejaba por sus viajes o me llevaba con él. Pero todo cambio cuando cumplí 14 años, viajaba más seguido, no quería llevarme con él y ya no me abrazaba durante una tormenta.

Me acurruque aún más y derrame unas cuantas lágrimas, él tenía a alguien más… lo siento.

El es el hombre perfecto. Fui una tonta al pensar que seria solo mío. Debe de tener a miles de mujeres detrás, es tan guapo tan inteligente y… amoroso. Ya no tendría su amor, lo compartiría con alguien. ¡No quiero, no quiero! El cansancio me venció y poco a poco la inconciencia reino en mi cuerpo.

Los sueños con el eran tan vividos, que me hacían temblar. Sin con simples sueños mi cuerpo reaccionaba así, no quería ni imaginarme como seria cuando en realidad el me tocara de esa manera… pero era completamente imposible. Él hombre que me hace estremecer cada terminación nerviosas de mi cuerpo, que me hace suspirar y me hace hacer tantas locuras es nada más y nada menos que mi padre.

Un hombre que está prohibido por que la maldita sociedad, la ley y una estúpida religión lo juzga como uno de los actos más viles. Sus estúpidas normas que marcan, que no puede haber amor más allá del que es meramente natural entre un padre y su hija. A la mierda con su falsa moralidad, a sus falsas reglas y con sus falsos profetas. Yo lo amo, no como su hija, si no como mujer, una mujer que siente, anhela y caya.

Todo lo que pienso es demasiado intenso, la sociedad nos acusaría y seriamos expulsados de ella, mucho que me importa pertenecer a tan hipócrita circulo de asquerosas personas que hacen cosas peores que yo. Hombres que tiene muchas familias y por ello son casi canonizados. Mujeres que son adulteras y se catalogan como las mejores… violadores de niños, asesinos, todos unos bastardos. Y yo, por el simple hecho de amar a un hombre prohibido seria acusada y repudiada por esos falsos moralistas.

Sus leyes, no me importan escritas por unos cuantos idiotas que actúan peor que yo.

La religión es una completa porquería, yo no juzgó a ese Dios que está en los cielos, y no tendría por que hacerlo, sé que él es justo y bondad infinita, pero aquellos que dicen que son enviados a este mundo a profesar su palabra son un asco, me tachan de pecadora y que prácticamente soy para ellos un aborto de satán, pero sé que no soy lo que ellos dicen, trato de que no me lastime ser aborrecida por los "enviados de Dios" Porque mi verdadero Dios, me puso en este momento, en este camino y con este hombre por y para algo, o es lo que trato de pensar .

Sería capaz de aguantar esto y mucho más si él… tan solo me correspondiera.

Una cosa es pensar en lo que nos pasaría y otra es que suceda, y sé que jamás sucederá, para el solo soy su pequeña hija el recuerdo de su adorada esposa… mi madre, hubiera sido hermosos tenerla a mi lado para ayudarme y evitar que me enamorara, pero no puedo luchar con ese amor y tal vez dudo que ella pudiera haber hecho algo. Esto que siento es tan fuerte, tan grande y que ha creído a lo largo de mi corta vida, que a veces amenaza con salir de mi pecho y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de lo que siento, de que sea revelado y él se entere…

Sentí como jalaban de mi cuerpo y me pegaban a uno mucho más grande y fuerte, una mano se colocó debajo de mi cabeza acunando mi espalda y otra se deslizaba por mi contorno, desde la unión de mi cuello asta mis caderas. Se sentía tan cálido, su olor, esa colonia masculina combinada con la más maravillosa fragancia natural emanante de su cuerpo. Su mano se deslizo de mi cadera hasta uno de mis muslos, oí un suave ronroneo… sí que mi mente trabaja rápido, ahora siento su piel mucho mejor, oigo su voz mucho más claro y ahora puedo oler su esencia completa. Me acurruque aún más. Dormí mejor con su olor y su calor a mi alcance, aunque sea solo en sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando desperté estaba completamente pasmada, papá estaba mi lado sosteniéndome muy fuerte, el solo me abrazo y no me toco. No, él no me estaba tocando ese es un juego de mi mente, algo que yo anhelaba, él no… ¿O sí?

Me removí un poco y deposite un beso en su mejilla, sus parpados se movieron y luego sonrió aun sin abrir los ojos.

- ¡Hola! Princesita

- ¡Hola! – le sonreí mirándolo muy fijamente, frunció el ceño y luego abrió los ojos.

¡Ahí! Como amaba esas esmeraldas, él era tan… hermoso y pues yo, era tan simple. Mis tíos dicen que solo en el aspecto físico, tengo su color de piel y algo que según ellos les ha quedado más que claro es que tenemos el mismo carácter. Somos tan obstinados y caprichosos, además de sobreprotectores con las cosas que amamos.

- Has regresado – zafe mis brazos y los pase por su cuello pegándome aún más, sentí su riza sobre mi cabello y termino pasando los suyos por mi cintura estrujándome, pero sin llegar a lastimarme.

- Eso parece… Ya no te volveré a dejar pequeña. – beso mi coronilla y deshizo su abrazo.

Me dio unos minutos para que me vistiera ya que tenía algo muy importante que decirme y que anoche además de que venía cansado y yo ya estaba dormida no tuvo la oportunidad.

Me metí a bañar muy sonriente, él había regresado ahora si ocuparía todas mis armas, esto es raro, pero he de conquistarlo. Conquistare a mi padre. Como que me llamo Isabella Cullen. Me puse unos vaqueros algo ajustados y una playerita igual de ajustada cortesía de la Tía Alice y bueno como nunca le aria caso con eso de los tacones decidió comprarme unos cuantos pares de tenis. Peine mi cabello y sin importarme mi torpeza extrema baje corriendo las escaleras.

Entre muy sonriente a la cocina, pero la sonrisa y la felicidad se desmorono en un santiamén, papá tenia a una mujer, rubia ella, alta, de tés blanca y prominentes curvas, entre sus brazos y ella se estrujaba como gata en selo sobre su cuerpo.

- ¡oh! Pequeña – papá la soltó y me miro nervioso, yo no le quitaba la mirada a la rubia que me sonreía, demasiado dulce a decir verdad. Mentía, podía sentirlo. Papá se acercó a mí, sin soltar a la mujer de la mano, paso su brazo libre por mis hombros y me abrazo.

- ¿Qué es esto, Papá?

- Mi pequeña, ella es Tanya Denali. Mi novia.

"Mi novia" escuchar esas palabras salir de entre sus hermosos labios, hizo que dentro de mí se trozara algo. Tal vez mi corazón - Lo sabia - . Por qué el traía a una mujer a la casa cuando estaba dispuesta a mostrarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, ¡¿Por qué? Mis ojos me picaban pero no podía llorar, sería muy obvio, intente sonreírle a la mujer que me miraba expectante, después tomo una de mis manos y la apretó muy despacio.

- Espero que nos llevemos bien…

No sé qué paso después y no quiero averiguarlo, tan solo quiero que anochezca, que por fin me dejen ir a mi habitación y pueda soltar todos lo que siento, esas ganas de llorar, de gritar, por el amor que acabo de perder…

Por fin, alegue que me dolía la cabeza y que prefería dormir temprano ya que mañana tenía escuela, subí corriendo a mi habitación, cerré con llave y me arroje sobre la cama, tome una almohada y la coloque encima de mi cabeza, no quería que escucharan mis gritos y mis sollozos… lo perdí, lo perdí. Yo que pensé que este día sería perfecto, es perfecto, perfectamente desastroso.

Me quite la almohada y me senté en la cama, trate de ver en la obscuridad pero nada, eso sería mi vida de hoy en adelanta un nada…

¡Esa… él es mío, cree que se la voy a dejar tan fácil! Peleare… sí que lo hare. Me levante y a tropezones llegue hasta la ventana y la abrí, me subí en el marco y salte.

_No se lo daré en bandeja de plata, será mío._

* * *

><p><strong>CREO QUE NO HAY MUCHO QUE DECIR, SOLO… ""GRACIAS"" POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE LEERME, NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO FIN!<strong>

**** Reviews Si Los Meresco****


	4. Decisiones, decisiones

**Trate de que saliera más largo…**

**Disculpen porque las dejes esperando hasta hoy, esq. ahora sí, todo se me complico y la verdad paso algo que me dejo demasiado deprimida. Le eche todas las ganas, para recuperarme y no fallarles y espero que mis esfuerzos no hayan sido en vano, les dejo el cap.… Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

No había llorado tanto desde que mi pequeña mascota murió cuando yo solo tenía 5 años, de ahí nunca, sin exagerar nunca había llorado. Mi mundo fue compuesto por risas y alegría, pero esta situación lo ameritaba y con creces…

Me enderece en el tejado de la planta baja, camine a hurtadillas hasta una de las paredes donde había enredaderas, extendí mi brazo y me sujete fuerte, poco a poco fue descendiente hasta que mis pies tocaron el césped del jardín del patio trasero. Aun con las lágrimas en los ojos y el nudo en la garganta, tome vuelo y corrí, corrí por el jardín hasta llegar a la cerca que dividía la casa del obscuro y denso bosque. La salte y ahora en vez de correr, seguí caminando, sin rumbo y sin sentido.

Lo he perdido,

_Nunca fue tuyo_

Mi mente tenía razón, ese hombre era mi padre, yo no podía aspirar más con él. Me amaba, pero no de la forma en la que yo lo necesitaba, no en la manera en que mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón querían. Hace unas horas estaba dispuesta a hacerlo sucumbir ante mi cuerpo, hacer que pecara junto conmigo… pero ahora no lo sé, lo que no me deja dudar es que no se lo dejare a esa Rubia, a ella no.

Llegue hasta uno de los riscos que estaban cerca de la Casa… sin temor alguno me senté al borde de este, el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de un color morado, pronto amanecería… seguí mirando el paisaje hasta que el astro Rey emergió de la noche brillante y poderoso, como me gustaría ser así, levantarme con esa facilidad de la obscuridad en la que mi corazón estaba inmerso, pero yo no podía, no era tan fuerte.

Serian cerca de las 6 de la mañana, ¡demonios! Tan inmersa estuve en mis tontos sentimientos que no me di cuenta de la hora y que en realidad Papa, él estaría pronto a "despertarme" para que no llegara tarde a la escuela. Ahora sin caminar, regrese lo más rápido que mis tontas piernas me permitieron, escale nuevamente la pared de enredaderas, camine por el tejado hasta llegar a mi ventana y en la cama estaba sentada… Ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ayer te vi saltar por la ventana, Edward… digo, tu papá quería venir a despertarte, pero le dije que quería hacerlo yo, hubiera sido muy desastroso si se da cuenta que desapareciste toda la noche.

Se levantó de la cama, traía puesto un camisón largo y nada revelador, muy decente a decir verdad. ¿Ella me está tapando? La mire extrañada mientras desaparecía por la puerta. Esta estúpida si cree que ganara un poco de mi aprecio por eso, se cuál es su juego, lo sé a la perfección. No es la primera.

Tome una ducha, salí casi volando, tome una conjunto de ropa interior azul cielo, unos vaquero, negros y algo desgarrados en los lugares adecuados, una camiseta blanca, algo ajustada y mis inseparables tenis, cepille mi cabello y lo amarre en una poco estética coleta. Tome mi mochila y baje corriendo, justo a tiempo como para tomar tan solo un jugo.

Cuando entre en la cocina, papa estaba sentado frente a una tasa humeante de café, y tenía el periódico en las manos, al oírme lo hizo a un lado y me sonrió, Tanya, hasta asco me da pensar en su nombre, seguía enfundada en su bata frente a la estufa, giro e intento sonreírme

- Te he preparado el desayuno

Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano, solo para dedicarle la sonrisa más hipócrita que sabia y no gritarle que se… QUE SE FUERA A LA MIERDA!. Ok! Respira.

- gracias, lamento no poderlo comer, es que ya voy tarde. Papá me llevas.

A la maldita Barbie, se le borro la sonrisa de golpe y giro dejando el sartén en la estufa, mi papá me miro unos segundos, malhumorado, bebió la tasa de café y se levantó, deposito un beso en los labios de "esa" sentí mi corazón partirse pero soporte, como la Cullen que soy, me mordí la lengua para no gritarle que la dejara. Me hizo una señal de que caminara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esos han sido mis 6 últimos meses, hace 6 meses que la "novia" de papá llego a casa, para no volver a salir… por ahora, con su maldita cara de mustia se ganó a Tía Alice y Rosalie. El único que estaba junto a ella pero con reservas era Tío Emmett, sé que él siempre me apoyaría. Papá cada día estaba más unido a ella y más distante conmigo.

Me sentía morir cuando la besaba enfrente de todos, cuando escuchaba sus ruidos durante la madrugada, no paraba de llorar, mis calificaciones fueron bajando, papá se interesó solo un poco intento reprenderme pero en que podía hacerlo, mi rutina se había convertido en una estúpida monotonía. De mi escuela a mi casa, lidiar con Tanya intentando simpatizar conmigo y luego sus muestras de amor, tanto de día como de noche… y para mí, la noche era lo mejor, poder llegar a mi habitación, tomar una deliciosa y reconfortante ducha para después deslizarme entre mis sabanas, acurrucarme y soñar, soñar con el hombre al que no puedo pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma.

Los sueños son tan poderosos sentir su cuerpo noche tras noche…Sentir su excitación pegada a mi vientre o a mis glúteos según el caso, escuchar sus gemidos en mi oído mientras arremete dulcemente contra mí, sus labios deslizarse desde mi orejas hasta mi cuello, sus manos subir por mis costados, siendo depositadas en mis senos, los cuales eran estrujados con cariño, como con fervor. Siempre, cuando estaba cerca del momento culminante… despertaba y oía los gemidos y ronroneos de la nada silenciosa perra, que dormía con el hombre al que amo.

Ya no soporto esto, ya no… estaba en mi recamara recostada en mi cama, mirando el techo, el sol muy raro aquí en Forks. Comenzó a colarse por mi ventana… oí como se abría la puerta de mi cuarto y aparecía Tanya alado de mi papá que sostenía un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños, un cumpleaños el cual no deseaba celebrar y mucho menos con esa. Me incorpore y trate de no poner mala cara, toda la chispa de felicidad y alegría habían desaparecido hace 6 meses dejando solo a una chica que era como un zombi.

Sonreía solo lo necesario, aburrida sople las velitas, ellos estaban conscientes de que yo no deseaba eso pero aun lo hacían, acaso no les bastaba con destrozarme la vida con el día a día.

No entre a la escuela, después de que papá me dejara, esquive a los prefectos de la secundaria y me deslice por el bosque, aquel lugar que era el confidente de todos mis miedos y mis deseos… seguí caminando hasta que llegue a la reserva de "La Push"

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Escuche a mis espaldas, me gire con una sonrisa en los labios, él era unas de las pocas personas que savia lo de mis sentimientos hacia Edward, estaba justo unos metros detrás de mí, con una sonrisa radiante, tan él

- Jacob – corrí y salte a su cuello; me aferre como si fuera mi bote salvavidas en una noche de tormenta. Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me dio unas cuantas vueltas.

- Feliz Dia – susurro en mi oído. Era mi mejor amigo, podía contar con él en el momento que quisiera, pero detrás de esta tan leal amistad, avía un amor, hace 1 año me confeso que sentía algo más que amistad por mí y que él sabía perfectamente que yo no podía corresponderle, gracias a lo que sentía por mi Papá, que aunque eso era raro, si era mi felicidad también sería la suya… y no sabe cuánto agradecí su apoyo y comprensión, antes de zanjar ese tema, me dijo que solo lo decía para que si en algún momento se me pasara lo de Edward, estaría hay, esperándome.

- Más felices cuando estas cerca – y eran verdad, todo ese miedo, ese dolor y confusión que sentía cuando estaba en casa, desaparecían en tan solo oír su voz, él era mi faro en una noche sin luna, el me ayudaba a levantarme y a seguir, a no dejarme vencer y luchar por mi amor.

- tenía pensado secuestrarte después de la escuela, pero tú al parecer me has hecho más fácil el trabajo

- No me sentía con ánimos de ir a escuchar a un montón de idiotas decir más idioteces

- Cuidado con esa boquita

Me deposito en el piso y tomo mis hombros para separarme y verme a los ojos, sus ojos obscuros, tan cálidos y cariñosos… eran tan diferentes a lo fríos que parecían esas hermosas esmeraldas.

- Es lo que siento

- Loca y atrabancada pre-adolecente. Estas en la etapa de la rebeldía, todos pasamos por eso – paso uno de sus musculosos brazos por mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar

- Claro señor madures – le sonreí

- Por lo menos 3 años más maduro que tú, Sí.

Llegamos a la pequeña cabañita que estaba a la orilla de la playa, era nuestra "guarida", La construimos cuando tenía 12 años y el 15, por lo general siempre nos veíamos aquí, mi papa y el suyo, tenían una serie de problemas de las cuales no quise divagar demás, cuando intente preguntarle a mi Papá quiso hacerme un cuestionario completo, ¿Si se habían acercado a mí? ¿Qué, que me habían dicho? Todo eso me dejo curiosa pero no quería exponer a Jake.

.

.

.

.

.

_Uno de los pocos días que Papá salía de viaje me le escape a tío Emmett y fui a caminar al bosque, estaba tan chica que me perdí, estuve llorando un buen rato por el bosque hasta que un niño moreno, con pantaloncillos cortos y una camiseta gastada, cabello un poco largo y negro como la noche, al igual que sus ojos, se acercó, _

_- ¡¿Te perdiste? – me pregunto el niño de cabello largo_

_- Sí – limpie mis lágrimas y lo mire mejor, nunca en mi vida lo había visto y eso que papá me lleva muy seguido al pueblo_

_- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Isabella… solo Bella Cullen – el niño me miro un poco raro y se alejó – No! No me dejes, tengo miedo… - Corrí detrás de él, pero mi zapatito se atoro una rama y caí al piso, pegue un grito cuando vi la sangre brotando de mi rodilla, el niño en seguida se regresó y me ayudo a levantarme. – No me dejes solita, me da miedo._

_- No te dejare, Te llevo a casa. _

_Como me había lastimado mi rodilla y no podía caminar muy rápido, me cargo en su espalda y comenzó a caminar por el bosque como si lo conociera. Me dejo enfrente de la cerca que dividía al jardín del bosque, ya había anochecido y todas las luces estaban prendidas, me bajo y se puso enfrente de mí._

_- No le digas a nadie que te ayude_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque no se puede y ya vete por que al parecer están preocupados – camine hacia la cerca y me gire a verlo, el seguí en el mismo lugar_

_- ¡¿Cómo te llamas? _

_- Hmm… Jacob_

_- ¡¿Quieres ser mi amigo?_

_- Eso no se puede – me hacer que a él cojeando porque me dolía mi rodillita – Vete ya a casa_

_- No me voy hasta que quieras ser mi amigo – me quede un rato enfrente de él, con mis bracitos en mi cintura, como cuando papá se molestaba por mis travesura._

_- Esta bien – aplaudí y le sonreí – pero ya vete _

_- Adiós amigo Jacob – le di un abrazo rápido – ¿Cómo te busco?_

_- Solo camina hacia el bosque y me encontraras… - fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse entre unos arbustos._

_Cuando llegue a la entrada principal de la casa, había un montón de patrullas y muchas personas que se movían a presurosos, cuando camine hacia mi puerta todos se quedaron en el lugar en el que estaban y me miraron raro, entre a la casa, Papá estaba caminando de un lugar a otro, mi tío Emmy estaba sentado en el sillón y mi Tía Ali a su lado dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Mis abuelitos estaban en el otro sillón abrazados, mi abuelita Esme se veía Triste… y quería llorar. _

_- No llores abuelita – Todos me voltearon a ver, corrieron a la vez pero Papá fue el primero que me levanto en brazos_

_- Isabella Cullen, estas en serios problemas. ¡¿Dónde te habías metido? Me tenías con el alma en un hilo_

_Papá me mira acusador, nunca me decía Isabella, solo cuando se molestaba en verdad._

_- no le hables así – mi Tía Alice me cargo – Solo tiene 6 años_

_- Sí, pero es muy inteligente y sabe lo que hace… _

_- ¿Cómo regresaste…? – me pregunto con un pucherito._

_Mi amiguito Jacob dijo que no le podía decir la verdad, pero a mí no me gustaba mentir… pero tendría que hacerlo. Qué tal si a él también lo regañaban_

_- Yo solita regrese…_

_Y sé que no me creyeron porque según dice mi tía Ali yo no sé mentir, mi abuelito Carlisle me curo mi rodillita. Mi abuelita me preparo una taza de chocolate caliente que me dieron después de mi baño, Mi tío Emmy me dijo que no tenía por qué irme así que lo espante mucho y a los demás igual. Hoy aprendí muchas cosas, no escaparme de casa, como decía Emmy. Pero esto me ayudo a conocer a un nuevo amigo, el único que tenía. Nadie se va a enterar que tengo una amigo nuevo._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegamos a la cabaña, era uno de mis lugares preferidos, ahora el único, era tan hogareña, le adecuamos una pequeña cocineta y una sala, que solo se componía de dos sillones gastados de color negro pero a la vez muy confortantes, también dejamos una cavidad para las bolsas de dormir y teníamos una pequeña mesa redonda, con 7 sillas de distintas formas, la rosa y pequeña era de Leah, la amiga de Jacob, la azul de Seth el único hermano de Leah, una de color verde y algo pequeña de Paul, la negra era de Jacob, la de Sam era morada la cual compartía con Emily su novia, la silla de Quill era la más rara, de tonos rojos y flamas amarrillas y por último la mía era de madera pintada en blanco y algunos destellos azul cielo.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Ellos si van al escuela – saco una cerveza del pequeño refrigerador se tiro en uno de los sillones y prendió la vieja televisión que estaba en una de las esquinas.

- Grosero – avente mi mochila en el otro sillón, le di un pequeño golpecito para que se arrimara y pudiera acurrucarme con él, estuvimos viendo un partido de futbol americano y digo estuvimos porque al poco rato me quede dormida.

Esta vez no hubieron sueños ni sensaciones, creí haber dormido durante horas, escuche una boses que me llamaban a lo lejos, no quería despertar, era la primera vez en la que mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón, podían descansar sin ninguna especia de interrupción.

- _vamos Leah, está muy dormida, ya déjala_

_- Jacob, no me tarde toda la tarde haciendo su pastel de cumpleaños como para que no lo pruebe_

Con que había preparado un pastel, en realidad quería seguir durmiendo pero… me removí como dando una señal de que me estaba despertando, sentí aun lo brazos de Jake que me acunaba. Oía unas risitas y después la canción de ¡Feliz Cumple!

- Déjalo ya Leah, cantas horrible. – vibro el pecho de Jake a causa de su risa, su aliento pego en mi nuca y provoco que me erizara.

- no la moleste – me zafe de su abrazo y me senté en el sillón, todos los chicos me sonreían y aplaudían, les dedique una pequeña sonrisa, Paul tenía el pastel en sus brazos se acercó para que pudiera apagar las velas y así lo hice.

Sentí una cierta adversidad por "cumplir años" siempre los esperaba con ansías ya que la mente de una pequeña e inocente niña, creía que entre más años pasaran sería más fácil, crecer y poder estar por siempre con su papá. Que equivocada estaba, festejando 16 años y lejos de él.

Leah cortó una rebanada para cada uno, entre bromas y sonrisas disfrute del momento con mis únicos amigos. Seth y Leah me regalaron una cámara fotográfica, Paul y Quill una computadora portatil, no me la podía creer, era algo de lo cual estuve llorando los últimos meses, Edward o Papá no me la quería comprar por mi "tonto" comportamiento. ¡Claro que la quería! Pero intente devolvérsela, error, porque no me lo permitieron, según era algo que deseaba y ese día se cumplirían todos mis deseos, si estaban a su alcance. Sam y Emily me regalaron una Ipod, el cual ya tenía pregrabadas todas mis canciones favoritas, Muse, Queen, …

- Cierra los ojos – Jake se paró enfrente de mí aunque dude lo complací – Extiende las manos – y así lo hice, no oía nada tan solo unos cuantos murmullos y luego un gritito de sorpresa proveniente de Leah, quise abrir los ojos para ver, me mordí el labio tratando de calmar mis ansías, sentí que algo caía entre mis manos, era metálico, estaba un poco frio, cerré el puño era… abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré a Jake sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Oh! Sí que lo es. Ven – me tomo de la mano y me saco de la cabaña, todos venían detrás de nosotros, caminamos unos cuantos metros hasta que llegamos a la carretera y ahí estaba…

- ¡Oh por Dios! – gire y me colgué del cuello de mi gran amigo. Pero era su motocicleta, me separe abruptamente de él – esto sí que no lo puedo aceptar.

- Pero que dices si te encanto. Por una extraña razón te gusto la moto desde que la viste.

- No, no puedo, es tuya.

- ¡¿Y quién te dijo que yo no tengo la mía? Esta la repare especialmente para ti.

- Ya Bella. Se ve que te encanto el regalo. Que le haces a la que "No quiero"

- Bella, Seth tiene razón, tú quieres esa moto.

- Gracia Jake – con lágrimas en los ojos lo encare, aun sonreía eso era bueno, una traicionera lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, la seco con el dorso de su mano, tome su mano y le di un fuerte apretón – Gracia.

Regresamos a la cabaña, los chicos sacaron unas cuantas cervezas y nos quedamos en la playa admirando el atardecer, sabía perfectamente que me estaba excediendo pero no tenía ganas de regresar a casa. Cuando callo la noche, quisimos prender una fogata, todos alrededor, sonriendo y felices, no quería que esto terminara, por más que lo aplazara tenía que regresar no podía pasarmela por siempre con ellos.

- Chico. Ya es tarde y Bella tiene que regresar a su casa.

Nos despedimos todos y cada uno fue rumbo a su hogar, cerramos la cabaña y tomada de la mano de Jacob caminamos hasta la carretera.

- ¿Quieres manejar?

- Hazlo tú – me tendió un casco mientras él se ponía otro, me subí atrás de él, prendió la motocicleta, el ronroneo del motor era como una melodía que decía más, era el rugir de un lobo, un lobo que rompe con el yugo de la cordura.

Me aferre a su cintura, hubiera querido pegar mi mejilla contra su cálida espalda pero el casco me lo impedía, la velocidad que imprimía en cada curva era tan excitante era como volar por los aires a toda velocidad con libertad, con la libertad que no tenía. Soy cautiva de un amor que no tiene futuro, estaré enlazada a un amor sin esperanza, sé que si no tengo a Edward no quiero nada. Jacob, muchas beses me ha ofrecido su hombro para llorar, sus brazos para consolarme, sus labios para besarme y su corazón para amarlo. Sé que su amor es incondicional pero no puedo lastimarlo, se que jamás seria suya completamente porque una parte de mi corazón y de mi mente siempre están con aquel hombre de cabellos cobrizos e impresionantes ojos del color del bosque.

La luna ya había llegado a su punto máximo, el viento arremetía contra nuestros cuerpo que a la vez con la velocidad intentábamos romperla.

- Jacob – casi grite para hacerme oír, - detente

Sé que me escucho por que paulatinamente la moto se fue deteniendo y se orilló. Me baje de la moto, di unos cuantos pasos y me quite el casco, quise girar para encararlo pero ya sentía su presencia justo atrás de mi espalda.

- No me dejes regresar – gire y lo vi a los ojos – No quiero, llévame contigo

- ¿Qué dices?

- No quiero, escapemos. Los dos, juntos. No quiero regresar, lo quiero tanto que me duele verlo y no se durante cuánto tiempo aguante. Llévame contigo, lejos.

- Te das cuenta lo que me estas pidiendo.

- Si sé que estando con… él, me muero a cada instante – para este momentos lagrimas ya se habían derramado sin ningún pudor – y cuando estoy contigo, me siento bien.

Me jalo a su cuerpo, con una de sus manos aprisiono mi cintura y con la otra tomo mi barbilla, la levanto un poco y se acercó a mí, sentía su respiración combinarse con la mía, su aliento entraba por mis fosas nasales, tan dulce. Sé que se estaba conteniendo, ya quería besarme, solo esperaba que yo opusiera resistencia, pero mi cerebro no mandaba ninguna señal, quería que lo hiciera. Que me salvara y liberara. Y por fin me beso, serré los ojos sus labios eran cálidos, expertos y yo solo era una principiante, mi primer beso y con mi mejor amigo. Se movían despacio y con delicadeza, quizá no me quería incomodar, soltó mi barbilla y enredo su mano en mis cabellos empujándome un poco más a él. La falta de oxígeno logro que nos separáramos, no quería abrir los ojos, tenía miedo a encontrar algo en su rostro. Coloco ambas manos sobre mis mejillas, poco a poco los abrí, en su mirada había una luz, una chispa de felicidad y me lo terminaba de confirmar con la gran sonrisa que afloraba en los labios que hace un momento me besaron. Tomo mi mano y sin decir ni una sola palabra regresamos a la moto, nos volvimos a montar en ella.

Me abrace a el más fuerte, solo me había besado, pero no sé si acepto mi locura, entramos en el pueblo aun teníamos que atravesarlo para poder llegar a mi casa,

Entro en el sendero pedregoso, bajo la velocidad, pude vislumbrar mi casa por encima de su hombro, todo estaba apago, que bueno que no me esperaran.

Apago el motor enfrente del porch de la casa, me baje de la moto y le tendí el casco, él se quito es suyo y sonriente lo tomo. No sabía que decir o que hacer. Espera… es la primera vez que llegamos tan lejos, él jamás se acercada, no sé porque, solo sé que no podía.

- Jake – murmure, dejo caer el casco tomo mi mano y me acerco para besarme. Esta vez fue más duro, mas pasional provocando que cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo se exaltara, me aferra más a él, lo besaba frenética. Nos separamos jadeantes, paso su mano por mi mejilla.

- Aguanta un poco, necesito con seguir un lugar a donde llevarte, además de dinero. Tu te mereces todo y todavía no te lo puedo dar. Dame unas semanas.

¡A considerado irse conmigo!... que egoísta soy, sé que me quiere y por eso lo estoy obligando a que deje a su padre, a sus amigos, nuestros amigos. Puse m i mano en su pecho cuando intentó besarme nuevamente.

- No… soy una egoísta… no te puedo orillar a esto. Solo por mi sufrimiento te quiero obligar a que abandones a Billy. No puedo.

- Lo aria por ti, porque me importas y no lo abandonaría, tengo que hablar con él y obtener su consentimiento, y a pesar de que no lo tenga, te llevare conmigo, soy libre y quiero hacer esto.

Nos abrazamos, hasta que escuche un carraspeo, horrorizada mire hacia la puerta. Era la Zorra de Tanya, me miraba preocupada y como que me hacía señales, no se la creí, cuando iba a besar nuevamente a Jacob, atrás de ella emergió una sombra alta, poderosa y orgullosa. Sabía quién era.

- vete, ahí está – le puse el casco y le di un golpe en el hombro. Edward esquivo a Tanya y bajo por las escaleras. – ¡Vete! – le grite. Arranco la moto y se fue. Mire como se perdía entre el sendero. Sentí un agarre muy ferio en mi brazo, provocando que volteara.

- ¡¿Quién era? – su celestial rostro estaba desfigurado por el coraje, tenía los ojos llameantes y la mandíbula fuertemente apretada pero un hedor de alcohol llego a mis fosas nasales. - ¡¿QUÉ QUIEN ERA? – me grito y comenzó a jalonearme, era la primera vez que lo veía así, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, escuchaba sus gritos pero no podía distinguir ninguna palabra.

- ¡EDWARD SUELTALA! ¡LA ESTAS LASTIMANDO! – escuche el grito de Tanya

- ¡ES MI HIJA, YO SE LO QUE HAGO CON ELLA! – intente zafarme, me empezaba a doler el brazo, Tanya lo jalo de uno de sus brazos para que me soltara, Edward dio un manotazo, haciendo que ella saliera proyectada directo hacia el piso, en otra circunstancia me hubiera sentido feliz, ¿Estaba intentando ayudarme?

- Déjame – intente gritarle pero mi voz salió en un susurro, creo que tendría unos grades moretones mañana por la mañana.

- ¡¿QUIEN ERA EL BASTARDO CON EL QUE ESTABAS? – Tanya aun seguía en el piso estaba muy aturdida por el golpe que se dio. – POR EL NO FUISTE AL ESCUELA, ¡¿YA TE REVOLCASTE CON ÉL? – esas palabras me llegaron directo al alma, ¿Me creía una cualquiera?

- ERES UN IDIOTA – le grite y legue una bofetada. ¡Le estaba gritando a mi papá y ademas lo golpee!, él estaba fuera de sí, levanto una mano, casi pude sentirla impactar en mi cara, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, el cual nunca llego. Abrí los ojos y Tanya estaba colgada de su brazo.

- YA DEJALA – aproveche y me solté Tanya también lo soltó, la lagrimas salían de mis ojos al igual que en los de ella. Papá nos miró aún demasiado molesto, pego un gruñido casi bestial, dio la vuelta y se dirigió la patio trasero, ambas lo miramos como desaparecía, a los pocos segundos se escuchó un gran estruendo, su hermoso Volvo plateado salió disparado perdiéndose en el mismo sendero por donde lo hizo Jacob.

Tanya temerosa se acercó a mí, me miro unos segundos y luego tomo mi mano, mire nuestras manos unidad y le di un pequeño apretón, seco sus lágrimas y después la mías, sin decir ni una sola palabra tiro de mí y me llevo a la casa, aun no podía hablar. Que tonta fui, arriesgue a Jacob y a… Tanya, me senté en el sofá y ella desapareció, a los pocos minutos regreso con dos tazas de té, me tendió una y yo aun sin mirarla a la cara la tome.

- vamos arriba antes de que regrese – Solo me puse de pie y camine escalera arriba, entre en mi habitación y ella entro enseguida de mí, en una de las esquinas pegado al gran ventanal había una pequeña sala, nos sentamos y mientras mirábamos como la noche iba desapareciendo dándole paso a un día nuevo, tomamos nuestra taza de té.

Que cumpleaños tan más interesante, Papá me cree una cualquiera, estuve a punto de fugarme con Jacob y descubrí que Tanya no es tan mala como parecía…

- Gracias – por fin la mire a la cara, en su rostro se formó una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, extendió su mano y tomo la mía.

- Es lo menos que hubiera hecho por ayudarte. Mira, Bella, yo… entre a tu vida de una manera muy rara. – sé que iba a hablar de papá, no quería pero tendría que escucharla, por primera vez – Conocí a Edward y me enamore de inmediato, él es tan especial, Guapo y muy inteligente – en sus ojos poder ver un brillo muy diferente, como si fuera devoción – no intento ocupar el lugar de tu madre, solo quiero que me des una oportunidad, no te pido que seamos las mejores amigas de un día para el otro… pero solo inténtalo.. Edward es todo amor y serenidad, pero gracias al efecto de unos cuantos tragos, todo eso se transforma dando paso a un completo… cavernícola. Nunca lo había visto así, se ve que te ama mucho, que te atesora como a nada en el planeta. Compréndelo y perdónalo, el alcohol hablo por él.

Ella me ayudo, me defendió de él hombre del que estoy enamorada. Como el alcohol puede cambiar a las personas. ¿Podría darle una oportunidad? Ella vino a destruir todos mis planes de conquistarlo, pero…

- Lo intentare… - Susurre, todos merecen una oportunidad y si me voy a ir con Jacob, por lo menos sabré que lo dejare en buenas manos, Él la quiere y ella a él, no puedo interferir, será la prueba más grande de amor que yo podría darle, aunque él no sepa que eso es lo que significa.

Ya no puedo pelear, ya no, mi corazón ya no soportaría más. Que rápido me di por vencida. Ella gana o por lo menos hasta ahora, tendré que conocerla para saber si mi sacrificio valdrá la pena…

* * *

><p><strong>Soy una maldita lo sé!<strong>

**Discúlpenme, me dolió en el alma tener que aplazar el capítulo, pero en serio ahora si "me llovió sobre mojado" mi semana fue un asco, pero… bueno.**

**"sonrían" he hecho el capítulo más largo que he hecho en toda mi vida. Fue! Extremo… en serio, muchas emociones y todo eso! Pero chicas!**

**Chan Cha Cha Chan!**

**AVISO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Próximo capitulo. Completo y exclusivo de Edward. Esto será interesante Él tiene mucho que decir.**


	5. Mi todo

_**Chan! Cha cha chan! Aquí está el capítulo esperado… disfrútenlo. Creo que me proyecte demás.**_

_**Gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios, me inspiran a seguir así que… no me quería ir a la escuela sin subirlo así que ahí lo tienen.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

Estaba inmerso en la obscuridad de la inconciencia y el sueño. Pero me intentaba regresar a la realidad un suave murmullo en mi oído derecho. _Edward, Edward. Despierta dormilón. _Se repetía una y otra vez, perezoso abrí los ojos, la luz que se colaba por él ventanal me dejo desconcertado ¿En Forks Nunca había sol? Bueno. No con esa intensidad. Pero en un instante recordé en donde me hallaba, me removí en la cama y mire a la mujer que yacía desnuda en mi costado, aquella hermosura de cabellos marrones al igual que sus ojos, con una figura de ensueño que me miraba con un amor y una pasión… que duraban tanto como podía pagar.

- Renne, por favor. Tengo sueño

- Sé que lo tienes, pero no tarda en llegar mi madre.

Cada sábado por la noche viajaba a Seattle a visitar a aquella hermosa mujer que vendía sus encantos por unos cuantos dólares. Hera el pecado encarnado en mujer, cada uno de sus gesto de su cuerpo me invitaban a pecar, al igual que a muchos del Instituto, la conocí cuando mi querido amigo Charlie me hablo de ella… para él era la mejor mujer del mundo. Sí la que se vendía, la conocí y de inmediato quede prendado, no era amor, eso lo sabía la perfección pero si era un deseo carnal que iba más allá de lo correcto, poco a poco fui descubriendo que era una mujer tan sensible, que solo trabajaba en esto… si es que se le puede llamar así gracias a la influencia de su madre.

Al cabo de unos meses me di cuenta que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, ya no era pasión ni deseo, ahora la quería como mi hermana, la última noche que estuvo en mis brazos, fue eso, la última, en la que lo hicimos sin medida y sin reservas…

Deje de verla durante el siguiente mes. Era un adolecente, un mocoso de 18 años que no sabía las consecuencias de sus actos. Un día toco a mi puerta, Esme, mi madre la recibió, ella venía con bastantes golpes tanto en el rostro como en el cuerpo. Carlisle, mi padre le dio todas las atenciones médicas…

- Edward, tenemos que hablar.

Estaba recostada en mi recamara, se veía tan débil y sentí un nudo en la garganta, antes fue el desahogo de mis más bajas paciones pero ahora era un cariño de hermandad lo que albergaba mi pecho.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Estoy embarazada

Fue un balde de agua fría, ella embarazada y sabrá dios de…

- Espera, insinúas que es mío.

- Hace un mes, cuando lo hicimos por última vez, no te cuidaste…

No sé si soy estúpido o en verdad confiaba en ella, no quise que le realizaran una prueba de ADN, asumí mi parte como el padre de ese bebé fuera mío o no, tendría que ayudarla. Jamás deje que su madre se acercara a ella y a mi hijo y nunca lo permitiría, a los 3 meses de embarazo nos casamos por el civil, fue una ceremonia pequeña y con solo los familiares más allegados. En el pueblo no me bajaban de idiota, sabían perfectamente que ella era una… una mujer de la vida galante. Pasó el tiempo y me fui enamorando de ese pequeño bulto en su vientre.

Cuando oí su primer llanto y al saber que era una hermosa y saludable princesa, me rendí por completo a los pies de un bebé. Mi pequeña y hermosa Isabella, era tan idéntica a su madre, con sus pequeños risos color chocolate y un poco más tarde nos dimos cuenta que tendría el mismo color de ojos. Es la niña más hermosa, lo que más amo en este planeta, de a poco mi relación con Rene fue decayendo. Mi padre me puso de condición, que si él nos apoyaba temporalmente de manera económica yo me comprometía a seguir con mis estudios y así lo hice.

Renne me abandono cuando mi Bella tenía un año y medio de edad. Pensé que sufriría, pero en realidad no sentí nada, ella me dejo a mi hija, sabía que estaría mil veces mejor a mi lado que con ella y sus juergas. A los pocos días que desapareció llamo pidiéndome que le contara como estaba Bella solo le agradecí y colgué, esa fue la última vez que hable con ella. Dejo claro en la carta que quería ser como una muerta para nuestra hija y así lo hice, después de unos meses su deseo se hizo realidad… Falleció en un accidente automovilístico. Su madre le dio santa sepultura; claro que yo y mi hija asistimos. La madre de Renne en cuanto vio a Bella la desprecio ya que según ella, su hija había desperdiciado el tiempo y su juventud teniendo al "monstruo" como esa, la llamo. Desde ese día no supe más de esa señora y jamás permitiré que se acerque a mi pequeña.

Esme, mi madre cuidaba de Bella mientras yo estaba en la universidad, por las tardes pasaba a casa de mis padres por mi hija y la llevaba a la nuestra, escuchar sus risas y sus pucheros mientras hacía mis tareas son de las cosas que jamás olvidare. A los 20 años ya había terminado mi carrera en Administración de Empresas y Relaciones internacionales, pronto entraría a trabajar en el negocio familiar.

Sus primeros años de vida, siempre estuve cerca para ver sus logros de bebé, identificar que era una bebé exploradora y muy inteligente, ya que era la consentida de la familia tenía juguetes de a montones pero a ella poco le interesaban, me encantaba verla de un lado a otro corriendo y tropezando como hasta entonces, mirando a los insectos jugando con el pasto y la tierra, de lo cual no me agradaba demasiado pero Mamá y ella sí que sabe, decía que era bueno para que así desarrollara sus defensas contra las enfermedades. Siempre fue una niña sana, solo sufría de los clásicos catarros y pequeñas fiebres, lo cual no era de preocuparse teniendo a un abuelo Médico.

Pero… de esa adorable niña, de cabellos marrones y ondulados, ojos grandes y destellantes, risas infantiles… ya no queda completamente nada. Esa niña se ha convertido en una hermosa señorita de 15 años y es lo que más me lastima… Soy un asco de persona un hombre que no merece ser padre. Mientras ella era pequeña todo fue perfecto pero con el paso de los años, naturalmente creció y se convirtió en la creatura más exquisita del planeta.

Mi hija, ha logrado despertar los sentimientos que creí perdidos desde hace muchos años, libero mi deseo y mi pasión, con sus lindos ojos, con su blanca y suave piel, sus cabellos largos que me provocan una gran envidia ya que ellos sin temor y sin censura acarician su cintura a cada instante; sus labios rojos, su cuerpo que poco a poco florece, sus delicadas curvas… todo. Todo en ella me invita a olvidarme de quien es, tomarla y poseerla de todas las maneras humanas habidas y por haber.

Intente alejarla de mí, viajando sin mesura, escapándo a congresos a realizar cursos o maestrías o por el simple hecho de obligarme a estar lejos de ella. Mi cuerpo era el que estaba lejos, pero mi mente… siempre viajaba a lo largo de todos los quilómetros que nos separaran y se posaba sobre ella, sobre su cuerpo, cobre su calor y su aroma.

Cada vez que regresaba me recibía con más amor, con más calor y eso me afectaba, tener a la mujer de tus sueños enfrente de ti y no poder tocarla de la manera en que más deseas solo porque es tu sangre, es la tortura más insoportable. Pero por ella la padecería con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

La amo. Amo a mi hija. ¿Amor de padre?… este amor es más que eso, es más grande que una gran montaña, que el océano o que el universo, más grande que yo mismo, que me lastima y que sobrepasa mí conciencia y mi moral.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En mi último viaje a Canadá, después de una reunión con unos inversionistas fui a un bar cercas del centro y ahí la vi… una hermosa rubia, alta, de figura impresionante y de ojos azules, tan azules como el Cielo. Su nombre era Tanya, esa noche después de unos cuantos tragos acabamos juntos en un hotel cercano al lugar, pero lo que fuera que sentía por mi hija era más fuerte que todo ya que mientras amaba a aquella rubia, mi mente me hacia una mala jugada. Haciendo que viera otra figura sudada debajo de mí, oír otra voz gemir mi nombre, ver otras manos arañar mi pecho y otro tipo de cabello esparcido por la almohada…

Me quede dos semanas en Canadá y cada noche la pasaba con Tanya… Las visiones persistían y no me daban tregua, la deseaba, deseaba a Isabella como nunca creí desear a nadie. Imaginar que cada noche era a ella a quien le hacia el amor, era demasiado excitante, pero siempre… después del clímax, el acto perdía su encanto, no era ella.

Le propuse a Tanya que dejara Canadá y se fuera conmigo, gustosa acepto. ¿Estaba llevando a una casi desconocida a mi hogar?

Pues así era, soy un maldito egoísta, pero si puede evitar que lastime y arrastre a mi pequeña a un lugar donde reina la lujuria y las más bajas pasiones, lo aria y sin titubear.

Llegamos un domingo de madrugada a Forks, le indique donde seria nuestra habitación, que desempacara o se durmiera, como ella prefiriera.

Necesitaba verla, sentir su piel y su calor. Entre en su habitación, estaba recostada durmiendo plácidamente, las cobijas se habían deslizado hacia un costado y la playera de su pijama se había subido un poco dejándome ver una porción de la piel de su vientre, con sumo cuidado me deslice con ella en la cama. Acomode las cobijas y nos tapamos, la acune con mis brazos pero como si tuvieran vida propia comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo, una de mis manos llego a uno de sus muslos, lo apreté ligeramente y sin poder evitarlo un gemido se escurrió de entre mis labios.

"_¡¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?_

_¡Estoy tocando a mi HIJA, solo para satisfacer mis necesidades! _

_Qué asco me doy."_

Intente separarme de ella, giro y sentí que se me salía el corazón del pecho. Aun dormía, pero con una sonrisa en los labios se acomodó frente a mí y se estrujo más contra mi cuerpo, por más que quise zafarme de sus brazos, de su inconsciente embrujo no pude; termine cerrando los ojos e intente conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

,.

.

.

.

Desde que Tanya llego a casa nada fue igual, mi hermosa y pequeña hija había perdido un algo… quizás esa chispa de felicidad, esa sonrisa que contagiaba hasta al más amargado del mundo, ya no era como antes, pero al traer a Tanya no sirvió de nada, todas las noches por más que tratar de evitarlo, precia poseído, caminaba por el pasillo, llegaba hasta la habitación que resguardaba a la dueña de mis suspiros y de mis amores, penetraba en ella y la miraba, miraba su espectacular cuerpo tanto como las sabanas me permitían, pero… muy pocas ocasiones repetía lo de aquella noche en la que mis manos tocaron ese cuerpo… siempre antes de que mi cuerpo lograra despertar el suyo para así, poseerla por completo, me detenía, salía de su habitación he iba a la azotea, prendía un cigarrillo, mientras se consumía el tabaco, también lo hacia mi pasión y deseo, como siempre, para ser reavivado a la siguiente noche.

Desde aquellas noches en Canadá, no había vuelto a tocar a Tanya, era una mujer hermosa, eso no lo negaba pero no la deseaba, fue un completo error. Con estos casi 6 meses que llevaos juntos, me he dado cuenta que ella es una buena mujer y no merece que la utilice de tal manera. Quiero liberarla y liberarme, pero despertar cada día a su lado, escuchar cómo me dice que me ama, ha creado algo extraño en mí y ya no me siento completamente seguro de querer dejarla ir.

Muchas noches he pensado en enterrar hasta lo más hondo de mi pecho, lo que ciento por mi hija y tal vez entregarme por completo a Tanya, pero simplemente no puedo. Isabella algún día tendrá novio, se enamorara luego se casara y tendrá hijos … ¿Y? de nada servirá a ver guardado mis sentimientos, ella solo me quiere como su papá, no hay más y por más que me duela será lo único que seré para ella.

Hoy es el día de su cumpleaños, 16 años siendo el faro de mi camino, la despertamos con un pastel que le preparo amorosamente Tanya. Siempre esperaba con ansias su cumpleaños, pero al parecer este era diferente… no había ese brillo en su rostro, solo silencio y tristeza. La sonrisa de su mirada ya no estaba.

La lleve al instituto, ya casi no hablábamos, tan solo me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue…

Hice 3 horas de viaje a Seattle; a las oficinas principales de la empresa, pensaba seriamente en mudarnos, tan solo tenía que esperar a que Bella terminara la secundaria.

- Hola. Elizabeth. – era mi asistente personal, una adorable mujer de 48 años, se preocupaba mucho por mí y en algunos momento me hacía pensar en mi madre y en lo maternal que era – ¿Alguna llamada?

- Sí señor. La Licenciada Denaly, me pidió que le dijera que se comunicara con ella lo más pronto posible que era urgente.

- Gracias – entre presuroso a mi oficina, tome mi celular y marque a casa… 1, 2, 3 timbrazo.

_- ¿Si?_

- Tanya ¿qué sucede?

_- este… Edward no te vayas a molestar por favor_

- ¡Ya dime que pasa!

_- bueno… llamaron del instituto y…. ¡¿Me prometes que no te vas a enojar?_

- No. Te lo prometo… - emitió un fuerte suspiro y continúo

- _Bella, ha librado a los prefectos y no entro a la escuela._

_- _¡¿Cómo que no entro? ¡¿Acaso esos idiotas de prefectos no están para eso? ¡¿Saben a dónde fue?

_- No, llamaron para saber si avía regresado a casa. En la cinta ven como se escabulle por el bosque… pero nada más. _

- Ni crea que se la voy a pasar solo porque es su cumpleaños

- _Por favor Edward, no salgas con tus royos moralistas de que tú nunca te fuiste de pinta__1. __Es joven y quizás se vería con algunos amigos o con su __enamorado… yo que sé._

_- _¡¿Dijiste enamorado?

- _Sí, un novio o algo por el estilo._

Ella no podía tener un novio, un hombre que la tocara, que posara sus labios sobre los suyos, que la amara, que la hiciera mujer… preso de la locura arroje el teléfono hacia la puerta, el golpe creo un gran estruendo y que el celular se partiera en mil pedazos, prácticamente estaba gruñendo, ¡No podía estar con nadie! ¡Nadie más que yo!

Elizabeth abrió la puerta con preocupación, me miro y despacio se acercó a mí.

- Señor ¿Se encuentra bien?

- No… Si, comunícate con mi hija, y cuando conteste me pasa la llamada.

Asintió y salió de la oficina, camine hasta el mini-bar aun con los nervios de punta me recargue en la barra estire una de mis manos y tome una botella, me serví una copa de whisky; necesitaba relajarme. Algo estaba pasando, se está alejando de mí, si algún mequetrefe se le estuviera acercando o a ella le interesara yo estaría enterado ¡¿Cierto? Ya no habla conmigo…tengo que recuperarla; la copa solo me duro unos cuantos tragos, me serví uno más y me senté enfrente de mi escritorio. Intente revisar los balances que me enviaron del departamento de Contaduría pero me era imposible concentrarme en algo cuando, sabrá Dios en donde está mi mu... mi hija. Levante el teléfono y apreté el intercomunicador 3.

- Elizabeth ¿Qué sucede con esa llamada?

- Señor llevo 4 intentos y la señorita Isabella no contesta…

- Sigue intentando

- Sí

Habían pasado 2 horas y aun no conciliaba la serenidad… ¡¿Dónde se abra metida esta niña? Levante mi saco y salí de la oficina, no voltee a ver siquiera a Elizabeth, supongo que sabría que me retiraba. Conduje a toda velocidad a Forks. En cuanto apague el motor del auto, Tanya salió a recibirme, se veía un poco alterada.

- ¿Aun no regresa? – le di un beso en la mejilla y entre en la casa, necesitaba otro trago.

- No… estoy preocupada ya son las 4 y no hay señal de ella.

- Me tendrá que dar una buena explicación.

- Edward… - se acercó por atrás de mí, paso sus delgados y pálidos brazos por mis hombros y me abrazo – No seas tan duro con ella, por favor.

Pese a que era conveniente que le avisara a la familia, Tanya me convenció que sería preocuparlos de más ya que ella podría estar con algunos amigos pero… no sabía yo no sabía si en realidad los tenia. Lo que empeoraba las cosas, no tenía con quien acudir, siquiera un número telefónico, nada. Tanto me he alejado de ella, al grado de saber ni con quien se junta en sus ratos libres. Por tratar de ocultar mi pasión la he descuidado por completo.

Era cerca de media noche y la señorita no se dignaba siquiera en contestar el celular y por lo menos decir que estaba bien o con quien estaba, han sido las 8 horas más largas de mi vida, bebí mi decimo ¿Creo? Trago de Whisky y estaba a punto de servirme otro cuando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Edward es suficiente.

Removí su mano y serví mi trago, me pare enfrente de una de las ventanas y prendí un cigarrillo.

- No savia que fumaras

Escuche una voz fémina a mis espalda, le di una calada a mi cigarrillo y gire.

- No sabes muchas cosas de mi querida

Quizás mi esfuerzo por no ser grosero fallo. El alcohol ya estaba haciendo meya en mi auto control, estaba completamente desesperado ¡¿con quién estaría? ¿Qué es lo que hace? Estaba en el límite que divide a la cordura y la locura. No sabría qué hacer si llegara a perderla, de una u otra forma. Algún accidente o el amor hacia otro hombre… sacudí mi cabeza y bebí mi trago.

Cerca de la una de la mañana escuche un motor a lo lejos, Tanya también lo hizo, me miro asustada y se acercó corriendo a la puerta. Yo solo miraba desde la ventana como una motocicleta se estacionaba frente a la casa. Podía reconocer su hermosa figura de entre millones, claro que no venía sola, un muchacho la acompañaba. Se quitaron los cascos y solo la veía a ella ya que él estaba de espaldas a mí. Mi hermosa pequeña se acercó y lo beso, un nudo se me formo en el estómago, sentía un calor abrazador subir, pasando por mi garganta y saliendo en un gruñido. Estos sentimientos eran tan diferentes, claro que alguna vez sentí celos, pero era para marcar "mi propiedad" esas mujeres que solo me pertenecían a mí; pero con ella era diferente, sentía todo con más intensidad, porque todo lo era. Separaron sus labios, pero se mantuvieron abrazados, Isabella miro hacia la casa, exactamente con dirección a la puerta y frunció el ceño. Era mi momento, me dirigí hasta la puerta. Tanya intento taparme el paso pero la esquive.

Isabella me miro asustada, le susurro algo al tipo, el cual se tensó, ella le coloco el casco y le dio un ligero empujón.

. – ¡Vete! – le grito. El muy cobarde arranco la moto y se fue. Estaba enfadado, con ella, con aquel bastardo y con Tanya. Me acerque, ella solo miraba por donde desapareció la moto, tome su brazo y la gire bruscamente

- ¡¿Quién era?- Jamás le había levantado la voz, pero ahora no me podía controlar - ¡¿QUÉ QUIEN ERA? – ella era un libro abierto, en sus rostro y principalmente en sus ojos podía ver el miedo

- ¡EDWARD SUELTALA! ¡LA ESTAS LASTIMANDO! – grito Tanya desde la puerta.

- ¡ES MI HIJA, YO SE LO QUE HAGO CON ELLA! – se removió frenética, tratando de liberarse me di agarre, no me di cuenta en el momento en que Tanya se aferró a mi brazo, hasta que sentí como jalaba de el. Incomodo, di un manotazo, haciéndola caer.

- Déjame – alcance a escuchar ya que su voz apenas salió en un murmullo.

- ¡¿QUIEN ERA EL BASTARDO CON EL QUE ESTABAS? – pude ver que Tanya aún seguía en el piso. – POR EL NO FUISTE AL ESCUELA, ¡¿ACASO YA TE REVOLCASTE CON ÉL? – mis sentimientos los tenia a flor de piel, por más que trate callar eso, mi rabia en contra de ella por defenderlo sumada con los altos índices del alcohol que tenía en mi venas hablaron por mí en ves que mi cerebro.

- ERES UN IDIOTA – jamás me había faltado al respespeto ¡¿Solo por defenderlo a él? Levante una mano, vi como cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe, el cual nunca llego. Tanya se colgó de mi brazo impidiendo que la tocara

- YA DEJALA – Isabella se escurrió de mi agarre y al mismo tiempo Tanya me soltó, ambas tenían lágrimas en los ojos, el alcohol privo a mi cuerpo de cualquier sentimiento, tan solo vibraba dentro de mí una ira, esa ira contenida, que demandaba por explotar, en vez de terminar esto con ellas, enfurecido camine hasta atrás de la casa y saque del garaje mi Auto, un volvo pateado, acelere hasta el fondo. Tenía que buscar a ese maldito y descargar mi ira en él.

Tomaba cada curva sin precaución, a toda velocidad; solo podía pensar que tenía que encontrar a ese desconocido y matarlo. No podía estar tocando a mi bebé… todo se hizo borroso y luego un gran destello de luz me sego…

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_Mi bella tenía 4 años, la había llevado a que prado en medio del bosque, se veía hermosa corriendo de un lado a otro, persiguiendo a los saltamontes. Con el delicado vestido que Alice le puso, era blanco y con varias florecitas de colores. Yo estaba recostado, no muy lejos de ella cerciorándome de que no se lastimara, se quedó de pie frente a algo… no se movió para nada, estaba a punto de levantarme cuando ella volteo, en su mirada había esa luz que la ha caracterizado desde siempre, corriendo se acercó. Me miro sonriendo, extendió sus manitas las cuales tenía cerradas en puños, con cuidado las abrió y dentro tenía un saltamontes._

_- Mida papi_

_Salto de sus manitas y callo en su nariz, solté una carcajada cuando hizo bizcos, intento volverlo a agarrar pero se le escapo. Levanto sus hombros y sonrió._

_- Se fue._

_Se acurruco a mi costado, nos recostamos y al ser uno de los pocos días soleados en Forsk, veíamos las nubes, les encontrábamos formas, Carritos, barcos, flores y corazones… Se quedó dormida. Admiraba a mi pequeña niña, sus rasgos finos, su suave pie. Agradecía desde lo más hondo de mi corazón, por haberme dado a la niña más hermosa del planeta…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Oía mucho ruido a mi alrededor, por más que intentaba abrir los ojos no lo logre, solo era consiente de un dolor punzante en mi costado derecho, en mi cabeza y mi pierna izquierda, después nada.

Un olor a cloro se cloro en mis fosas nasales, oía un constante pitido en mi oído derecho, no podía abrir los ojos, los sentía pesados al igual que todo mi cuerpo… no sé cuánto tiempo paso, el chirrido de una puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, un inconfundible olor a fresas me hizo saber que era ella…

- Papá – susurro entre un sollozo. ¡¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Por qué llora? – Papi, perdóname. Tu jamás… esto… fue mi culpa.

Quise abrir los ojos o hablarle y decirle que nada de esto era su culpa, era la mía, mi inconciencia, el alcohol y la velocidad sin medida. Jamás ese bello ángel tendría la culpa de nada. Nunca.

- Papá… Edward. Por favor. No me abandones.

- Bella tenemos que irnos – escuche a Tanya un poco lejos.

Sentí su cálida mano sobre la mía y la otra se deslizaba de mi frente hasta una de mis mejillas.

- Dame 5 minutos

Escuche como se cerraba la puerta, su mano se movió y se posó sobre mis labios, los cuales delineo con uno de sus suaves dedos.

- No sé si me escuches, pero tengo que decírtelo. No amo a nadie… a nadie más que a ti. No te amo como mi padre, si no como un hombre

Sentí su labios posarse sobre los míos con sumo cuidado. ¡¿Me ama? Tal y como o la amo a ella, quise despertar, ver su rostro, mover mi cuerpo y así enterrar una de mis manos en su suave cabello, mover mis labios al compás de los suyos y demostrarle cuanto la amo.

_No volví a escuchar nada, ni siquiera el latido de mi corazón._

* * *

><p><strong>Se! Que estuvo intenso… prometido es deuda, les compenso el capítulo que había quedado pendiente… se volverá a acomodar el horario de actualización cada domingo.<strong>

"**Creo que no hay más que decir"**

_****Reviews si los merezco****_

**((GbCulLeN))**


	6. Un soplo de vida

_**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo… Gracias! Por su apoyo… GRACIAS x10∞…. **_

"_**Lo siento es que es lo que me acaban de enseñar en Mate… ya… no las abrumare con mis traumas logarítmicos y las dejare leer el capítulo… adelante, es todo suyo"**_

* * *

><p>5. Un soplo de vida.<p>

.

.

.

.

**Edward**

No siento nada, no escucho nada. Todo es obscuridad, una obscuridad que presiona en mi pecho que me impide respirar y un zumbido que no me permite mantener la calma. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso así se siente la muerte? Tal vez.

Un suave murmullo comenzó a arrullar mi alma, una hermosa luz a comenzó a colarse por mis parpados. De manera lenta los abrí. Este lugar era tan luminoso, sentía una gran paz. El murmullo regreso a mis oídos, decía tantas cosas y a la vez no decía nada. De pronto me vi de pie, en algún lugar, escuche otra vez el murmullo, no podía entenderle y comenzaba a frustrarme. ¿Qué era lo que quería?

_¡Vuelve!_

Alcance a escuchar. ¡¿A dónde?

_¡Vuelve!_

Oía esa voz, ese melodioso arrullo de Dios, gritar una y otra vez "Vuelve" y Yo… ¿Por qué no podía volver? Y mejor aún ¿A dónde?

Gire desesperado a todas partes, tratando de buscar a la emisora de ese sonido y no encontré nada. Todo era tan…confuso, sentir como tu cuerpo y tu espíritu entran en conflicto, porque las personas a las que quieres y amas, se niegan a perderte y tu… Yo me niego a dejarla.

_¡Vuelve!_

Un nuevo grito que partió todo el mundo en el que me encontraba para hacerme caer en una nueva obscuridad, era tan densa y devastadora que me hacía temblar…

Perdóname mi amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bella.**

Un espíritu que se puede convertir en la luz de una estrella. Era lo único que pedía. Derrame algunas lágrimas.

- Que se vallan contigo amor mío, son tuyas ángel precioso, limpia con mi llanto tus heridas –

_No desaparezca tu rostro, tu corazón, mi hombre hermoso._

Quise pensar que se había quedado dormido, esperando un nuevo amanecer, pero ese amanecer nunca llegaría por lo menos para él, no. Respire unas cuantas veces, pero no podía dejar de llorar, de sentir esa presión en mi pecho, ese nudo que se formó en mi garganta impidiéndome respirar.

Cada soplo de viento se convierte en un recuerdo que no dejara de existir en mi mente hasta el final de mis días. Mire al cielo. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? Nadie podía hacer nada… ahora mi cuerpo era hueco, no tenía corazón ni alma. Ambos murieron.

Me duele, duele demasiado, es una gran herida, que con cada lágrima que se convierte en alcohol la hace arder, cada vez de manera más insoportable.

_No desaparezca nunca tu rostro, tu esencia mi hermoso hombre de bellas esmeraldas, nunca._

Me incorpore en de la silla de la sala de espera, camine sin siquiera mirara a Tanya que estaba muy devastada, pero no era ni la mitad de lo que mi corazón sentía. Mi abuelos estaba en uno de los sillones mirando a la nada, pero en sus ojos se veía su alma destrozada, Mi tía Alice estaba en un sillón echa un ovillo llorando en silencio y mi tío Emmett recargado en una de las paredes mirando hacia una ventana. Camine por el pasillo que hace unos minutos recorrí, con el corazón saliéndome del pecho y las lágrimas marcando mi camino. Llegue hasta la habitación.

- Papá. Papi, perdóname. Tu jamás… esto… fue mi culpa. – camine hasta hincarme un lado de su cama.

- Papá… Edward. Por favor. No me abandones.

- Bella tenemos que irnos – tan inmersa estaba en mi dolor que no me di cuenta que Tanya había entrado en la habitación.

- Dame 5 minutos

Toque su rostro, Tanya asintió levemente y salió.. Delinee sus labios sus parpados, su nariz, sin temor a nada mi rostro estaba ahora muy cercas del suyo, bese su frente

- No sé si me escuches, pero tengo que decírtelo. No amo a nadie… a nadie más que a ti. No te amo como mi padre, si no como un hombre.

…y después sus labios. Como me hubiera gustado sentir esos labios en otras circunstancias. Que el fuera consiente de lo que le decía, lo que sentía y como se lo expresaba. Sentí que era la mejor oportunidad. Quizás la última.

Como si hubiera convocado al maligno, el aparato estaba sincronizado con los latidos de su corazón, produjo un solo sonido. Se ha detenido. Las manos me temblaban, mis ojos se aguadaron más y por más que quería hacer algo mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Una enfermera entro corriendo en la habitación y detrás de ella estaba Tanya, tenía sus cabellos alborotados y sus ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar. La enfermera me ayudo a levantarme para hacerme a un lado.

El doctor que hace unos momentos nos había dado la fatal noticia de su estado, entro prácticamente corriendo y detrás de él venía la familia que se mantuvieron al umbral de la puerta solo observando.

- ¡Necesito que salgan, ahora!

Mis pies no se movían por más que les ordenaba que salieran.

-Vuelve – murmure. La enfermera me jalo y luego no se que paso en mi cerebro, todo se conecto. Él…

- ¡NO PAPÁ! … - comencé a revolverme en los brazos de la enfermera

- ¡Vuelve! – grite con todas mis ganas. – ¡Vuelve!

La enfermera me deposito en los brazos de mi tío Emmett. Antes de serrarse la puerta vi como el Doctor estaba de un lado a otro moviendo máquinas y aplicando códigos en los teclados de ellas.

- Ya renacuajo, - me abrazo mi Emmy

-Bella, necesito que te calmes ¿Lo harás?- asentí levemente y lo mire, mi abuelo estaba un poco inclinado para mirarme de frente.

Me llevaron a la sala de espera y me senté en uno de los sillones a eso… a esperar. Después de que nos acaran de la habitación había mucho movimiento en el pasillo, varia enfermeras corriendo de un lado a otro, con máquinas y medicamentos. Algo está mal. Lo sé.

A los pocos minutos el doctor salió con una mirada chispeante y una ligera capa de sudor en su frente. Mi corazón lo sentía, ya no estaba esa presión ya no podía llorar por que la razón de ellas ya no existía.

Mi abuelo camino hasta él, en sus pasos se notaba la desgana y el sufrimiento, comenzaron a hablar. Me levante y me acerque a ellos.

- …problemas neuronales – dijo el doctor.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Hija, mi niña. – Me abrazo y pude sentir sus lágrimas en mi coronilla

Sentí que mi pecho iba a explotar, lo sabía. ¿Cómo somos capaces de saber que las personas a la que amas le sucede algo? Nadie ha podido responder esa pregunta con seguridad, pero yo creo que es por el simpe hecho de compartir un amor, se comparte un cuerpo, una mente y un espíritu; se crea tal conexión que hace que rebase a lo inimaginable.

- Tu padre es un hombre muy fuerte, le explicaba que el corazón de Edward, se detuvo por 2 minutos. Por lo cual lo dimos por finado pero regreso... Jamás había visto nada igual a lo largo de toda mi carrera. Este hombre tiene tantas ganas de vivir. Seguimos monitoreándolo por si ocurren algunas otras eventualidades. Pero tenemos más de que preocuparnos. Su corazón al dejar de latir, dejo de distribuir la sangre, por lo tanto no hay oxigenación en el cerebro. Hay que realízale diverso estudios neurológicos para descartar que a causa del paro cardiaco hayan quedado secuelas, y si es así saber cuáles serán las medidas que tomaremos de acuerdo a sus tratamientos.

- ¿Pero qué clases de secuelas? – el Doctor miro a mi abuelo titubeante

- Es más madura de lo que cree – en otra circunstancia le hubiera contradicho pero, ahora necesitaba toda la información disponible.

- Como un derrame cerebral sumándole sus diversas fracturas.

Contuve un gemido de dolor, solo lleve una de mis manos a mi pecho y la otra, tomo la mano de mi abuelo. El medico se despidió y camino de regreso a aquel pasillo.

.

..

..

…

….

…

..

.

Los días fueron pasando. Los estudios arrojaron que no tuvo secuela el paro cardiaco que sufrió. Pero las lesiones es en su cuerpo seguía ahí. Lo que más me preocupaba es que no despertaba.

Por más que mis abuelos, tíos y Tanya insistieron, casi nunca me separaba de él. Pedí una baja temporal en la escuela para poder cuidarlo, a pesar de que Tanya decía que podía hacerlo. Pero en realidad a ella la necesitábamos más atendiendo los negocios jurídicos de papá. Tan solo iba a mi casa por ropa, un buen baño y de regreso al hospital.

- Papá… abre esos ojos – "por favor", pensaba. Cada día se lo suplicaba. No soporto verlo así. No tuvo daño cerebral o alguna otra que le impidiera despertar, pero simplemente no lo hacía.

- Edward… - cada vez que nadie estaba cerca aprovechaba y besaba sus labios que algunas veces eran cálidos o fríos. – Te amo. – siempre se susurraba al oído, era como un secreto que había entre los dos, pero él no lo sabía. O eso pensé.

Separe mis labios, era momento de ir a mi casa. Necesitaba un baño.

- Ve tranquila Bella. Cualquier cosa te marco al celular.

Tome un autobús que me dejaría cerca de mi casa, solo caminaría unos cuantos metros. Cansada tanto física como mentalmente, pude ver a lo lejos a mi casa, solo me acerque un poco más y vi una motocicleta estacionada, para ser más exacta la moto que Jake me regalo en mi cumpleaños. En las escaleras i querido mejor amigo estaba sentado. Con sus codos en las rodillas y la mirada perdida en el bosque.

- Jake – grite, el enseguida me busco, en cuanto m vio una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tan grande y radiante que hizo que mi gélido corazón se calentara… Solo un poco. Se puso de pie y camino a mi encuentro.

- Hermosa – cuando ya estuvimos lo suficiente cerca, con una de mis manos y tiro de ella para acercarme aún más y acunarme en su cuerpo. El cual era cálido y reconfortante. Me estrujo contra su pecho y pude sentir como aspiraba el aroma de mi cabello – Solo vine a avisarte que todo está listo.

- ¡¿De qué hablas? – levante mi rostro y mire dudosa el suyo.

_- Aguanta un poco, necesito con seguir un lugar a donde llevarte, además de dinero. Tú te mereces todo y todavía no te lo puedo dar. Dame unas semanas._

_- Lo haria por ti, porque me importas y no lo abandonaría, tengo que hablar con él y obtener su consentimiento, y a pesar de que no lo tenga, te llevare conmigo, soy libre y quiero hacer esto._

Las palabras que me dijo hace una semana se repitieron como un disco en mi cabeza. Irnos, lejos… los dos. Ahora esa idea ya no me hacía tanta ilusión. No podía dejar a Edward y menos en ese estado. No podía.

- Jake, sobre eso… yo

- Ya no te preocupes hermosa, - tomo mis mejillas y me beso, de manera furiosa. Lo tome con todas mis fuerzas de los hombros y lo vente –

- No Jacob

- Como quiera – me sonrió de lado, se giró y comenzó a caminar - La otra noches, dejaste tu mochila y tus regalos en la cabaña, que claro, hizo sentirse ofendidos a los demás.

Camine detrás de él hasta llegar a las escaleras donde estaba todo lo que menciono y aun lado las llaves de la moto.

- Y este me la tuve que llevar para escapar de tu PADRE – sonrió

- Ve por algunas cosas, te espero aquí.

- No Jacob yo…

- Bueno, si no quieres nada que te una aquí, podemos comprar ropa y algunas cosas después.

- Es que no entiendes. Déjame terminar. No puedo irme, no.

Abrió los ojos solo durante un segundo y luego me miro incrédulo

- ¿Cómo que no puedes irte?

- No puedo, Edward sufrió un accidente y no lo puedo dejar… así.

- Entonces, por lo que entiendo si lo dejaras.

Tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar por el bosque, era tan como estar con él, me hacía sentir mejor… aunque fuera solo un poco. Llegamos hasta el rico en donde siempre nos lanzábamos cuando queríamos un poco de emoción. Nos sentamos en la orilla y miramos un buen rato el cielo. Sus manos tenia aun entre ellas las mías. Poco a poco me recargue en el y cerré un instante los ojos. El viento soplo y una brisa marina llego a mis fosas nasales. Y a mi corazón.

¿Sería lo suficiente fuerte para dejarlo?

La verdad no lo sé. Lo amo tanto pero por lo pronto no me separaría de el hasta que estuviera fuera del hospital y completamente recuperados y claro averiguar si estaría bien con Tanya. Después de todo eso podría agachar la mirada, dar media vuelta e irme lejos donde mi amor no pudiera alcanzarlo, o por lo menos lo intentaría.

Sé que si lo dejo, solo será mi cuerpo, podre estar con cualquier otro hombre pero siempre pensare en él, mi Edward. Mi padre.

- No lo sé… Lo pospondremos hasta que se recupere.

- Está bien, como quieras hermosa. – me tomo de la nuca, cerré los ojos al igual que mi boca fuertemente esperando que me besara pero poco después sentí sus labios en mi frente. – tranquila, no condúcela con precaución.

Después de darme un último abrazo se perdió en el bosque, como lo hacía cuando éramos pequeños y venía a visitarme algunas noches. Recogí mis regalos y los lleve casa dentro. Subí de manera pereza las escaleras y así mismo hasta mi habitación, deje todo sobre la cama, me quite los zapatos además de mi ropa. Quedando tal y como mi madre me trajo al mundo, tome una toalla y entre el cuarto de baño. Abrí la llave del agua caliente, espere un poco a que se templara y luego entre. Los chorros de agua relajaban todos mis músculos entumecidos, era demasiado incomodo dormir en una silla para el mismo caso el sillón del hospital. Pero relativamente no me importaba, estaba cerca, por cualquier cosa.

Masajee mis hombros mis antebrazos, mis costados y mis piernas, cerré los ojos e imagine, imagine que eran otras manos las que se paseaban deliciosamente por todo mi cuerpo, marcando senderos con sus dedos, que al pasar, dejaban fuego.

Termine de bañarme y ya mucho más relajada me dispuse a vestirme. Trataba de no tardar mucho pero con la visita de Jake ya había perdido como dos hora. Me puse una unos vaqueros grises y una camiseta de tirantes negra, mis tenis negros y una chamarra verde olivo, toma las llaves de la moto de entre todo lo que había en la cama. Baje corriendo las escaleras al igual que de la casa, me subí a la moto, me coloque el casco y la prendí. Como me gusta ese ronroneo en el motor, acelere y salí por la pequeña vereda que daba a a la carretera.

Sentir el aire en mi cuerpo, refrescándome a pesar de uqe hacia un frio, me refrescaba, mi mente y mi agotado cuerpo, aguantaría todo hasta que el despertara. En menos de lo que pensé llegue al hospital. Deje la moto en el estacionamiento y a presurosa entre.

En la recepción había una enfermera, me acerque a ella y la salude

- Disculpa, ¿Quién está acompañando al paciente de la habitación 226? – miro unos papeles y luego levanto la mirada.

- Ahorita nadie señorita, ¿Desearía entrar?

- Claro

Me dio el pase de visita y entre, camine a paso lento por el pasillo, a pesar de que quería corre no podía, era un hospital.

Cuando entre en la habitación mi corazón salto, era tan hermoso se veía tan pacifico, pero lo prefería mil veces que esa es bellos ojos me miraran.

Tome una de las sillas que había pedido, la coloque al lado derecho de su cama, los monitores parecían estables. Todo estaba perfecto. Tome una de sus manos y la frote delicadamente, al parecer su temperatura había aumentado.

- Hola papá, he regresado. Disculpa por tardar demasiado. Tuve algunas complicaciones.

Mis ojos se nublaron, mi voz apenas salió entre un lastimero murmullo, apreté un poco su mano.

- Jamás me dejar de culpar por todo eso.

- si yo no… no me hubiera comportado como una niña tonta de 5 años. Jamás hubiera pasado.

Seque las lágrimas que celosamente se habían escurrido por mis mejillas, mire con dirección a la puerta. Me incline un poco más, para estar más cerca de él.

- Te amo tanto, que me duele verte así.

Bese su frente sus parpados y sus mejillas. Me levante y suspirando me acerque a una de las ventanas, sin antes haberme cerciorado que la puerta tenia seguro.

- Edward. Te diré así, porque desde hace mucho que ya no eres mi papá. Te convertiste en el hombre de mis sueños, en el amor de mi vida –gire un poco nada más para verlo inmóvil en la cama.

- Sabes, esa noche había pensado en escapar. No quería seguir en el infierno en el que estaba. Me dolía en el alma verte con Tanya. No te negare que en cuanto la vi quise arrancarle su bella cara. Le propuse a… una amigo irnos juntos. Lejos.

Hice una pausa por que escuche unos toque en la puerta, rápido me acerque, era una enfermera que venía a revisar sus signos vitales. Todo estaba en orden, antes de salir me sonrió. Volví a cerrar con seguro. Por la ventana pude ver como el sol comenzaba a esconderse pronto daría paso a la noche. Nuevamente fui interrumpida por una enfermera que me pedía que saliera que la hora de visita había terminado. Le di una mirada rápido y me dirige a la recepción.

- disculpe señorita – la misma enfermera que me recibió aún estaba hay

- ¿Si?

- Tengo un permiso especial para permanecer toda la noche con el paciente.

- Me lo permite

Le entregue el papel que mi Abuelo había conseguido ya que uno de sus amigos era el director del hospital. Lo leyó detenidamente, levanto su rostro y me lo entrego con una sonrisa.

- Perfecto señorita, necesitara una cobija, se la hare enviar en unos momentos.

- Gracias – guarde el papel en una de las bolzas de mi chamarra y regrese a la habitación.

.

.

.

.

Para este entonces la noche ya había caído, era una noche sin luna, pero con bastantes estrellas, el cielo de veía hermoso.

- Como me encantaría que vieras esto

Le susurre al oído y como siempre que lo hacía no recibía ninguna respuesta. Me puse de pie.

- Tendremos más noches, juntos. O hasta que te recuperes por completo y las veremos juntos.

Bostece, estaba en serio muy agotada. Tome la cobija que la enfermera mando, me acurruque en ella y me senté en la silla. Le di una última mirada, su cara. Abrí los ojos y deje la cobija en la silla.

- Quiero probar tus labios – susurre muy cerca de su cara, me acerque, con delicadeza pose mis labios sobre los suyos, era un beso tierno y casto. Mi corazón prácticamente salto de mi pecho cuando sentí como los suyos se movían abrí los ojos y los de él aún estaban cerrados, intente apartarme… ¡Su mano se movió! Y ahora me tenía tomada de la nuca, empujándome hacia él.

- No tengas miedo… - susurro, ¡ESTABA DESPIERTO, HA DESPERTADO!,

Quise moverme, tendría que avisarles a las enfermeras o a alguien… quien sea.

– No pienses, llevo esperando esto todo el día…

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por su beso, estaba cargado de un no sé qué… pero hacia vibrar cada fibra de mi cuerpo, su mano soltó mi nuca y se deslizo a una de mis mejillas después bajo por mi mandibula, delineandola y se posó en mi cuello, aprisionándolo. Me separe de él jadeante, no quería abrir los ojos, tenía miedo ¡¿Y si pensaba que era Tanya? No podría soportarlo.

- Bella… mírame.

Sabía que era yo… me beso deliberadamente. Abrí mis ojos y por fin, encontré esas esmeraldas mirándome. Me deje caer, levanto su torso lo suficiente para mirarme, una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro pero aun así siguió. En otras circunstancias lo hubiera reprendido pero ahorita me encontraba en shock. Tomo una de mis manos. La acaricio con su dedo y luego se la llevo a los labios. Yo solo lo miraba atónita. Sabía que era yo…

- Después de esto, nunca te dejare ir… te lo juro.

"_Padre e hija. Una promesa, inicio del pecado"_

Mi mente fue lo único que pudo cavilar antes de ver la obscuridad.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esta hecho! Es todo lo que puedo decir… me adelante. Es sábado pero aquí esta…<strong>_

_**1° Muchas gracia por leerme, me hace sentir muy bien.**_

_**2° Bueno, perdondenme este capitulo salio mas corto, pero aunque trate de alargarlo mas, la verdad no se pudo y preferi dejarlo así, se que me comprenden ¡¿verad? *v***_

_**3° No puedo creer que haya logrado 100! Muchas gracias.**_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS… POR HACER QUE ESTO CRESCA, LES JURO QUE LE HECHARE TODAS LAS GANAS PARA QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO…**_

_**Sin más que decir Gracias. Me despido. Hasta la próxima…**_

_****Reviews si los merezco****_

_**((((GbCulLeN))))**_


	7. Lo que Siemmpre Soñe

**_De acuerdo estoy de paso… perdón por actualizar hasta hoy he tenido una serie de problemas y puf… bueno no me quería ir a dormir sin actualizar así que se los dejo… disfruten chikas!_**

* * *

><p>6. Lo que siempre soñe.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La realidad es tan extraña que algunas veces llega a superar a nuestras más bajas y obscuras fantasías.

_Recordaba ese momento, prácticamente lo estaba viendo desde todos los ángulos posibles…_

_- Quiero probar tus labios – susurre muy cerca de su cara, me acerque, con delicadeza pose mis labios sobre los suyos, era un beso tierno y casto. Mi corazón prácticamente salto de mi pecho cuando sentí como los suyos se movían abrí los ojos y los de él aún estaban cerrados, intente apartarme… ¡Su mano se movió! Y ahora me tenía tomada de la nuca, empujándome hacia él. _

_Como mi cuerpo estaba besándolo y el suyo como reaccionaba… pero mi mente lo veía._

_- No tengas miedo… - susurro, ¡ESTABA DESPIERTO, HA DESPERTADO!_

_Todo se volvió blanco, una impresionante luz me deslumbro, gire para cubrirme del brillo, pero al hacerlo me encontré con uno más radiante, con él. Estaba de pie frente a mí a unos cuantos metros, tan guapo y con una radiante sonrisa._

– _No pienses, llevo esperando esto todo el día…_

_Escuche ese suave susurro, extendió su mano, invitándome a acercarme… mire mi mano que temblorosa se extendía._

_- Bella… mírame._

_Levante la vista para obedecerlo y me sobresalte, ya no estaba a unos metros, ahora tan solo unos centímetros separaban nuestros cuerpos._

_- Después de esto, nunca te dejare ir… te lo juro._

_Paso una de sus manos por mi cintura, cuidadosamente jalo de ella para recorrer la poca distancia que nos separaba, coloque mis manos en su pecho y levante la cara para mirarlo, en sus ojos había un brillo muy hermoso, me hacía recordar a las estrellas que adornaban nuestro firmamento. Con su otra mano, delineo mis labios, cerré los ojos en busca de su calor, se deslizo por mi barbilla y con el dedo índice, marco un camino desde mi garganta hasta llegar en medio de mis senos, abrí los ojos y sin previo aviso, estampo sus labios en los míos… era un momento mágico, especial. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo…_

_Esa luz que hace unos momentos nos alumbraba desapareció, intente abrazarme a él, pero su cálido cuerpo ya no estaba…_

_- Edward… EDWARD!_

_Grite y grite, pera jamás la luz ni mi él regreso…_

_- ¡EDWARD!_

Me incorpore, abrí los ojos exaltada y con la respiración a mil. No esteba en ese lugar luminoso, estaba en una cuarto blanco, con olor a cloro ¿Pero…?

El hospital, Edward… y luego nada.

- Renacuajo. Tranquilízate.

Tío Emmett estaba a un costado de la cama en donde me encontraba. Tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, se estiro y luego bostezo.

- Edward está bien.

Mire por la ventana y había anochecido… noche…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí? – me in corpore deprisa, un mareo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que ya de por si mis torpes piernas se doblaran y de no ser por mi tío que me tomo ahorita estaría en el suelo.

- Tómatelo con calma – me sentó en la cama – te desmallaste ayer por la tarde - ¡Por la tarde, Ayer! – por cierto… todos estamos muy molestos contigo. Tu padre está aquí y como que tú también por malpasarte. Eso ya no.

Enrede mis manos en mi pecho y baje la mirada, debería de parecer un foquito de navidad por mi grado de sonrojo. Sentí su mano en mi barbilla y la levanto cuidadosamente para que lo mirara a la cara.

- Sabemos que lo quieres mucho. Pero eso de no dormir y comer solo… aire, no está bien, mira por ahora solo fue un desmallo, imagínate si te pasa algo peor.

Tenía toda la razon, pero me era imposible comer siquiera algo o pegar el ojo por tan solo unos minutos, sabiendo que la vida del hombre al que amaba pendía de un hilo. No se lo iba decir por supuesto, opte por mirarlo con los ojitos de corderito que mi Tía Alice me enseño.

- ¡Por Dios! No hagas eso.

Cerró los ojos, llevo sus manos a su rizado y negro cabello para luego darle unos cuantos tirones.

- Sabe que tienes comprado a medio mundo con esa cara y por eso lo haces.

Le sonreí un poco avergonzada, extendió sus brazos y me abrazo con fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarme.

- Te quiero mucho renacuajo y por eso mismo me preocupo.

Levante la cara y beso mi frente. Estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que la puerta se abrió y mi pequeña y atrabancada tía apareció.

- La Bella durmiente ya abrió los ojos, no sabes cuánto nos preocupaste, bueno y de Edward ni se diga, ha estado pegando voces desde ayer, quiere venir a verte y por supuesto con el carácter que se carga ya hizo que todos los doctores lo odien… - me removí alarmada, intente ponerme de pie, pero mucho antes de hacerlo Alice hablo – ni se te ocurra, tengo unas cuantas condiciones para que lo veas… Primero dejas que te revisen y luego comes algo.

Hizo todo lo que mi queridísima Tía me pidió… mire horrorizada la comida del hospital… sabia espantosa,

- En estas circunstancias prefiero que Tía Alice me cocine. – mire a toda mi familia que estaba dentro del cuarto, todos tenían una cara de que querían partirse de la riza, menos… Alice que me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Emmett no aguanto y estallo en riza y poco después mis abuelos.

- Tan… mal… Alice… peor… - Mi tío no podía ni hablar con coherencia por el ataque de risa que tenía.

- Síguele, bellita, síguele… veras que pronto me desquitare – mire a mi tía que tomaba una pose de ofendida, en un instante me sentí horrorizada,… me amenazo, ¡Compras!

Después de mi momento bochornoso con la comida, por fin me dejaron salir del cuarto, camine dudosa en compañía de todos, podía sentir sus mirada en mi espalda, tal vez cerciorándose de que no tuviera alguna recaída en el camino, en el elevador fue mucho peor, aunque solo fue un piso, nadie hablo y eso sí que era increíble en esta familia, teniendo a Alice y a Emmett el cual uno no dejaba de reír y hacer bromas y ella de hablar.

Camine por el pasillo, mis pies me pesaban y sentía que mi corazón se me iba a salir por la boca… a unas cuantas habitaciones escuche su voz… exasperada

- ¡QUE NO QUIERO! ¡NO HASTA QUE ME DEJEN VERLA! – escuche un gran estruendo, voltee a verlos y todos tenían una cara de susto.

- Hija ve… nosotros estaremos en la sala de espera – me dijo mi abuelo. Cuarteto de collones. Respeto. Bueno, solo mis tíos. Les sonreí y me gire para seguir caminando.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta una enfermera que hace unos días me parecía muy dulce salió refunfuñando y echando pestes en voz baja, en cuanto me vio, sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió abiertamente.

- Nuestra salvadora – tomo mis manos y las apretó – controle a su león señorita…

Mire como se alejaba sonriente, prácticamente le faltaba silbar por que los brinquitos si los estaba dando.

Tome aun más nerviosa el pestillo de la puerta y lo gire, abrí cuidadosamente la puerta, me asome solo un poco para ver como una almohada iba directo hacia ella.

- ¡QUE NO!

Cerré antes de que me golpeara. Sí que estaba molesto. Entre abrí la puerta y prácticamente grite.

- ¡Regreso cuando te calmes!

- ¡Niña ven para acá!

Grito cuando volví a cerrar la puerta, este jueguito se me estaba haciendo divertido… y tan solo pensar que hace unos días me sentía morir, pero… el saber que estaba en perfectas condiciones, y eso me lo decía con su clásica actitud de "yo lo puedo todo", provocaba un geiser de felicidad en mi pecho.

Me recargue en la puerta y suspire, _solo estoy atrasando mas la hora de la verdad. _Quería verlo pero… tengo miedo. Su reacción al beso o hasta mi propia reacción, no sé qué decirle ni por dónde empezar.

- Sé que aun estas ahí, si no entras en tres. Isabella…1…2…

Apreté los ojos y prácticamente me obligue a dejar de respirar y entre,_ MUY MADURO DE TU PARTE SEÑORITA, _mi estúpido subconsciente. Abrí primero un ojo y enseguida el otro, estaba recostado en la cama, ahora con menos cables y monitores, lo que reforzaba mi teoría, está mejor. Me sonreía, extendió su brazo "bueno" invitándome a acercarme exhale todo el aire contenido provocando que el sonriera aún más, sentía mis piernas como gelatina. _Vamos, no seas cobarde_. Quería correr y sentir su calor, pero a su vez sentía la necesidad de abrir la maldita puerta que estaba a mis espaldas y salir, para dejar de ver sus hipnotizantes esmeraldas. Antes de lo que yo creí mis piernas me habían llevado al costado de su cama, tome su mano y sentí una corriente que atravesaba todo mi cuerpo y después mi insoportable sonrojo.

- Mi hermosa pequeña – susurro antes de llevar el dorso de mi mano a sus labios y depositar un cálido beso en él

- Pa…

- shuu… nada de eso. Antes tenemos que hablar.

Se removió a un lado de la cama, dejando el espacio suficiente para que pudiera sentarme, quería hablar… ¡Sobre el beso! No puedo ser más tonta, besarlo así… yo sabía que estaba inconsciente, pero… ¡¿Por qué nadie me aviso que había despertado? Le confesé mis sentimientos, le dije que lo amaba, como lo veía y para rematar y poner la cereza en el paste lo bese.

- Te escucho… - lo mire inseguro, en sus rostro había una sonrisa triunfal, tomo mi mano y la apretó – dilo…

- yo… no se…

- lo has dicho en otros momentos, ¿Por qué ahora no puedes?.

Porque simple y sencillamente estabas dormido y tus bellos ojos no trataban de husmear hasta lo más hondo de mi ser. Solo por eso.

Me limite a bajar la mirada y seguir jugando con mis dedos.

- Dilo…

- yo te… te

- ¡Ya domaron al león!

Alice. Mi hermosa y queridísima Tía ha salvado mi cuello. Literalmente. Recordare recompensarla por ello. Edward solo resoplo y miro hacia el otro lado. Mire hacia la ventana tratando de controlar mis emociones.

- Vamos Edward ¡¿no te alegras de ver a tu queridísima hermana menor?

- En otras circunstancias si, ahora acabas de interrumpir algo muy importante – sentía sus ojos sobre mí pero no era tan valiente después de todo para enfrentarlo, me puse de pie y camine hacia mis abuelos que permanecían en el umbral de la puerta.

- Podrían quedarse un rato, necesito ir a casa a tomar un baño.

- No te preocupes por eso Bella, nos vamos todos… dieron de alta a Edward – Esme sonreía abiertamente, su hijo iba a casa.

- Eso es perfecto – su voz se escuchaba feliz y divertida. – Hija, tendremos la casa para nosotros solos… como en los viejos tiempos.

_Solos…_

_Solos…_

Su voz retumbaba en mi cabeza, solos… los dos y… ¡¿Tanya? Tenía muchas ganas de preguntar pero al parecer mi cerebro se atrofio y no encontraba mi voz, solo miraba y nada más. ¡Solos! Hace unos meses… espera, solo hace unos días esa idea sería perfecta, pero ahora…No, no.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llevo una semana en casa y es completamente horrible, me la paso evadiéndolo… y a Jake. Si tan solo Tanya estuviera aquí… _¡ ¿Pero qué chingaderas dices? Ella es tu rival… si lo entretendría pero así te lo quitara más rápido. _Subconsciente chorro cientos, yo cero. Una vez más tenía razón.

De acuerdo, ya tengo la oportunidad que quería, pero no en las circunstancias en las que esperaba.

Papá… Edward, había dado el grito al cielo cuando se enteró que me di de baja temporal en la escuela para cuidarlo, lo reprobó sin siquiera darme el derecho a defenderme por lo cual según él, estaba castigada y seria reintegrada al semestre lo más pronto posible, lo cual por supuesto me ayudo un poquito más a escaparme de él. Tanto miedo tenía que llegue al extremo de cumplirle su sueño a Alice. Prácticamente le rogaba para que me llevara de compras… Soy realmente patética.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de un largo día de correr de tienda en tienda persiguiendo al remolino de mi tía, llegue a casa, al parecer no había nadie, ni siquiera él ¿Dónde se abra metido? Intente sostener las decenas de bolsas con ropa que quien sabe si acabaría de utilizar en toda mi vida, además de la cual la mitad no sería capaz de ponerme, blusas pegada con escotes, faldas pequeñísimas y pedazos de tela los cuales llaman vestidos.

Subí tambaleándome por las escaleras, si tengo un poquito de suerte – la cual lo dudo – llegare viva a mi cuarto. Gracias a quien sabe quién, llegue sana y salva, tal vez hoy si tenía aunque fuera un poquito de suerte. Abrí la puerta y entre… mi plan era tirar todas la malditas bolsas en la cama, escapar de mi tenis ya que me dolían los pies y después darme un refrescante baño… cerré la puerta con el pie y seguí caminando, ya casi… unos pasitos más y la libertad completa.

- Ahora si vamos a hablar – esa voz, su hermosa y aterciopelada voz, deje caer las bolsas en el mismo lugar en el que me encontraba y al instante me tense - ¿Por qué me evades?

- yo… - no quería verlo… ¡_me estas comenzando a molestar, ¡¿Eres tonta o qué? Tienes tu estúpida oportunidad, él te la está dando. Te comportas como una niña miedosa de 5 años, lo que va a pasar, pasara… pero deja de hacer estupideces y enfréntalo! _Una vez más… me hizo trisas.

Gire con toda la delicadeza que mis piernas me permitieron, estaba a un costado de la puerta… con razón no lo vi, se veía arrebatadoramente sexy, recargado, con tan solo una camiseta blanca y muy pegada y el pantalón de su pijama, tenía el cabello revuelto, claro sin olvidar el yeso en su brazo derecho y en su pierna izquierda. Tome un gran bocado de aire y camine hacia él. Sus ojos me observaban a cada paso que daba, eran como los ojos de un felino que vigilaba los pasos de su presa, esperando algún error para arremeter contra ella.

Mis pasos me guiaron hasta dejarme a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo, respire unas cuantas veces más y levante mi rostro. Las miradas dicen más que miles de palabras, y sus ojos lo decían… me deseaba, lo mire con toda la intensidad de mi pasión, puse cuidadosamente mis manos en su pecho y poco después en puntillas, estire mi cuello y él se inclinó un poco juntando así nuestros labios. Moví mis manos y las lleve a su cuello, en donde enrede mis dedos en su sedoso cabello. Coloco su mano, sana, sobre mi espalda baja, seguro de sí, como siempre. Sentía como mis labios ardían y como ese calor me recorría por todo el cuerpo. Sus labios se movían rápidos y expertos a contraste de los míos, lento y tímido. Su lengua delineo mi labio inferior y como acción en respuesta entreabrí mis labios dándole entrada en mi boca, su mano viajo delineando mi contorno hasta llegar a mi nuca en donde la aprisiono con fuerza. Su lengua viajaba, recorría y exploraba cada parte. Me separe jadeante, nuestras frentes seguían unidas y poco a poco abrí mis ojos.

- Esto no está bien… - su voz se escuchaba ronca, pero no por eso no note el tono de lamento con lo que dijo esas palabras – No – tomo mi hombro y me empujo cuidadosamente.

- No lo hagas tu… - esquive su mano y me aferre a su torso, peque mi mejilla en su pecho, podía escuchar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón, el mío estaba igual o tal vez peor – Ya no puedo… más – mi voz se quebró y cálidas lagrimas brotaron sin temor y sin censura.

- No está bien… porque tú – susurro – no puedo.

_Valentía_

_Coraje_

_Pasión_

_Amor_

_Decisión_

Me separe de él, todos esos sentimientos se arremolinaron en mi mente y en mi corazón, le di la espalda y camine rumbo a mi cama. Seque mis lágrimas, llorando no iba a conseguir al hombre al que amo. Gire y lo enfrente, con la frente en alto, con dignidad y con orgullo de sentir lo que siento.

- Perfecto, querías hablar y aquí estoy. Que es lo que querías decirme… o que yo te dijera.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par tan solo por unos segundos, al instante recompuso su rostro y sonrió de manera ladina, esa sonrisa que arrancaba de mi suspiros cada vez que la veía… _vamos concéntrate, vas bien, que no te distraiga._

- No esperes que te hable como tu hija, te hablare como una mujer… una mujer que siente muchas cosas por ti. Las he callado por bastante tiempo y no sabes cuantas veces trate de gritártelas, pero me era imposible, todo lo que te dije en el hospital es nada más que la verdad y lo sostendré hasta el final. Te amo. – la sonrisa despareció de sus labios y sus rostro se tornó frio y sombrío – y ese sentimiento nunca cambiara.

- ¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? – su voz tenia distintos matices, creí conocerlos todos pero ahora me daba cuenta que estaba muy equivocada, este tono amenazante jamás en mi vida lo había escuchado, me dieron ganas de encogerme y volver a dejar salir a la Bella tímida.

- Sí…y no te lo estaría diciendo frente a freten si no tuviera la certeza de que tu sientes lo mismo que yo. Lo sé y… lo he sentido.

- No sé qué decir… solo sé que esto no está bien. No es correcto.

-¡Maldita sea! Y que es correcto según tú, se perfectamente que soy tu hija, tu sangre y crees que eso me importa ahora, yo te amo y no me importa lo que los demás piensen. Te repito tu pediste que habláramos y los estamos haciendo ¡¿Qué era lo que pretendías con ello?

- …

- Habla… Ya no pareces el mismo hombre seguro de hace 5 minutos – El ego, eso en mi familia y por lo tanto en él siempre era el punto débil.

- ¡¿Sabes lo que quería? – levanto la voz, ahora si he convocado al mismo demonio, sabia como llamarlo y lo había hecho. – quería… ¡Quería que te dieras cuenta que ese beso fue un estúpido error! Pero lo has vuelto a hacer… con tu simple presencia me provocas, sacas la peor parte de mí. Y sabes que te quiero demasiado, no de la manera en la que un padre quiere a su hija.

Mi corazón estaba que se me salía del pecho, una cosa era que me correspondiera al beso y otra de que con su viva voz me lo dijera.

- Lo has dicho ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¿Cómo que cual es el problema? Eres mi hija, como tú lo dijiste MI sangre… esto es inapropiado, tal vez yo sepa lo que quiero y eso eres tú, pero…

Guardo silencio, pudieron pasar, segundos, minutos u horas, pero a mí se me harían igual de eternos esperando a que continuara. Espera… él.

- Acaso ¿Crees que estoy confundida? No, no. Estas completamente equivocado, yo sé perfectamente lo que siento y no es una cosa que haya nacido de la noche a la mañana. Cuando era pequeña sabía que te quería, con forme pasaba el tiempo, me di cuenta que ese cariño fue creciendo y no fue hasta que tuve conciencia total de que era amor. Que eras él hombre que deseo para mí.

- Aun eres muy pequeña… - se aferró a su muleta y camino lentamente hacia mí, mi corazón golpeteaba cada vez más fuerte contra mi pecho, no le podía quitar la mirada de encima. Se acercó lo suficiente y levante la mirada para encontrarme con la suya – tan dulce, hermosa, delicada… pero a la vez tan tentadora.

Sus rostro se inclinó hasta la altura del mío, cerré lo ojos y coloque mis manos a cada costado, cerrando los puños tan fuerte que no dudaría que mis uñas dejarían marca en mis palmas.

- Eres lo que siempre soñé… igual que tú solo hace unos años me di cuenta que… ante mis ojos ya no eras mi hija. Que cruel es el destino ¿Verdad?, he esperado a la mujer de mi vida durante tanto tiempo y no me di cuenta que la estaba criando.

Contuve la respiración cuando sus labios empezaron a acariciar cada parte de mi cara.

- Mi hija… fruto de mi cuerpo… mujer hermosa… mi amor y mi pecado. Entre mis más obscuros deseos se encontraba… tenerte así, tan expuesta, tan mía… solo mía.

Con su nariz delineo mi mandíbula y descendió por mi cuello y lo beso. Mordí mi labio tratando de evitar que un suspiro saliera de mis labios, no podía romper este hermoso momento…

- Estas consiente de todo lo que nos traería esto… y más consiente de que cuando digas que SI, nunca más podrás escapar de mí.

- Si, lo sé y no me importa… te quiero a ti, solo a ti. Seré tu cautiva, por siempre.

- Solo mía, nadie nunca más te tocara como lo are yo… ya te mostré mi lado "paternal" – sentí sus sonrisa aun en mi cuello, arrojo su muleta y con su mano acaricio mi cintura – ahora es el turno de mi faceta de hombre.

Cojeando y apoyándose a la vez en mí, caminamos hasta el borde de mi cama, cuando la parte trasera de mis rodillas toco el tope, cuidadosamente me empujo, cayendo los dos en ella, sentía cada uno de sus músculos y mi cuerpo comenzó a arder. Lo mire a los ojos, en los suyos había determinación, poder, dominio, pero a la vez amor, ternura… por eso mismo, me enamore de él, hacía que me sintiera segura, amada y ahora más que nunca hermosa y deseada.

Por fin moví mis manos y las metí dentro de su playera, su piel se sentía tibia, acaricie su cuerpo teniendo sumo cuidado con sus costillas lastimadas, con las yemas de mis dedos recorrí cada línea de su muy marcado abdomen, antes los veía mientras se ejercitaba en el gimnasio de la casa o los sentía superficialmente cuando me abrazaba, pero esta sensación superaba por mucho a las anteriores sus labios liberaron un suave gemido… era idéntico a los que mi mente creaba mientras dormía. Atrapo ferozmente mis labios, su beso estaba cargado de tantas sensaciones que me dejo abrumada al instante, tanta cantidad de deseo y pasión juntas, era explosivo, trate de corresponderle lo mejor que pude, te pronto su playera me estorbo y de manera torpe se la saque, podría jurar que estaba muerta, ante mi tenia por completo al cuerpo de un dios.

Nos fuimos deslizando hasta que mi cabeza callo en las almohadas, sus besos me dejaban mareada, si apenas resistía su contacto sin empezar a hiperventilar, no sé exactamente como estoy logrando no desmayarme. Otra vez.

- Después de esto ya no habrá marcha atrás… es tu ultima oportunidad para negarte y escapar de esta locura.

- No. Te quiero a ti… conmigo.

Acaricio mi cuello y bajo acariciando mi pecho con sus delgados y largos dedos, llego al borde de mi camisa y comenzó a desabrochar lo botones. Mi pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido, sus ojos me miraron, fijos y penetrantes, mi corazón se hincho de gozo, he logrado lo que quería… por ahora. Pero como dicen, a disfrutar y vivir plenamente el presente por que no sabes con exactitud si abra un mañana. Ahora solo podía pensar en él, y en lo que me hacía sentir, más tarde me preocupare por lo que dirán. Termino con el último botón y acaricio mi abdomen, todo mi cuerpo se tensó enviando oleadas de electricidad y calor a la parte más sensible de mí ser. Mis mejillas estarían pintadas de un rojo imposible, serré los ojos para experimentar mejor su caricia.

- No sabes cuánto me tienta ese sonrojo… los adoro, te hacen ver más inocente y pura de lo ya que eres.

Beso mi pecho y llevo los dedos de su mano sana al tirante izquierdo de mi sostén, lo bajo un poco y beso mi hombro.

- Ya no eres mi hija. Ahora eres mi mujer y te reclamare como mía…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por que este capítulo saliera bien. Dejando a un lado que yo lo haya escrito me agrado… no se ustedes pero me agrado.**_

_**No tengo mucho que decir, así que mejor dejémoslo por la paz.**_

_**Espero que fuera de su agrado. Feliz inicio de sema y de Antemano gracia a todas! ¡Esta historia no sería sin su apoyo y compresión! ¡Gracias!**_

_******Reviews si los meresco******_


	8. Sentimientos y Sensaciones

**_De acuerdo ya regrese…. Estoy a punto de batir record personal… con escasos 28 minutos para cumplir 48 horas seguidas sin dormir eehhh! ((17-abril-12 al 18-abril-12))_**

**_Pero…Yo seguiré diciendo "Muchas Gracias" por leerme, por aguantar mis retrasos, porque les guste… me hacen muy feliz. No les hare el choro grande y lo resumo "Gracias" Después, de tanto bla, bla, bla, les dejo el capítulo, espero que sea algo de lo que… bueno esperan._**

**_Advertencias: Rating M por contenido exclusivo para adultos. Sensibles, absténganse de leer o háganlo bajo su propio riesgo. Bla, bla, bla! __((No me hago responsable por pérdida temporal de la cordura, sueños húmedos, Desmayos, hemorragias nasales y cualquier derivado))_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>- No sabes cuánto me tienta ese sonrojo… los adoro, te hacen ver más inocente y pura de lo ya que eres.<em>

_Beso mi pecho y llevo los dedos de su mano sana al tirante izquierdo de mi sostén, lo bajo un poco y beso mi hombro._

_ - Ya no eres mi hija. Ahora eres mi mujer y te reclamare como mía…_

_._

Cap. 7 Sentimientos y sensaciones.

.

.

Mi cuerpo ardía cada vez que sus manos se deslizaban por el, sintiendo y tocando cada porción de piel que quedaba al descubierto, con su peso apoyado sobre su brazo enyesado, guardaba el equilibrio para tener la gran capacidad de irme desnudando. Su mano sana, con una facilidad y maestría se deshizo en un santiamén del botón y el cierre de mi pantalón, quería hablar, decirle más de lo que sentía. Pero tal vez era innecesario, nuestras miradas decían más que eso, sabía lo que quería y ahora sé lo que él desea, es a mí. Me desea tanto o más de lo que yo a él. Levante mis caderas para ayudarlo aún más, deslizo mi pantalón de manera lenta y tortuosa por mis piernas. Al sacarlo por competo me dio una sonrisa ladeada para luego arrojarlo a quien sabe qué lugar, me hubiera gustado haberle hecho caso a tía Alice; utilizar esa ropita interior de encaje, que ella decía que era los más "Chik" y no las braguitas de algodón.

- Mi mujer… Que hermoso se escucha ¿No?

Susurro en mi oído para luego darle un liguero mordisco al lóbulo de mi oreja. Seguía besándome y acariciándome pero aun así sentía que necesitaba más, mucho, nerviosa y sin saber a ciencia cierta la reacción que tendría por parte de él. Por fin moví mi cuerpo, deslice mis manos desde su fornido pecho, hasta el inicio de su pantalón, él seguía besando mi cuello así que con mucho cuidado, levante el resorte y metí mi mano titubeante.

- ¡¿Conque vas a empezar de traviesa?

Susurro, no sé en qué momento su voz había cambiado de tono, ahora muy era grave, llegando a lo ronco. Levante el rostro y lo encontré mirándome.

- Si tú puedes tocarme ¿Por qué yo no?

Sonrió de forma ladeada, era una sonrisa de pura masculina satisfacción, interprete eso como una completa invitación a seguir con mis planes, levante el elástico de su bóxer y mi "traviesa" mano comenzó a explorar todo a lo que estaba a su alcance. Di un pequeño respingón cuando sentí su sexo, duro y grande, su piel era suave, exactamente no savia que hacer, así que con mi torpe mano, trate de envolverlo; era la primera vez que hacia algo así, ahora pienso que las clases de sexualidad que imparten en la escuela no son de gran ayuda en estas circunstancias, trate… y que bueno que lo aclaro, trate de envolver su erección con mi mano, una de dos, tenía la mano exageradamente pequeña o él… trague en seco en tan solo imaginar… su grosor. Como toda Cullen que soy, y por lo consiguiente, me aferre a mi labor y lo apreté un poco para intentar cerrar mi mano, escuche una deliciosa sinfonía de gemidos y suspiro, levante mi rostro orgullosa de lo que le provocaba, lo encontré con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza echada hacia el lado derecho. Apreté un poco más y él se teso, pude verlo y… sentirlo en mi mano.

- ¡No lo hagas! – susurro

Se acomodó encima de mí depositando un poco de su peso, aprisionándome contra la cama, y exactamente no sabía cuánto ese hecho me gustaba, aun con mi mano alrededor de él, beso mi pecho y el inicio de mi seno izquierdo. Emití un pequeño suspiro cuando la punta de su lengua toco mi pie, sentí el aliento de su risa, provocando otra corriente de electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo hasta mi centro.

- Tengo al… al manjar más exótico del mundo frente a mí. Quisiera devorarlo…

Tomo con sus dientes la copa derecha de mi sostén y lo bajo dejando completamente expuesto a mi seno, repitió lo mismo con el izquierdo, a estas alturas mi pecho subía y bajaba con desesperación, sentía mi rostro arder y que gracias al altísimo, no me había desmayado, aun.

Dibujo un círculo de besos sobre mi seno derecho y lo único que pude hacer fue apretar más su erección.

- Sería más conveniente que sacaras la mano de ahí.

- No… no quiero.

- ¿A si…?

Su voz sonó tan… lésbica que por una porción de segundo sentí como mi corazón se detenía, pero fue reanimado cuando su lengua, larga y húmeda, envolvió mi pezón… solté un pequeño grito y con mi mano libre tome su cuello aun negándome a soltarlo. Lo humedeció un poco y yo sentí como otra parte de mi cuerpo se humedecí aún más.

- He esperado por esto tanto tiempo que no sé por dónde empezar – su aliento sobre mi pezón húmedo provocaba un frio extremadamente excitante, mis pulmones luchaban incesantemente por obtener un poco de oxígeno y mi cerebro por mantenerme consiente.

- Esos pezones rosados, me llaman y te juro que no querré dejarlos nunca

Su lengua me proporcionaba una deliciosa tortura, mis labios y mi voz emitían gemidos tras gemidos, impaciente apreté un poco su cuello y deslice mi mano por su ser, llevándola a la sima de sus placeres, como acción en reflejo mi pulgar acaricio la punta y el en respuesta mordisqueó ligeramente mi pezón.

- Quisiera hacerte el amor, como un maldito animal… pero no puedo.

Mi mano lo libero de la prisión de su bóxer y pantalón, los lóbulos oculares casi se me salían de su cuenca, mi corazón palpito mucho más rápido, al igual que mi sexo. Creí, pensé, ¡Gracias mi vendito Dios! Era toda una promesa de felicidad, tal como él, se imponía, grande y orgullosa.

Siseo unas cuantas palabras de las cuales no alcance a escuchar, tan solo me concentre en no perderlo de vista. _Eres una pervertida…_ tal vez pero relativamente no me importa, yo quiero a este hombre de todas las maneras en las que se pueda poseer a una persona.

Abrí mis piernas impaciente, y deslice ambas manos hacia mis caderas tomando el elástico de mi braguita e intentándolo deslizar por mis muslos, en cuanto sintió mi reacción, se dejó caer casi por completo inmovilizándome.

- No lo hagas… Aún no.

- Quería ayudarte… pero hazlo tú.

- No sabes cuánto deseo hundirme en tu cuerpo, hacerte el amor como un maniaco… pero no puedo. – deposito un casto beso en mis labios y se tiro hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama.

Estaba en shock, acaso él… no sentí en que momento paso un brazo por mi espalda y me pego a su pecho, quería preguntarle… ¿Por qué paraba? ¿Qué le pasa? Sabía perfectamente que me deseaba, lo sentía, ya que su amiguito, el cual ya había regresado su jaula se mantenía grande y palpitante sobre mi muslo.

- … ¡Di algo!

- … yo – me zafe de sus brazos y me eche hacia atrás, levante mi rostro y vi como tragaba saliva.

- Sera mejor que te acomodes ese hermoso sostén – susurro, presa de la vergüenza y sabrá por Dios porque, ¡Por favor! Habíamos compartido un momento tan íntimo y me daba pena… experimente varios tonos de sonrojo, antes de llevar mi manos a mis senos cubriéndolos, soltó una pequeña risita y me abrazo apretujándome con su mano "sana".

- ¡Dios sabe que te deseo! Pero…

- ¡¿Pero? – me senté exasperada, juraría que ya habíamos pasado la etapa de las aprensiones pero al parecer me equivoque.

- ¿Qué te dije… al respecto de ese sostén? – aun no me lo había acomodado y a pesar de que me moría de la vergüenza, me mantuve fuerte. – Me estas poniendo las cosas más difíciles… ¡Por Dios! Ya te dije que quiero poseerte como un animal… y para eso, necesito mis extremidades, completas, en función. No pienso hacerlo con el yeso seria incómodo para mí y nada gratificante para ti.

Perfecto… me declaro una completa tonta segada por las hormonas, le di la espalda al instante y acomode mi sostén. No quería girar tenía mucha vergüenza, en serio, yo y mis hormonas. Bueno, pero quien no se pondría así con tremendo monumento de hombre enfrente. Sentí como el colchón se hundía un poco más cerca de mí.

- Tranquila. Todo está bien. Pronto será, no sabes cómo me gustaría tomarte, te deseo que eso no te quepa la menor duda.

Beso mi hombro y sentí una nueva corriente, abrace mi cuerpo y solo gire mi cabeza para ver su rostro aún más cerca del mío, su aliento directo a mis fosas nasales creo un especie de embrujo del que por más que mi cerebro trato de escapar no lo logre, lleve mi mano a su rostro, delinee su mandíbula y él acerco sus labios a los míos, esta vez fue más delicado, tierno.

Estuvimos un buen rato recostados, tan solo mirándonos y besándonos cada vez que nuestros corazones lo pedían, el mío era más que pedir, era como una necesidad, necesitaba sus besos para sentir, su aliento para respirar, su cuerpo para existir y su amor para que mi corazón siguiera latiendo. El amor es fuerte, aunque la dependencia que creamos sobre ese ser, sea en algunas ocasiones peligroso, aquí no lo es. Solo es la verdad.

- ¿Qué haremos cuando regrese Tanya?

- No estaríamos en estas circunstancias si no me hubiera comportado como un chiquillo.

- ¿Que dices?

- Como te dije, desde hace unos años había aceptado que ya no eras una niña, que eras hermosa y que lo que sentía por ti superaba por mucho un amor convencional de padre a hija. Así que me di a la tarea de escapa... escapar de tus hermosos ojos, de tu presencia. En mi último viaje a Canadá, la vi. Pensé que sería buena idea…

- Poner a alguien entre nosotros…

- Exacto… Muy cobarde de mí parte. ¿No lo crees?

- Podrías dejar de juzgarte...

Levante mi rostro de su pecho y lo mire justo a los ojos, verdes, cristalino, tan hermosos.

- Tan solo pensaste que eso sería lo mejor para mí.

- Algo que nos lastimo a ambos y salió afectando a una tercera persona. Tanya es una buena mujer y yo lo la traje para encubrir mis sentimientos. Así que... en cuanto regrese terminare con ella.

Yo... lo amo, mucho y Dios sabe que es verdad, pero no puedo permitir eso... de esa forma. No niego que en cuanto supe de su existencia quise matarla, pero después gracias a su apoyo descubrí que es buena, que es una persona en la que puedo confiar, si jamás hubiera pasado lo de hace unas horas me hubiera alejado por completo de él, hubiera huido con Jacob.

Como el curso de tu vida cambia por tan solo una acción, que interesante es la mente humana, mi mente.

- Creo que eso sería espantoso.

Tomando en cuenta que su padre está en el hospital causa de un paro cardiaco y que tuvo que viajar a su país natal, para visitarlo. Y que tan solo ella regresara con el hombre al que ama y que él la recibiera con una despedía. Sería terrible.

- No es mi persona preferida, pero no... ¿Acaso no hay otra opción?

- Bueno... Si quisieras acompañarme a Canadá, la abría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Solo no he caído en la locura porque algo muy fuerte me mantiene en el límite de la cordura. Jacob, me mantiene al borde, me exige una respuesta y por más que trato de evitarlo no puedo. Un error tras otro, evitaba a Edward y al fin de cuentas me funciono, pero con Jacob no... No sé exactamente qué hacer, miss impulsos de niña afectan. Pensarlo ahora con la cabeza fría fue... una estupidez.

- Bella... ¿En qué piensas?

Ángela una de mis mejores amigas en la escuela, básicamente la única, no suelo relacionarme con las demás lagartonas que andan por ahí. Era muy linda y una persona con las que podía confiar, aun no le decía sobre mi "relación" con Edward pero sabía que estaba con alguien, más no el nombre.

Caminamos por el pequeño campus de la escuela. La salida tenia a varias chicas mirando hacia un punto, estaban embobadas.

- ¿Qué estará pasando?

- No lo sé.

Tomo mi mano y nos adentramos entre la fila de las chicas, cuando por fin pude ver quería que la tierra me tragara. Jacob en toda su gloria a un lado de su motocicleta, traía puestos unos vaqueros muy ajustados y una playera de licra que se pegaba a su cuerpo haciendo notar los músculos que poseía, ahora entendía por qué de la "estupidez" de las demás. Era mi amigo y lo quería como tal, solo como eso.

- ¿Quién será ese biscocho?

- Yo... yo lo conozco.

En cuanto mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, sonrió y extendió un brazo, sentía muchas miradas sobre mi espalda conforme me acercaba a él. Cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca tome su mano y la apreté ligeramente, tiro de mí y me abrazo.

- Mi hermosa niña – murmuro en mi oído para después depositar un suave beso en mi frente, aun con mi mano entrelazada con la suya intento besarme pero yo gire mi rostro para que fuera depositado muy cerca de la comisura de mi labio.

- ¿Qué tienes hermosa?

- Tenemos que hablar... ahora.

- Vamos, te llevo a la reserva y podemos pasear mientras platicamos.

Cuando me subí a la moto, escuche el rugido de un auto, gire para encontrar a aquel volvo plateado entra por el estacionamiento sin ninguna restricción por la zona en la que se encontraba. Mis brazos se encontraba en la cintura de mi amigo y sentí como se contraían y una especie de pequeño rígido salía de entre sus labios. El volvo se detuvo muy cerca de la moto, aun había unos cuantos espectadores viendo la escena, Edward bajo hecho una furia lo veía en su hermoso y angelical rostro al igual que de sus ojos. Azoto la puerta y a grandes zancadas se acercó a nosotros.

- ¿Qué haces con ella? - Jacob se tensó aún más y lo miro retador – Isabella, baja ahora mismo de ahí.

Exactamente no sabía que estaba pasando ahí, Edward le hablaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida, temblando por él miedo, me baje torpemente de la moto y me coloque aun costado. Así tenía una mejor perspectiva de la reacción de cada uno. Ambos tenían una mirada retadora. Jacob se bajó de la moto y lo miro altivo, Edward tan solo curvo su labio en una pequeña sonrisa maquiavélica.

- Black... con que eras tú.

Dijo esas palabras y enseguida vi su puño volar por los aires e impactando en la mandíbula de Jake, cuando quise reaccionar ellos fueron más rápidos que mis lentos sentidos. Jacob ya estaba sobre él enterrando su puño en el su estómago.

- ¡Vasta! - grite con todas mis fuerzas pero al parecer ninguno quiso prestarme atención. Edward le dio otro puñetazo, ahora en el estomago que provoco que se doblara y callera de rodillas al suelo. Limpio las pequeñas manchas de sangre que estaba en su labio, metio una des manos dentro de el zaco de su traje gris y sonrio.

- Como perro – Jake levanto el rostro y le sonrió... cuando saco su mano, escuche un fuerte disparo y luego el casquillo de una bala caer al piso... Jacob...

- No!

.

.

.

- Bella... por Dios abre los ojos, BELLA!

Levante el rostro, aún estaba en el salón de Biología y Ange estaba a mi lado con sus manos sobre mis hombros y una expresión horrorizada, me quede dormida. Sonreía amargamente, mi mente es un asco o quizás es uno de mis más grandes temores me esté persiguiendo, que ellos se encuentre y que algo malo le pase a alguno de los dos. Uno es el amor de mi vida, sin duda, y el otro es mi eterno amigo, son mi complemento. Logran que me sienta en paz, feliz y confortada. Sonreí lo mejor que pude para tratar de que se tranquilizara.

- ¿Estas bien?

Fue lo que escuche la mayor parte del día, sabía que no podía ocultar más lo que pasaba, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, con una persona de confianza.

- Necesito hablar, pero... Aqui no.

La última clase no la saltamos, a escondidas nos escabullimos por el estacionamiento de maestros y llegamos al límite de la escuela con el bosque, saltamos la pequeña cerca y nos perdimos entre el verde y la neblina. Caminamos sin rumbo y sin sentido, tomadas de la mano llegamos hasta donde habia un enorme tronco tirado, dejamos las mochilas a un costado y nos sentamos frente a frente.

- No sé qué hacer...

Las lágrimas se arremolinaron en mis ojos y antes de terminar la frase se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Y se lo conté

- Lo amo...

Lo que más me sorprendió de todo esto, es que en ningún momento sus rostro cambio, su expresión era seria pero en sus ojos podía ver ternura y comprensión, o quizás al ser lo que yo esperaba de su parte era lo que veía.

- ¿Y bien...?

- Es... – no se en que punto de la conversación, o más bien de mi relato, mi mirada callo, su mano se colocó en mi barbilla y la levanto para poderla ver.- lo más romántico que he escuchado en mi vida.

- ¡¿Qué...?

- Yo solo lo intuía, pero... me lo confirmas. Rayos en la manera de que hablas de él. Yo también tengo un padre y lo quiero mucho pero... era muy diferente, se escuchaba en tu voz y se veía en tus ojos. Fácil.

Pase este tiempo, sintiéndome agobiada por lo de Edward y los constantes acosos de Jacob, pensando que nadie podría comprenderme y Ange... bueno, por nada creo yo, es mi mejor amiga. Lo de mi relación ya lo sabía, ahora faltaba que se enterara de Jacob. Le conté a grandes rasgos como lo conocí y todas las restricciones sabrá Dios porque, teníamos para vernos. Escucho atenta y unas cuantas veces intervenía para mirarme con furia y regañarme y otras para pedir alguna aclaración...

- ok... dos hombres están detrás de tus huesitos. Tu padre y tu mejor amigo...mmm, pensabas escapar con tu amigo, por, perdón que te lo diga, miedosa y estúpida. Has conseguido un gran avance con tu pa... digo, con Edward. Pero ahora Jacob piensa que aun quieres escapar, y tú no sabes cómo decirle que, siempre no... Yo digo...

Fuimos interrumpidas por mi celular que sonaba impaciente desde mi mochila, me levante y camine hasta ella y saque el celular, mi corazón bombeo mucho más fuerte cuando en la pantalla leí su hermoso nombre. Mire a Ange con una sonrisa y ella levanto ambos pulgares como señor de apoyo. Nerviosa precio la tecla de contestar y lleve el móvil a mi oído.

- ¿Si?

- _¿Conque otra vez escapando de la autoridad?_

- ¿Qué?

- _Que estas en serios problemas hermosa jovencita, llevo dos horas frente al escuela esperando a que salgas y al parecer... nunca entraste al escuela._

Estaba muerta del miedo y otras sensaciones, su voz se escuchaba amenazadoramente sensual, vi como Ange se levantaba y caminaba hasta su mochila de la cual saco una botella de agua, le dio unos cuantos sorbos.

- Dos horas... – murmure, Ange me miro horrorizada y comenzó a atragantarse con el agua, tocio unas cuantas veces, me acerque corriendo a ella y golpee su espalda.

- _¿Con quién estas?_

_ - _con Ange. Una amiga – me hizo una señal de que ya estaba bien que continuara.

- _La llevaremos a casa, podrían venir... sabe que estas castigada ¿Verdad?. Pensare en uno bueno en lo que llegan. Apúrense._

Colgué y mire horrorizada a Ange, la cual me sonreía abiertamente, tomamos las mochilas y caminamos por donde hace unas horas lo hicimos.

- Con que estarás castigada... ¿Cómo crees que te castigue? Cadenas, látigos...

- ¡Ángela! ¡Por favor! – No pude evitar que mi cara se tornara de un rojo extremo y mi corazón palpitara más rápido – yo que sé.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la escuela. Estacionado al otro lado de la calle estaba el Porsche amarillo de mi Tía Alice. En cuanto nos acercamos la puerta trasera se abrió.

- Hola Bellita – me saludo mi Tía desde el haciendo del piloto, Edward estaba en el asiento de atrás mirándome con una sonrisa radiantemente perversa – Tu amiga se puede sentar adelante.

Cuando entre el auto me senté a su lado, a decir un poco cerca de él, paso su brazo bueno por mis hombros y me abrazo, Alice encendió el auto y le pregunto a Ange su dirección y no escuche nada más, el calor del hombre que me tenía entre sus brazos creaba una burbuja en la que solo existíamos, donde éramos uno.

- He encontrado tu castigo perfecto... – susurro muy cerca de mi oído, pase saliva en tan solo pensar en todas las barbaridad que se le pudieran ocurrir. – estarás encerrada todo el fin de semana en mi habitación.

Castigo, eso... bueno estaba enyesado.

Cuando dejamos a Ange en su casa, salí un momento para despedirme, le di un fuerte abrazo.

- Se feliz... amiga.

Entre nuevamente en el auto y me abrase a Edward.

- Y bien hermanito... ya me canse de ser tu chofer. ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?

- Vamos al hospital, Papá por fin me liberara de estos yesos.

Mi corazón bombeo más rápido y sentí como otras partes de mi cuerpo regresaban a la vida, sin yeso... encerrados en su habitación.

- Bell´s, estas bien te pusiste, colorada.

Alice me miraba por el retrovisor y por más que trate de contestarle mi voz se quedó en el olvido, solo pude sonreírle, y al parecer función porque regreso su atención al camino.

- Sera un fin prometedor... ¡Que Dios nos ampare! – susurro muy cerca de mi oído, que si sería prometedor... Es lo que he estado esperando toda mi vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ajaja! Enceraditos... todo un fin. Huy que pasara XD<em>**

**_Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, me esforcé demasiado, ahora si la escuela me trajo pero que mártir de guerra, ya ni tiempo de dormir me daba, pero pus debes en cuando, para des estresarme la dejaba un ratito y escribía, así fue como nació el capítulo, di a poquito XD_**

**_Nos vemos el siguiente Cap. Espero que sea pronto, como recompensa no?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_****Reviews si los merezco ****_**


	9. El dilema ¿Padre u hombre?

_**Sé que soy una mendiga... las deje esperando demasiado, pero siéntanse felices... ya termine mi semestre y mis lágrimas de sangre, desveladas y depresiones rindieron frutos, he conseguido un promedio excepcional. Bueno ya... perdónenme, en serio! **_

_**No saben cómo me choca que algunas autoras no actualicen y me he convertido en una... pero ya termino la escuela, lo malo es q entrare a trabajar. Tendré que hacer algo con mi tiempo. Pero no se preocupen ustedes tendrán sus capítulos.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Capitulo 8 El dilema. ¿Padre u hombre?_

_._

_._

**Edward**

.

.

No sé exactamente como lo voy a hacer, pero lo intentare. Me siento como un adolecente planeando su primera vez, relativamente es la primera vez, la primera vez que estaré mas cerca de su cuerpo, en su cuerpo. Aquel día en el que la tuve completamente expuesta y entregada ante mí, pero gracias a mi arranque de celos y estupidez de adolecente de 15 años, acabe seriamente lastimado y prácticamente al borde de la muerte.

Sentir su piel contra la mía, suave y cálida provoca que mi cuerpo y aquella parte de mi anatomía volvieran a despertar. Cierro los ojos y veo a esa delicada hermosura de cabellos marrones extendidos por la almohada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos brillantes de amor y excitación. Sus pequeños y apetecibles montículos subiendo y bajando al compás de su acelerada respiración y sus pequeñas piedrecillas duras y erguidas; sus labios carnosos y rosados, hinchados por el deseo de nuestros besos.

Deje que el agua se deslizara por mi cuerpo, fría y tranquilizadora, los yesos envueltos en plástico, evitando que se mojaran, por fin. Hoy era el gran día en el que estaría liberado de las ataduras que estúpidamente yo me arroje. Había planeado el fin de semana perfecto, en el que sus deseos y mis anhelos se cumplirían.

Con la torpeza que me había caracterizado estos 2 últimos meses y que con el tiempo por lo menos me acostumbre, un poco, pude vestirme. Con una muleta, me apoyaba para desplazarme por la casa, con más cuidado de lo normal baje las escaleras.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Acaso no sabes que mi tiempo es valiosísimo, a estas alturas ya hubiera comprado unas cuantas cosas para mí y varias bellezas de vestidos para Bellita.

- Vamos Alice, tengo un encargo para ti y sé que te encantara. Además, tendrás la tarjeta dorada.

Tal y como lo esperaba sus ojos akua deslumbraron mucho más de lo normal, sus mejillas se curvaron y me mostro sus relucientes dientes mientras daba unos cuantos saltitos.

- ¿Y el plan es...?

- Primero vamos por Bella y de camino te cuento el plan.

Tomo su bolso entusiasmada y prácticamente me arrastro, en los escalones del porche estuve a punto de caerme, pero creo que un duendecillo alegre es lo suficiente fuerte para sostenerme y lo comprobé. Prácticamente me lanzo al asiento trasero. Saco las llaves y como un rayo entro en el asiento de copiloto.

Llegamos justo a tiempo a la secundaria de mi pequeña, estuvimos cerca de media hora esperando a que saliera, tal vez se había retrasado o entretenido con algún profesor. Después de una hora y media comencé a desesperarme, Alice me miraba impaciente por el espejo retrovisor, la escuela prácticamente había quedado desierta y mi pequeña aun no aparecía, saque el celular de mi bolsillo y marque.

_ - ¿Si?_

Su voz se escuchaba nerviosa, unos cuantos ruidos llamaron mi atención y no eran precisamente de un salón de clases.

- ¿Con que otra vez escapando de la autoridad?

Vi como Alice sonreía y movía la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

_ - ¿Qué?_

- Que estas en serios problemas hermosa jovencita, llevo dos horas frente al escuela esperando a que salgas y al parecer... nunca entraste al escuela.

_- Dos horas..._ – Murmuro... escuche unos pequeños tosidos. Fruncí el señor y apreté el celular, una punzada recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta que no escapo sola.

- ¿Con quién estas?

_ - Con Ange. Una amiga _– respire aliviado, una amiga.

- La llevaremos a casa, podrían venir... sabes que estas castigada ¿Verdad? Pensare en uno bueno en lo que llegan. Apúrense.

Cerré el celular y Alice se hecho a reír y en mis labios afloro una sonrisa. Nunca se me había dado bien el papel de "Padre malo" más que castigo sonó como recompensa por haber escapado de la escuela... pero pensándolo mejor.

- Ya... Alice. Quiero que me reserves unos billetes de avión para mañana en la tarde y por lo tanto. Tienes mi completa autorización para secuestrar a mi hija. Llévala al centro comercial. Cómprale ropa, zapatos, vestidos de noche, trajes de baño. Unas cuantas cremas hidratantes, maquillaje, todo lo que valla a necesitar para el viaje.

El auto se movió al compás de los saltos de mi loca hermana, gritaba se revolvía y volvía a gritar.

Demoro solo un poco en tranquilizarse pero la sonrisa aun permanecía en sus labios. La mire, estaba nerviosa, pero eso hacía que sus facciones fueran más inocentes y hermosas, detrás de ella estaba una chicha, al parecer era Ángela, me miraba con ansias y sonreía demasiado. Abrí la puerta cuando estaba a escasos metros del auto. Ángela se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y mi pequeña a mi lado, se sentó cercas de mí por lo que pude estirar mi brazo y abrazarla. Despacio me acerque a su cuello.

- He encontrado tu castigo perfecto – se puso aún más nerviosa - estarás encerrada todo el fin de semana en mi habitación.

Le lance una mirada de reojo y pude ver como se ponía colorada, y sus ojos brillaban, eran como cuando... quizás. Llegamos a la casa de su amiga, tuve que soltarla para que se pudiera bajar a despedirse, se abrazaron y por encima del hombro de mi pequeña, su amiga, me sonrió y guiño un ojo, que interesante... cuando volvió a subir al carro, estaba más tranquila y tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

- Y bien hermanito... ya me canse de ser tu chofer. ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?

- Vamos al hospital, Papá por fin me liberara de estos yesos.

Eso terminaba de completar el fin de semana perfecto, el adecuado... libres.

- Bell´s, estas bien, te pusiste colorada

Alice la miro por el espejo retrovisor y yo solo la voltee a ver, sus mejillas se habían pintado de un color imposiblemente rojo, uno siempre más rojo que el anterior, eso me agrada. No le contesto pero sonrió ligeramente.

- Sera un fin prometedor... ¡Que Dios nos ampare! – y era lo que buscaba, prometedor y épico, algo que recordara toda su vida.

.

.

.

.

Llegamos al hospital, tuvimos que esperar un poco ya que Carlisle se encontraba en consulta, después de que una señora salió con un niño de como 12 años con un brazo enyesado. Alice quiso esperarme afuera y prácticamente arrastre a mi pequeña rumbo al consultorio.

- ¿Listo?

Tomo solo 30 minutos que me retiraran los yesos, mover mi pierna y mi brazo fue la gloria. Me sentía completo y ahora sí, completamente dispuesto. Mi niña estaba sentada en la camilla junto a mí, apretaba mi mano, de vez en cuando me miraba y sonreía. Solo me dio unas cuantas recomendaciones para evitar algunas molestias y pude salir, aun apoyado en un bastón ya que al no estar en movimiento mi pierna necesita volver a acostumbrarse lo cual espero que me sean suficientes unas cuantas horas, porque no quiero tenerlo durante el viaje.

Salimos tomados de la mano. Alice estaba apoyada en la pared contraria a nosotros, en cuanto vio que se abría la puerta, sonrió malévolamente me arrebato la mano de mi pequeña y se echó a correr con ella intentándole seguir el paso.

- ¡Alice!

- ¡No te preocupes hermanito... la tendrás en tu puerta antes de que amanezca!

- ¡ALICE!

Por más fuerte que grite no se detuvo, mi pequeña tenía una cara de pánico, con su mirada me pedía ayuda, pero... era necesario. Solo me quedaba tomar un taxi que me llevara a casa y después solo esperar a que regrese.

.

.

.

.

**Bella**

**.**

.

Inexplicablemente ahora que podía estar con Edward a mi queridísima tía se le ocurre arrastrarme al centro comercial a buscar montones de ropa de la cual ya tengo decenas en mi closet, vestidos, nuevos pantalones, blusas, trajes de baño...

- Oye, ya fue suficiente, ¿Para qué diablos quiero ropa nueva?

- 1. Cuida es vocabulario señorita y 2. Nunca sabes para que necesitaras ropa. Vamos Bella, acepta que te divertiste probándote todos esos vestidos... – la mire seria – bueno, poquito... ¡Ahí ya! Solo póntela y listo. No seas así conmigo, yo quiero compartir un tiempo contigo y tú solo te molestas... eres muy injusta.

- No hagas esa cara – en su rostro se formó un lindo puchero ¡Como me molesta eso! sabe cómo doblegarme – De acuerdo... yo me pongo todo lo que quieras.

Volvió a sonreír, ahora mucho más radiante que antes, sabía que acababa de firmar mi sentencia de muerte, pero es Alice y a ella no se le puede negar nada a especio que quieras que este triste durante un mes y no te hable o ese pequeño cuerpecito arme tremendo arranque de ira.

Unos modelitos más, mas vestidos, zapatos y el colmo, maquillaje y cremas, mientras las comprábamos intente prestarles atención a ella y a la señorita que nos atendió, como debía aplicármelas y como quitarlas. Toda una travesía en el centro comercial y me sentía morir, me dolían las piernas y solo quería llegar a mi casa y tumbarme en mi cama a dormir y no despertarme como dentro de 1 semana.

Salimos del centro comercial a las 8 de la noche, esperen, remarcó, las 8 DE LA NOCHE, estaba exhausta, si no era porque a pesar de que mis piernas son torpes por excelencia, las amo, si no ya me las hubiera cortado, era increíble como cada 30 minutos teníamos que ir al auto a subir bolsas y bolsas, toda la cajuela y los asientos traseros estaban al tope de cosas, que creo, no me pondré como dentro de cientos de años, el colmo fue cuando me obligo a entrar a una tienda de ropa interior, al principio me opuse a comprar alguno de esos modelitos exóticos, que según ella es lo que estaba en temporada. Pues mi tía dice, ya estoy lo suficiente grande como para seguir usando braguitas de algodón y estampados de florecitas, me irrito tanto tener que escoger las menos exuberantes, pero después... pensándolo mejor, me pareció una idea excelente. Recordando la última vez, aquella vez en la que estuve tan cerca... ahora con lo que llevo en esas bolsas tal vez, si me armo del suficiente valor, me las pongo y después se las muestro caiga rendido.

- Papá te va a golpear por llevarme a esta hora

Mientras encendía el auto, y daba la vuelta para salir del estacionamiento no dijo nada hasta que llegamos a la carretera e miro y sonrió burlona.

- No escuchaste el "_en tu puerta antes del AMANECER"_

_ - _Dijiste "andes de que amanezca"

- Da... como sea, tú no llegas a tu casa hasta mañana, antes tengo que hacer contigo unas cuantas cositas, por cierto, espero que no te molestes mientras estabas en el probador tome tu celular y pues... saque un número...

Afuera de la casa de mi querida Tía, solo pude percibir una sombra, alguien estaba sentado en las escaleras. No sabía exactamente a quien le habría marcado la loca de Alice. Pero en cuanto escucho el ronroneo del motor levanto la vista y pude respirar aliviada.

- Espero que no te moleste, pero esa chica me callo genial, tiene una buena aura, así que la invite para que nos acompañara toda la noche.

Ángela también se quedaría a dormir en casa, nos ayudó a bajar las cientos de bolsas, sin quitar la cara de asombro y estarnos preguntándonos si en realidad teníamos el suficiente dinero para comprar todo eso. En el pueblo éramos "Una familia más" las casas no eran lo suficientemente exuberantes como para dar a notar las cantidades de dinero que cada integrante de la familia tenía en sus cuentas bancarias. Dejamos la mayoría de las cosas en la habitación que mi Tía tenía preparada para mí en su casa, era lo mismo en la de mis abuelos y en la casa de Tío Emm.

- ¿Recuerdas el plan Ange? – dijo Alice, mientras miraba a mi amiga sin siquiera prestarme la mínima atención, la cual agradecía.

- Depilación, mascarillas, arreglar conjuntos, enseñarle a maquillar y peinados.

- ¡Perfecto! Sabía que serias perfecta para esta misión.

Las mire sin siquiera poder decir ni una sola palabra, mientras se acercaban lentamente a mí, me sentía como en una película de terror, en la que la protagonista era acosada por la banda de asesinos, estaban a punto de matarla pero aparecía el héroe de la película, lástima que mi vida no es eso, o tan solo mi salvador a estas alturas estará dormido, así que... solo me queda aguantarme.

.

.

.

.

**Edward**

.

.

Ese duende si va a cumplir su amenaza, no me va a regresar a mi pequeña hasta mañana. Espero que no la haya hecho sufrir mucho, porque si no, tardare demasiado tratando de contentarla. Sé que es un horror para ella las compras pero... que se le va a ser.

En cuento llegue a casa, no sabía qué hacer, ya me era costumbre estar solo durante las mañanas, pero en algunas ocasiones mi madre o Alice me venían a hacer compañía, pero por las tardes mi pequeña llegaba y después de haber realizado sus deberes, veíamos el televisor abrazados, comíamos juntos y hasta dormíamos juntos, cada noche, abrazados, su calor junto al mi cuerpo, me costaba demasiado mantener las manos alejadas de ella.

Después de que el taxi me dejo afuera de la casa, entre y me dirige de inmediato al televisor, lo encendí y al parecer veía la tele , pero sin verla, nada me era tan interesante, mi mente solo viajaba a mi pequeña, en lo que estaría haciendo y en lo que sería nuestro fin de semana. El hambre ni siquiera afloro en mi cuerpo, aburrido y sin ganas de nada las 8 de la noche me di una ducha y de inmediato, así como estaba me metí a la cama, ni me tome la molestia de colocarme alguna prenda. Me removí de un lado al otro, sabía que algo me hacía falta, pero me repetía una y otra vez que a la mañana siguiente ya la tendría entre mis brazos, iríamos a un lugar en donde no supieran nada de nosotros en donde podríamos salir tomados de la mano, en donde podríamos ser cariñosos sin temor a los prejuicios que tiene la sociedad con base a una relación incestuosa.

Como ella alguna vez lo dijo, es una mujer y yo un hombre, nuestros corazones se juntaron más allá de lo que es "moralmente permitido" y no por esa razón íbamos a detenernos y reprimirlos. Buscaría y buscaría, siempre, un lugar en el que nuestro amor pueda ser libre y sin ataduras.

El sueño me tomo por sorpresa, era tranquilo y relajador... ya hacía tiempo que no podía conciliar la paz por mí mismo, a acepción de que mi pequeña estuviera en mis brazos. Eran tantos... tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza, cosas que me aturdían y no me dejaban respirar, tantos secretos, tantas personas. Es una carga demasiado pesada, pero yo decidí tomarla en cuanto la tuve entre mis brazos y la protegí de ellos.

.

.

.

.

La lluvia comenzó a golpear la ventana, y el viento soplaba sin clemencia en fas de los árboles de los cuales las ramas arañaban a la paz. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando aquel aroma llego de lleno a mis fosas nasales, quería verla, pero me conforme con que su delicada y dulcinea esencia estuviera cerca de mí. La quería tanto. Era mi hija y eso jamás se me va a olvidar, pero también es mi mujer, la dueña de mi corazón, de mí mismo. Una caricia tan delicada como el rose de una pluma se deslizo desde mi garganta, descendió por mi pecho y se alojó a unos escasos centímetros de mi bajo vientre. Abrí muy despacio los ojos, aquel arroma, aquella caricia, habían hecho que sintiera la necesidad de verla. Con su sonrisa radiante, sus ojos achocolatados adornados por unas pestañas hermosas y su furioso sonrojo, me recibió y dio la bienvenida a este nuevo día, sentí como la yema de sus dedos volva a ascender para colocarse en mi abdomen, buscaba llegar a abajo, para evitarlo la tome rápidamente y la lleve a mis labios para darle un ligero beso en los nudillos.

- Buenos días

Su delicada voz llego a mis oídos como el mismísimo canto de aun ángel, era tan intenso lo que sentía por ella... que llevaba cada sentimiento hasta los extremos.

- Buenos días.

- He preparado el desayuno, esperare abajo.

Antes de salir me beso de manera lenta y pausada, sonriente camino hasta la puerta. Me puse de pie, adoraba no tener que utilizar una muleta para moverme, fui al armario y tome lo primero que encontré, me moría por estar con ella así que no me moleste en ver que si lo que llevaba puesto combinaba, una regla que por su puesto, si Alice me viera me golpearía, eso era imperdonable.

Desayunamos en silencio, pero sabía que sus ojos querían gritar tantas cosas, pero obligaba a sus labios a permanecer serrados. Al terminas solo lleve los platos al fregadero y en automático comenzamos a lavarlos, aun nadie decía nada.

- Yo... – la mirada la tenía en el plato que enjabonaba, sus voz se escuchó acuosa y tenía las mejillas rojas. Se aclaró la voz... y el estúpido teléfono comenzó a sonar, solté un suspiro y me acerque a contestar.

- ¿Si?

_- Pero que genio, deberías de casarte. Sigo pensando que eso sería una buena idea, a ver, dime ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando Bellita se encuentre a un guapo hombre y quiera irse? Te quedaras solo, pero necesitas que alguna bella mujer te haga compañía, Tanya es una perfecta candidata para montar la silla de cabalgar y ponerte las riendas, Señor Cullen._

- ¿Ya acabaste de decir toda esas barbaridad? Y dime ¿A qué has llamado? 2 minutos.

_- Sabes que es la purísima verdad..._

- 1.34 y contando...

_ - ¡Ahs, Grosero! Es la últimas vez que te digo algo, solo llame para avisarte que ya está preparado el avión. El vuelo sale a las 11, por lo que te quedan escasa 2 horas, pero ¿Sabes qué? descansa. Tu "loca y metiche" hermana ya hizo tu maleta y la de tu hija, ambas están en el Aston y no te preocupes por el auto, ya había hablado con Rose para que fuéramos por el al aeropuerto, no lo vamos a chocar ¡eh! De nada._

No me dio tiempo de agradecerle, colgó cuando termino de lanzar el ultimo dardo, sé que se preocupa por mí, pero jamás habrá una nueva señora Cullen, ni mi pequeña tendrá a "su hombre", estamos destinados a permanecer juntos, por siempre. Ya después me las arreglaría para contentar a Alice, por el momento quería apretujar a mi pequeña, besarla hasta que quedáramos sin aliento y esperar a que salga el vuelo.

.

.

.

Estuvimos en la sala viendo una película, de la cual no me concentre en ponerle atención, prefería ver su bello rostro y la sonrisa que se formaba cada vez...

- No es tan guapo

- ¿Qué?

- Que el tipo que está ahí, no es tan guapo.

Me miraba sonriente y yo no le veía la gracia.

- ¿Qué? No le encuentro la gracia.

- No es nada guapo... creo que el hombre más guapo que conozco es... tal vez sea, ¡Tú eres el más guapo! Él solo actúa bien.

Sonreía de una manera radiante, trate de controlar la oleada de celos y creer lo que me decía, no tenía el ego tan grande... pero la verdad, sí que era más atractivo que ese tal Leonardo, no sé qué. La acune más en contra de mi pecho, y ella acepto aquel gesto y se enrollo en mi brazo.

- No te duermas – le susurre muy despacio, ella se removió un poco y giro su rostro para verme, sus ojos estaban algo cerrados y se veía algo adormilada.

Me levante y la lleven conmigo, con varias dudas en el rostro me siguió sin decir ni una sola palabra, tome las llaves del Aston y la lleve al garaje. Le abrí la puerta y la ayude a entrar en el auto, claro sin antes darle un delicado beso, me encantaba como cerraba sus ojos, y aquel sonrojo afloraba en su blanca piel, la manera en la que se entregaba a mí y como me respondía.

- No haga ninguna pregunta. – en cuanto entre al auto vi como sus labios se entre abrieron, era una sorpresa y así iba a seguir.

Unos cuantos minutos después, llegamos a la pista que teníamos reservada, su mirada viajaba del paisaje a mi rostro, en busca de una respuesta que claramente no iba a recibir. Detuve el auto a unos cuantos del jet que nos llevaría a nuestro destino salí lo más rápido y me acerque a la puerta, se la abrí y la ayude a bajar, le lance las llaves a uno se los tantos trabajadores que habían por ahí y señale la cajuela, indicándole que hay estaba el equipaje.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

- Un pequeño viaje de descanso. Te encantara.

- Por eso permitiste que Alice me secuestrara.

Tome su mano y le di un beso en los nudillos, la mire fijamente y la jale para que comenzara a abordar el jet, rápidamente una azafata nos indicó nuestros lugares y nos dijo que en poco tiempo despegaremos, por lo que teníamos que sentarnos.

- Me declaro culpable – le susurre, cuando mis labios estuvieron cerca de su cuello, su respiración se aceleró y mordió su labio inferior como acto en reflejo. Sonreí triunfante y me enderece para recargarme en el asiento y cerrar los ojos.

El jet no tardo en despegar, pero aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados, tenía que meditar que era lo que iba a pasar exactamente en este viaje. Sé que ella es mía, mi mujer, quiero tenerla entre mis brazos, adentrarme en aquella tierra inexplorada, pero mi conciencia me pone algunas trabas, ella es aún muy pequeña, 16 años la flor de su juventud, ¿Estaría bien que la terminara de hacer mía? O ¿Debía de esperar? Tenía que madurar un poco más, esta sería una faceta y un cambio muy difícil. La obligaría a entrar en un mundo de lujuria y pasión, cuando escasamente, unos cuantos años atrás dejo de jugar con muñecas.

¿Qué es lo que debe de dominar en mi mente? La pasión de un hombre o la conciencia de un padre... quizás deje de serlo desde que descubrí las bajas pasiones que su delicado cuerpo despertaba en mí, pero aun así, quisiera considerarlo, tengo unas cuantas horas antes de sucumbir ante el placer o ser solo lo que mi forma de pensar me marca.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>El dilema de Edward, es el mío... no sé exactamente cómo va a continuar, jamás pensé que me fuera a afectar tanto la edad de ella, pero al parecer... SI y un montón, sé que suena medio raro, pero no me sale, por más que lo trato de imaginar, no me sale, así que necesito su ayuda.<strong>

** padre**

**o**

** hombre**

**Cuál es el que quieren que lo domine... tengo una especie de capitulo para cada una de las opciones, pero necesito saber qué es lo que ustedes quieren. Ya saben yo escribo para ustedes... así que ¿Qué opinan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****Reviews si los merezco*****


	10. Lo correcto, lo necesario y lo esperaba

_**Por fin me han encontrado o yo solita me descubrí... mi "supuesto anonimato" valió cacahuate, pero bueno. Me agrada platicar con algunas de ustedes y saber sus opiniones... es fantástico.**_

_**Bueno como se darán cuenta el dilema se resolvió... ocupe alguna de sus opiniones y lograron convencerme... pero más a mi lado de escritora. Así que a darle!**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Cap. 9 Lo correcto, lo necesario y lo esperaba.

.

.

.

.

**Bella**

Así que mi queridísima tía también tenía que ver en este "secuestro", cerré los ojos cuando él también lo hizo su respiración se escuchaba cada vez más acompasada, se concentraba o ya había sido en el mundo de los sueños, sonreía y me acurruque en su hombro, inhalando su deliciosa esencia y dejándome llevar a ese maravillosos lugar.

- Pequeña... despierta – me removí y lleve mi mano derecha antes de emitir un bostezo, abrí los ojos lentamente y en su rostro encontré una hermosa sonrisa y en sus ojos un brillo especial.

- Ya llegamos... espera, ¿En dónde estamos?

- ¿Eso importa?

- La verdad, no. Yo seré feliz en donde quiera que tu estés. Mi sitio es a tu lado – su sonrisa y después ese delicado beso que sello mi especie de juramento, calentó mi pecho y después de él, me hizo sonreír como estúpida.

- sabiendo que eres sumamente curiosa – deslizo su enorme mano por mi mejilla izquierda – estamos en una playa privada de México, aquí nadie nos molestara, hace bastante que la adquirí. Pensé que sería perfecta para la ocasión – mis mejillas se coloraron al pensar en todas las posibilidades de "la ocasión"

El aire caliente golpeo mi rostro y todo mi cuerpo en cuanto bajamos del jet, sostuvo mi mano mientras caminábamos por la pista de aterrizaje hacia el auto color blanco con negro que estaba a unos metros, un hombre algo robusto, moreno y de bigotes chistosos le entrego unas llaves. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudo a subir, me gire un poco para ver como varios hombres depositaban las maletas, que quien sabe cómo traíamos. Se despidió de ellos y subió del lado del conductor. Los asientos de piel, blancos, eran muy cómodos, todo parecía lo suficiente moderno, para darme cuenta que este era uno de sus juguetitos, Edward solía ser muy humilde y no sobajaba a las personas por su estatus social, pero eso no le impedía de vez en cuando comprarse sus carritos de millones de euros.

- Así que... ¡¿Uno nuevo?

- lo siento en cuanto lo vi me enamore...del auto. Y solo lo se ocupado con esta 2 veces, la primera fue como hace un par de meses cuando vine a una cumbre aquí y ahora contigo.

El ronroneo del motor apenas era perceptible, acelero para salir de la pisa, apenas se sentía la velocidad que imprimía el acelerador, salimos a la primera carretera, por lo visto no era tan transitada, a pesar de que no era perceptible en el velocímetro distinguí que la aguja estaba llegando a los 210 Km/h. Me aferre a la manija que estaba junto a la puerta y me sumí un poco en el asiento

- No te preocupes, se lo que hago

Paulatinamente la velocidad fue disminuyendo y mi corazón dejo de bombear tan rápido. Este hombre siente cierto gusto por la velocidad y a mí me da pánico, que contradicción. Llego a un camino pedregoso, la vegetación no era tan densa pero poco verdosa, mientras más nos acercábamos se hacía menor, baje la ventana y el aire impregnado de sal, el bullicio se las olas rompiendo contra las rocas llego a mí. Esto era el paraíso, el carro aparco en donde terminaba la terracería e iniciaba la arena, el sol había comenzado a caer y se perdía paulatinamente en la unión del firmamento y el mar.

Mire aquella majestuosidad de la naturaleza a través del parabrisas sin percatarme en que momento él había abandonado el auto y ahora abría caballerosamente la puerta, mientras me extendía una mano para ayudarme a bajar, sin quitarle la mirada a la unión de nuestras manos me acerque lentamente a su cuerpo, tan grande, perfecto y cálido. Me envolvió en sus brazos, inhale su esencia y sentí como mis mejillas se habían encendiendo en cuanto su mano se deslizaba desde la mitad de mi espalda hasta mis caderas. Lleve mis manos de su pecho hasta su nuca, enrede mis dedos en su sedoso cabello y tire de él hacia mí. Mi cuerpo se disparó a un nivel de sensaciones el cual nunca creí posible, su manos se movieron impacientes, levantándome al vuelo, enrede mis piernas en su cintura, mientras su beso se hacía más ansioso y demandante, dio unos cuantos pasos antes por lo que mi débil mente pudo percibir, sentí como me depositaba en algún lugar, específicamente la cajuela del auto, sus manos se deslizaron de mis muslos a mis caderas, lleve mis manos a su pecho y seguí mi viaje a la parte baja de su anatomía, dio un pequeño gruñido cuando intente meter mi mano en su pantalón, corto el beso, atrapo mis manos.

- Es muy difícil controlarme si te tengo tan cerca.

Me ayudo a bajar del auto, me tomo entre sus brazos y beso mi frente, me separe de él y lo mire a los ojos, oscuros y llenos de deseo, un delicado rayo de electricidad recorrió mi espina dorsal. Le sonreí y tome su mano, camino y yo lo seguí, por un momento no me preocupo nada, ver el atardecer, en un lugar mágico y con el hombre de tus sueños a tu lado, opacaba cualquier cosa e inclusive al deseo.

Pronto el cielo se comenzó a tintar de un azul y morado, pronto la obscuridad llego y miles de puntos brillantes adornaron el firmamento, la luna rápidamente se posó, grande y orgullosa en medio del cielo, las olas comenzaron a golpear las piedras, ahora con más rapidez y calma a la vez, era el escenario perfecto, para el amor y el romanticismo. Acurrucada entre sus piernas y sus brazos protegiéndome, me incline hacia el lado derecho, buscando más de su calor y su fuerza. Mis ojos se estaban cerrando y por más que trate de evitarlo un bostezo se me escapo.

- Debes de estar demasiado agotada

- No... No mucho

Se puso de pie y luego me llevo con él, me pegue a su pecho y luego me sentí flotando, me llevaba en brazos.

- ¿En dónde pasaremos la noche?

- De eso no te preocupes, duerme un poco.

Susurro muy cerca de mi oído, me abrace y cerré los ojos, su ligero trote, el delicioso murmullo de las olas, el olor a libertad y la inmensa tranquilidad, fueron factor para que quedara completamente dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

El delicado rose de alguna tela, se extendió por mis hombros, mi espalda y cualquier porción libre de ropa, sentí como el cálido cuerpo deslizaba su manos de mi espalad a y su cuerpo se alejaba de mí, pero como acción en reflejo mis manos se negaron a dejar de atarme a su cuello, lo retuve con la poca fuerza que tenía, su risa de arcángel me obligo a abrir los ojos. El techo era de una madera tan clara, pero tener la visión de su rostro hizo que me olvidara de todo... de momento.

- Creí que dormías

- Creí que jamás me ibas a soltar

- Seria más cómodo para ti... digo, para dormir.

Se recostó a mi lado y acaricio mi cabello, el murmullo del agua aun bailaba en mis oídos me gire para mirarlo, se veía tan pacífico y tan perfecto como siempre. Atrás de él pude divisar que las paredes eran de un azul cielo, me senté en la cama y la quijada se me fue prácticamente al piso, era la habitación más alucinante que hubiera visto en mi vida, ni siquiera encontraba las palabras exactas que le hicieran justicia a tamaño toque de arte y belleza.

Mire la cama en donde estábamos acostados, no era de un tamaño grande pero si lo necesario para... sus cabeceras eran de un metal tan brillante y hermoso que parecían de plata. A sus costados habían dos pequeñas cómodas, de madera a juego con la del techo, gire por completo y solo se veía la mitad del muro, igual de madera, dejaba de cada lado dos entradas, asía algún lado, ya más tarde lo averiguaría. En la parte más alta había un delicado velo que era corredizo y podría cubrir la cama, sus sabanas eran blancas y de la una tela suave. Del lado derecho vi un sillón de dos piezas de un tono más fuerte de azul, a su lado había una lámpara y una cómoda más grande. Y del izquierdo se encontraba un pequeño tocador, de madera clara y con detalles sumamente definidos; era hermoso, lo que me dejo más impresionaba era la serie de vidrios plegables que dividían a aquel paraíso azul de una precioso estanque en cada esquina había bocinas que estaba conectados al modernísimo aparato de música que estaba en la esquina de izquierda. **((NT/ soy pésima para describir así que, mejor vean la imagen en mi perfil... para que no se me vallan a perder.))**

- Esto es... como un paraíso.

- Y ahora está completo – lo mire aun con asombro y él sonreía como un niño pequeño al que le han dado un nuevo juguete. – Porque tu estas aquí

Sonreí como una estúpida, mientras volvía a pasear mi mirada por la habitación.

- Te gustaría probarlo.

Con la mirada señalo al estanque, tal vez mis ojos se iluminaron de más, porque en seguida tomo mi mano y me ayudo a salir de la cama, con un panel de control que se encontraba en una de las paredes, replegó los vidrios, caminamos por la orilla y nos detuvimos a la mitad del pasillo del lado derecho.

- ¿Necesitaremos... los trajes de baño?

-No lo creo – en cuanto pronuncio esas palabras, desabrocho su camisa y la dejo caer.

Mis mejillas se encendieron con un rojo vivo, desabrocho su cinturón, se sacó los zapatos y se quitó los calcetines, dejo caer también el pantalón, quedando solo en unos bóxer negros, muy... palabra que eran demasiado ajustados, gire deprisa cuando vi como llevaba sus manos al elástico del bóxer; ¡¿En realidad pensaba quitárselo? Su risa era inconfundible y después de unos cuantos segundo escuche como se golpeaba algo contra el agua, mire hacia el estanque y no lo vi salir, pero por lo cristalina que era el agua, lo vi sumergido, nadando como un pez, lo hacía a la perfección y por más que trate de que mis ojos no vieran ese detalle me percaté de que estaba completamente desnudo. Desvié la mirada aún más avergonzada y por fin lo escuche emerger.

- ¿No quieres nadar conmigo? – en su voz se escuchaba un deje de ánimo y pero en sus ojos podía notar un ligero brillo de duda.

Cerré los ojos y lleve mis manos al cierre del vestido. ¡Oh claro! Se me había olvidado mencionar que mi hermosa tía, me obligo a ponerme un vestido, era blanco y fresco, de tirantes y que llegaba un poco más debajo de mi rodilla. Cuando lo baje por completo mis manos se posaron en cada tirante y los deslice muy despacio por mis hombros, cruce mis manos por mis pechos y sin abrir los ojos me libere de las sandalias plata, escuche el repiqueo del agua y sentí mi rostro explotar de lo rojo que debería de estar. En un instante todo se quedó en silencio, solo estaba el sonido de mi corazón golpeando mi pecho a toda velocidad y después... como la tela se deslizaba por mi cuerpo, mi instinto de llevar mis manos a mis senos, los cuales estaban libres y expuestos, seso, cuando unas tibias y húmedas manos, entrelazaron sus dedos con los míos. Deje de respirar durante un segundo y solté el aire de golpe que había estado almacenando en mis pulmones cuando su aliento se posos en mi cuello.

- Eres hermosa.

Beso mi hombro, coloco mis manos en su cuello y las soltó para llevar las suyas al inicio de la única prenda que aún estaba sobre mi cuerpo, muy despacio la fue deslizando por mis caderas, apreté los ojos y mordí mi labio en un intento de que ningún sonido saliera de ellos. Poco a poco se fue arrodillando mientras deslizaba la prenda por mis muslos, mis rodillas y luego me ayudaba a liberarme de ella, soltó un delicado, pero no por eso, silencioso suspiro. Coloco sus manos en mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, en mi muslo izquierdo pida sentir su excitación, trague en seco y volví a escuchar su riza, pero ahora más ronca.

- ¿Confías en mí? – susurro en mi oído, trague en seco y asentí – No te escucho – murmuro

- Con mi alma – apenas fue un lastimero sonido, me abrace a él, enredando mis manos en su cuello y lleve mis piernas a sus caderas cuando sentí que saltaba, llevándonos a ambos a los más hondo del estanque, en un segundo ya habíamos emergido, aun pegada a él, abrí los ojos, las gotas de agua que se deslizaban de su cabello hasta su rostro, le daban un toque mucho más irreal. Esa mirada muy pocas veces la había visto o tal vez la única vez que la vi fue en mi habitación, me deseaba y por fin podría estar entre sus brazos, en la unión más antigua que ha practicado el ser humano.

Deslice mis piernas de su cintura, solté de su cuello y me sumergí; comencé a nadar por debajo del agua, tenía que gastar por lo menos, un poco de la adrenalina y excitación que recorría mi cuerpo, no podía dejarme llevar tan rápido por mis hormonas. Salí en una de las esquinas, más alejadas de él, su sonrisa torcida bailaba en sus labios, elevando la temperatura del volcán que hervía en mi cuerpo.

- Pareces una sirena, eres tan hermosa que me duele verte – nado hasta mí y me acorralo contra la pared del estanque, me agache un poco haciendo que el agua cubriera mi desnudes – soy indigno de ti, de tu cuerpo, de tu amor.

Clavo sus manos en mis cabellos y me acerco a él para besarme, con amor, ternura, pasión e impaciencia. Toque sus anchos hombros las deslice por su pecho llegue a su abdomen y muy lentamente acaricie las líneas de su ingle. Sus manos viajaron hasta mis glúteos y los apretó ligeramente, un muy vergonzoso gemido se escapó de mis labios. Tomo un gran bocado de aire y entro en el agua, aturdida por el beso, solo pude atinar a sostenerme del borde del estanque, apenas está regulando mi respiración cuando sentí como sus manos se posaban en cada rodilla, levantándolas para luego ser depositadas sobre sus hombros, cerré los ojos cuando sus labios besara la parte interna de mis muslos, muy cerca de aquel lugar, beso mi bajo vientre, llego a mi ombligo y con su nariz fue recorriendo hasta que llego a posarse en medio de mis senos; baje mis piernas y las enrede en su cintura, me solté y lleve mis manos a sus mejillas obligándolo a salir, mi cuerpo inconscientemente me pedía la fricción con aquel complemento, lo mire a los ojos mientras meneaba mis caderas de un lado al otro, apretó la mandíbula y su mirada torno completamente obscura.

Giro y fue ahora él que se recargo, llevo sus manos a mis caderas y las detuvo, lo mire con duda y el solo beso mi frente, las elevo un poco y sentí como su sexo se posaba delicadamente en la entrada de mi cuerpo, un escalofríos recorrió mi espalda y me obligó a abrazarme con todas mi fuerzas a él cuando comenzó a deslizarse en mí. Me tense y debajo de mis dedos pude sentir que sus músculos también lo hacían. Una punzada de dolor me recorría cada que profundizaba en mí, era progresivo, el dolor crecía. Enterré mis dedos en su espalda, solté un grito cuando se apresuró y mordí su hombro, no sabía si eran mis lágrimas o las gotas que resbalaban de mi cabello.

- Duele... – susurre. Su cuerpo salió por completo de mí y el agua tibia refresco mi adolorida entrepierna, me envolvió en sus brazos y beso mi hombro.

- Aun no estas lista... pequeña.

Me cargo en forma de novia, acunándome con sus brazos y su cuerpo, acaricie sus mejillas y trataba de sonreírle, sin inmutarse ni un segundo, subió por las escaleras, atravesó la mitad de la habitación para llevarme a la cama, me recostó cuidadosamente, se iba a levantar pero lleve mis manos de inmediato a sus hombros tratando de retenerlo, sus ojos estaba apagados y sus expresión era de dolor. Se recostó a mi lado, paso su brazo por mi nuca y me abrazo, me acurruque en su pecho y escuche como empezaba a tararear la delicada canción que tocaba en el piano antes de que fuera a dormir, cuando era más pequeña, antes de que... él se alejara.

- Lo lamento

No pude levantar mi rostro para verlo ya que él tenía su barbilla sobre mi cabello, su respiración se aceleró durante un segundo y luego se normalizo, mis manos se deslizaron a su pecho, cuanto amaba su pecho, era tan fuerte, bien torneado y suave, con mis dedos jugué con el delicado bello que había en él.

- Antepuse mi placer a tu dolor... y eso no era así

- Eso... debe de ser natural

- Si... No, si hubiera sido más delicado

Su mano masajeaba mi espalda, me acurruque más cuando sentí un poco de frio, el soltó un suspiro y se estiro hacia el lado contrario, desprotegiéndome; mi corazón se contrajo en tan solo pensar que me estaba rechazando. Por ser tan pequeña, ser delicada, nuevas lágrimas se arremolinaron en mis ojos, mordí mi labio para evitar que un sollozo escapara, cuando dejo de mirarme para girarse, trate de esconder mi patético rostro detrás de mí cabello y cerré los ojos. Sentí como una tela, suave y cálida se deslizaba por mi cuerpo y sus brazos regresaban a la misma posición. Sí que estaba muy sensible.

- Y ahora, tampoco pienso en protegerte del frio.

- ¿Por qué dices que aún no estoy lista?

- Porque, en realidad... aun no estamos listos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

- Que es demasiado pronto para dar este paso, tu cuerpo aun es tan pequeño... y creí que... yo podría, pero no, me es imposible contenerme.

- No sé qué decir – y era la verdad. Claro, ese hecho hacia que me sintiera sumamente estúpida, era mi futuro, mi cuerpo y no podía decidir.

- Solo contéstame una pegunta ¿Crees que el sexo sea fundamental, ahora?

Solo pude mantenerme callada, mirándolo tratando de buscar alguna pista en su rostro o en sus ojos, pero... estaba confundida.

- Yo creo que no. Se perfectamente lo que quiero y eso eres tú, sin en cambio – abrí la boca para protestar y decirle que yo también lo sabía – calla, tú me aseguras que lo sabes; eso me preocupa, apenas iniciamos esta relación, si se puede llamar así y necesito que estés completamente segura de la locura que vamos a emprender. Que en algún caso de que esto no funcione, podamos parar, seguir como antes y sin tener que estar cargando con la sombra de un error, que por supuesto para mí no lo seria. Tu mente y tu corazón aún son muy frágiles, deben de madurar un poco más, y tú misma descubrirás si esto es amor una especie de admiración paternal que tu mente convirtió.

Esto me hacía sentir feliz y alagada, me protegía hasta en las circunstancias más insignificantes. Y por más que quisiera decírselo o rogara que él pudiera leer mi mente para que se diera cuenta que esta era una de las razones por las que lo había elegido como al que le entregaría mi corazón... pero si quería que "Lo pensara" lo haría por él.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- El que necesites

- Ok, 5 minutos

- Eres tan extraña, y pensar que toda mi vida te tuve a mi lado y jamás descubrí como lo hacías

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Dejar atrás lo malo a pesar de que ocurriera a tan solo unos instantes y seguir adelante con una radiante sonrisa

- Debe de ser de familia. Entonces quedamos, ya pasaron los 5 minutos y sigo pensando que te amo y eres el hombre de mi vida.

- Vamos pequeña, solo han sido 3... Y esto es en serio. Dos años

- ¡¿Qué? No... Uno, más de lo que necesito... pero solo uno

- Un año y medio

- Uno

- No es mucho un año y medio... dame tan solo eso.

- Un año – me miro con ojos entre cerrados y con mi débil carácter trate de hacerle frente a su mirada, con el paso del tiempo se me hacía más fácil soportarla.

- No vas a cambiar de opinión – Apreté los labios y moví la cabeza en forma negativa, suspiro y relajo su postura – La obstinación Cullen dejo meya en ti pequeña, es difícil negociar contigo. Siempre ha sido así, de alguna u otra forma terminas convenciéndome – sonreí triunfante y pegue mi cara a su pecho.

- Un año... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tanto?

- Será mejor que duerma mañana tendremos un día muy agitado, quiero enseñarte tantas cosas, este lugar es un paraíso.

Sus delgados y largo dedos acariciaron mi brazo para después llevarlos a los mechones húmedos de cabello que se espacian por la almohada, enredaba sus dedos perezosamente y jugaba con ellos; mis ojos se fueron cerrando y el calor de su desnudes, su aroma y su esencia me arrullaron tan rápido que no sentí en que momento mi mente viajo al mundo de los sueños, antes de perder la conciencia, sentí sus labios en mi frente, deposito un beso y me pego más a él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Bella... pequeña – su voz bailaba en mis oídos, su aroma seducía a mi olfato y su piel llamaba a la mía. Me deje llevar solo por un instante, subí una de mis piernas sobre su cintura y sonreí aun con los ojos cerrados, mi mano la lleve a su vientre bajo y dibuje líneas sin sentido con mi dedo índice. – Isabella – su voz se tornó ronca, deje de sonreír y al segundo regrese a mi posición inicial... trate de alejarme de él lo más que pude, pero debajo de mi deje de sentir el colchón y después un gran golpe en mi trasero.

Abrí los ojos y todo se veía tal y como estaba anoche, tan bello y luminoso, jale la cobija y trate de cubrirme, lleve una mano a la orilla de la cama para tarar de levantarme, estúpida orilla y más estúpida yo al no darme cuenta que estaba en ella. Recostado de lado, en una de sus manos descansaba su cabeza, y con la otra recorría con el dedo pulgar su labio inferior en el que estaba pintado una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Que buen despertar ¿No lo crees?

- Tú empezaste a provocarme y bueno... justicia divina – todo su cuerpo convulsiono a causa de la gran carcajada. Me sentí un poco enfadada, así que me envolví bien en la cobija y palabra, sin importarme su cuerpo desnudo y el bello panorama que me daba al moverse, me cruce de brazos y camine a explorar el resto de la habitación, que más parecía un mini departamento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Se te ha bajado el coraje? – Sus brazos me sujetaban por detrás, mientras yo intentaba cepillar mi cabello frente al tocador. – Vamos... fue una caída con elegancia.

- Claro... como a ti no te dolió.

- Mi niña comenzara a hacer rabietas. – deje el cepillo en el tocador y me gire en sus brazos.

- Pues... ¿Qué crees? Esta niña hará que este año sea el más largo de tu vida.

No reí solo porque quería imprimirle un toque de seriedad a la "advertencia" pero su rostro empalideció, sus ojos destellaron como dos foquitos, trago saliva y luego apretó la mandíbula, tal vez evitando que se le callera al piso. Le bese dulcemente los labios y me zafe de su abrazo para ir a buscar a la maleta, que seguro Alice preparo, las sandalias que estaban ciertamente estipuladas en la lista de conjuntos que debería ocupar.

Si pensaba que la habitación era alucinante, la casa me dejo estupefacta... era de tonos blancos y azules, muy moderna y acogedora, pero lo más impresionante es que estaba construida dentro de una cueva... Siempre escuche de casas debajo de la tierra pero nunca en una cueva ¡Una cueva! La casa estaba suspendida en medio de una laguna, tuvimos que tomar una pequeña lancha para que nos llevara al desembocadero del lago con el mar. A la orilla del mar, habían varias casas no tan lujosa pero bastante acogedoras, Edward me dijo que ahí vivían las personas que cuidaban y daban mantenimiento a la casa "Grande"

La playa se veía tan hermosa sin nada que estuviera impidiendo que el mar llegara a ella, sin cientos de turistas corriendo de un lado a otro, sin hoteles, casa o basura que la dañaran, era virgen como... caminamos durante unos minutos hasta llegar a la cabaña. Subimos tomados de las manos los 3 escalones de la entrada, toco el timbre y una señora de tez blanca, sus ojos eran grandes, cafés y en ellos se podía ver el paso de su edad, de melena negra como la noche y pequeños destellos plateados, larga y risada, nos recibió con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando me miro.

- Edward... ¿Es ella?

Edward solo le sonrió y me jalo de la mano para que me acercara. Ella extendió su mano y me acaricio la mejilla.

- Has crecido demasiado muñequita.

Mi corazón se contrajo involuntariamente y un torrente de emociones viajo por todo mi cuerpo "muñequita" resonó en mi cabeza una y otra vez, serré los ojos cuando la imagen de esa señora pero claramente más joven pasaba por mi mente, no estábamos en esta playa... había vegetación densa, como en Forsk.

- Yo la conozco – los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron, mire a Edward y el también sonreí.

- Ellas es...

- Era tu nana, pero hace bastante tiempo que dejaste de necesitarme, ya no queda mucho de ese bebe de 4 años, ahora eres toda una mujercita. Edward, muchas gracias por cuidarla por mí. ¡Oh, pero que descortés! Pasen por favor.

Se hizo a un lado y nos permitió el paso, la casa era muy hermosa tanto por dentro y por fuera, muy modesta pero demasiado acogedora. Nos guio hasta la parte trasera donde habían unas pequeñas sillas que parecían conchas, me senté en una y a mi lado estaba Edward aun tomándome de la mano, la señora, que mi estúpidamente, no recordaba su nombre.

- Y ¿Cómo esta Esme?

- Muy bien, todos saltaran de alegría al saber que estas en perfectas condiciones.

- Ya he dejado el cigarrillo, aquí es muy difícil conseguirlo, tenía que mandar por ellos y los muchachos se molestaban demasiado.

- Marisa... por lo menos la distancia te sirvió para dejarlo, ahora vivirás más.

Su conversación era muy cómoda, se notaba que se conocían de siempre, él le sonreía y ella regresaba el gesto, no preste demasiada atención a su plática ya que la visión del mar, tan azul, tan claro me hacía perder la noción de todo. Jamás pensé que bastantes cosas fueran a pasar en tan poco tiempo...

- ¿Y no has sabido nada de ella? – esa pregunta si que llamo mi atención ya que Edward apretó ligeramente mi mano, trate de disimular y seguí mirando al mar el no contesto así que, que me levante soltándolo, me miro extrañado...

- Disculpa que los moleste... Marisa, ¿Me permitirías pasar a tu baño?

- Claro linda esta debajo de las escaleras, junto a la puerta de la entrada.

Camine hasta la entrada de la casa y me recargue en la barda, evitando que me vieran... ¿De quién hablaba?

- No lo suficiente... le he perdido la pista en Brasil. Me pide constantemente dinero, para no acercarse a ella.

- ¡No es justo lo que hace! Pero tampoco debes permitir que la vea... sabes lo que eso significaría... él jamás lo hubiera permitido.

- Ni yo lo voy a hacer... hay vario que quieren verla, me esfuerzo tanto en protegerla y esconderla, pero me da pánico que algún día todo esto se derrumbe y se nos venga encima.

- Edward... es por ella, por él y por esa hermosa muchachita. Por ellos tenemos que aguantar. Recuerda que no eres el único en este barco...

¿Quién carajo era "Ella" y "Él" y de quien me estaba protegiendo? Hay algo aquí... y al parecer no es bueno y Edward no es el único involucrado por lo que veo. ¿Quién más? Y lo mejor de todo ¿Qué es lo que está pasando o lo que paso? Estaba tardando en "el baño" trate de recomponer mi semblante y camine hacia ellos y volví a sentarme en la silla.

- Edward me estaba comentando que quiere llevarte a dar un paseo en alta mar ¿Qué te parece si los acompaño?

- ¿Qué te parece pequeña? – lo mire sonriente y el trataba de evaluarme así que al instante me gire hacia Marisa

- Me encantaría... quisiera que me contaras cosas, para ver si puedo recordar... sobre ti.

- Pues vámonos – se puso de pie y camino hacia mí para tomar mi mano, su tacto no se me hacía incomodo, era como familiar... como si Emmett o Alce me tocaran, era natural.

Jalo de mí hacia la entrada. Edward venía detrás de nosotras con una sonrisa en los labios, no caminamos mucho hasta que llegamos a un muelle flotante, era de madera obscura; había una lancha más grande, mejor dicho un barco pequeño. Él subió primero y después nos ayudó, primero Marisa y después yo, mientras me ayudaba, tocaba mis caderas sugerentemente, gracias a Dios Marisa estaba de espaldas, pero lo que me era imposible era disimular el estúpido sonrojo en mis mejillas.

- Mira, creciste... pero ese adorable sonrojo sigue rondándote. Me encantaba contar los distintos tonos a los que llegabas, me quede en el 9 y al parecer creo que agregare el 10, este sí que jamás lo había visto.

Edward se puso en marcha y en menos de lo que esperaba la playa ya estaba muy lejos, me acerque a Marisa, que se sostenía del barandal de la popa, sus ojos estaban luminosos y se veía feliz.

- ¿Por qué elegiste México para vivir?

- ¡Oh muñequita, que buena pregunta! Quería alejarme un poco del frio de Forsk, pensé en una playa de california, pero... cuando vi las bahías que poseía este país me enamore. Me entere que Edward había adquirido una playa privada aquí y le rogué porque me dejara venir.

- Y ¿No tenías familia?

- Me divorcie hace 12 años – sus ojos se apagaron y pude ver una mancha de tristeza en ellos – tuve un hijo, pero está desaparecido desde hace 15 años, era tan joven... me porte muy mal con él, lo presione y escapo y no he sabido nada de él desde entonces.

- Discúlpame yo...

- No te preocupes muñequita... ya no duele como antes – levanto los hombros y sonrió despreocupadamente – supongo que me lo merecía, lo único que espero es que este bien y que sea feliz. No te negare que sufrí... pero, mis ojos se iluminaron y sonreí cuando un adorable bebé de escasos cabellos cafés y unos ojos enorme color chocolate, nariz respingada y unas chapitas muy rosadas llego a mis brazos. Me hiciste feliz, muy feliz.

- Me alegra haber ayudado un poco...

- Me ayudaste demasiado – giro un poco y con una de sus manos acaricio mi mejilla – y lo sigues haciendo. Edward ha hecho un trabajo estupendo. Eres hermosa, educada y se ve que inmensamente feliz también.

- De eso me encargo todos los días – escuche su aterciopelada voz y gire para verlo, estaba de brazos cruzados en uno de los postes de la cubierta. – aunque no me siento claramente orgulloso del hecho que en algún momento la hice infeliz... no sabes cómo me arrepiento, pero me he esforzado de una y mil maneras por remediarlo.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Larga historia Marisa... muy larga – pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me pego a su cuerpo, Marisa nos sonreía deje de verla cuando sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí, gire mi cuello para verlo a los ojos, ¿Cómo con tan solo una mirada podía calentar mi cuerpo y hacer que mi corazón latiera más rápido? Simple... él me amaba.

En el Barco había una cocineta pequeña, Marisa se lució preparándonos unos peces que pesque con Edward, ya a medio día, nos acercamos a un pequeño arrecife. Al parecer todo estaba preparado ya que llevaba 4 equipos de buceo, Marisa dijo que ya estaba demasiado vieja para eso y que mejor nos esperaba. Fue la experiencia más bella y compartirla con el amor de mi vida la así más emocionante y más rica en valor sentimental. Cuando él sol estaba a punto de caer y el atardecer estaba en toda su gloria no muy lejos pude ver a una ballena y su ballenato, Marisa me explico que las ballenas elegían las aguas mexicanas para ir a dar a luz a sus crías, por lo rica en alimentos y por la excelente temperatura que tenían las aguas.

Llegamos al muelle cuando la noche había caído, Fue un día maravilloso, no logre recordar por competo a Marisa, pero ella se sentía feliz con que no le tuviera miedo o algo por el estilo. Me conto bastantes cosas, unas muy hermosas y otras demasiado vergonzosas. Iba de la mano de Edward y Marisa a su lado. Llegamos a su pequeña casa. Ella se giró para vernos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

- Muñequita, me dio mucho gusto volverte a ver... esta vez no te olvides de mí.

- Te lo prometo – me solté de Edward para acercarme y darle un fuerte abrazo, era cálida... me hacía sentir feliz y protegida, como si estuviera en casa. Termine el abrazo y di un paso hacia atrás.

- Cuídala mucho Edward. Protégela siempre.

- Con mi vida. – le dio un rápido abrazo y regreso a mi lado para tomarme de la mano.

- Espero que regresen pronto. No prometo irlos a visitar... pero tal vez. Salúdame a todos y diles que los extraño demasiado y en especial... dile a Emmett que necesito un conejillo de indias para mis nuevas recetas

- Claro que se lo diré... seguro que en cuanto lo sepa querrá salir corriendo para venir aquí.

La despedida fue un poco triste, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero estaba triste, caminamos tomados de la mano, mire el cielo y estaba plagado de estrellas, jamás me cansaría de este lugar pero tenía que regresar a Forks, pronto terminarían las clases y tendría que entra por fin al bachillerato. Ya después tendríamos tiempo de regresar a nuestro paraíso.

- Las maletas ya están en el auto

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Ya lo hiciste – me miro sonriente, pero yo le regrese la mirada seria – Vamos, era una broma... Pregunta lo que quieras

- ¿Para qué tantas maletas, si solo fueron... 1 día y medio?

- Porque esta fue la primera parada... ahora vamos a Canadá.

- Pero mañana tengo que regresar a la escuela.

- Tu queridísima tía ya se encargó de eso... una semana como permiso. Claro, sin que repercuta en tus calificaciones, después de todo tiene su toque de convencimiento.

- Un gran plan.

_Canadá. _Esa palabra, ese país resonaba en mis oídos, ya bastantes veces en mi infancia la habíamos visitado, no creo que podríamos encontrar alguna otra cosa interesante allí, bueno, depende a qué lugar fuéramos.

Espera un minuto...

_Canadá._

_Canadá._

_Tanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Carajo! En este capítulo sí que me proyecte, disculpen la tardanza, pero como ven salió muy largo... me siento orgullosa de mi. Qué tal?<strong>_

**Espero que les haya agradado, revente como 2 neuronas y volví locos a toda mi familia con mis gritos de frustración... como que quería pero luego no quería salir el capítulo, pero me patee mentalmente como chorrocientas veces y salió... **

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Reviews si los merezco***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>((GbCulLeN))<strong>_

_**JHG**_


	11. Canadá

_**=O Okok! Sé que me volví a demorar ((Bastante)) pero... am digamos que este capítulo salió doble XD. Gracias por esperarme, pero uff! Me cae que en algún punto quise dejar de escribir e irme a tomar una cerveza, me frustre en algunas ocasiones, no salía. Lo repetí una y otra vez, tuve barias opciones pero esta me convenció.**_

_**Bueno... Chan chan channnnnnnnnn!**_

_**Conseguí una Beta ((ea ea ea ea! !- Bailecito feliz-))... Buena ella me encontró XD. No sé cómo estuvo pero... "Kiki D' Cullen" (((Chikas! si alguine nesecita de alguna de estos angelitos les dejo el link de una pag. en donde las pueden encontrar, estra en mi perfil))) **__** - muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Mejoro – Tengo que decirlo – eres buena mujercita! Gracias, por aguantar mis traumas mientras intentaba escribir, por escucharme y darme un montón de consejos.**_

_**También gracias a todas y todos lo que dejan sus comentarios, sé que son retiartos XD quisiera contestarles a cada uno pero... como q luego no me alcanza el tiempo, los leo, cada uno de los que dejan e intento contestar a su preguntas, hacer caso de sus sugerencias y todo eso... mil gracias por los RR**_

_**Bueno y no por eso son menos, a los que leen pero como que no dejan un RR, No haaaaaaaaaaay problema, mientras se diviertan con mi historia es más que suficiente para mí.**_

_**T.T Cielos ya estoy llorando... ya, ya, ya dejo mis traumas y les presento el capítulo.**_

_**Ejemmmm... con respecto al capítulo, T0T lo sientooooooo! Soy débil, él esdébil y todos somos débiles... ya me entenderán!**_

* * *

><p>Cap. 10 Canadá<p>

.

.

Cuando entre al avión trate de cerrar mis ojos y concentrarme en no vomitar, Canadá. No podía descifrarlo ¿A qué íbamos? De paseo, como él lo ha dicho o... lo que me prometió no hace mucho tiempo. ¿Terminaría con ella?

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —

— ¿Qué? — tan inmersa en mis pensamientos y no me había dado cuenta que me miraba. – Nada.

— Claro que sí, creo que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que cada vez que empiezas a retorcer tus dedos y arrugas el ceño, es que algo te preocupa—.

— ¿A qué vamos a Canadá? —

Su sonrisa se esfumo durante un segundo se acomodó en su asiento y paso un brazo por mis hombros, me pego lo suficiente a su cuerpo como para no ver su rostro.

— Tenemos que...tengo que hablar con Tanya—. Si quiero que esto funcione y es así, hay que cortar con todo lo externo, recuerda solo tú y yo—.

Me aferre a su cuerpo, cerré los ojos y trate de no recordar a aquella hermosa rubia, ella se había portado tan bien conmigo, que me dolía igual o tal vez, solo tal vez más que a él, terminar con su relación. No quería hablar de lo que pronto pasaría, no quería saber completamente nada, sé que yo le pregunte pero... me duele. Como puedo ser tan estúpida y tan inmadura, ¡Claro! ¿Qué se puede esperar de una niña como yo?

El miedo reino en mi mente mientras dormía; por supuesto que tenía miedo, era un hecho de que Edward y yo estábamos juntos pero... ¿Y ahora? Qué pasaría con mis tíos, mis abuelos, la gente que nos conoce, no podríamos ser una pareja normal que pasea de la mano o que se muestran afectuosos, eso no estaba diseñado para nosotros, tendríamos que estar inmersos en la obscuridad, a la defensiva, protegiéndonos. Pero yo no quería eso, desde que tengo conciencia de mis sentimientos, estuve encerrada en ellos y no quiero continuar así. Dormite, mas nunca descanse, me removí e intente zafarme de sus brazos, pero aun dormido se aferraba a mí, creando una jaula de la cual relativamente nunca podría escapar, pero en estas circunstancias necesitaba un poco de agua fresca en mi rostro. No sé cómo carajos no se despertó, prácticamente lo patee, lo avente y él seguía plácidamente dormido.

Lo diferente de estos jet privado, es que gracias al cielo los sanitarios eran mucho más grandes y más completos, abrí la llave del lavamanos, moje mis manos para luego llevarlas a mi frente, mejillas y nuca, necesitaba relajarme; comenzaba a ponerme tensa ¿Quizás por el viaje, por Tanya o lo que fuera a pasar?

Cerré los ojos y me recargue en el lavabo, poco a poco me fui inclinando hasta que mi mejilla toco el borde, me sentía... extraña, en mi pecho había una ligera presión, era un mal presentimiento. Sentí como unas grandes y delicada manos se posaban en mis caderas, me levante alarmada y por el reflejo del espejo vi la viva imagen de la perfección encarnada en hombre, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su labios semi-abiertos, deje de respirar durante un par de segundos y se acercó a mi oído

— Tienes cierta aprensión por escapar de mi... eso no está bien—.

Sus palabras provocaron que mi corazón palpitara más rápido, mis pulmones ya no aguantaron y dejaron libre todo el aire que retenía, su ligera risa golpeo mi oído y mis nervios ¿Con que jugando sucio? ¿No se supone que él es el que quiere esperar? Acaso, ¿Yo no era la que iba a jugar con él hasta que callera?

Una de sus manos se deslizo hasta posarse en mi vientre y aproveche este hecho para encorvarme y pegarme más a su cuerpo un suave ronroneo escapo de sus labios.

— ¡¿Por qué tenemos que esperar un año? —

—Es lo mismo que me estaba preguntando. ¿Por qué? —

— ¿A quién se le ocurrió? Es una mala idea—.

— Malísima — sus dedos viajaron hacia el borde del vestido, sus mano se perdió en el dobladillo y sentí como se posaba sobre mi muslo derecho, muy despacio la fue recorriendo hasta que rozó mis braguitas. Mi pulso se aceleró, comencé a hiperventilar y podría apostar a que mis mejillas estaban por explotar.

— Creo que hay una habitación... — susurre lo más sensual y sugerente que pude. Beso mi cuello y siguió subiendo su mano.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo en un avión? —

Quería gritarle que si le apetecía llevarme a un baño público también lo haría simplemente quería estar con él, pero mi voz solo se centraba en dejar escapar gemidos y suspiros, ninguna respuesta en concreto. Saco su mano y me hizo girar tomo mis caderas y me subió en el lavamanos, lo vi durante un segundo asombrada, llevo mis manos hasta sus hombros ahí las deposito, entre mis dedos atrape un mechón de su broncínea cabellera. Abrí más mis piernas y las enrede en sus caderas atrayéndolo a mí.

—Siempre he sido malísimo para las dietas—.

—Por lo menos cuenta que lo intentaste—.

— ¿Estas completamente segura? —

— Al 100%... Al parecer creo que solo alargaste tu tortura un día. ¿Por qué no pudiste y ahora sí? — No tengo ni la menor idea. Pero quiero tenerte ya — susurro muy cerca de mi cuello, — adentrarme en tu cuerpo... es como un sentimiento de necesidad, te quiero completa, solo mía—. Una de sus manos se interpuso entre nuestros cuerpo y se deslizo hasta llegar al centro de mis deseos, me acaricio lentamente y por más que trate no logre reprimir un fuerte gemido. Mis piernas parecían gelatina, lo solté de su prisión y me concentre en sus caricias.

— Tómame, aquí estoy—. Susurro.

Me acerque para besarlo y él se echó hacia atrás dejándome sentada en el lavamanos, lo mire tratando de descifrar la manera en la que me miraba, sonrió ligeramente y mi corazón palpito mucho más rápido, se acercó nuevamente y esta vez me ayudo a bajar, tomo ambas manos y las llevo a sus labios para darles un suave beso, me miro a los ojos y sentí como una chispa recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Salimos del baño tomados de la mano, unos cuantos pasos y ya habíamos llegado a la pequeña habitación que se encontraba hasta el fondo del jet. Abrió la puerta y justo antes de entrar una de las azafatas intervino.

— Sr. Cullen, ¿Necesita algo? —

— No gracias, todo está perfecto. Vamos a dormir un rato, no quiero que me molesten, según mis cuentas nos quedan unas cuantas horas para aterrizar—.

— Esta en lo correcto señor, exactamente 4. Me encargare personalmente de que nadie los moleste—.

En la manera en que nos sonrió me dejo un poco molesta, lo hacía como si supiera algo, como si...

— ¿Con cuántas te has acostado aquí? — le dije en cuanto cerró la puerta, giro despacio y me miro atónito.

— ¿Qué? —

— ¿Con cuántas te has acostado en este avión? —

—... ¿A qué debo tu pregunta? —

— A la manera en que nos vio la azafata cuando entramos — se acercó sonriente hasta mí y me rodeo con sus grandes brazos, beso mi frente. — me gusta cuando te enfadas—.

— Y a mí me gustaría golpearte y quitarte esa sonrisa... —me miro mucho más sonriente ¡Oh por Dios! Otra vez hablando en voz alta, ¡maldita sea!

—Con ninguna y tal vez nos haya mirado así... por tus silenciosos ronroneos, señorita—.

Beso unos de mi hombros y al instante entendí... oyeron lo del baño. Mis mejillas de encendieron y sentí tanta vergüenza, él siguió besando mi hombro y de inmediato me volteo, llevo una de sus manos hasta mi cabello, lo junto todo y lo hizo hacia un lado, beso mi cuello y mi nuca, todo mi cuerpo se erizo.

Mis inseguridades de hace unos momentos me habían impedido ver la belleza de esta habitación, era pequeña, lógicamente, estaba decorada en su totalidad por tonos negros y grisáceos, tenía una cama algo grande, sus sabanas eran de seda gris y reluciente, la cabecera de la cama era un espejo que abarcaba desde el suelo hasta el techo, claro abarcando solo el ancho de la cama, del lado izquierdo había un pequeño sillón de tres plazas con cojines rojos y blancos.

Su aliento cerca de mi cuello me desconecto por completo del mundo en el que me encontraba, cerré los ojos y eche mi cuello hacia atrás, depositándolo en su pecho para darle así un mejor ángulo.

— Como te gusta hacerme sufrir — murmuro, comenzó a succionar en la unión de mi hombro y una nueva onda de calor me recorrió por dentro, estaba segura que para mañana eso sería un enorme chupetón, — no quiero detenerme.

—Pues no lo hagas... continua—.

— Qué más quisiera—.

Me soltó, mi corazón se contrajo además de todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. Ese desconcierto que afloro en mí rápidamente se convirtió en enojo... Sí que estaba molesta, muy molesta... ok, yo aceptaba rotundamente que quisiera esperar un año, pero estarme provocando, llevarme al límite y después decir "Lo siento, siempre no"

Me gire y lo vi recostado en la cama con los brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

— Estoy molesta — lleve mis manos a mi cintura y lo vi retadoramente, él solo abrió un ojo y me vio de soslayo.

— ¿A si? — pude ver una sonrisa en sus labios y mi enojo aumento hasta niveles estratosféricos.

— Me enfada que me... seduzcas y luego me dejes así, sin más—.

— ¿Eso es lo que te enfada? —

— Pues si — su sonrisa aumento más. — No le veo la gracia—.

—Tú me provocas con tan solo respirar, con moverte tan solo un momento y no te reclamo por ello— abrió sus ojos y su mirada era oscura y penetrante, di un paso hacia atrás un poco asustada.

— No es lo mismo, tú lo haces conscientemente, además no es mi culpa... tengo que moverme—.

— Si, pero contoneas demasiado esas caderas, me tientas cada vez que te pones esos pantalones cortos y cuando traes esas blusas que se ciñen a tu cuerpo... ¿Sabes qué?

Se puso de pie camino hasta mí, su andar parecía como el de un felino que acechaba a su presa, a su par yo me eche hacia atrás hasta topar con una pared, estaba fría y el contacto con mi piel provoco que mi espalda se arqueara hacia adelante, él aprovecho ese movimiento para pasar su brazo por mi cintura y pegarse a mí.

— A la mierda ese estúpido año... te voy a hacer el amor hasta que no te puedas levantar—.

No sabía se echarme a correr o ponerme a saltar se la felicidad, así que opte por lo más obvio, me aferre a su brazos y me restregué en contra de su cuerpo, busque sus labios con la misma impaciencia que él lo hacía.

— Entre mis brazos — murmuro poco después de terminar con aquel beso, me levanto al vuelo y de unas cuantas zancadas llego al borde de la cama. No podía levantar el rostro, estaba muy nerviosa era la primera vez que iba a estar con un hombre que básicamente no era solo un hombre, era Edward, el amor de mi vida y ... mi padre. Me deposito cuidadosamente en ella y enseguida me hinqué, lleve mis manos a su cuello, recorrí sus hombros y llegue hasta el primer botón de su camisa con mis manos temblorosas e inexpertas los fui desabotonando uno por uno hasta que su camisa quedo en el piso.

— Sonara estúpido pero estoy nervioso y mucho a decir verdad — susurro antes de envolverme en sus brazos, una de sus manos se deslizo por mi espalda llevando consigo el cierre del vestido. Acaricio un poco mis hombros para luego deslizar los tirantes del vestido, — me encanta como se ve sobre tu piel, pero creo que se verá mejor sobre mi alfombra—.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando sus manos tomaron mis senos y comenzó a masajearlos delicadamente y a su vez estimulaba mis pezones con sus dedos pulgares. Levante mi rostro y me encontré son su mirada, aquellos hermosos ojos que me hipnotizaban tenían escritos en ellos promesas y ansias; recorrí todo su perfecto abdomen hasta llegar al cinturón de su pantalón, lo desabroche lo más rápido, sin rayar en la urgencia, y continúe con el botón y el cierre. Su cuerpo poco a poco se fue acercando hacia mí obligándome a recostarme. Beso mi frente, mis parpados, ambas mejillas, mi nariz y descendió a mis labios, intente retenerlo pero se alejó un poco, sonrió y siguió por mi barbilla el hueco de mi garganta, en medio de mis senos. Separo su manos y sentí como su mirada me quemaba, tuve una férrea necesidad de llevar mis manos a ese lugar y cubrirme, pero esto era lo que quería y no me opondría a nuestros deseos, aferre mis manos a las sabanas cuando su lengua se asomó sigilosa de entre sus labios y su rostro se acercaba a mi seno izquierdo, la conciencia amenazaba con abandonarme cuando su lengua envolvió mi pezón, jugueteo con él durante unos instantes para después otorgarle la misma atención al otro; aun con su lengua afuera siguió su camino por mi estómago, con las llenas de sus dedos marcaba mis costillas y la forma de mi cuerpo.

Llego al borde del vestido que aún se ajustaba a mi cintura y lo deslizo junto con mis braguitas por mis piernas, la tela y sus dedos creaban un torrente de sensaciones que viajaban a gran velocidad desde la punta de mis pies y llegaba hasta mi último cabello, para después situarse celosamente en mi vientre, arrojo las prendas hacia algún lugar, tomo uno de mis tobillos y lo subíos sobre su hombro, inclino un poco su cuello y lo beso, creo un camino de besos por mi espinilla, paso por mis rodillas y mi corazón se aceleró cuando beso la cara interna de mis muslos.

—Tanto tiempo esperando la gloria... y ahora, frente a mi tengo a la tierra prometida, aquel paraíso que no ha sido profanado por nadie, en donde seré el primero...

— Y el único — susurre los bastante fuerte para que me escuchara.

Con su nariz acariciaba mis muslos sin tocar aquel lugar al que tanto quería llegar y el que yo quería que explorara.

— Tu piel es tan suave, tan delicada y hermosa — se coloco en el borde de la cama y levanto un poco mis caderas... un momento más y conocería el cielo, me empujó un poco hacia atrás, así que con ayuda de mis brazos me deslice hasta dejarme caer encima de las almohadas, el espejo estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cabeza.

Estiro uno de sus brazos y tomo una de las almohadas, levanto mis caderas y la coloco debajo de ellas, coloco una mano en cada una de mis rodillas y las separo despacio. Completamente expuesta y entregada me encontraba, se inclinó y beso mi vientre, muy cerca de ese sitio, nuevamente mis rodillas terminaron sobre sus hombros y muy despacio con una exagerada lentitud de acercó, estaba titubeante pero pon fin lo hizo, su labios me proporcionaron el grado más alto de éxtasis al que había alcanzada hasta ahora, me sentí débil y muy vulnerable, él tenía la capacidad de en estos instantes, tanto de llevarme al cielo o dejarme hundida en las llamas de un fuego que pedían ser liberado, su lengua recorría todo mi centro y no dejaba ningún lugar sin ser probado, sus dedos se movieron a ese lugar y con una maestría casi inhumana me estimulaban haciéndome llegar cada vez más a la cima, uno de sus delgados y largos dedos exploro en mi interior, no me había percatado en qué momento mi respiración se hizo irregular y decenas de gemidos salían a brotes, salía y entraba con una lentitud tortuosa, comenzaba sentir como aquel nudo que se albergaba en mi vientre se iba desenredando y sin más ni previo aviso se soltó, enviándome como catapulta a un lugar en donde todo era intenso, el clímax de todo, moví mis manos impacientes por todo mi cuerpo. Mi primer orgasmo y fue sensacional, si eso me provocaba con sus dedos y su lengua no me imaginaba... después de regresar del lugar al que me envió abrí mis ojos y lo vi, de pie en una de las esquinas, se había liberado de toda su ropa y me miraba sonriente.

Quite la almohada y me recosté por completo, haciéndome a un lado dándole cavidad a su escultural cuerpo, camino hacia mí y se recostó, tal y como la había pensado, me miraba de una manera tan cálida...

— Tu cuerpo y tu esencia son exquisitos — una de sus manos se posó en mi mejilla y la acaricio, cerré los ojos y coloque una de mis manos sobre la suya, seguí el camino que él me marcaba, poco después sentí como la tomaba y la llevaba a su pecho, justo donde latía su corazón

— Solo por y para ti—.

Aun con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de su delicioso aroma, de su calor y de su tacto, sentí como una de sus manos tomaba mi muslo y lo colocaba sobre sus piernas, nuestros sexos nuevamente se encontraban en un contacto íntimo, abrí los ojos abruptamente y fue mi turno de encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa, se fue levantando de a poco hasta que quedo hincado en medio de mis piernas; colocó su frente sobre la mía, susurro unas cuantas cosas las cuales no alcance a entender, su dulce aliento me golpeaba directamente haciéndome perder la poca conciencia que aún me quedaba, deslizo una de sus manos entre nuestros cuerpo, sentí una ligera presión sobre mi centro y supe de inmediato que estábamos a punto de llegar a la cúspide, al rito final.

— Me hubiera gustado conmemorar mucho mejor esta entrega—.

—Cualquier lugar es bueno... siempre y cuando seas tú el que la reciba—.

La presión aumentaba pero trataba de controlar mis ansías de gritar por el dolor que se ejercía en mí, me bastaba con ver las muecas de satisfacción que se creaban en su rostro a cada centímetro que se adentraba más en mí. Mi cuerpo se contraía y luego se expandía buscando acoplarse a su tamaño, respire aceleradamente tratando de controlar las lágrimas que rondaban a mis ojos. Yo había nacido para él, solo para él y si un poco de mi dolor se convertiría en placer para él con gusto lo soportaría. Entro un poco más y se detuvo por completo, sabía que aún faltaba más, se retiró de mí, pero antes de que mi cuerpo lo pudiera echar de menos regreso hasta la posición en la que se había quedado.

— Isabella, mi niña, te ruego... que si duele demasiado me lo hagas saber, no quiero lastimarte. Promételo—.

Respire hondo y lo mire a los ojos para después asentir con toda la sinceridad que conocía, empujo un poco más y sentí como algo se contraía dentro de mi cuerpo, me dedico una mirada y yo solo pude atinar a sonreírle, una forma de decirle que me encontraba bien. Empujo un poco más y algo se desgarro dentro de mí; dolor, fuego, miedo fue lo primero que cruzo por mi cabeza, lleve mis brazos a su cuello y los enrede el él atrayéndolo hacia mí, y un sollozo escapo de mis labios y un gemido ronco se posó en su garganta, me encorve por el ardor que me recorría por dentro y él me envolvió en sus brazos, mis dedos jalaba de mechones de sus cabellos y mis piernas se cerraron sobre su cintura, provocando que la penetración por mí se completara y que no pudiera escapar de mí.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —

— Perfecta — murmure con los dientes apretados.

Ha roto la última barrera, el límite de nuestra felicidad y libertad... por fin nuestro amor era pleno.

Sus caderas comenzaron con un lento vaivén, me retorcía debajo de su cuerpo buscaba aire que llevar a mis pulmones, su ritmo se fui incrementando paulatinamente y a su par mi dolor disminuida siendo transformado por un delicioso calor que hace unos momentos era nuevo para mí.

Mis manos recorrieron su ancha espalda apretando cualquier cosa que encontrara a mi paso, las deslice hasta que llegue a sus glúteos y los empuje aún más. Murmuro unas cuantas cosas que no entendí y su velocidad aumento, mi cabeza había comenzado a golpetear con el espejo, lleve una de mis manos hacia él y con ella ejercía cierta resistencia, elevaba mis caderas cada vez que embestía, salía a su encuentro, hacia el placer. Mis gemidos eran bastante fuertes y opacaban por completo a los gruñidos de satisfacción que salían de su pecho.

— Edward...más — le suplique con los ojos llorosos. — Deberíamos... tomárnoslo con calma. Eres tan pequeña y tan delicada — me concentre en que mi cuerpo lo apretara y retuviera dentro de mí, un gemido escapo de su labios cuando intento moverse.

—Hazlo he esperado toda mi vida por esto, hazlo—.

Me removí impaciente, todo lo que sentía creaba en mí una burbuja que me impedía pensar y actuar con claridad, quería lo que él me daba, ya... no sabía exactamente como manifestar mi impaciencia, estaba desesperada solo quería que es torrente de energía que bailaba en mi vientre fuera liberado.

El ritmo que Edward llevaba amenazaba con consumirme. Por fin, un salvaje e intenso placer nos sobrecogió a ambos simultáneamente. Grite su nombre mientras sentía que mi cuerpo se quebraba en miles de pedazos. Lo oí gemir mi nombre mientras palpitaba dentro y su cálida esencia relajaba mi sensible interior. Nos habíamos fundido en una sola persona.

Poco a poco fue regresando al mundo real, y abrí los ojos y me encontré con una delicada mirada y su hermosa sonrisa. Se iba a apartar pero lo abrace con mis manos y piernas

—No te muevas—.

— Peso demasiado para ti — susurro, pero no se apartó. Al momento, comenzó a repartir besos por mi garganta — no puedo saciarme de ti—.

Entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, me sentía completamente satisfecha, sentía una paz que no conocía hasta ese momento. Mis ojos se sentían pesados, las fuerzas y la euforia que sentía hace unos momentos habían desparecido con la intensidad del momento, sus manos siguieron recorriendo mi cuerpo, quería más, lo sentía en la urgencia de sus caricias, de sus latidos y de sus besos.

Giro llevándome con él, mi mejilla se posó sobre su pecho; luche por regularizar mi respiración y conciliar el sueño, levante la vista, su sonrisa aun no desaparecía y sus ojos seguían oscuros y brillantes. Me levante un poco y me siguió con la mirada, me senté sobre él, corte el contacto con él y la fije en otra parte, mi corazón palpito muy deprisa cuando la imagen de la chica que se encontraba frente de mí me golpeo de lleno, tenía mis mejillas sonrojada, mis labios estaban hinchados y mis ojos luminosos, mi cabellos se encontraba completamente revuelto y sobre mi piel se asomaban unas pequeñas manchas rojizas que se distribuían por todo mi cuerpo, mi respiración al todavía ser irregular provocaba que mis pechos subieran y bajaran, vi por el reflejo y sentí como sus manos se deslizaban hasta posarse nuevamente en mis senos, y por alguna extraña razón eso me excitó, su sexo volvió a palpitar provocando un nuevo cosquilleo mi única reacción fue menear mis caderas buscando alguna especie de fricción con su cuerpo, por más que me esforcé no podía quitar la vista del espejo, me era interesante ver mis muecas, como mi rostro se transformaba en algo que nunca había visto.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — solo así pude mirarlo, sus músculos tensos, sus manos apretadas contra mis muslos, su rostro bañado de una fina capa de sudor y enmarcado por una máscara de placer y éxtasis. Lleve mis manos a su pecho y me apoye en ellas para hacer los movimientos mucho más prominentes, estiro su cuello hacia atrás, tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus gruñidos iban bañados de blasfemias y maldiciones.

En estos momento las palabras sobraban, nuestros cuerpos eran la hoja y nuestra esencia la tinta que marcaba una promesa que perduraría por siempre, aquel juramento de amor había llegado a tal grado de consagración en donde sería imposible de romper, siempre me amaría y yo él. Viviría solo para él, respiraría por y para él sería mí única razón de existir, por él podría ser capaz de enfrentarme al mundo entero por defender lo que tenemos.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y me arqueé hacia atrás cuando esa deliciosa sensación de plenitud me colmo de tal grado de plenitud, que todo desapareció a mi alrededor, solo el hombre que yacía debajo mío invadido por su propio placer que a su vez se esparcía dentro de mí.

Termine completamente recostada sobre su pecho, las fuerzas me habían abandonado por completo, tal vez sería capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos unos cuantos minutos más antes de que el sueño me invadiera en su totalidad.

—Las palabras sobras... y las acciones llenan— paso una de sus manso por mi espalda acariciándola con temerosa lentitud.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — murmure despacio y cerré los ojos su cuerpo se tensó por completo, pero al estar tan agotada no pude siquiera abrir los ojos para ver su rostro, ¡¿Creyó que lo había olvidado? Y mucho mejor, al parecer el mismo lo olvido.

.

.

.

.

Escuche unos pequeños golpecitos a los lejos, abrí despacio los ojos para ver a Edward cerrando la puerta, estaba semi desnudo, solo llevaba puestos sus vaqueros sin siquiera abrocharlos, sentí la fina tela de las sabanas y el rubor en mis mejillas, por fin había pasado, somos... tan débiles, pero relativamente no me importa, lo obtuve. Volví a cerrar los ojos cuando se giró, mi pulso se aceleró cuando escuche su suaves pisadas sobre la alfombra para después sentir un fuerte movimiento en el colchón, se había lanzado contra él.

—Sé que estas despierta, tus mejillas te delatan — Susurro muy cerca de mi oído, — ¿te encuentras bien? —

Deslizo una de sus manos por mi hombro y mi brazo, mi cuerpo se estremeció y me acerque un poco hacia él, se recostó de lado y me abrazo, beso mis mejillas y mi frente, me apretujo un poco, sentí una felicidad inmensa, todo estaba como debía de estar. Siempre me preguntare cuanto durara, pero ruego y me encargare de que sea eterno o quizás tanto como él lo desee.

—Dentro de poco aterrizaremos—.

— Está bien... ¿Podrías pasarme mi ropa? —

.

.

.

.

En cuanto el aire frio pego en mi cara cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la refrescante brisa, baje los escalones prácticamente colgando de su brazo, me sentía nueva y renovada. En esta ocasión ningún auto ostentoso nos esperaba en el estacionamiento aledaño a la pista, bueno, por lo menos uno que él no conducirá, un auto negro acomodaba nuestras cosas en su pequeño maletero, un hombre de traje y facciones duras nos abrió la puerta trasera y saludo con unos ligeros ademanes a Edward el cual solo le respondió con un movimiento ligero de cabeza.

— A casa Bill—.

Aquella casa que fue parte de mi infancia, en donde pase distintos momentos en los que fui inmensamente feliz, se encontraba un poco lejos de la ciudad, escondida entre algunas montañas, Edward siempre me traía cuando quería tomar un "descanso" pero ahora que lo pienso... Quizás era para ocultarme. Todo está tranquilo más no por eso iba a olvidar esa rara conversación que tuvo con Marisa. Sí, por eso me traía aquí, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, me estaba ocultando ¿Pero de quién o qué? Inconscientemente una de mis manos estaba apretando su muslo y no me percate de ese hecho hasta que siseo muy despacio.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa una mujer de unas cuantas décadas nos recibió con una radiante sonrisa, un hombre recogió las maletas y las subió a las habitaciones, camine por el pequeño pasillo que nos llevaba del recibidor a la sección de las habitaciones con Edward pisándome los talones me encamine a mi habitación pero un pequeño carraspeó llamo mi atención.

— Tus cosas están en mi habitación... bueno, si eso quieres. Si no es así puedo mandarlas a que normalmente duermes, para que estés más cómoda—.

— Claro, digo no. Así está bien, gracias—.

Regrese a su lado y abrí la habitación, era un lugar precios, paredes de color beige, distintos y delicados cuadros de algunos paisajes, muebles de caoba y una cama California King con barrotes en cada esquina, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña me gustaba venir a jugar con él aquí, brincábamos, me hacía cosquillas, gritaba por todas partes, saltaba de un sillón a otro y después de todo eso, nos sentábamos en la pequeña alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea que se encontraba en frente de la cama, bebíamos chocolate y comíamos galletas.

Camine hasta el centro de la habitación, me sentía como si fuera la primera vez que entraba, lo cual era muy estúpido, arroje el pequeño abrigo a la cama y me dirige a una de las puertas de cristal corredizas, la abrí y llegue al jardín que ahora estaba cubierto por una capa densa de nieve, hacia frio pero me gustaba hacer esto, salí de la habitación, es frio golpeo mi piel, la cual se erizo, los copos de nieve bailaban frente a mis ojos, estire una de mis palmas y varios se depositaron el ella, las montañas se imponían, grandes y blanquezcas frente al paisaje, el pequeño lago que estaba a unos cuantos metros parecía estar congelado, los pinos estaban llenos de nieve pero algunas hojas verduscas se asomaban, cerré mis ojos cuando unos fuertes y cálidos brazos me rodearon por completo para después apretujarme contra una cálida pared de músculos.

—Sé cuánto te encanta este sitio—.

—Solíamos venir muy a menudo—.

—Recuerdo esas pequeñas huidas a este, el lugar de nuestros sueños — me apretó más y giró para llevarme de regreso a la comodidad y calor de la habitación, —pero no quiero que te vayas a enfermar. Tendré que ir a la ciudad, mientras más me demore en hablar con Tanya menos podremos disfrutar de esto, plenamente. ¿Quisieras acompañarme?

—No, no puedo, ve y... trátala con tacto, es una persona que a pesar que dormía contigo se ganó un poco de mi respeto, cariño y apreciación, envíale mis saludos—.

—Lo que tu desees, pequeña— no me acostumbro aun, a recibir sus besos, a su manos posándose posesivamente en todo mi cuerpo, a su amor. Pero sé que tendría bastante tiempo para hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

.

**Edward**

Mi cumpleaños, tanto tiempo pensé que era un día insignificante en el que solo sería un días más pero de ahora en adelante será conmemorado en mi mente, el día en que la tomo y la hice mía por completo, sé que soy un maldito estúpido ya que mi plan había sido esperar a que esta relación madurara, pero me fue demasiado difícil mantener mis manos lejos de su delicado y hermoso cuerpo, de sus encantos que creaban una magia que me atraía a ellas, que me ordenaba prácticamente a tocarlos y probarlos. Fue impresionante, la primera vez en la que disfrute plenamente tener a alguien entre mis brazos y la gran diferencia es que no era un simple alguien, es mi pequeña, el amor de mi vida y la mujer de mis sueños, haberla hecho feliz es mucho más gratificante para mí que un orgasmo.

En algún momento, mientras la veía dormir plácidamente, sobre la cama en la que la hice mía, me sentí como un villano, alguien que le había robado su pureza y su virtud. Pero cuando me sentí el hombre más despreciable del mundo, se removió acurrucándose más, susurro mi nombre y suspiro brevemente para después sonreír y volver a dormir, ese simple hecho provoco que cualquier pensamiento quedara en el abismo y solo pudiera concentrarme en trazar un plan para hacerla feliz, para cuidarla y protegerla.

Eso era otra preocupación, tenía que protegerla de todos y cada uno que intentarla lastimar, me he esforzado estos 16 años y no pienso tirar todo ese esfuerzo y todo ese mundo que le cree por algún estúpido error.

Tan inmerso en mi mente que no me di cuenta que estaba a punto de entrar en la unidad habitacional en donde vivía Tanya. Ella es una mujer maravillosa, hermosa, dulce, todo lo que un hombre podría desear, pero esa regla ya no se aplica para mí, lo que yo necesito se encuentra en alguna habitación de aquella casa oculta en las montañas.

Salí del auto en que me transportaba, dando fervientes instrucciones de que me esperaran, camine por el pasillo, subí las escaleras hasta el departamento No.23. No sabía con exactitud si la encontraría, pero más valía eso, no quería toparme con su familia, me sería más incómodo terminar con esto. Toque el timbre rogando a que ella estuviera ahí, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una rubia de impresionantes ojos azules.

— ¡Edward! — se arrojó a mis brazos y me apretó muy fuerte, solo pude sonreírle ligeramente y recibirla en ellos, — viniste—.

— Tanya tenemos que hablar—.

— Pasa. Claro, hablaremos pero pasa—.

El departamento era muy pequeño y nada ostentoso, Tanya no provenía de ningún tipo de Familia adinerada, ella era una exitosa abogada que a pesar de poseer cuentas bancarias con bastantes ceros, prefería vivir humildemente, por eso en algún momento me había parecido perfecta para ser mi esposa. La lleve a Forks con esa perspectiva, la integre a la empresa, siendo ella la que se hiciera cargo de todos sus asuntos legales y que próximamente se ocupara de mi hogar, estúpido error, muchos salimos dañados con esa decisión, pero era momento de ponerle un fin y remediarlo o por lo menos intentarlo. Me senté en uno de sus sillones, ella acerco una silla y se sentó justamente enfrente de mí.

—Tanya eres una mujer maravilla pero...

— ¿A qué has venido Edward? — su voz salió en un pequeño susurro y vi como sus ojos se aguaron, mi corazón se oprimió y me obligue a mirarla a los ojos.

— Esto no puede seguir, quiero decir, ya no podemos seguir juntos... lamento que esto se allá alargado—.

— Es por otra mujer — seco furiosamente la lágrima que se deslizo por su mejilla y su mirada me aprisiono. — ¿Hay alguien más? —

— Tanya... no — me partía el alma mentirle y aún más negar a mi pequeña. Pero debía de esconder lo que sucedía entre nosotros. — Nadie interfiere. Es solo... te respeto y te quiero mucho, pero lamentablemente no es el cariño que tú necesitas me di cuenta de eso, sé que es demasiado tarde, te he lastimado pero es mejor cortar antes de llegar a algo más—.

—Creo que te entiendo, no me amas y sé que... encontraras a alguien que despierte en ti ese amor, desafortunadamente no fui yo, pero como te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir, yo siempre estaré para ti, cuando me necesites, yo te amo y por ese amor, no te voy a atar, si tu deseo es que esto termine, perfecto... lo respeto. Espero que seas muy feliz con... quien sea, que sea ella—.

—No sé qué decir y...

— No digas nada y solo abrázame—.

Me estire un poco y ella se arrojó a mis brazos, su cabeza reposo en mi hombro, todo era silencio pero sus delicado sollozo y las cálidas lagrimas que mojaban mi camisa, me hicieron odiarme por lo cobarde que fui y utilizarla en la manera en que lo hice, me dolía pero era lo justo. Se separó de mis brazos, aun con la cabeza gacha tomo mis hombros yo sujete los suyos, no sabía con exactitud cómo actuar, ella lo estaba tomando demasiado bien y me preocupaba que solo fuera una máscara.

— Puedes darme un último beso—.

No me sentía muy seguro de esto, pero si ella había aceptado todas mis condiciones, dejar a su familia para seguirme a Forks y más las noches en las que me sentía fuera de sí y bebía sin control, me ayudo a superarlas y tan solo temporalmente mi adicción a mi pequeña que agradezco por no haber logrado erradicarla.

Sus blancas y frías manos tocaron mis mejillas, sus ojos completamente acuosos me miraron fijos trague saliva cuando ella cerro sus ojos, se acercó a mí y en menos de los que esperaba su labios ya rosaban los míos, sonara raro, pero no podía besarla, la aparte delicadamente y en sus labios pude ver como se formaba una triste sonrisa

—Debes de amarla demasiado—susurro muy despacio y no puedo saber con cierta exactitud si eso fue lo que dijo.

Tomo una de mis manos de mis manos y la apretó, sus ojos se volvieron a abrir y todo lo que vi en ellos fue confuso. Se puso de pie y se esforzó para llevarme con ella, llegamos a la cocina y me dejo esperando en la puerta.

— ¿Un café o un refresco? —

Consternación era lo único que sentía, era como si no acabara de romper con ella y siguiéramos siendo la "Feliz pareja" de hace unos meses. Era extraña, una de las cosas que me llamaron la atención.

—Fue una buena experiencia— susurro depositando una taza de café negro en frente la mesita del centro, tomo otra taza y la llevo a sus labios, —agradezco por haberte conocido y... Bella es una chica estupenda.

Me atragante con el café y tosí unas cuantas veces, ella me miro sobre sus pestañas y la vi sonreír, juro que la ví sonreír.

—Es una buena chica, hermosa y encantadora... tenle paciencia es una adolecente, recuerda que algún día se ira y por lo tanto tienes que dejarla volar, ya no estaré para protegerla pero... podrías decirle que tiene mi número y no importa el lugar ni la hora, yo siempre le contestare cuando me necesite.

Me daba tanta ternura el cariño que expresaba por ella, de aquel día en que tuve el accidente se había creado una fuerte complicidad entre estas dos mujeres, la veía con amor y la protegía como si fuera su verdadera madre, si jamás me hubiera enamorado de mi hija y ella de mí, tendría por seguro que Tanya hubiera sido una esposa ejemplar, pero nada fue así.

— Se lo diré—.

El tiempo se me fue volando, después de varias tazas de café me di cuenta que la noche había caído, me sentía cómodo hablado con ella, era extraño, yo esperaba que después de decirle a lo que había venido intentara sacarme a patadas o golpearme, pero solo me ofreció ser una amiga... fue lo que ella dijo en algún grado de la conversación, que podía seguir contando con ella como amiga y que si aun tenía trabajo, el cual no se lo negué, pronto regresaría a Seattle a las oficinas principales, solo que tendría que esperar un poco más, a que su padre se estabilizara y que tal vez cabía la posibilidad que lo llevara consigo.

—Gracias por todo y por comprenderme—.

—No me agradezcas nada— nos pusimos de pie y me acompaño hasta la puerta; tomo mi mano y me giro para encararla. —Solo... avísame cuando alguna mujerzuela se adueñe de tu corazón, necesito darle el visto bueno además de consultarlo con Bells.

—Ok— le sonreí; ella paso sus brazos por mi torso y me abrazo.

—Mucha suerte y se... inmensamente feliz—.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegue a la casa Olivia la mujer que se encarga de la casa se encontraba en la cocina ordenando algunas cosas, todo estaba tranquilo tanto como deseaba que fuera.

—Señor, la señorita Isabella lo estuvo esperando para cenar pero por más que le insistí, se negó y solo me acepto una taza de chocolate y se fue a descansar. He terminado todo y me retiro, si necesita algo solo llámeme— era una mujer cercana a los 50, muy encantadora y eficiente. Ella vivía con su marido en la casa contigua a esta, era más pequeña pero me había encargado personalmente de que fuera acogedora y tuviera lo que ellos necesitaran.

—Gracias Olivia, pero no te preocupes, estaremos bien ya puedes ir a descansar—.

Camine por el pasillo que me condujo a las habitaciones, abrí muy despacio la principal y encontré a mi pequeña dormida en la alfombra que se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea, tenía una cobija sobre ella y una taza vacía de chocolate a su lado, me acerque despacio a ella, me agache solo un poco y delicadamente la tome en mis brazos, era tan pequeña que su peso apenas me inmutaba, la sostuve con un brazo mientras hacía a un lado las cobijas de la cama, la deposite y me quede atónito cuando la cobija se abrió, mi mandíbula prácticamente cayó al piso y mis ojos solo les falto poco para que salieran de sus cuencas. Su blanco y cremoso cuerpo estaba enfundado en una pequeñísima bata que no llegaba más allá de la mitad de sus muslos y por la posición en la que se encontraba se encogía un poco más, dejaba un poco de su pecho al descubierto gracias a que las copas de la bata solo llegaban a la mitad y tenían un cuarto restante de encaje negro. Se veía tan placida durmiendo, que solo cerré los ojos y la tape de inmediato con las cobijas, camine hacia el otro lado de la cama. Voltee a verla, solo tendría que acercarme un poco y besarla despacio, esperar a que se despertara y...

Tome una toalla y me dirigí a la ducha necesitaba un buen chorro de agua fría, el baño era un poco grande tenia de un lado una regadera y en otro lado una tina además de lo indispensable para una aseo completo, abrí la llave de la regadera y me desnude rápidamente, cuando entre el agua me hizo apagar todo el torrente de calor que se desbordaba por todo mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y me concentre en poner mi mente en blanco y no pensar en su piel, su olor... Esto no estaba funcionando, tenía que dejarla descansar y asimilar lo que había pasado.

Me estaba secando cuando unos gritos provenientes de la habitación me obligaron a solo enredarme una toalla en la cintura y salir corriendo. Me estaba llamando, se removía incomoda en la cama, su frente estaba perlada de una delicada capa de sudor y sus ojos derramaban unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Pequeña tranquila... Bella abre los ojos—, moví un poco sus hombros y abruptamente abrió sus ojos, me miro desconcertada y luego llevo sus brazos a mi cuello. —Tranquila, solo fue una pesadilla—. Acaricié su cabello mientras ella seguía pegada a mí. Estuvimos varios minutos así, tanto tiempo que el agua se había secado de mi cuerpo y mi cabello; cuando sentí que su agarre cesaba un poco y su respiración se volvía a normalizar. Retire sus brazos y la acomode nuevamente, me levante y di la vuelta cuando sentí su mano sobre mi muñeca

— No —.

—Shhhh... voy a vestirme y regreso contigo—.

—No, ven aquí— entreabrió sus ojos y vi como las lágrimas regresaban a ellos.

Regrese a su lado y ella se apartó lo suficiente, entre en la cama y se acurruco en mi pecho. No mucho después su respiración se normalizo, trate de cerrar los ojos y descansar. Lo logre unos cuantos minutos después.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bella**

**.**

Abrí los ojos cuando mi mano toco algo que se supone que no debería de tocar. Mi pierna descansaba sobre las suyas, mi mejillas estaba sobre su pecho y mis dedos tocaban la parte baja de su regazo la cual carecía de algún tipo de prenda. Recorrí mi mano por todo su abdomen y la baje un poco hasta rozar con la yema de mis dedos sus muslos. Me sorprendió mi reacción e intente moverme pero su brazo que me sostenía por la espalda me apretó más a él.

Levante mi rostro y el solo parecería dormido si no fuera por la manera en que me sonreía.

—Tú me has obligado a dormir así—.

— ¡¿Qué? — deslice mi mano hacia arriba y no encontré ningún rastro de tela, ¡Estaba desnudo! Mis mejillas debieron de encenderse y mordí mi labio para evitar cualquier tipo de ruido. — No... no recuerdo—.

—Deberías de seguir dormida... pero lo de hace un momento, sé que estabas completamente consiente—.

Abrió los ojos y sentí como mi corazón se contraía, esa mirada solo la había visto una vez y esa única vez fue en el cuarto del jet. Se movió tan rápido que no me di cuenta hasta que sentí su peso sobre mi cuerpo, entreabrí más mis piernas Y él se tensó, ese hecho provoco que una cadena de sensaciones se esparciera por todo mi cuerpo. Solo sentía la necesidad de que el entrara en mi cuerpo y liberara ese nudo que se volvía a formar en mí.

Mis piernas se enrollaron en su cintura aprisionándolo y llamándolo a mis deseos, ese hecho provoco que la sabana que lo cubría se deslizara dejando al descubierto toda su bella anatomía.

—Eres tan tentadora— sus labios atraparon los míos urgentes, me esforcé demasiado por tratar de seguirle el paso, su lengua invadió mi boca y sentí una de sus manos, se deslizaba por mi muslo, llevando consigo mi bata hasta mi cintura.

—Hazlo... ahora— susurre cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos, para después posarse en mi cuello.

—Ahora— su mano llego al borde de mi pequeña braguita y comenzó a deslizarla por mis caderas.

Me moví expectante por sus caricias cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, me quede pasmada y creo que aquella rubia quedo igual, nos miraba atónita, solo pude atinar a jalar una sábana y cubrir a Edward, paso nerviosa una de sus manos por su cara. Edward se giró cubriéndose he intentado ponerse de pie sin dejarme expuesta, en algún punto quede oculta detrás de su cuerpo, me incline hacia un lado y vi como ella parpadeo unas cuantas veces.

—Lo sabía...perdón— susurro antes de cerrar la puerta. Y en cuanto sonó el clic de la cerradura, sentí como todo mi mundo se obscurecía y deje de sentir.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí está mi proooooooooooooooooyeccio y lo que mi triste y solitaria neurona pudo dar.<strong>_

_**Uyy! Que miedo tú, Tany los cacho XD.**_

_**Creo que estas semana también demorare un poco, no se preocupen si tardo es por... por qué tardo Xd**_

_**Muchas me dicen, "No lo abandones"**_

_**Sé que me tardo y todo eso, pero créanme no lo abandonare, puedo estar muriéndome de fiebre o de amor ((Lo cual dudo)) estar en un hospital o pleno quirófano, mi mente seguirá trabajando y si muero... pues na más me buscan en Face, contactan a mi hermana y que les de mi libreta, y listoooooo! Seguirán disfrutando del Fic. XD No lo abandonare créanme.**_

_**Bueno como que hoy ando de bla bla bla! Yayayaya es todo...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****** Reviews Si Los Meresco******_

_**((GbCulLeN))**_


	12. Nada es, lo que suele ser

_**Yo no muero de amor… muero de gripa. Xd Quiero mi pocholate!**_

_**Todo estuvo en contra de mí y del capítulo. Sé que no hay escusa pero… la primera semana y media moría de gripa, una de las peores de esta temporada XD me enfermo muy seguido soy débil y bueno, tengo que ayuda en casa con los deberes y bueno, termino demasiado tarde y cuando llego a mi hoyojero ((Cuarto)) XD Solo quiero dormir. En serio lamas me olvide de la historia o de ustedes, escribía hasta en los lugares más recónditos de mi hogar, traía la lap por todas partes, tratando de adelantar, hace poco lo termine… así que aquí está, espero que el siguiente no tarde tampoco, yo me esforzare al máximo para que no seas así, pero… les pido una enorme disculpa, sé que tengo mis deberes pero esta historia también lo es y la descuide. Lo Siento T.T**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_._

_Cap. 11 Nada es, lo que suele ser._

.

.

.

**Edward**

Intente cubrirla con mi cuerpo, ya que si Tanya se hacia la imagen de que la engañaba o que la dejaba por otra mujer, esperaba que jamás se diera cuenta que era ella… Bella. En cuanto cerré la puerta me gire, y la vi recostada en la cama, su expresión era insipiente. Tenía sus manos sobre su rostro, respiraba agitadamente y podía escuchar sus sollozos, intente apartar sus manos pero ella puso resistencia así que opte por dejarla en paz, me senté en la cama cubriéndome con la sabana, mi niña estaba en completo shock.

— Ve con ella. Creo que merece una explicación.

— Me quedare contigo, ella puede esperar.

— No quiero que te quedes, quiero estar sola. Ve con ella.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba su voz sonó completamente firme, sin ningún aticismo de dolor o sufrimiento, me levante y camine hacia uno de los cajones de donde saque mi ropa. Me cambie lo más rápido que puede y camine por el pequeño pasillo, llegue a la sala y ahí estaba ella, sentada en uno de los sillones, con los codos en las rodillas y su cabeza entre sus manos, en una de las mesitas había una copa y un cenicero con un cigarrillo prendido.

— Tanya — susurre, no quería atormentarla más pero al igual que Bella sabía que ella merecía una explicación.

— No, no quiero que digas nada — levanto su rostro, sus ojos se veían apagados pero intentaba brindarme una débil sonrisa — Vamos, yo ya lo sabía solo que no quería verlo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Ok, quieres hablar. Pues vamos a quitarnos la careta. Yo supe de todo esto, desde mucho antes de conocerla. De hecho lo supe desde que nos acostamos, después de embriagarnos en ese bar.

—Y acepte irme contigo, cuando lo único que compartimos fue esa noche de sexo y ya. Después de eso, todas las noches... escuchar cómo me platicabas de Isabella que bueno... yo creí que era solo una mujer, pero cuando me dijiste en tus 5 sentidos que era tu hija juro que quise golpearte por lo asqueroso que me pareciste. Pero, algo que no planeo recordarte te salvo, decidí ayudarte a en aquel extraño plan que me contaste la última noche, estabas muy ebrio... Creíste que era perfecto, llevar a una mujer a tu casa, alguien que calentara tu lecho y te ayudara a desistir de tus extrañas y bajas pasiones por tu hija. Creyendo que podría hacerlo y de paso ganarme tu amor, acepte. Que estúpida ¡¿No crees?

— Perdí desde el momento que la vi tan pequeña, dulce, encantadora y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Hermosa, es una criatura tan linda, y no quiero ni pensar cuando logre madurar por completo, tendrás que cuidarla muy bien porque habrá cientos que querrán quitártela o ser... tus yernos. Jamás te juzgue y no pienso hacerlo ahora, pero ¿Hacerme un lado por las noches y correr a acurrucarte con tu hija?, sé que ella... tal vez y no lo sabía. O cuando ese acto fue demasiado bajo para ti, decidiste pasar las noches en la azotea fumando o bebiendo, que estar cerca de alguna de las dos ¿Creíste que no lo sabía? Se tantas cosas, muchas más de las que te imaginas. Bella me odiaba y más cuando... en otras circunstancias me apenaría pero creo que estamos hablando sin tapujos ¿No? Creyó que tú eras el que me tocaba cuando yo me satisfacía, sola... fue a lo que me condene cuando acepte. Dormir en tu cama, sin ti; recibir tus besos carentes de amor, ser simplemente tu empleada que bueno... solo era tu novia por apariencia.

— Lo supiste todo desde un principio ¿Por qué?

— Soporte todo eso porque te amo, aunque tú la amas a ella, aunque sabía que yo era la única que sobraba ahí, porque después del incidente con aquel chico, yo estuve cerca de ella y me percate... ella es igual de transparente que tú, en la mirada se le vea el amor hacia ti, nada convencional claro está, si te hubieras dado cuenta antes, estaríamos evitando todo esto, y yo tan solo sería la mujer que te pregunto si estaba ocupado el lugar de al lado y nada más.

—Perdón... no sé qué decirte

— Y no tienes por qué, yo solo vine a comprobar lo que ya sabía y no quería darme cuenta. No te enfades con Olivia, le dije que quería darte una sorpresa y creo que fue para ambos, cuídala mucho y eso de lo que hablamos ayer sigue en pie. No quería llegar a esto pero bueno... ayer no mordiste mis anzuelos así que, aquí me tienes — su cara había tomado un mejor color y una mejor expresión ahora sí la sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos —¿Amigos? extendió su mano y yo no pude hacer nada más que acercarme a estrecharla.

— Amigos.

— Interrumpí algo muy bueno ¡¿Creo? — me guiño un ojo, tomo el último trago de su copa y apagó el cigarrillo que ya se había consumido más de la mitad – Edward solo tiene 16 años... bueno casi 17, sé que las niñas de ahora están más vividas que una, pero ella es diferente, respétala y respeta lo que eres y piensas. Cuéntale todo. Dile que los apoyare hasta el final, sé que esto será difícil pero estaré con ustedes, de la manera y forma que me necesiten, cuídense y cuídala — se levantó y puso sus manos en mis hombros — ve con ella... ¿Qué esperas hombre? — Sus ojos se aguaron y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, la abrace y escuche sus sollozos, sus brazos se ciñeron en mi cintura y sus cálidas lagrimas mojaron mi hombro — Ella ganó sin darse cuenta. Se merece su premio, amala por y para siempre que estos sacrificios no sean en vano— se separó de mí y sin mirarme camino hasta la puerta principal, jamás miro hacia atrás, abrió la puerta, levantó el rostro y salió de la casa a paso firme.

Camine de regreso a la habitación, sentí como una parte aunque muy pequeña añoraba que no se fuera, con el tiempo que convivimos ella se alojó en una pequeña porción de mi corazón, la misma que en estas circunstancias pedía que la detuviera... pero no era justo para ninguno de los tres yo ya había elegido y la más maravillosa elección se encontraba cruzando esta puerta. Miré la puerta de caoba, y el picaporte de plata eran tan hermosos, lo gire delicadamente y entre con mucha más premura, el gélido aire me llego de lleno, la gran puerta corrediza de cristal, estaba abierta de par en par, en la capa de nieve se podía ver las pequeñas huellas que no tardaban en perderse entre los árboles, había una pequeña brisa de aire gélido ondeando las cortinas y el cielo estaba más opaco de lo normal; necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo... pero ¿Debe de pensar que Tanya nos odia por lo que paso y que no tardará en delatarnos? Camine hasta el closet, saque unos pantalones de mezclilla, unas botas para nieve, una playera negra de manga larga y un chaleco, podía ver que ella se había puesto la ropa adecuada ya que la maleta estaba abierta y varias prendas estaba repartidas por toda la cama.

Seguí las pequeñas huellas y aunque no estuvieran sabia con exactitud adonde se dirigían, no muy lejos había una pequeña montaña en la que se encontraba una cueva, no era muy grande pero lo bastante profunda como para tardar unas cuantas horas en encontrarla, decidí regresar a la casa. La cueva sería un buen lugar para platicar y relajarnos.

.

.

.

.

Cuando estuve en la entrada de la cueva, deje cada cosa que traje conmigo en su lugar, saque una lámpara y comencé a caminar. En una de las diferentes cavidades escuche un pequeño ruido, apague la lámpara y gracias a que todavía se filtraba un poco de luz vi un pequeño bulto acurrucado en una esquina, me acerque muy despacio, pero en lo que lo hacía no vi una roca y la patee, ella levanto la cara alarmada y encendió una linterna apuntándome directamente. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y rojos, algunas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y mordía su labio inferior. Dejo caer la lámpara y llevo sus brazos a su cuerpo, me acerque muy despacio y me senté junto a ella, se pegó a la pared alejándose de mí.

— ¿Nos va a delatar?

— Te sorprenderás al saber lo que paso... lo sabía, desde mucho antes de que yo tomara la decisión, solo ha estado con nosotros para "disfrazar" lo que hay entre nosotros. Me ofreció su completo apoyo y amistad en caso de que la necesitemos. No te guarda ningún tipo de rencor. Hasta me ha pedido que te dijera que puedes llamarla cuando quieras, que ella siempre estará para ti.

— ¿Eso es verdad?

—Claro... puedes llamarla si no me crees — le extendí mi celular ella lo miró y extendió su mano, lo tomo durante un momento y se quedó mirándolo.

— Confió en ti— me regreso el celular se acurruco a en mi pecho — tuve tanto miedo... pensé que todo había terminado; me dolía demasiado y también saber que Tanya lo sabría de esa manera.

— Ella es una mujer muy abierta y ha sabido comprender – y por lo que veo, callar otras cosas. No debes de preocuparte, estará bien— tome su mentón y lo levante para que me mirara, las lágrimas ya se habían secado, me acerque muy despacio y la bese con mucha más lentitud, sus brazos se deslizaron por mi pecho hasta que llegaron a mis hombros, sus uñas se adhirieron a la tela, deje sus labios y ella suspiro en cuando me separe, abrí los ojos y vi sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, un poco hinchados y relucientes.

Se apoyó en mis hombros y se sentó sobre mi regazo pasando una de sus piernas por cada uno de mi costado, un ronroneo se escapó de sus labios; paso una de sus manos por mi cuello y llego a mi nuca, sus delgados y suaves dedos tomaron un mechón de mi cabello y tiraron de él hacia atrás, mis manos se enterraron en sus caderas y la atraje más hacia mí en busca de su calor.

— Mi pequeña niña

— Dulce amor mío — mordió mi cuello y siguió besando mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mis labios

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo, ya.

— Las ansias me carcomen más de lo que te imaginas, eres tan adictiva. Me aterra no querer dejarte salir de mi cama... pero a la vez me complace y mucho.

Devore su labios tratando de librarme del ardor que comenzaba a consumirme por dentro, poco me importo los tirones que daba a mi cabello y sus uñas deslizándose por mi cuello. La tome de los hombros y la separe de mí, deslice mis manos por su contorno y tome sus caderas para separarlas de mí y colocarla a un costado, me puse de pie con toda la destreza que la poca luz me permitía, tome una de sus manos y la puse de pie, le bese los nudillos y me gire para comenzar a caminar, mi corazón bombeaba y podía sentir sus fuertes pulsaciones en mis oídos.

Caminamos tomados de manos, ninguno decía ninguna palabra después de varios intentos de que ella cayera, la ubique frente a mí; pase mis manos por sus caderas y la sostuve firmemente pegada a mi cuerpo, llegamos a la entrada de la cueva y ella se detuvo en seco, su respiración se aceleró, ya que su espalda comenzó a golpetear mi pecho continuamente y sus hombros subían y bajaban sin cesar.

Una tormenta había comenzado a acumular montañas de nieve frente a la entrada, al parecer nos quedaríamos un tiempo aquí ya que era un poco fuerte, a estas alturas agradecía ver vuelto a casa por algunas mantas y víveres.

—Tendremos que quedarnos hasta que pase la tormenta —murmuro pegándose a mi pecho.

Se giró y se acurruco en mí, lleve una de mis manos a una de sus mejillas la cual estaba muy fría, la acurruque en mis brazos y camine junto con ella hasta donde había dejado una de las mochilas que traje conmigo, me senté sobre una manta que había colocado en el suelo, recargándome en una de las paredes de la cueva, la coloque en mi regazo, tome una de las mantas y la eche sobre nosotros, cruzo sus manos sobre su pecho y se acurruco más, me recordaba cuando era más pequeña y se dormía en mis brazos, mientras veíamos la TV o leíamos algún libro, la luz proveniente de afuera me permitía admirar sus hermosas y delicadas facciones, Tanya tenía demasiada razón en eso de que ella aún era muy joven pero… era una tentación andante y encarnaba el pecado mismo, era tan hermosa que no sabía cómo aguantaría estar sin ella, en caso de que así lo quisiera, al llegar a este punto nunca me pregunte qué pasaría si el amor que me tiene por alguna loca y extraña razón se agotara y quisiera dejarme. Tal vez se lo permitiera… ¿o mi lado egoísta afloraría? Sé que la quiero para mí, por siempre y aunque sea prácticamente poco lo que hemos vivido como pareja, ya se ha marcado a fuego sobre mi piel, jamás olvidare ese vuelo, su cuerpo, su esencia…

— ¿Puedo dormir un poco? — sus ojos se estaban cerrando, enterró su rostro en mi pecho y comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas, como si fuera en automático comencé a acunarla y a tararearle la canción que le compuse cuando apenas era una bebé.

— Claro pequeña, descansa— bese su cabello y cerré los ojos mientras seguía acunándola, después de que su respiración se acompaso, deje que mi propio cansancio llegara al límite y me concentre en dormir un poco.

.

.

.

.

Un suave murmullo me regreso a la realidad y una ligera sensación del aliento más exquisito se coló por mis fosas nasales, sentí aquellos carnosos y suaves labios sobre los míos, se movían tímidos y renuentes; en algún punto de mi inconciencia se había liberado de mis brazos, sentía su peso distribuido sobre mi regazo pero claramente su torso se estrujaba contra mi abdomen, moví mis manos sin alarmarla y las lleve muy lentamente hasta sus caderas, dio un pequeño respingo cuando las sintió colocarse en ese sitio, se movió un poco y ahora su aliento acariciaba la parte de atrás de mi oído izquierdo.

— Lamento haberte despertado. Quise ser cuidadosa ¿Falle en mi labor o tú eres demasiado sensible?

— Un poco de ambas— la pegue más a mi cuerpo y ella enredo sus brazos por todo mi cuello, pegando ligeramente uno de sus senos a mi rostro. Lo recorrí con mi nariz y su cuerpo se tensó, tiro de mi cabello y llegue al hueco de su cuello, aspire un poco de su esencia y comencé a recorrer con mis manos su cuerpo.

— Quiero tu cuerpo y esencia en mí, me muero porque me que vuelvas a hacer tuya. — mordí su cuello y la gire quedando ella sobre la manta del suelo, sus manos cayeron a cada costado de su cabeza, abrió sus ojos de par en par y se respiración se aceleró repentinamente.

Me acomode entre sus piernas y coloque mis manos muy cerca de sus senos para sostener mi peso, la mire cuidadosamente y me incline para besarla, ella estiro su cuello acortando la distancia, reclamando por un beso profundo y posesivo, sus labios aun eran tímidos pero eso lo convertía en algo más excitante, tendría el placer de enseñarle de la manera en la que me enloquecía que me besara, perfeccionarla y volver esa boca de diosa mi perdición. Retuvo mi labio inferior con los suyos, sonreí, y atrape el suyo con mis dientes, tiro de él y la mordí ligeramente.

— Tú ya eres mía— mi mano izquierda recorrió deliberadamente todo su cuerpo, viajo desde su muslo a su cadera, metí mi mano por la parte baja de su playera y acaricie su vientre, saque mi mano y la lleve hasta el cierre del sweater que traía puesto — no por mucho tiempo —lo fui deslizando hasta que el cierre se soltó, la abrí y ella se encorvo hacia el frente para que pudiera sacarla. Libero sus brazos pero aun quedo debajo de ella.

Sus suaves manos hicieron los mismo con mi chaleco el cual quedo a su costado, con su dedo índice delineo mis labios mientras los suyos se abrían ligeramente, asome mi lengua y toque su dedo para después atraparlo con mis labios, sus ojos centellaron aún más; ambas manos subieron hasta mi cara, las deslizo desde mis mejillas, pasando por mi mandíbula, mis hombros llegando así a mi cintura. Jaló un poco llevándome a un contacto más profundo con sus caderas, cerró los ojos y una sonrisa de satisfacción afloro en sus labios cuando cedi ante sus deseos, comencé a frotarme contra ella muy despacio… pero llego un punto donde perdí el control de todo. El monstruo que venía controlando desde ya hace un tiempo volvió a ser liberado en menos de 48 horas y esta vez con toda su intensidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bella**

**.**

**.**

Cuando sus ojos terminaron de tornarse oscuros, sabía con total seguridad que conseguiría lo que tanto había estado anhelando. Anoche, mientras me bañaba descubrí que mi cuerpo estaba muy sensible y mucho más… en aquel lugar pero en estas circunstancias no me importaba, quería sentir su cuerpo, su respiración acelerada, saborear su dulce esencia, oler su masculina fragancia, escuchar su sinfonía de gruñidos, ver sus muecas de satisfacción, bañarme en una deliciosa aura de amor y placer. Mi cuerpo se estremeció de tanto recordar.

Se hincó abruptamente, llevándome consigo, quedando sentada con el aun en medio de mis piernas, su mirada felina me hizo temblar, pero no de miedo si no por la satisfacción previa del placer. Tomo la parte baja de mi franela y la subió, levante mis brazos y él pudo deslizarla por mi cabeza, el aire gélido golpeo en mi espalda haciéndome encorvar, pegue mi abdomen a su pelvis y pude sentir aquella dureza. Encogí mis piernas y con cierta dificultad logré hincarme, lo mire a los ojos mientras mis temblorosas manos se acercaban a su pantalón, luché durante unos segundos con el botón y el cierre, deliberadamente metí una de mis manos en su bóxer, apretó la mandíbula cuando mis dedos tocaron su miembro, se sentía tan suave, tan comparable con el terciopelo pero tan duro con una barra de acero, lo rodee y apreté ligeramente para después tocarla delicadamente de arriba hacia abajo, sus manos que se habían mantenido quietas sobre mi cintura se enterraron en ella, en otras circunstancias la fuerza que imprimía en sus manos me hubieran parecido dolorosas, pero en este caso me provocaron una sensación exquisita. Con mi mano libre la acerque a su pecho, la deslice y logre meterla, acaricie su abdomen; sus labios buscaron los míos con urgencia proporcionándome un beso arrebatador, su lengua invadió mi boca y yo gustosa la acepte, sus caderas se movieron y detuve mi mano, solo me concentre en darle una cierta presión mientras él se movía, una de sus manos soltó mi cintura y se posó en mis glúteos, me empujó hacia él, mi abdomen choco contra mi mano y la punta de su miembro. Me mantuvo pegada mientras el empujaba cada vez con más vigorosidad, un nudo de sensaciones se arremolino en mi vientre; su lengua salió de mi boca pero jamás rompió el beso, comenzaba a sentir el resultado de la falta de oxígeno, pero me sentí desfallecer cuando su lengua entro y salió de mi boca a la misma velocidad que se movía en mi mano. De un momento a otro dejó mis labios y un ronco gruñido escapó desde lo más hondo de su pecho, vi como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y el vaivén se detenía y mi mano se humedeció, me apretó más contra él y sentí su calor sobre mi cuerpo.

—Eso…eso fue… Gracias. — beso mi frente e inminentemente el rubor llego a mis mejillas, tomo una de mis manos y entrelazó nuestros dedos, beso mis nudillos y fue empujando más hacia mi hasta que volví a quedar recostada — Dame esa mano— murmuro cerca de mi oído, mi mano aún permanecía rodeándolo y abruptamente la saque para depositarla en mi pecho cubriéndola con la otra.

Beso mis mandíbula y su lengua se asomó sigilosa, la fue recorriendo lentamente hasta que llego al hueco que había en medio de mis senos, siguió su camino hacia la derecha y aun sobre la tela de mi sostén mordisqueo mi pezón, mis manos se movieron hasta su broncíneo cabello, enrede mis dedos mientras él seguía torturándome con su boca, le prestó la misma atención al otro y después de unos minutos de éxtasis, recorrió mi abdomen. Sus manos se sostenían fuertemente sobre mis jeans y sus dedos se entrelazaban con la tela de mis bragas, sentí como tiraba de ellos y me encorve para que pudiera librarme de ellos, saco mis botas para poder deslizarlas libremente por mis piernas, su cuerpo se volvió a acomodar en medio de mi centro, mis piernas y mi cuerpo completo temblaron cuando las abrió y encogió mis rodillas. Sin saber con exactitud qué era lo que hacía o si yo debía de decir algo deje guiarme.

— Levanta las caderas— sin ninguna duda lo hice; enredo la ropa y la coloco debajo de mi quedando mis caderas al vuelo, me sentí algo incomoda pero ese sentimiento despareció cuándo sus suaves dedos comenzaron a recorrer mis muslos, dibujando líneas y círculos. Un jadeo en busca de oxigeno rompió el silencio, levante la vista y lo vi sonreír, ¿Tan satisfactorio era saber que me tenía en sus manos? Tal vez, era lo que yo sentía cuando el suspiraba o gemía cuando yo lo tocaba. Sus dedos siguieron recorriéndome, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que quería lograr, pero lo único que si tenía seguro es que si no me amaba, como ya lo había hecho, me volvería loca. Lo deseaba como una procesa, como una niño a un caramelo, como un drogadicto a sus dosis, lo quería ya, ya, ya…ya.

Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello cuando su lengua toco la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos abruptamente y mire hacia el techo de la cueva; y pensar que hace unos años este era un lugar de tranquila soledad, ahora era uno de los nuevos templos de nuestro amor, ahora se inundaría de nuestras voces, de nuestras esencias, de nuestro calor. Sus manos se aferraron a mis muslos y mis manos tiraron de su cabello, cada vez que paseaba deliberadamente su lengua por aquel punto de placer. Mi pecho subía y bajaba, mi garganta dejaba escapar ciertos sonidos que me hacían erizar cada vez más. Una de sus manos soltó el agarre sobre mi muslo y llego hasta mi centro, acaricio mis labios vaginales y entro sin titubear en mí, grite tan fuerte que el apretó mas mi muslo y tuve que callar, el eco en la cueva fue tan cálidamente abrazador que provocó una nueva llamarada de sensaciones en mi cuerpo. Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, en la tensión de mis músculos, en mi respiración, en el latido de mi corazón, podía sentir el éxtasis y lo anhelaba como a ninguna otra cosa, ya casi, ya casi, ya… se separó de mi cuerpo y me removí, me había dejado en el punto exacto en el que todo se desencadenaría, quería gritarle, golpearlo, pero no podía ni hablar, deje que me moviera a su gusto; mi cerebro no estaba trabajando bien, estaba consiente pero no podía hacer nada, reacomodo mis caderas y sentí uno de sus largos dedos invadirme de nuevo, suspire y lleve mis manos a sus hombros, me encorve y lo encontré mirándome…ahí, el rubor en seguida me invadió. ¡¿Si que era cambiante? De querer golpearlo a admirarlo. Sé que es estúpido, pero su mirada estaba fija en mí, tenía el ceño fruncido; su dedo se movía de un lado a otro podía sentirlo y eso me gustaba, paso su lengua por su labio inferior y su ceño se frunció aún más, no sé qué lugar toco pero una ligera corriente de placer recorrió mi cuerpo, temblé y apreté sus hombros, relajo su rostro, sonrió de forma ladina y me miro, movió aun poco más su dedo… alcance la cima del todo viendo su mirada; sentí como ese delicioso calor salía de mi centro y llegaba a cada terminación de mi cuerpo, era tan grande y potente que apreté más sus hombros, movía mis caderas y el nuevo impacto que llegó fue devastador, salí disparada hacia atrás, me removí sobre la manta, grite de placer… no sabía que hacer, quería un todo pero la sensación me permitía un nada; así como llego se fue pero consigo se llevó mis fuerzas. No sé cómo lo logre, pero moví una de mis manos, me encorve y alcance la suya… lo jale con mi nula fuerza y él se inclinó hacia mí, su sonrisa de grata satisfacción afloraba en su hermoso rostro, se acercó más y beso mis labios que aunque luche por que le dieran una respuesta, no pude. Deje que sus labios se movieran libres, que su lengua bailara por las comisuras de mis labios que probara y degustara.

‒ Debí de haber dejado eso para el final – acaricio mi mejilla y cerré los ojos.

‒ Me has dejado… vacía – murmure intentando que me escuchara. Se recostó a mi costado, me tomo de un brazo y me jalo hacia él, logre acurrucarme en su pecho e inmediatamente la conciencia me abandonó y se enarcó hacia el mundo de los sueños y el descanso.

.

.

.

Un suave aroma a fresas me hizo despertar de mi sueño y que… vergonzosamente mi estómago también lo hiciera, escuche su cantarina risa muy cerca de mi rostro, sonreí ligeramente y sobre mis labios un objeto frio pero con un olor delicioso se abrió paso entre ellos, entreabrí mi boca y le di un buen mordisco. Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y lo encontré recargado sobre la parte izquierda de su cuerpo con su cabeza descansando sobre su brazo y sosteniendo en su otra mano la mitad de la fresa que mordí.

‒ Tenia… un poco de hambre – se comió la fresa y su viva imagen me hizo ver mi suerte, se veía extremadamente sensual.

¿Maldeciría o bendeciría porque soy una pequeña niña hormonada? La verdad no me importaba, mucho, el resultado solo que… verlo con el torso completamente desnudo, el cabello revuelto, ese hermoso rostro que más bien parece celestial y su mueca de placer al degustar aquella fruta. Intente levantarme pero el cuerpo parecía enajenado a la orden que quería darle, los brazos me pesaban y mis piernas apenas se movían, me sentía muy débil, alcance a ponerme de costado a él, lo mire durante unos minutos más y no pude resistirme a suspirar como una tonta, cuanto lo amaba, no me cansaría de decírselo y demostrárselo.

Comimos la gran variedad de frutas que había traído, fresas, manzanas, uvas y más; solo nos mirábamos, creo que las palabras salían sobrando, era como estar en una burbuja en la que me decía cuanto me amaba con tan solo un destello de esas bellas esmeraldas. Sus manos viajaban por mis brazos, el contorno de mi cintura, mis muslos y regresaban por el mismo camino hasta mi cara, delineaba mis labios con su pulgar y sonreía.

‒ ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros? ¿Qué haremos? – susurre después de masticar un trozo de manzana.

‒ No lo sé, pero por ahora puede esperar. Aquí solo estamos tu y yo, eso es lo único que debe de importarnos.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos, lleve mis manos a su pecho cuando su cuerpo se volvió a posar deliberadamente sobre el mío… una lágrima se deslizó sobre mi mejilla cuando lo volví a recibir en mí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada es lo que parece, nada. Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, lamento que tuvieran que esperar mucho por él, pero T.T Lo siento (((No podre dejar de disculparme en mucho tiempo)))<strong>

**Bueno me retiro y espero leernos pronto **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**** Reviews Si Los Merezco****

**((GbCulLeN))**


	13. Arranques Tú, yo… ¿Y él?

**Se que me quieren patear con todas sus fuerzas pero como se lo dije a mi hermana. **

**"Yo no deje de escribir porque ya no me interesaba... es todo lo contrario, deje de escribir porque estaba en la escuela, necesitaba concentrarme en ella."**

**Las que me critiquen por esta afirmación se las diré completa y me dicen que opinan.**

**"necesitaba concentrarme en al escuela, echarle ganas porque lo que ellas no saben es que estoy estudiando para aprender a escribir mejor... para entregarles mejores relatos, con mejores contextos..."**

** Porque señoritas... me voy a dedicar a esto, seré buena, mala, aficionada no lo se, amo las letras, amo escribir y si llego o no a desarrollarme más aya de la afición, perfecto. No quedara en mi.**

**Este capitulo salio demasiado extenso por lo que he decidido dividirlo en 3 partes, esta primera, es una de las que mas les preocupaba... Disfruten. Regresare mañana con la segunda y el domingo con la tercera.**

* * *

><p><span>.<span>

.

.

12. Arranques. Tú, yo… ¿Y él? ¿2 para 1 o una para 2?

1ra. Parte 

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde que regresamos de Canadá. No todo ha sido felicidad, pero la verdad no me puedo quejar.

Tanya regreso una semana después de nosotros, le pidió a Edward que le permitiera seguir quedándose en la casa, para mí fue al principio muy incómodo, me daba miedo que todo lo que le había dicho a Edward fuera mentira y que algún día, estando cerca de nosotros, tuviera las pruebas para delatarnos. No le mostré mi inquietud a Edward hasta que la misma Tanya lo aclaro, quería seguir en la casa para poder mantener la apariencia y que nadie nos molestara. Tanya se volvió una gran ayuda, se mantenía cerca de él, pero no lo suficiente para hacerme molestar, ella era la que se encargaba de alejar a las tipas que se le acercaban, entre nosotras había surgido una amistad mucho más poderosa de lo que esperaba, iba mucho más allá de complicidad. Muchas veces me daba vergüenza, quería llorar y pedirle perdón. Ella se esforzaba en cuidarnos y nosotros sin querer la lastimábamos. Pensaba en que era muy masoquista, estaba al lado del hombre que amaba, porque yo sabía que lo ama, en la mirada se le notaba; y no podía tocarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo.

Recuerdo que hace una semana esta pequeñísima, delicada y pacifica mujer se había convertido en el mismísimo diablo. Quise darme de topes en la pared cuando vi su reacción, sus ojos centellearon, su sonrisa dulce se transformó en una mueca de disgusto, sus puños se serraron y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos cuando lo vio.

Había cometido el estúpido error… y bueno ella era en la única persona que podía confiar, le conté que tenía un ligero retraso en mi periodo. Me hizo cientos de preguntas de… cuando había estado con él. Sentí que quería llorar mientras ella paseaba desesperada de un lado a otro en la habitación, decía tantas cosas y tan rápido que no podía comprenderlas.

.

.

.

.

Sentada en la orilla de la cama con las manos entrelazadas sobre mis piernas, mi cabeza agachada… pero aún así podía ver como sus pies se movían impacientes por toda la habitación, estaba enojada, lo vi segundos después de que le contra el pequeño problema y luego lo confirme con sus gritos. Sabía que no era conmigo, era con él.

― Espera a que llegue, me va escuchar… sí que lo hará.

― Tanya. Por favor.

― ¿Por favor qué?

Su tan sola respuesta había hecho que mis ojos ya no pudieran aguantar las lágrimas contenidas y un lastimero quejido saliera de mis labios.

― No pequeñita, contigo no es el asunto. Es con él. – tomo una de mis mano y la apretó, ni siquiera podía levantar el rostro para mirarla, estaba muerta de la vergüenza y del miedo – No es tu culpa, bueno, en parte pero es aún más la de él, porque se supo…

Lo que me temí sucedió, se escuchó el chirrido de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Según mis cuentas ya eran más allá de las 7 de la noche, la hora en la que regresaba de la oficina. Tanya jalo su mano, levante la vista y su mirada estaba otra vez encendida. Sus labios formaron una línea recta y se giró para caminar hacia el pasillo. Me levante deprisa detrás de ella y la seguí.

— Edward. Qué bueno que has llegado.

— Tanya. ¿Y Bella? – dejo su saco sobre uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a aflojarse la corbata.

—No hace falta que te la aflojes, ahora mismo yo te la voy a apretar hasta que dejes de respirar. – la sonrisa y apariencia delicada que mostraba desapareció cuando termino de bajar las escaleras

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – se sacó la corbata y la arrojo sobre su saco.

—Que te voy a estrangular. ERES UN INCONSCIENTE! ES UNA NIÑA. ¿QUE MIERDA PASA POR TU CABEZA?

— ¿Qué? – se desabotono los puños de la camisa y los arremango hasta los codos

—ESTA EMBARAZADA – grito con todo el aire de sus pulmones, me apoye en el barandal y me quede petrificada.

Edward abrió los ojos por completo al par de que su mandíbula, sus brazos cayeron flácidos sobre sus costados y su mirada se obscureció.

— ¿En dónde está? – murmuro

Oh, No! Se refiere a mí, le ordenaba a mi cuerpo que se moviera pero ninguna extremidad me obedecía. Tanya susurro unas cuantas cosas y el levanto la cabeza, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí un estremecimiento recorrer todo mi cuerpo, **ahora sí**, mis piernas obedecieron y corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que compartía con él, entre a toda prisa y cerré con un portazo, puse el seguro y recargue mi frente sobre ella, las piernas me fallaron y comencé a deslizarme hasta que quede sobre mis rodillas, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No, no, no. No puedo tener un bebé… Tanya lo exagero, solo es un ligero retraso de una semana, que nunca me había pasado. Por favor, por favor. Que sea solo eso.

Un forcejeo en la puerta me hizo caer hacia tras. No quiero verlo, ahora no. Se ha complicado todo, yo solo quería un consejo, no que se armara la 3° GM a mí alrededor.

—Vamos, abre esa puerta. Tenemos que hablar

Sus voz era apenas un susurro, pero era lo bastante para hacerse escuchar, sus nudillos golpearon ligeramente la puerta y volvió a forzar el pestillo, parpadee para tratar de alejar las lágrimas de mis ojos.

¿Y si estaba embarazada? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Mis clases de biología sobre genética dicen muchas cosas, ¿Y si nace enfermo, si está mal? Peor aún ¿Si él se enfada conmigo y no lo quiere? ¿Si no me quiere cerca?

—Por favor.

—No… no quiero.

Me levante y puse mi mejilla contra la puerta y cerré los ojos, podía escuchar su respiración acelerada, el rosar de la tela de su camisa sobre la madera, sus pies moviéndose y… ¿El repiqueo de unas llaves acercándose? Abrí los ojos y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más fuerte, también podía sentirlo sobre mis sienes, la puerta se movía impasible enfrente de mí, cerré mis ojos para tratar de reprimir el mareo que invadía mi cuerpo. Llaves, Tanya. Abrí los ojos para sentir nuevamente como la obscuridad se cernía sobre mí.

.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos ya que una luz me estaba molestando, se filtraba por mis parpados y no me dejaba descansar…DESCANSAR. Me incorpore deprisa y un mareo me hizo tambalearme, eche un brazo deprisa hacia atrás para sostenerme y la otra mano la lleve a mi cabeza, me dolía bastante. Gire, estaba en la habitación sobre nuestra cama, una manta me cubría y a un lado en el taburete, había una jarra de agua y un plato de sopa humeante. Gire hacia el otro lado y hay estaba él…

—Despertaste – susurro, se veía gloriosamente hermosos, recargado en el marco de la puerta de baño con los brazos cruzados, los 3 primeros botones de la camisa desabotonados dejando ver su glorioso pecho salpicado por unos cuantos bellos y su artísticamente cabellera desacomodada.

Su imagen me perturbo durante unos momentos, pero en un solo instante todo lo acontecido hace unos minutos, horas o el tiempo que haya pasado, transcurrió en mi cabeza como una cinta de video… Un bebé.

Me deje caer llevando las sabanas conmigo, me tap e el rostro y cerré los ojos fuertemente. Esto no podía estarme pasando, nada de esto era real. No, no, no.

—Vamos, déjame verte. –Intento apartar la sabana pero yo me aferre más a ella – no quiero forzarte, puede ser por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides.

Solté la sabana y de un solo tirón la aparto de mi cuerpo, cuando vi sus rostro serio las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos por fin lo consiguieron, era un llanto silencioso, sin quejidos, solo lágrimas.

—Soy un estúpido, lo siento – su rostro formo una mueca de dolor mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Se derrumbó frente a mí. Estaba de rodillas tomando una mano, me senté en la cama para mirarlo mejor y mis traicioneras lágrimas habían cesado por la sorpresa de su reacción.

— ¿Qué?

—Debí de tomar precauciones como dice Tanya, soy insensible, estúpido e irresponsable… me estoy comportando como un jovencito de 15 años. Pero tú haces que me sienta así, libre, sin preocupaciones.

—Oh, Edward! – me gire en la cama, para después dejarme caer a su lado, colgué mis brazos de su cuello y me pegue a su cuerpo. – Esto es cosa de dos.

—Perdona…todo eso tiene consecuencias y ahora… no sé qué hacer. Jamás imagine esto…

Me separe de él y lo mire fijamente a los ojos, pose mis manos sobre sus mejillas y el serró sus ojos por una fracción de segundo, calme mis emociones y suspire. Me miraba con miedo, dolor…

—Edward… eso aún no está confirmado. Vamos, Tanya se alteró, es solo un retraso de una semana– quise sonar lo más tranquila pero en el fondo me moría del pánico.

—Pero hay tantas probabilidades… tantas.

—Iré al médico si te hace sentir más tranquilo, me hare todos los análisis que sean necesarios… no pasa nada y si… yo…

—Tendremos a nuestro bebé.

Su voz sonó tan firme, tan… él que mi mente se quedó paralizada en esa frase "Tendremos a nuestro bebé" "…nuestro bebé". Sentí una ligera presión en mi pecho ¿Yo quiero un bebé? ¿Podría tener un bebé?

Toda mi vida me pase soñando con estar al lado de este hombre, amándonos, siendo felices y evitando cualquier adversidad a nuestro alrededor… teniendo familia, nuestra familia. Y ahora ya lo tenía a él y posiblemente a mi segunda añoranza, a un pedacito de cielo, a una cosita de mejillas sonrosadas y regordetas, cabellos broncíneos y mirada del bosque. Lo quiero.

Pegue mi mejilla en su pecho y cerré los ojos con la visión del pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, sonriendo mientras mostraba sus encías y sus ojos centellaban. Mi primera preocupación desapareció en el aire, él lo aceptaría. Solo quedaba saber si era verdad que estaba embarazada y en qué estado se desarrollaría si es que existía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Recuerdo que llore 3 días seguidos en mi habitación, no quería ver a nadie, ni quería que vieran el estado deplorable en el que me encontraba.

Al día siguiente de que Tanya divulgara mis sospechas me llevo a un ginecólogo, me practico varios exámenes. Solo tenía que esperar 3 días para obtener los resultados, las cuales fueron unos de las más largas de mi vida.

Desperté con el corazón agitado y los nervios de punta, no por lo que soñaba, más bien por lo que no podía recordar de ese sueño. Edward estaba recostado a mi lado, se veía tan hermoso y pacífico, mi bello hombre. Mire en el reloj de la cómoda, 4 de la mañana –hoy era el gran día –. Me removí un poco ya que necesitaba realizar algunas necesidades fisiológicas, moví las sabanas y lo que encontré me dejo paralizada del miedo. Mi periodo había llegado, dando gala de su retraso. Mi corazón se estrujo, lleve mis manos a mi boca para ahogar un quejido, me levante corriendo y entre al cuarto de baño. Llore incansablemente, no supe por cuanto tiempo y relativamente no quería saberlo

—Bella, mi amor. ¿Dónde estás? – su sutil llamado me saco de mi dolor. Golpeo la puerta con los nudillos y me abalance sobre ella para cerrarla, escuche sus paso y luego un golpe seco contra la puerta. — Dios… abre esa puerta. AHORA.

—No, así no. Necesito ropa limpia

Escuche algunos movientes, cómodas, cajones, y más ruidos. Al poco tiempo volvió a tocar la puerta, la abrí muy despacio y estire mi mano, deposito sobre ella mi ropa limpia, la metí y cerré la puerta. Después de una ducha y de todo aquel procedimiento reglamentario. Salí, con la mirada gacha y las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse.|

—Yo quería un bebé – murmure antes de que las lágrimas se deslizaran y un quejido recorriera mi garganta.

No quise ir a mi consulta sabiendo cual iban a ser los resultados – negativo – no había un bebé, una cosita con al que ya me había imaginado, alguien a quien cuidar y proteger, me deje llevar por la emoción.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento la espera... lo lamento.<strong>

**Por cierto, quiero pedirles su comprensión no lo voy a dejar, esto es mi sueño y yo no nací para dejar mis sueños en el camino. Otra cosa, de aquí salio una chica que me hackeo mi cuenta de Face por no actualizar XD me lo dijo la muy mendiga y no le crei. Si estas leyendo, "¡Que poca tienes...!". Chicas en serio comprendan. Se que no son todas y no estoy diciendo que abandonare por sus constantes amenazas, no lo haré, me creo mas fuerte XD**

**yaya! eso paso, espero q les haya guste la primera entrega... nos vemos mañana con la siguiente.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****** Reviews Si Los Merezco******

****((JHG))****

****.****

****.****

****.****

****.****


	14. Arranques II Tormenta

**Por las que me quieren patear en repetidas ovaciones aquí estoy... Mis más sinceros disculpas, ya se, digo que actualizare en menos de una semana y lo hago casi hasta el siguiente mes, pero U.U**

**No quiero poner ya más pretextos porque ni esos agilizaran mis publicaciones. A las chicas que aún me siguen, muchas gracias, graciiiiass, porque la verdad yo no seguiría con esto si no fuera por ustedes. Son las que hacen que me despierte en plena madrugada, correr a la compu y escribir y escribir hasta que alguna idea está completa, Gracias!**

**Ya no quiero ponerme, ni ponerlas sentimentales. Este capítulo es... un milagro que mi heeeeermiiixiiiisima beta no me halla pateado (Por cierto Gracias Kiki) y espero que ustedes se contengan tantito y no lo hagan :) Así que ahí está su capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p><em>.:.<em>

_.._

_..._

_"Solo somos tu y yo_

_pero en realidad estas dispuesta..._

_a afrontar esta tormenta por nuestro amor."_

.:.

..

.

..

...

**Arranques II. Tormenta**

...

..

.

Después de tanto tiempo y aun suspiro por lo que no pude tener… y en realidad han sido meses difíciles, lo peor de todo es la negación de Edward a tocarme después de aquel pequeño altercado, me cuesta "sangre, sudor y lágrimas" como dicen, que por lo menos me bese. Ocupo todas mis armas para seducirlo, pero ese hombre sí que tiene una voluntad férrea, dice no y no era, no. Simple y sencillo. La escuela es todo un conflicto no logro concentrarme todo me confunde, mis hormonas revolucionadas; su cuerpo, sus manos, su calor, todo él me distrae, todo se presenta ante mis ojos y me hace sentir ansiosa. Es como ser un adicto al alcohol, estar en plena recuperación cuando vives en una cantina, un calvario en vida. Verlo, sentirlo, besarlo y que él lograra detenerse en el momento preciso para salir huyendo dejándome con el calor hasta el tope. Es frustrante. No podía pensar en nada más que en ingeniármelas para hacerlo caer. Me da miedo no serlo suficiente mujer, ser demasiado joven y no atraerlo; y miro ahí su negación a estar conmigo. Todo me confunde ahora.

— Me voy…— baje corriendo las escaleras, con mi celular en la mano y una chamarra en la otra, necesitaba escapar… por ahora a la tortura que él representaba.

— ¿A dónde cree que va señorita? – dejos su taza de café sobre la mesita de centro de la sala, de un moviente limpio y estético se puso de pie, camino lentamente hasta mí, con su mirada oscura y sensual. Ese era el plan, siempre lo era. Entretenerme lo suficiente para que olvidara salir y luego de dejarme prendida, abandonarme en la comodidad de mí recamara. Pero esta vez sí que no, hoy no.

— Con Ange – lo dije lo más natural que pude, tratando de evadir su mirada y buscando un punto muerto la pared detrás de él.

— ¿Con Ángela? ¿No deseas quedarte en casa conmigo? — acaricio con el dorso de su mano mi mejilla y luche para no cerrar los ojos y dejarme embrujar.

— He quedado, será otro día.

Me moví rápido, deposite un beso en su mejilla y salí de la casa prácticamente corriendo, me obligue a mi misma a no mirar a atrás porque si lo veía seria la perdición para mí y para mi plan de esta noche. Corrí hasta el garaje y la vi… mi sueño realidad. Quite la sabana que cubría mi moto, la prendí y salí disparada por el camino, no quería que a Edward le diera el suficiente tiempo de salir de la casa y detenerme para no irme en ella, mejor aún, para no ir a ningún sitio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Jacob – deje la moto al final del camino que conducía a su caza, corrí con toda la velocidad y necesidad que mi cuerpo poseía, y me arroje a sus brazos. Me recibió con un cálido abrazo, me levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas, reía como una niña tonta, sentí desvanecer toda la carga que tenía sobre mis hombros estos últimos días.

— Hermosa – repartió varios besos sobre mi cabello, mi frente, se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios y opte únicamente por pegar mi cara a su pecho. - ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

— Nada... nada que yo sepa – me soltó pero mantuvo mi mano junto a la suya, caminamos el pequeño sendero restante a la casa de su padre.

La cabaña era muy pequeña, pero albergaba tanta paz, tanto silencio, que me hacía sentirme muy cómoda. Entre detrás de él, pude oír el ruido del televisor, proveniente de una de las habitaciones, siguió caminando por un estrecho pasillito hasta que llegamos a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar primero, muchas veces habíamos estado aquí, tengo memorias de este lugares desde que lo conocí, su madre, solía prepararnos galletitas de chocolate, eran deliciosas, jugábamos a cualquier cosa, siempre me hacía sonreír. Me senté junto en una silla que estaba junto a su cama, él se dejó caer sobre ella, manteniendo su cabeza muy cerca de mis piernas, sus ojos negros e insistentes me escrutaban con mucha premura, un sentimiento de incomodidad se apodero de mí cuerpo, pasee mi vista por su diminuta habitación, solo había una pequeña cama individual, un escritorio, una silla de madera y un taburete, una mesa muy cerda de la puerta donde había una vieja televisión, nunca la prendió, de hecho nunca sirvió, solo era meramente decorativa.

— ¿Y, bien?

— ¿Y bien, que? – regrese mi mirada hacia su rostro moreno, sus sonrisa afloro delicadamente entre sus labios.

— Nada, ven aquí. – se hizo a un lado, me levante y muy despacio me recose a su lado, mire al techo. Su cálido cuerpo pegado al mío me hacia sentir extraña. Sé que lo quiero, lo quiero de una manera diferente, no tanto como a Edward y nada parecida a la que él se imagina. Gire y me acurruque en su pecho, cerré los ojos y respire la esencia de su cuerpo,

— Te quiero mucho, Jake. Mucho.

Paso un brazo por debajo de mi cuello, dándome soporte y la otra la deslizo por mi cintura pegándome más. Todo era relajado y en algún punto de todo esto, me quede dormida. Soñaba con todo y con nada, con Edward y su amor, con Jacob y lo que decía profesar por mí y que yo estúpidamente alimente.

— Eres tan hermosa... tan pura e inocente. Te amo. – susurro en mi oído, me removí y él se apartó ligeramente. Lo mire con duda, miedo... ¿Porque decía eso? ¿Porque ahora?

— No lo digas, no. – quise levantarme pero él se aferró más a mí, golpee su pecho para me soltara pero no se inmuto en ningún momento por mis golpes – Déjame.

Sus brazos me ciñeron aún más a su cuerpo, me quede quieta y él también lo hizo, su mirada, el calor de su cuerpo, esos ojos... tan negros y a la vez tan centellantes, sus grandes manos en mi espalda, su tacto.

No sé qué fue lo que paso

¿Qué paso conmigo? – _no lo sé en realidad_.

Es inaceptable... me doy asco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenerla tan cerca y a la vez más lejos es un suplicio. Después de haber probado su cuerpo me cuesta mucho mantenerme alejado. Por mi maldito deseo estuve a punto de destruir su vida. Bueno, un bebé no es una destrucción, más bien es la más grande bendición. De acuerdo a nuestra situación, eso no era una buena idea y mucho menos podría aplicar para nosotros dos. Todas las mañana que me despertaba con sus cuerpo desnudo a mi lado, me hacia sonreír... pero esa sonrisa se eclipsaba por el pensamiento de que ella un día podría decir que ha conocido a alguien más, que a él lo ama, que lo único que tuvo conmigo fue un error. Y si algún día llegara a ocurrir, no hubiera nada que la retuviera a mi lado. El altercado que tuvimos ya hace unas semanas con el retraso de su periodo, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Decidí que debía de estar lejos de ella, por lo menos en el ámbito sexual, darle un respiro, dejar que se acostumbrara a lo que tenemos, también para que pudiera hacerme a una idea de que ella... por ningún motivo podía quedar embarazada. Por ahora. Que tenía que controlar mis impulsos y comenzar a tomar precauciones.

Me fui distanciando de su cuerpo, pero cuando la tenía entre mis brazos, cuando la besaba, cuando sus manos rodeaban mi cabeza y tiraban de mi sensualmente para que siguiera besándola, hacía que fuera todo cuerpo, mi pensamiento desaparecía y mi única misión era enterrarme entre sus piernas, saciar mi pasión y hacerla inmensamente feliz. Pero justo en el límite, lograba recobrar la cordura y me detenía, sabía perfectamente que ella me odiaba por eso, pero no podía corresponderla, ni saciarla. Pero era hombre, y por lo tanto tremendamente celoso, creía que si yo no podía dárselo ella lo iría a buscar, muchas veces me quise golpear por ese estúpido pensamiento, yo la eduque, le inculque valores y no puedo estar dudando de ella y menos de esa manera, de cualquier otra mujer lo haría, pero ella no. Aun así trataba de mantener a raya mis sentimientos cuando acudía a la escuela, por todos los medios ávidos y por a ver, salía de la oficina a tiempo para poder ir a recogerla, llevarla algunas veces al despacho, o con sus abuelo, no la quería sola. Además de que trataba de que no saliera, sonara egoísta pero la quiero para mí, la quiero a mi lado, y ver como a cada día crece, se hace más hermosa y sé que muchos estarán, si no es que ya están detrás de ella. Me aterra.

Seguía sentado en la sala de la casa, esperando a que regresara, había ido con Ángela a sabrá Dios que lugar, y lo que más me preocupaba era que se había llevado la dichosa motocicleta que le habían regalado, aun no logro investigar quien fue el inconsciente y por más que me esfuerce en sabotearla, ella logra repararla; la desaparezco, ella la encuentra; le prohíbo que la conduzca y ella lo hace. Siempre llevándome la contraria, siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era la quinta taza de café, las 10 de la noche y ella aun no regresaba, se que solo han pasado 3 horas pero me está comenzando a preocupar, y mucho, deje el periódico sobre la mesa de centro y me puse de pie, camine como un proceso por toda la habitación.

— Le harás un agujero al piso.

Gire un poco y vi a Tanya sentada en el 3re. Escalón. Su cabello estaba ya recogido y al traer un pantalón de franela y una chamarra de algodón, supuse que estaba a punto de irse a dormir.

— No ha llamado.

— Edward, es una chica muy inteligente y sabe cuidarse. Si no te ha llamado es porque está bien y se está divirtiendo. Tenle un poco de confianza.

— Se la tengo, pero a los demás no.

— Déjala crecer, ella necesita su espacio. No puedes tenerla siempre en un capullo, no siempre estarás ahí para protegerla de todos, se lo que sientes por ella y lo que crees que le puede pasar, te repito, es una buena chica, sabe cuidarse. Le enseñaste muy bien.

Sentí sus brazos sobre uno de mis hombros, apoyo su barbilla sobre ellas y suspiro, cruce los brazos y ladee mi cabeza para poder recargarla sobre la suya.

—Estará bien, ve a dormir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

2 de la mañana

Llame repetidas veces a su celular después de que recibí la llamada de Ángela. Ella nunca había llegado a su casa, no me mintió; si quedaron de verse, pero ella jamás llego.

— Maldita sea, donde te metiste – trate de controlar las ansias de arrojar el celular, lo iba a necesitar si ella trataba de comunicarse

— Tranquilo... – mire su rostro, claramente en el podía ver una mueca de preocupación, sus ojos brillaban y unas pequeñas ojeras marcaban sus ojos, se mantuvo en vela a mi lado después de que llamaran. – A la jodida voy a buscarla.

— Voy...

— Tú te quedas por si aparece, y si lo hace antes de que regrese... no seas tan duro con ella. Por favor.

Tomo las llaves de su camioneta y salió por la puerta principal, después de unos minutos escuche el rechinar de las llantas sobre la grava del camino de salida.

Calvario, el segundo calvario que me hacía pasar.

3 de la mañana.

Escuche sobre el camino un repiqueo de grava, era más leve, las llantas... era ella. Me acerque a las escaleras, cruce mis brazos e intente controlar todo el torrente de emociones que invadían mi cuerpo.

La puerta principal se abrió, y hay estaba ella, completa. ¡Gracias Dios! ... traía la cabeza gacha, su hermosa mata castaña, estaba un poco alborotada y cubría aún más su rostro. Sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo, se encorvo y espero de pie junto a la puerta.

— Lo lamento

— ...

— Di lo que quieras... dímelo, sé que lo sabes, dímelo.

—... – no entendía sus palabras ¿Qué debía de saber yo?

Levanto su rostro abruptamente, sus ojos y labios estaban hinchados, sus mejillas tenían un tono carmesí, varios surcos de lágrimas se percibían en su rostro, y por todo mi cuerpo recorrió unos escalofríos. Algo le paso.

— ¿Qué sucede? – acorte nuestra distancia y ella se estremeció, intente tomar uno de su brazos y ella se movió evitando mi contacto – Habla... ¿Qué paso?

— Lo lamento... perdón.

Intente tomar nuevamente su brazo, pero ella se removía impidiendo mi contacto. Me estaba cansando, sentía una gran frustración y además tenía miedo. Miedo de que alguien la haya lastimado.

— NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES... ¡ALEJATE, ALEJATE! — grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando había logrado acorralarla en mis brazos, se me hizo sentir llamas sobre su cuerpo y la solté me aleje lo mínimo, pero suficiente para que ella se quedara quieta. – No me toques... no lo hagas. Soy una mala persona, muy mala. No merezco que me toques, ni que me ames. – Las lágrimas que se deslizaban de sus ojos me estaban torturando, solo sentía miedo y dolor.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Habla... ¡Por Dios, habla!

—... perdóname. ¡Por favor!

— No tengo... – no sabía qué hacer para que se controlara, algo muy malo debió de pasar – te perdono.

— ¿En serio? – sus lágrimas cesaron momentáneamente se alejó un poco de la puerta y caminando despacio hacia mí.

— En serio. Te perdono, te perdono mi niña.

— Bésame, bésame. Por favor. Bésame. Tócame. Ámame. ¡Por favor!

Se arrojó a mis brazos, no pude evitar apretarla contra mí. Busco mis labios impaciente, y por el torrente de energía que recorría mis venas, le devolví lo devolví con el mismo sentimiento. Se estrujo contra mi cuerpo y no pude evitar... lo inevitable. La levante, acunándola con mis brazos, camine con hasta las escaleras y subí lo más sereno que mis deseos me permitían. Llegamos hasta nuestra habitación, abrió la puerta y la empujo un poco para que pudiéramos entrar. Al rebasar el umbral, sabía que estaba perdido, iba a ceder, lo sabía. Podía soportar cualquier cosa, cualquier tortura, pero verla así de triste y derrotada por algo que se negó a decirme, me partía en cientos de pedazos, y si la única forma de regresar la sonrisa a su bello rostro era, nuevamente resquebrajando mis ideales y pensamientos, lo haría con sumo gusto.

Patee con el talón la puerta, cerrándola tras de nosotros, recordando la dimensión de la habitación llegue hasta la orilla lateral izquierda de la cama, la deposite lentamente, se hizo a un lado dándome el espacio suficiente para que también pudiera recostarme. Y así lo hice

— Prométeme que esta vez no te detendrás

— ¿Y tú me prometes que me contras lo que sucedió?

Parpadee, tratando de estabilizar mi vista a la oscuridad, no lo logre en un grado mayor, pero podía percibir la silueta de su rostro, sentí como sus cálidas manos se posaban en mis mejillas y después sus labios moviéndose lentamente sobre los míos. Me apoye en un codo para poder posicionare encima de su cuerpo, ella abrió sus piernas inmediatamente dándome la cavidad necesaria. Mis manos viajan, tocaban y sentían a mi placer.

— Mi hermosa niña... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

— No hables. No preguntes... Solo, hazme el amor.

Decidí apaciguar mis dudas, por el momento. Quería amarla, unir mi cuerpo con el suyo, congregar nuestra pasión, pero aun así tenia miedo, miedo por lo que le habia pasado, por lo que pase después de esta noche. Si ella me lo pedía, si seguía mirándome así, sintiéndome y amándome con esa intensidad, ya no podía negarme. Estaba perdido, lo estoy.

Deslice mis manos por su cuerpo, consiguiendo callar mis labios y concentrarme en hacer lo que ella me pedía. Todo fue rápido, sus ropas combinada con las mías en la alfombra, sus manos en mi espalada arañándome, sus muslos aprisionándome, su boca sobre mi cuello y sus lágrimas bañando mi alma. Quería amarla, hacerla sentir mejor, pero en realidad esto parecía tan vacío, tan carnal, salvaje y animal, nada relacionado con lo que hace tiempo gozamos. Los besos, las caricias y palabras amorosas habían quedado descartados en este momento. Solo me adentraba en su cuerpo por "compromiso", por más que quisiera imprimirle el amor que le profesaba, me era imposible. Era ella, era yo... o éramos los dos, más bien, ninguno de los 2 estaba presente, solo eran don recipientes vacíos de alma.

— Detente... por favor, para.

Sus palabras agudas, punzaron en lo más hondo de mi pecho, intente retirarme pero sus entrañas protestaron cuando lo intente, me aprisionan... me retienen, un gemido salió instintivamente de mi garganta.

— Tengo miedo

— Yo también.

— No somos nosotros, esto no se siente como era... me duele, duele mucho. Soy una estúpida. Muy estúpida.

—Hice lo que me pediste... quiero palabras.

—... por eso no sabe a nada, esto no se relaciona a nuestro amor.

— Nada de esto tiene sentido.

Me tire a su costado y ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por retenerme, su cuerpo desnudo yacía junto al mio, ambos estábamos inmóviles. En ningún momento nos ínmutamos por el frío o por sabernos exrpuestos uno junto al otro.

— Quiero irme ahora...

Se deslizó a mi costado. Camino gloriosamente y salio de la habitación. Mis ojos se mantuvieron durante unos minutos por el lugar en el que mi alma había escapado. Cerré los ojos durante un momento y en seguida los abrí, continúe mirando el techo. Quería salir detrás de ella, pero también sentía que debía darle su espacio, quería abrazarla, pero a su vez el corazón me dolía. Estaba confundido y eso me perturbaba mas de lo que debería. Me era completamente inconcebible, verme en esta situación. Ya era adulto y por ende tenia o debía de tener mas experiencia en manejar estas situaciones, pero la realidad era que a su lado, todo me parecía una primera vez, ella era una mujer muy delicada y sensible, lo sabía ya que estuve a su lado toda su vida... lo cual lo dificultaba aún más. Yo no debería de estar adentrándome en su cuerpo, besándola, teniéndola a mi lado más allá de lo que es. Se ha dado cuenta, lo ha hecho... esto jamás debió de pasar. Era un hombre y ella ya no podía ser mi mujer, siempre me guie por sus sentimientos y no por mi razón. Maldita sea.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí débil, todo esto se ha salido de control, ya nada depende de mí, esto... lo único que desde hace mucho me había importado y en grado sumo, se me había ido entre los dedos. Mierda.

— Cuídala mucho.

—Edward ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

— Tanya, todo está bien. Toda esta como debió de ser como desde un principio. Cuídala

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Tengo algunos asuntos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te iras?

— No lo sé, Tanya. Solo mantenla segura. Que sonría, por favor.

— Adiós

— Adiós

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me dejo, el me dejo...

Duele, duele mucho, no hablo conmigo... no se despidió, no dijo ninguna palabra. Él lo sabe. ¿A dónde fue? ¿Me odia?

Cerré los ojos e intente retener el gemido de dolor. Se dio cuenta, ya sabe que lo nuestro es un error, que yo no soy buena para él, que siempre estaré pasos atrás, sé que no estoy su altura... pero me ama. _O eso es lo que tú creías. _ Yo creí en su amor, el me ama... lo sé.

Me deje caer sobre las rocas del risco al que siempre solía ir cuando me sentí mal, cuando deseaba estar sola. Sola. Las lágrimas salieron a brotes, estoy sola, el me dejo.

—Renacuajo, él va a regresar. —. tío Emmett. Escuche su voz a mis espaldas, me incorpore deprisa mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas e intentaba mantearlas a raya. – Solo fue inesperado.

Se sentó alado de mí, las aguas de la bahía se meneaban pacíficamente, algo muy raro, las olas que comúnmente aparecían, ahora lucían por su ausencia, el cielo teñido de colores grises y blancos se imponía, el sol, como siempre estaba oculto tras las espesas nubes.

Es que él no sabe, no sabe lo que paso antes de que desapareciera... él no sabe lo que hice. Paso un brazo por mis hombros y me pego a su cuerpo. Las lágrimas salieron nuevamente. Justo ahora lo había perdido todo. Edward, Jacob... los dos me habían dejado.

No tenía el valor para llamarlo, y él no lo había hecho, después de aquella noche, de mi estúpido error, el cual me orillo a perderlos. Al amor de mi vida y a mi mejor amigo. Tampoco podía ir a la reserva a visitar a mis demás amigos por temor a encontrarlo. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo comportarme?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_— Eres tan hermosa... tan pura e inocente. Te amo. – susurro en mi oído, me removí y él se apartó ligeramente. Lo mire con duda, miedo... ¿Porque decía eso? ¿Porque ahora?_

_— No lo digas, no. – quise levantarme pero él se aferró más a mí, golpee su pecho para me soltara pero no se inmuto en ningún momento por mis golpes – Déjame._

_Sus brazos me ciñeron aún más a su cuerpo, me quede quieta y él también lo hizo, su mirada, el calor de su cuerpo, esos ojos... tan negros y a la vez tan centellantes, sus grandes manos en mi espalda, su tacto._

_Nuestras ropas fueron desapareciendo, muy pronto quedamos piel con piel, sus ojos me tenían hipnotizada, sus manos me distraían más de lo que deseaba... sus labios recorrieron mi garganta, descendieron de entre en medio de mis pechos desnudos, sus manos los acariciaron cariñosamente, con devoción para luego descender acariciando mis caderas, besos mi estómago... y me dio asco._

_- No, no me toques. – tenía entre sus dedos, mi vello púbico. Golpee su pecho y él se separó de mí, cayendo de la cama, me incorpore. Tome una de sus almohadas y cubrí mi cuerpo, me fui encogiendo mientras asimilaba lo que estaba pasando, lo que hice y lo que podía haber hecho. _

_No era su piel blanca la que se ceñía sobre mi cuerpo, sus largos y suaves dedos no eran los que me tocaban, sus dulces labios no me embriagan de amor, no eran sus hermosas esmeraldas las que me estrujaban el corazón... no es lo mismo._

_Jugué, me puse a jugar con su cuerpo, con su alma y su corazón. Me doy asco, confundí todo, lo estoy lastimando y me estoy destrozando. Me miro boquiabierto, cerré los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Sentí sus manos sobre las mías, trate de que me soltara pero aun así aferro más mis muñecas. Me jalo y la almohada dejo al descubierto mi desnudes, me jalo aún más y me puse de pie, no podía levantar el rostro ni mucho menos abrir los ojos. Me soltó una mano, y levanto mi rabilla, deposito un beso en mi frente y respiro muy acelerado._

_- Eres tan hermosa, inteligente... valiosa, pero no eres mía. Tu bondadoso y bello corazón está con él, lamento haberte orillado a esto, no te desprecies. No lo hagas – sus brazos me sostuvieron mientras sentí que el alma dejaba mi cuerpo._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok!<strong>

**Aquíesta mi trastorno cerebral... si quieren pegarme, lo aceptare U.U**

**Y del otro capítulo, en el mismo momento que estoy subiendo este, estoy terminando el otro, ya que tuve que mover algunas cosas de este y por lo tanto quedaron algunos huecos en el otro. Y bueno, no tengo fecha segura ya que luego mi queridisima Beta esta un poquitin ocupada y bueno, todavía que me está ayudando no la puedo presionar. Así que, espero que no sea mucho.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**** Reviews Si Los Merezco****

**((JHG))**


	15. Todo está como debe de estar

**Hola. ;D**

**Hasteeeee... no diré mucho. Espero les guste el cap.**

* * *

><p>:<p>

:

_Arranques. III Todo está como debe de estar._

:

:

:

:

:

:

— _**Eres tan hermosa... tan pura e inocente. Te amo. – susurro en mi oído, me removí y él se apartó ligeramente. Lo mire con duda, miedo... ¿Porque decía eso? ¿Porque ahora?**_

— _**No lo digas, no – quise levantarme pero él se aferró más a mí, golpee su pecho para que me soltara pero no se inmuto en ningún momento por mis golpes – Déjame.**_

_**Sus brazos me ciñeron aún más a su cuerpo, me quede quieta y él también lo hizo, su mirada, el calor de su cuerpo, esos ojos... tan negros y a la vez tan centellantes, sus grandes manos en mi espalda, su tacto.**_

_**Nuestras ropas fueron desapareciendo, muy pronto quedamos piel con piel, sus ojos me tenían hipnotizada, sus manos me distraían más de lo que deseaba... sus labios recorrieron mi garganta, descendieron de entre en medio de mis pechos desnudos, sus manos los acariciaron cariñosamente, con devoción para luego descender acariciando mis caderas, besos mi estómago... y me dio asco.**_

_**- No, no me toques. – tenía entre sus dedos, mi vello púbico. Golpee su pecho y él se separó de mí, cayendo de la cama, me incorpore. Tome una de sus almohadas y cubrí mi cuerpo, me fui encogiendo mientras asimilaba lo que estaba pasando, lo que hice y lo que podía haber hecho. **_

_**No era su piel blanca la que se ceñía sobre mi cuerpo, sus largos y suaves dedos no eran los que me tocaban, sus dulces labios no me embriagan de amor, no eran sus hermosas esmeraldas las que me estrujaban el corazón... no es lo mismo.**_

_**Jugué, me puse a jugar con su cuerpo, con su alma y su corazón. Me doy asco, confundí todo, lo estoy lastimando y me estoy destrozando. Me miro boquiabierto, cerré los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Sentí sus manos sobre las mías, trate de que me soltara pero aun así aferro más mis muñecas. Me jalo y la almohada dejo al descubierto mi desnudez, me jalo aún más y me puse de pie, no podía levantar el rostro ni mucho menos abrir los ojos. Me soltó una mano, y levanto mi rabilla, deposito un beso en mi frente y respiro muy acelerado.**_

_**- Eres tan hermosa, inteligente... valiosa, pero no eres mía. Tu bondadoso y bello corazón está con él, lamento haberte orillado a esto, no te desprecies, no lo hagas – sus brazos me sostuvieron mientras sentí que el alma dejaba mi cuerpo.**_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

Dos semanas desde que me dejo, no habla conmigo... solo con Tanya y durante momentos en los que me es imposible hablarle. Muchas veces he tratado de obtener de Tanya la información de su ubicación o aunque sea solo un número. Necesito escuchar su voz, saber que está bien; si siquiera piensa en mí.

Emmett acaricia mi cabello y distrae mis fatídicos pensamientos. Es desde hace mucho tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de él, recuerdo que cuando Edward salía de viaje siempre me dejaba bajo su cuidado; amo a todos, pero siempre fue con él con quien mejor me sentía, me mimaba, me cuidaba, pero siempre con su manera tan diferente me mantenía a raya. Hacíamos lo que quería, juegos, diversión. Él era otro niño pequeño que me hacía compañía, ahora solo guardaba silencio, muy raro en el que era todo palabras y sonrisas, simplemente se acoplaba a mi estado de ánimo.

- Renacuajo – murmuro mientras seguí entrelazando sus dedos en mi cabello. Mi cabeza descansaba en sus piernas mientras estábamos recostados en la enorme cama de Edward. – Tengo hambre.

Que voy a hacer si él. ¿Por qué se fue?

Acaso ya no me quiere... Que estúpida fui.

:

:

- Estoy comenzando a hartarme... pareces un estúpido zombie. Estoy molesto, y sabes que para que YO este molesto, debe de ser extremo; y no es contigo. Aclaro.

Emmett se paseaba de un lado a otro a través de la habitación, yo no podía hacer nada más que taparme con la manta que cubría mi cuerpo; con su partida se había llevado mi sonrisa, mis energías mis ganas y mi corazón. Estire mi mano y tome el pequeño vaso de agua que estaba en la mesita de noche, se detuvo un momento y me miro beber. Deje el vaso vacío y me volví a recostar.

Edward me asesinara pero me vale en estos momento.

Me saco de la cama a tropezones, me subió sobre su hombro mientras sostenía con su otra mano mis zapatos. Intente oponer resistencia, quise pegar con mis puños en mis hombros pero mágicamente me sentí más agotada que hace solo unos momentos. Bajo las escaleras y mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal vi a Tanya salir corriendo del cuarto de cocina.

¿A dónde crees que la llevas?

Llevare a mi sobrina a dar un paseo

Emmett aguarda...

Regresamos después.

La noche se cernía sobre los grandes bosques aledaños, solo podía percibir algunos puntos brillantes en el cielo y aquella enorme esfera luminosa, el viento soplaba ligeramente, removía mi cabello mientras calaba dentro de mis huesos. Tenía mucho frio. Llego hasta uno de los costados de su Jeep y abrió la puerta para mí. Me acomode en el asiento procurando que la manta me protegiera lo mejor posible del frio.

No quiero que abras esa boquita para nada. ¿Ok? Solo duerme.

Fije mi mirada a través del camino pedregoso, los frondosos árboles pasaban a una velocidad que hacían que mi cuerpo y mi estómago se contrajeran de las náuseas que me provocaban, trate de imaginar un lugar tranquilo para olvidar las manchas verdes oscuras y el brusco movimiento de los neumáticos del jeep cuando impactaban contra las rocas. Solo me pude sentir mejor hasta que llegamos a un camino pavimentado, con rumbo hacia el pueblo. Mis ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando y caí en la profundidad de un sueño, un poco perturbador.

:

:

:

:

_Esta listo_

_Si, la maleta está en la parte de atrás y el jet está preparado para despegar en cualquier momento._

_¿Lo sabe?_

_Me encargue personalmente de que el vuelo quedara oculto. Solo tú, el piloto y yo sabemos de esto. El personal está preparado para su llegada. No te preocupes, la estoy dejando en muy buenas manos. No me perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarle._

_No nos perdonarían, recuerda que esto es cosa de los dos, Alice._

_Mi niña..._

_Una señorita ya._

_¿En cuánto tiempo crees que pase el efecto de los sedantes?_

_Un par de horas, lo suficiente como para que no se pueda echar a atrás. _

Los suaves murmullos resonaban en mi cabeza, quería abrir los ojos pero mi cuerpo tenía una fuerza nula y me sentí muy adormecida como para ordenarle a mis parpados abrirse, unos suaves labios se posaron en mi mejilla, dejaron un cálido beso y después de que se retiraran sentí unos gruesos nudillos acariciarme mi mejilla gentilmente. Me sentí volar, unos brazos me tomaron del asiento del jeep ¿Creo? Una ligera ráfaga de viento pego de lleno en mi rostro por lo cual, ocupe las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y me gire acurrucándome en un cálido pecho. Y... luego no volví a sentir nada.

.

.

.

Señorita. Despierte, estamos por aterrizar.

Me acurruque más en la cama en la que yacía... ¿Dijo "aterrizar" y a ella no la conocía? Abrí los ojos de golpe, esta no era mi habitación. Me sentía completamente desorientada, primero el recuerdo de mi habitación, Emmett regañándome, mi cansancio extremo por sabrá qué cosa y luego nada. Me levante de prisa, era una pequeña habitación, como la del jet de Edward... un vuelo.

Sus tíos han dejado esta nota.

Me extendió un sobre de tamaño carta color manila estaba muy abultado y al parecer pesaba. Me dedico una dulce sonrisa antes de abandonar la cabina, mire el sobre mientras me levantaba con dirección hacia el pequeño sillón.

_**Mi hermosa y estimada sobrinita, sé que en estos momentos estos completamente aturdidos ya que no sabes que ha ocurrido, pues agárrate... nos hartamos de una Bella zombie, te enviamos a visitar a tu testarudo y ogro padre. Ya eres una señorita hecha y derecha y sabemos que te cuidaras hasta que estés bajo la custodia de mi personal, haya en Inglaterra. Y en realidad ruego que consideres tu seguridad, esto lo estamos haciendo bajo nuestra responsabilidad... solo Emmett y yo, nadie más.**_

_**Como te mencione, mi personal te estará esperando, seguridad, vestuario, alimentación... todo lo que necesites estará a tu disposición, siente libre de ocuparlo. En el sobre están las llaves de un departamento. Un obsequio de parte nuestra... no hay motivo, simplemente un gustito que queremos darte.**_

_**Hay dos tarjetas de crédito negras, ya sabes, sin restricciones. Además del itinerario de Edward. El cual en caso de requerirlo, será modificado y por lo tanto se te notificara en la BlackBerry que también está dentro del sobre. En números rápidos:**_

_**Seguridad – 0**_

_**Edward – 1**_

_**Alice – 2**_

_**Emmett – 3**_

_**Esme – 4**_

_**Carlisle – 5**_

_**No olvides los números de cada uno. **_

_**Sí, es lo que estás pensando... esas llaves lo son, te estará esperando en cuanto a tu regreso. **_

_**Mi niña hermosa, espero que con esto pueda volver a ver la sonrisa en tu rostro y ese hermoso brillo en la mirada que te ha caracterizado desde siempre. Cuídate mucho y espero que pronto te puedas poner en contacto.**_

_**Alice**_

_**P.D. Emmett quiere un recuerdito... y yo un par de zapatos **_

La boca la tenía prácticamente contra el piso y mis mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas. Dios, por eso... y muchas cosas más, los amo. Seque mis lágrimas mientras sacaba los objetos del pesado sobre. Todo lo que había dicho estaban ahí, tome la llave plateada... y la pegue a mi pecho, mi Ferrari, o si, un Ferrari. Después de mi pequeño ataque de lágrimas no podía dejar de sonreír y soltar alguna que otra risa, me sentía feliz, muy feliz. Todo esto, su loco plan de mis adorados tíos para llevarme a su lado... lo iba a ver, sé que solo fueron dos semanas pero para mí fueron una eternidad, más que eso. Lo extraño muchos, su dulce y aterciopelada voz, su olor, el color de sus ojos, su mirada, su cuerpo, sus manos, sus besos y el saber que me ama.

Como esto es tan complicado, por un arranque de estupidez me vi inmersa en este temor... ¿En realidad él se fue por negocios, o porque deseaba alejarse de mí? Eso me lastima y en grado sumo, la angustia se arremolinaba en mi cuerpo sin darme ninguna escapatoria, simplemente me obligaba a mover las piernas y bajar de ese jet e ir hacia en donde estaba él, para enfrentarlo y saber así la realidad. Si mi temor eran fundados o solo el peso de mis acciones sobre mi conciencia.

Camine por toda la pista de aterrizaje, hasta un auto negro que me esperaba con la puerta trasera abierta. Un hombre, rubio y alto, me esperaba con una jovial sonrisa, era muy joven y apuesto. Tímida le devolví la sonrisa.

Bienvenida señorita Isabella. Un placer conocerla

Gracias – murmure y subí dentro.

Este es su departamento señorita ¿Trae consigo su llave?

Si, por aquí – removí la pequeña y única mochila que traía conmigo y saque las llaves, se la extendí y el las tomo mucho más sonriente, me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa tanta sonrisa.

Abrió las puertas para mí y no pude evitar el pequeño gemido de sorpresa, era completamente un sueño. La vista hacia el Tamesí estaba a mis pies, un enorme ventanal dejaba al descubierto el horizonte; cielo, tierra y agua. Los muebles de un blanco pulcro adornaban delicadamente cada lugar del departamento, una pequeña sala, un comedor junto al gran ventanal.

Es hermoso.

Muy hermoso señorita, mi nombre es Brian. Soy parte de su escuadrón de protección, los demás prefieren mantenerse... ocultos – sonríe – yo sin en cambio, seré hasta su sombra. Dejare que se relaje señorita pero estaré cerca por si necesitas – levanto su celular – Digite el número 0 y yo estaré a su lado en menos de un segundo.

Bien, muchas gracias y por favor dime Bella, solo Bella.

Claro, Bella. Con permiso – se inclinó un poco y dio media vuelta.

El olor a cítricos me llego las fosas nasales en cuanto entre en la habitación principal, era mágico. Paredes blancas, muebles de madera blanca con detalles a color dorado, una cama de cuatro postes con delicados velos colgando en cada intersección. Algo muy romántico y sensual. Di un paso dentro de la habitación y la alfombra me recibió con suavidad y confort. Dos pequeños sillones blancos de una sola plaza estaban al costado izquierdo de la cama con una mesita de Té en medio. Del lado derecho en la esquina de la habitación otro gran ventanal con puertas corredizas albergaba la mayor parte de la pared. Me acerque y abrí las puertas, toda la terraza era de un vidrio transparente, los barandales, el piso... al principio tuve una pequeña reticencia en dar el primer paso pero lo hice. Un mini- jardín botánico albergaba la mitad de la terraza y en ella había dos sillas metálicas doradas con otra mesa, pero esta vez era alta; en caso de una cena al aire libre, mire el piso y no pude evitar un mareo. Me encontraba en el 8° piso y todo se veía muy lejano. Antes de que me ganara el vértigo entre nuevamente. Mire el gran espejo que se cernía en una de las esquinas de la habitación, mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y mis ojos tenían un delicado brillo. Emoción, amor... todo.

Mi mochila sonó y de inmediato recordé la BlackBerry y para que me encontraba en ese lugar.

**Edward Cullen**

**Acompañado por Jessica Stanley**

**9:30 **

**Cena de negocios con Empresa Petrolera.**

"**Hakkasan Hanway Place Restaurant"**

El texto no decía mucho, pero lo que me tomaba por sorpresa era saber que él iba acompañad de una tal Jessica, así que no había estado perdiendo el tiempo. Demonios.

Mire el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche, 5:49. Aun me quedaba tiempo de ver lo que me iba a poner para la cena y mucho más importante si quería aparecer en ese momento frente a él.

Señorita, la maquillista y el de vestuario acaban de llegar. - Mire hacia la puerta y Brian asomaba la cabeza disimuladamente, me le quede mirando un momento y el enseguida se sonrojo. – Debí de haber llamado a la puerta, soy nuevo con esto de ser la sombra de alguien.

Oh... claro, hazlo pasar.

Las próximas dos horas se convirtieron en la completa locura. Pruebas de maquillaje, vestidos... ¡Dios! Solo es una cena. _En la cual debes de impactarlo, para quitarle a la tipeja que lleva encima._

Mucho fue lo que hicieron para que solo escogieran un vestido negro, strapless, muy entallado que no llegaba más haya de medio muslo, un maquillaje muy natural y discreto, un peinado recogido en una coleta definiendo más las ondulaciones de mi cabello en la caída y uno tacones que para mi gusto parecían de pros, negros y de gamuza.

¡Oh! Miren esta maravilla de jovenzuela. Te ves... hermosa.

Los tres "hombres" me miraban con un pequeño brillo, me hubiera sentido algo intimidada, ya que eran imposiblemente guapos e igual de imposiblemente gays, lo cual me sorprendía aún más, ya que no lo aparentaban, ni una pizca; y yo lo sé por sus poco educados comentarios sobre Brian y lo sexy que es. A pesar de que odio todas esas cosas de vestidos, zapatos y maquillajes, ellos hicieron de estas cuantas horas algo divertidas y placenteras, con sus bromas, sus aterradoras y muy explicitas historias amorosas, sus cumplidos. Eran geniales.

Mire algo impaciente el reloj de la cómoda, faltaban 15 min para que Brian viniera por mí. No pude evitar rodar los ojos. Estrictas instrucciones, Gab, Saúl y Dom, no podían dejarme sola mientras el no llegara, tenía que estar acompañada prácticamente las 24 horas de día. Mucha seguridad... y muy exagerada.

Escuche dos pequeños golpes en la puerta y mis tres nuevos amigos se pusieron de pie. Brian abrió la puerta, miramos las 4 aquel chico, que vaya, no tendría más de 25 años se veía espectacular en ese negro.

Pero que gran espécimen masculino – Mascullo Saúl mientras se comía con la mirada a Brian.

Ya lo sabía – Brian sonrió y pude oír un par de suspiros. – Señori... Bella, estamos listos para partir.

Extendió su mano, me condujo a través del edificio hasta llegar a la planta baja, a un lado del auto negro que hace unas horas me había traído, se encontraba un Jaguar X rojo, era hermoso.

Su carruaje mi señora. – hico una extraña reverencia me ayudo a subir al lugar de copiloto y coloco el cinturón de seguridad. – el demás personal se mantendrá alejado, a su alrededor solamente estaré yo, como ya le había mencionado. Seré su compañía esta noche.

Me llevo al restaurant, nuestra reserva estaba hecha bajo el nombre de Scott Aston y su señora, Brian murmuro que era para proteger nuestras identidades, lo cual me saco una risita, sabía que me veía mayor pero pasar por la esposa de alguien, me causo mucha gracia. Pase mi mano por el brazo que me ofreció y caminamos hasta una de las mesas más privadas del establecimiento, me retiro la silla y me ayudo a sentar, le ofrecí un sonrisa de gratitud y él se sentó frente a mí.

El señor estará a 3 mesas de aquí a sus espaldas... – toco su oído y pude percibir un pequeño aparato en el – Acaba de llegar.

Mi corazón salto desbocado al darme cuenta que estaría muy cerca de él, mis manos sudaron un poco y no pude evitar retorcer mis dedos, mire nerviosa a Brian y el me devolvió una sonrisa conciliadora, estiro una mano y apretó las mías.

Esta con la tipa esa - mire sobre mi hombro y ahí estaba, hermosamente glorioso en ese traje negro, propiamente vestido para una reunión.

A su lado, se encontraba una bruja de cabellos rubios y esponjados, facciones finas, ojos azules y una figura muy curvilínea, un fuego recorrió mi cuerpo, sabía quién era; sí que lo sabía. Cuando tenía 10 años Edward había salido con ella, la llevaba a cualquier tipo de reuniones, la presentaba como su amiga, pero ahora sí que sé que tenían algo más, los años dan experiencias y se lo que eran y pudieron hacer. Sentí la necesidad de ponerme de pie e ir a arrancarle la estúpida sonrisa que puso cuando Edward la presento.

Tranquila con las miradas, nos van a descubrir. – voltee a ver a Brian y ahora su mirada parecía divertida, me relaje un poco y continúe como si estuviera en una velada con un buen amigo.

Tenía 25 años de edad y en cuanto me lo dijo no pude evitar sonreír, había acertado; me conto que tenía ya una esposa llamada Mía y una pequeña hija de 3 meses de edad de nombre Any, orgulloso de ello saco una fotografía de su billetera, la niña era preciosa. Había entrado a trabajar gracias a una recomendación de un tío, el cual también pertenecía a la seguridad privada de Alice, pero en Francia. Al parecer mi tía tenía muchas propiedades a lo largo de todo el mundo.

Después de cierto tiempo, ya había olvidado mi verdadera misión, me sentía bien en compañía de Brian, me hacía reír, hablar desinhibidamente... hasta que me miro serio y tomo una de mis manos, un escalofríos corrió mi espalda y decidí que era momento de terminar mi postre, tarta de chocolate con arándanos.

Si decides enfrentarlo es el momento y si no... Hay que huir, acaba de terminar la reunión, mira insistente hacia esta mesa y estoy cien por ciento seguro de que vendrá hacia aquí. Tú decides.

Huir como cobardes. – tome su mano y lo obligue a ponerse lo más deprisa de pie, sin parecer demasiado desesperada.

No cruzamos más palabras hasta que llegamos al departamento, me llevo frente a mi habitación y no cerró la puerta hasta que yo entre. Fue divertido, extraño y deprimente a la vez divertido porque me sentí como una espía, extraño porque era Edward al que estaba espiando y deprimente porque no me le pude siquiera acercar y porque vi a aquella tipa que lo acompañaba.

.

.

.

:

:

:

Tres días de perseguirlo por mas restaurantes, parques, algunas veladas, cruceros, y alguna que otra construcción y claro siempre acompañado de su despampanante cita... la sangre me hervía cuando él hablaba para presentarla y ella sonreía como tonta, pero en cuando lo veía "mirarme" ya que no sé como pero yo sentía su mirada cálida sobre mi cuerpo, emprendía la huida. Quería acercarme pero tenía miedo, que podía decirle "Hola, he estado siguiéndote desde hace una semana, ¿Qué tal el clima?" Claro que no podía hacer eso.

Vamos lindura que hoy es la noche y... Eres una delicia en ese vestido y no planeo faltarte al respeto. No me gustan las mujeres, pero eres la única con la que me acostaría. Seguro que si – Gab miraba sonriente mi reflejo en el gran espejo que habían colocado en mi habitación, esa muchacha no era yo.

Esto era muy extraño, si me sentía observada al llevar a Brian, sin negarlo, un muchacho muy apuesto a mi lado, esto era llevar prácticamente un letrero de neón en la cabeza. Los 4 eran impresionantemente guapos, mucho. Me escoltaron hasta la limosina que nos esperaba afuera de mi departamento... qué bonito se escucha eso.

Me ayudaron a entrar, mire por la ventana mientras los edificios de la ciudad comenzaban a moverse a cada segundo que el auto aumentaba la velocidad, poco a poco los edificios dejaron de estar en mi campo de visión y pude recordar mi pequeña charla con Gabriel.

:

:

:

:

:

Vamos niña, tenemos 30 minutos para colocarte esta belleza de vestido antes de que los demás quieran sacarte semidesnuda.

Me pidió que me comenzara a desnudar, al principio me dio un poco de vergüenza pero al ver su sonrisa conciliadora, me quite la camiseta cuidando de no arruinar mi hermoso peinado y el pequeño short. Me quede en ropa interior una que hace un poco más de 2 horas Saúl había dejado en la cama, era un pequeño sostén sin tirantes de encaje color negro y unos adornos en rojo y unas pequeñas braguitas a juego. Fue hasta el closet y lo vi sacar un gran vestido color rojo sangre, era precioso.

Ven aquí jovencita. Tendré que subirlo, ya que si te arruino algo me golpean y perdón... yo vivo de mi hermoso rostro. – sonrió ante su tono y apoyándome en sus hombros me coloco en el vestido, aun sosteniéndolo el comienza a deslizarlo hacia arriba, cuando llega un poco más debajo de mis senos me pide que yo lo termine mientras va por algunos accesorios.

El strapless es muy cómodo y por fin entiendo el porqué de mi sostén. Me muevo hacia un lado y percibo que arrastro demasiado el vestido. Tendré que pedirle otro, sería una pena que lo arruinara por andarlo pisoteando. La parte alta es un pequeño top con una selección discreta de pedrería. En el medio hay un triángulo invertido de encaje, que tiene el tamaño justo entre mi pecho y mis senos. La tela cae en cascada, suelta desde esa altura, sigo pensando que es hermoso y me apena no tener la estatura adecuada para llevarlo.

Es muy largo - le digo en cuanto lo veo entrar, en sus manos trae una caja cuadrada de terciopelo azul.

Es perfecto lindura, ven dame la mano.

Y como me lo pidió, se la di. Tiro un poco y comencé a caminar, sin que yo me hubiera percatado antes. En la punta del triángulo, el vestido tenía una abertura y mientras más caminaba más se abría. La tela se deslizo hacia atrás y a unos pasos más, lo que yo había creído que era el fondo el vestido, era simplemente uno más pequeño, que llegaba un poco más allá de la mitad de mi muslo y se ajustaba dejando ver unas curvas que nunca en mi vida había visto. La tela que hace unos momentos me resultaba sobrante ahora daba el aire de ser como una cola de novia. Cuando me detuve, lo que sería la primera capa del vestido; una tela roja un poco trasparente se deslizo más hacia atrás y la 2 capa se arremolinaba atrás de mis piernas mientras en algunos puntos quedaba un poco atrás, casi igualando a la primera capa.

Mira – Gab, abrió la caja ante mí y vi un dije en forma de media luna, unos pendientes a juego, además de una pulsera – son de platino y son el regalo para nuestra niña. En realidad no podía creer todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí. Me hizo sonreírle como una tonta.

Esto es... mucho, yo…

Calla niña y gírate. Que tienes que ir a impresionar a tu hombre. - Lo mire horrorizada mientras por mi mente pasaba... nada. ¿Lo sabían? ¿Se me nota demasiado? ¿Qué dirán?... ¿Qué? Lo acaba de decir como si no fuera mi padre del que estuviéramos hablando.

Cariño, no me mires así. Los tres sabemos lo mismo que Alice y Emmett. Mi pequeña y joven Bella, lo sé – abrí más los ojos, Emmett... Alice. Lo saben.- Sé que tienes que discutir algo con Edward, por eso estas aquí. Lo he visto en tus ojos, en los suyos, algo debió de pasar para que él se separara de ti. No voy a preguntar, eso depende de ustedes y es parte de su intimidad. Y antes de que vayas por él, quería decirte esto. - Tomo un respiro tan lento, que a mí me pareció una eternidad. Él lo sabía, mis tíos... Dios.- Sé que es algo muy difícil todo lo que ustedes dos están pasando y van a pasar. Veo en tus ojos que una gran pena te agobia pero a pesar de que estas muy pequeña aun, por el amor que dices profesarle quiero verte fuerte y decidida... Quiero ver a una Isabella madura.

— Edward va a necesitar a una mujer fuerte a su lado y sé que quieres y te vas a convertir en ella. Tienes que comenzar a tomar tus propias decisiones y dejar de pensar como una niña, sé que te estoy pidiendo que saltes una etapa de tu vida pero si creer que Edward vale la pena lo harás; Aprenderás a darte cuenta que toda acción tiene una consecuencia y como la mujer madurara en que te convertirás, tendrás que aceptar las repercusiones, tomarlas y moldearlas de manera que te hagan aprender y te ayuden a superarlas. Lo que de hoy en adelante les espera es una pelea codo a codo contras los que los quieran sabotear, tendrás que confiar en él, en abrí tu mente a él. Pero a la vez tener la fortaleza de pedirle que sea reciproco.

Esto es muy difícil, quiero que pongas los pies en la tierra y pienses lo que vas a hacer y decir cuando estés frente a él, quiero ver a mi Isabella como una mujer segura de sí. – Coloco el dije sobre mi pecho y después lo pendientes en su lugar – Quiero ver a una mujer que lucha por el hombre que ama, contra la sociedad, contra su familia y si es preciso contra ella misma. Tienes la mente, la inteligencia, la sensibilidad, belleza y gracia para cautivarlo. Recuerda que lo imposible... siempre cuesta un poco más. Está noche, pasara lo que tenga que pasar... protege tu mente, tu corazón y al amor de tu vida.

Tomo mi mano derecha y coloco la pulsera, mi corazón latía desbocado y en mis ojos rondaban las lágrimas, cuando levanto la mirada después de abrochare la pulsera, lo único que pude hacer fue colgarme practicante de su cuello y deje que mis lágrimas se liberaran. Me tomo de la cintura y me apretó en un lindo y muy sentimental abrazo.

Voy por tus zapatos - se separó y vi como limpiaba sus ojos, algunas lágrimas también se le habían escapado. Antes de salir tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos, - Isabella te vimos crecer, eres parte de nuestra familia y por lo tanto deseamos tu felicidad.

:

:

:

Lindura – gire para encontrarme a Dominica muy cerca de mí, si me hubiera movido unos centímetros podría haberlo besado, y eso no me iba a agradar. Sonrió ante el respingo y el gran sonrojo que me provoco.

Estamos en la parte trasera del hotel en el que se va a celebrar la fiesta de cumpleaños de unos de los inversionistas. Mis tres ángeles, lógicamente han sido invitados, al ser de los mejores en sus respectivas ramas, además de que visten, maquillan y peinan a la esposa del anfitrión. Saúl ha dicho que quiere que pasemos desapercibidos por ahora.

Dom me ayuda a bajar de la limosina y me encamina hasta una pequeña puerta, en cuanto la abrimos un calor impresionante golpea en mi rostro. Nos encontramos en las cocinas, todos se nos quedan viendo, curiosos hasta que un hombre de mediana edad se acerca a Gab y le estrecha la mano, no alcanzo a escuchar su conversación pero después de un rato nos hace señas para que entremos y caminemos detrás de él. Así lo hacemos, atravesamos la cocina y todos, están centrados en que no me pase nada, desde un rasguño hasta una mínima mancha en mi vestido. Brian me está ayudando a cargar la parte trasera de mí vestido y es así como me puedo mover libremente. Caminamos deprisa hasta llegar a un especie de elevador, el señor nos explica que es el de servicio y que nos llevara atrás de donde fue colocada la recepción y así podremos inmiscuirnos sin ser vistos. Es un poco pequeño así que todos vamos apretados, muy apretados puedo ver las caras que hace Brian cada vez que cada uno de mis angelitos picaros lo tocan "sin querer" en donde no quiero saber... sonrió y de vez en cuando los miro con una cara de reproche, no deberían de acosarlo así. Cuando salimos el

primero en agradecerlo es Brian, trato de no carcajearme y hasta ahorita lo consigo.

Todos listos – asentimos y comenzamos a correr hasta llegar a una de las esquinas donde han instalado una carpa. El aire frio me roza la piel y no pude evitar castañear los dientes.

Te he dicho que necesitaba un abrigo – Reclamo Dom

No iba con el vestido –se defendió Gab

Si se resfría tu solo enfrentaras la furia de Alice.

Cada uno a su posición, vamos linda... sonríe, demuestra a esa mujer sensual que llevas dentro, que todos te miren, que te deseen y que él se muera de la rabia y vaya por ti... mi niña la vida depende de las experiencias y lo que aprendes de ella. Aprenderás a tenerlo cerca de ti, cuidándote mas, procurándote... y es tu deber saber alimentar eso. Aprenderás linda.

Gabriel y Dominic se colocaron a cada lado y me colgué del brazo que me ofrecían. Pude ver como Saul y Brian se iban muy despacio y sigiloso alejándose de nosotros ellos eran la otra parte de lo acordado. Por él. Por mí y por nuestro amor. Primero necesitaba obtener su atención y que deje a la tipa esa, despertar su interés y hablar con él.

.

_**_**.**_**_

_**Edward**_.

Tres semanas llevaba fuera de casa. Trataba de alejar su hermoso rostro, su olor, su todo... pero mi mente me jugaba muchas malas pasadas, aunque no quisiera la miraba en todas partes, a cualquier sitio en el que estuviera su presencia estaba ahí también, me miraba con esos ojos insistentes, con esa expresión dolida. Marcaba a diario a casa y Tanya me decía que estaba bien, que ya había vuelto a comer, que dormía bien. Que ella y Emmett eran inseparables, además que de vez en cuando Alice se les unía, que la habían llevado a pasear a varios lugares pero que ella estaba muy bien, muchas veces quise pedirle que me dejara hablar con ella, pero cuando las palabras acariciaban mis labios me detenía, no podía hacerlo, todavía no.

Faltaban 15 min. Para salir y Jessica aún no se había terminado de arreglar. No era mi intención encontrarla aquí, pero apareció en una convención sobre "Energía Alternativa", y desde ese momento no se había separado de mí. Hace algunos años salimos, pero no era mi tipo, además que sabía que a Bella no le agradaba en lo absoluto, podía entender porque.

Mi celular sonó y vi su nombre en la pantalla, lo cual me causo mucha curiosidad ya que su habitación estaba frente a la mía. Tome un trago de Whisky y conteste...

...Salí de mi hotel ligeramente molesto, relativamente no tenía por qué estar molesto, solo mi polvo había decidido irse repentinamente, a la mierda con sus problemas, encontrare a alguien.

Tenía que dejarla ir, después de este día, ella regresaría a ser simplemente mi hija, ya no podía ver la manera en la que veía su cuerpo, ya no podía seguir adéntrame en ella, probar de su aliento, hacerla mía... Pero sabía que esto iba a pasar, sabía que nada podía ser como era antes... me dolía y me destrozaba.

Tome el Camaro que había comprado, no quise rentar un auto, a pesar de que suelen ser de buenas compañías, prefiero tener lo mío, para eso trabajo. Llegue en menos de lo que esperaba hasta el imponente hotel, unos de mis inversionistas en la base de Inglaterra había planeado pasar su cumpleaños aquí, y por más que odio este tipo de fiestas...sin ella; poder soportarlas un par de horas y luego desaparecer a algún bar en busca de una agradable compañía.

El asesor estaba repleto de todo tipo de personas, con sus mejores prendas, destilando el dinero por los poros, le sonreí a un grupo de señoritas las cuales gustosas sonrieron y comenzaron a cuchichear sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Diversión. Al llegar a la terraza, les di una última mirada y me dirige hasta el resto de las personas. Salude a unos con un ligero sentimiento de cabeza y con otros me detenía a cruzar unas cuantas palabras.

Al parecer sería una fiesta muy discreta ya que el lugar no contaba con un cupo mayor a 200 personas. El lugar estaba decorado con sumo gusto. Algunas lámparas de diversos colores habían sido repartidas por el inmerso jardín creando un rombo. Y como se había predispuesto que haría un buen tiempo, no se había colocado ningún tipo de carpa, solo teníamos sobre nosotros un gran mando de estrellas. Las mesas cuadradas con cupo para 4 personas estaban hermosamente decoradas, con los utensilios necesarios para una velada, además de que los manteles eran de un blanco pulcro. Bordeaban estéticamente la pista de baile que a su vez rodeaba una fuente que se encontraba en el centro de todo el lugar. En la parte sur, frente a la pista solo se había colocado un pequeño tendal estilo árabe en donde estaba la mesa principal, los velos blancos colgaban distraídamente y se meneaban con la brisa del aire. De su lado opuesto había una pequeña tarima donde se podía ver ya los instrumentos de una banda acústica.

Caminaba distraídamente entre las mesa hasta que uno de los camareros me indico en donde estaría mi lugar, mesa frontal oeste, junto a la pista, nada mal. En una de las esquinas vi a un viejo amigo de la universidad. Brandon.

Hermano – en cuanto me vio, ofreció su mano y la estreche gustoso.

Platicamos animadamente mientras los demás invitados seguían colocándose en sus respectivos lugares, en realidad fueron un par de minutos. Me conto sobre su familia y su novia. Me decía que cuando sentaría cabeza, que ya me estaba haciendo muy viejo como para seguir sin ninguna esposa. Sabia de la existencia de Tanya, lo que todos sabían. Solo una novia. Si supieran. Por más que trate de evadir el tema me pregunto por ellos y mi Isabella. Muchos en este barco.

Mira esa lindura. – Me señalo con la cabeza hacia atrás de mí y cuando gire mi mirada se cruzó con la suya... Ella no está aquí ¿O sí? – Esos dos son unos suertudos... Mi pequeña paseaba despampanante en ese ajustado vestido rojo colgada del antebrazo de cada tipo. Sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza y cerré los ojos. Ella no podía estar aquí, Tanya me había dicho... Alice, Emmett, seguro fue idea de ellos.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Adiós<em>**_**... jajajajaja!**_

_** Dije que no diría mucho .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Reviews si los merezco***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**((GbCulLeN))**_

_**JHG**_


	16. Concecuencias

Aunque no lo crean, entiendo su punto de quere asesinarme.. pero en estos momentos estoy metida en una gran crisis. Lo lamento.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Consecuencias**

.

.

Le di un último abrazo a Gab, trate de ocultar mis sentimientos y al parecer el también, me sonrió conciliadoramente y le dio una apretón a mis manos, las cuales aún seguía sujetando. No iba a llorar más. No más. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos, mis errores eran grandes pero no por eso me iba a dejar derrumbar, habíamos tomado una decisión; la cual al parecer era la mejor para él, porque a mí... me partía el alma. Subí la pequeñas escalinata hacia el jet, me gire y les di una última mirada, mis cuatro grandes cómplices y nuevos integrantes de mi familia, jamás los olvidaría.

Una azafata me indico amablemente en donde estaba mi lugar. Mi lugar. Como palabras tan simples taladraban en mi conciencia y en mi corazón. Mi verdadero lugar.

Ya no quiero nada de esa mierda. Basta. Te quiero lejos de mi

Sentí como aquel estremecimiento volvía a recorrer mi cuerpo y obtenía la misma reacción. Me deje caer en el asiento y lleve mis manos a mi cara y tape mis ojos.

_**"..Aléjate. No me toques.**_

_**Vi su cara en mi mente. Sus facciones duras y su mirada gélida me hicieron soltar un sollozo y volver a llorar como la niña vulnerable que fui en ese momento.**_

_**Se acabó. ¡Vete! ... Por favor, Vete.."**_

Me derrumbe tanto física como emocionalmente sobre el asiento, no poda dejar de llorar y lamentarme y si alguien se dio cuenta... nadie pregunto.

.

.

.

_2 años después_

.

.

.

– Vamos... ahora.

Intente enredarme más en las sabanas de mi cama pero sabía que era completamente inútil, mi tía cuando se propone una labor ella la logra. Intente jalarlas pero al parecer tenia ayuda extra ya que de un solo tirón desparecieron.

– Demonios... – sisee enojada

Me enconche pero unos fuertes brazos me tomaron, solo tuve un segundo para colgarme de su cuello, cuando el vértigo del movimiento me mareo, solo pude acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz lo necesario como para ver la tina de baño con el agua hasta el tope. Serré los ojos y tome un bocado de aire antes de soltarme de su cuello en el justo momento en el que me dejaba caer sobre la tina de baño.

– Carajo... – grite cuando por fin pude emerger del agua.

– ¡Emmett! Eres tonto... se va a ahogar. – vi como mi tía Rose se acercaba a mí, me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a sentarme en el borde de la bañera. – Vamos, fuera.

Tío Emm me dedico una sonrisita coqueta y salió del cuarto de baño, trate de mirarlo con mi peor cara pero no pude. Él era tan adorable como molesto, tierno y molesto... conclusión, él es molesto, pero a pesar de eso lo quiero mucho.

– ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano o puedes solo? –

– La ropa... – me levante un poco y saque mi pantaloncillo de el pijama, se los pase a Rose, y la tomo sonriente mientras la exprimía, me quite la camiseta y repitió lo mismo. Me deje caer entre la espumosa y cálida agua. Mis preocupaciones, nervios y angustias se disolvieron al instante.

– Así que Oxfort es el indicado... Te vamos a extrañar.

Rose coloco uno de los banquillos de baño justo atrás de mi cabeza y no me percate en que momento había comenzado a darme masajes en mi cabeza. Solo sabía que estaba mucho más relajada.

– Ofrece un sistema educativo excepcional... – murmure.

– Seguro

– ¿Y Edward está de acuerdo con esa decisión? – no pude evitar respirar ruidosamente.

– Lo sabe – sé que sabía que yo mentía. No me contradijo.

Desde hace mucho tiempo ya me había acostumbrado a tomar las decisiones por mí. A él ya no le importaba, la única conexión que teníamos era Tanya, el dinero y mi apellido. Y ya no quería nada más sobre eso; así que cuando me entere de que puedo utilizar el de mi madre... lo hice, mis tíos y abuelos se disgustaron, pero ya no podía seguir recibiendo demasiadas atenciones por el siempre echo de ser una Cullen.

– Señorita Dwyer, es momento de que salga de esa bañera. No quiere perder su vuelo ¿Cierto?

– Voy Señorita Hale

Salí de la bañera y me enrede en la toalla que me extendía.

– Te voy a extrañar horrores – Ángela me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Mi garganta formo un nudo cuando escuche sus sollozos en mi hombro.

– Voy a regresar... lo prometo.

– Seguro.

Se colocó a un costado de Ben su nuevo novio, al parecer eso iba en serio y me alegraba dejarla en muy buenas manos. Mi tía Ali, me miro con sus ojos brillosos se arrojó a mis brazos y me apretujo, cerré los ojos y nuevamente luche por contener las lágrimas. Rose se unió a nuestro abrazo y ahora si me fue imposible retenerlas. Las tres llorábamos de manera muy poco delicada.

– Chicas, tranquilas. – pude ver como Emm nos tomaba en un gran abrazo. Por un momento sentí que mi lugar era entre los brazos de mi familia, pero sabía que tenía que ir en busca de mi futuro. – Pequeña renacuajo, no te olvides de los que te amamos.

– Nunca... nunca. – murmure.

La despedida con mis abuelos fue mucho más sentimental Esme, no dejaba de abrazarme y llorar, pedirme que siempre que pudiera marcara a casa, que si tenía algún problema que no dudara en pedirles ayuda y que siempre que quisiera regresara.

Pase por el control de seguridad, tome mi bolsa de mano y me dirige a el pasillo de abordaje, a través de los vitrales podía ver a mi familia. Les sonreí y seguí caminando. Sentí como en el bolsillo de mi pantalón vibraba mi celular. Lo conteste si mirar la pantalla.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas?

Mi corazón se oprimió y la garganta se me reseco.

– Yo...

– ¿Por qué?

– No lo hagas...

–... ¿Qué? ¿Más difícil? Sabes que jamás me interferí en ninguna de tus decisiones, siempre las respete ¿No creías que siquiera me merecía saber esto?

– Jake, no quería...

– ¿Lastimarme? – Escuche su risa forzada y mi corazón se estrujo. – Sabía que iba a pasar pero me tomo por sorpresa enterarme por alguien más. Ten por seguro que todos en la reserva están seriamente molestos. – Su tono de voz adquirió un timbre juguetón. Cambio drásticamente, siempre era así.

– Jake, lo siento. En verdad.

– ¿Y puedo saber a dónde vas?

– Inglaterra

– Suerte, hermosa... recuerda que te amo con toda mi alma.

– Y yo a ti.

– Hasta siempre.

– Hasta siempre.

Colgué y lleve el celular a mi pecho mientras seguía caminando. Jacob. Siempre era él. Me sigo preguntando, ¿Por qué amamos a las personas equivocadas? ¿Por qué no puede ser más sencillo? Después de ese fatídico viaje, cuando me creí rota. Jake fue mi único apoyo emocional. Sabía que mi familia me amaba pero ellos no podían hacer nada para ayudarme. Jake supo perdonarme y ayudarme de la manera en la que requería, me ayudó a sanar, no del todo, pero evito que las heridas siguieran sangrando. Me ofreció su corazón y yo lo acepte.

Llegue a la escalerilla de abordaje. Mis abuelos habían insistido que utilizara el jet de Mi Papá. Pero si quería dejar vínculos con él tenía que empezar lo más pronto posible y por eso elegí un vuelo comercial.

.

.

_ 1 mes después _

.

.

El primer mes en la universidad había sido un sueño. Generalmente un estudiante promedio estaría odiándola a estas alturas, pero para mí era fenomenal por fin me trataran como a los demás; nadie tenía consideraciones como cuando era una Cullen.

Había decidido no aceptar ni el departamento ni el auto que mis tíos me habían obsequiado, así que en cuanto llegue, con mis ahorros rente un pequeño cuarto en una casa, era humilde y sencillo, pero lo suficiente acogedor como para llamar mi nuevo hogar. Conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo como mesera en una pequeña fonda a la siguiente esquina de mi hogar, todo era perfecto. La dueña era una señora de avanzada edad, muy amble y considerada, tomando en cuenta que yo solo podía trabajar por unas cuantas horas, y que decir de mis compañeros de carrera, ellos lo eran aún más.

Me desperté temprano, llegue a la pequeña regadera que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mi habitación. Tome un reconfortante baño, me arregle y salí rumbo a la escuela.

Cuando salí del edificio me encontré a la señora Müller, ella era mi casera. Es una mujer de aproximadamente 50 años, y para su edad estaba en un estupendo estado, es muy guapa, y dentro de sus cualidades podía destacar su bondad y la manera tan suya de ser amorosa, siempre me preguntaba si me encontraba bien, como iban mis clases y mi trajo. Me trataba como si fuera mi madre, aunque mejor diría como mi abuela. Por las mañanas dejaba un jugo de naranja con un par de galletas o pan tostado. Cuando llegaba de la escuela me preparaba alguna cosa para el camino al trabajo, y por las noches esperaba mi llegada. Me conto que su marido había muerto hace un par de años en un accidente y su único hijo los había dejado desde hace muchos año atrás. Que no le gustaba estar sola y por eso había decidido poner en renta las habitaciones de su casa. Que suerte tengo. Me despedí y ella me sonrió. Camine hasta la parada del bus y tome el que me dejaba a unas cuadras de la universidad. Ya comenzaba a reconocer las calles y los establecimientos que estaban por mi camino.

En cuanto llegue de mi bolso saque la bata que nos obligaban a traer todo el día. Medicina. Mi verdadera vocación. Cuando era más joven, nunca me hubiera imaginado tomando esta decisión, peor hace un año, en la reserva azoto una enfermedad que ataco principalmente a los niños, Carlisle no podía atender a todos, por lo tanto me preste como ayudante, no me gustaba la manera en la que la chispa de su mirada se deterioraba; yo quería sanarlos, quería hacer muchas cosas por ellos, pero al no tener los conocimientos solo podía esperar a tomar las instrucciones que me daba mi abuelo. Cuando todo paso, ver la manera en la que se recuperaban y las distintas formas en las que nos lo agradecían, la satisfacción me invadía por completo; los niños ya sonreían, ya querían saltar de sus camas e ir a jugar, y fue en ese preciso instante cuando supe que yo quería ver a más niños intentando burlar a sus madres para ir a jugar.

Me acomode en una de las mesas, muy pocos alumnos habían llego así que saque mi celular con los audífonos, los acomode y comencé a escuchar un poco de música instrumental, era muy relajante. Coloque mi bolso enfrente y me recargue en él, cerré mis ojos y me deje inundar por la cadencia y la tranquilidad de la notas del violín. Sentí unos pequeños toques en mi hombro, abrí los ojos y me gire para ver a esa hermosa melena rubia.

– Miss Washington, tan madrugadora como siempre.

– Señor Smith. Usted tan impuntual como todos los días... Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así.

– Sabes que pienso que debiste alguna vez postularte en algún concurso de belleza, seguro ganabas... Espera ¡Aun puedes!

– No digan tonterías.

Stephan, era un buen compañero y amigo. El primer día, en cuanto llegue me sentí muy extraña, y todos me miraban así, él fue el único que me ofreció su mano cuando estúpidamente caí al piso en la mitad del salón y me regalo una sonrisa conciliadora. Era un hombre muy apuesto, alto, fuerte y con unos impresionantes ojos azules, tan limpios y cristalinos, quería creer que así era su alma.

– Miss Washington. ¿Y qué tienes planeado para hoy? Te aviso, que sé que es tu día libre.

– Nada fuera de lo normal. Ir a casa, terminar mis tareas, ver un poco la televisión y dormir. He estado muy agotada.

– Nada de eso Miss Washington, usted saldrá de fiesta hoy. Conmigo.

.

.

.

.

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, recordaba muy poco de la noche anterior, bueno, solo de las últimas horas. A mi mente llego la imagen de Stephan y los demás chicos, sentados en una mesa bebiendo cerveza, trataron de incitarme, me insistieron tanto que acepte. Tome unas cuantas, más bien, muchas jarras de cerveza, primero fue decir adiós al cansancio, la alegría, sonrisas y luego la felicidad eterna desembocada en una noche sin muchos recuerdos.

Me gire lo suficiente como para verme recostada en uno de los sofás del departamento de Stephan, con Katty a mi lado. Rubia, delgada y dulcemente hermosa. En el siguiente sofá vi a Ernesto abrasado de su novia Isa; en algunos puntos, recargados en las paredes unos cuantos compañeros de la facultad dormían plácidamente, recorrí todo el espacio pero no podía ver a Steph, me puse de pie. Si un pequeño bamboleo hasta que recupere mi equilibrio. Sortee los envoltorios, botellas y vasos que estaban repartidos por todos lados, recorrí una a una las habitaciones. Llegue ala pequeña terraza del segundo piso y lo vi de pie, sostenía el celular con su cabeza y la unión de su hombro ya que en una mano tenía un cigarrillo y en la otra una copa.

– Ella es perfecta... Si, idéntica. Por el momento todo va como lo teníamos estipulado... Pronto... no es fácil de persuadir.

Se giró y me miro, si rostro parecía sereno pero sus ojos estaban alarmados, arrojo su cigarrillo y tomo el celular, le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

– Si madre... si, lo prometo. Te quiero. – corto la llamada y guardo el celular en uno de sus bolsillos. - ¿Cómo amaneciste Miss W?

– Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

– Mucho mejor.

Se acercó a mí y me rodeo con sus brazos, me deje apapachar y me recargue en su pecho, pase por mis brazos por su cintura y me ceñí más a él.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? – susurro muy cerca de mi oído. Sentí un delicado calor recorrer mi cuerpo mientras su aliento acariciaba mi piel.

– Perfecta. En realidad solo es la desvelada, no bebí mucho. – me separo de él, manteniendo aun sus manos sobre mis antebrazos, en su angelical rostro bailaba una sonrisa burlo.

– "No bebí mucho" .No, ¡Rayos, chica! Casi te acabas el arsenal del mes. – sonreí

Me alegraba mucho en el alma poder tener a alguien en mi vida, él era un chico muy especial para mí. Dedicado en sus estudios, responsable, pero a la vez, era todo sonrisas y diversión. Con el había experimentado tantas cosas en solo unos meses. Me había enseñado a sonreír y a vivir. Y olvidar.

Esa cuestión aún no estaba del todo superada. No podía evitar mirar los periódicos y ver sus fotos, eventos y reuniones empresariales. Las más grandes. Se veía tan bien, más guapo de lo que recordaba... y feliz. Eso me hacía aún más miserable, yo ya no era participe de esa felicidad ni siquiera de su vida. Había terminado "oficialmente" con Tanya hace muchos meses por lo tanto, ahora se podía dar el lujo de que una mujer diferente, en cada ocasión, desfilara de su brazo. La sangre me hervía, mis lágrimas se juntaban y los recuerdos regresaban, tan vividos y dolorosos, cerraba los ojos y me concentrada en tratar de erradicarlos.

.

.

**_"...– Yo no... No sé qué fue lo que me sucedió. Perdóname_**

**_– Yo si lo sé. ¿Es que ya soy tan viejo? Querías a alguien más joven a tu lado ¿No es así?_**

**_– Te equivocas. Tú eres todo para mí._**

**_– No lo parece. Vete, por favor._**

**_– Edward yo te amo..._**

**_– ¿QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE YA NO TE QUIERO VER? – mi corazón se contrajo cuando vi su rostro, dolor, odio..._**_ desesperación..."_

.

.

El dolor que recorrió mi cuerpo me obligó a apretujarme más contra él, quería gritar, llorar pero solo me limite a estar callada como siempre. Él reconocía mis necesidades y no hacía más que abrazarme y callar, acaricio mi cabello y comenzó a canturrear una canción... sabía que la conocía pero jamás me ha dicho de donde viene esas notas.

– Vamos por el desayuno. Te caerá bien.

– Creo que sí. – me separe, gire y emprende el camino, sentí como su mano tomaba la mía y me seguía.

Algunos chicos ya estaban despiertos y otros ya se habían ido; Ernesto caminaba sin rumbo por el apartamento de Steph y no pude evitar una sonrisa cuando me miro casi con adoración, cuando le señale la cocina. No era toda una experta en las artes culinarias pero si la mejor de todos.

– Esta vez cocinare yo – Steph me ayudo a sentarme en uno de los banquitos del desayunador. Katty e Isa me flanquearon, sonrieron de oreja a oreja mientras veían como Steph sacaba todo lo necesario. Ernesto entro con mi celular en mano y al aire.

– Llamada...

Me levante y lo tome enseguida, en el identificador de llamadas podía ver la foto de mi sonriente tía y su nombre. Alice. Les sonreí y salí de la cocina, el celular no dejaba de sonar. Llegue a la terraza en la antes estaba y pulse el botón de contestar.

– _**¿No se supone que Edward sabia sobre tu cambio de apellido?**_

– ¿Qué? Hola tía, un gusto.

– _**No me salgas con eso ahorita él... – **_se cortó su voz y escuche el ligero movimiento del celular. _**– Te quiero en casa, ahora.**_ – en mi cuerpo hubo toda una serie de sensaciones que iban de la felicidad al temor. Su tono de voz era tal y como la última vez en que lo vi. Edward. Parpadee tratando de estabilizar mi latido desenfrenado y buscando las palabras adecuadas. Lo que deseaba decirle desde hace mucho tiempo.

– No... No quiero. – mi esfuerzo porque sonara seguro y tajante se fue a la basura cuando mi voz, salió apenas en un susurro.

– _**Isabella. No tengo paciencia para estupideces, te quiero en casa. Ya**_. – en su voz se podía notar el odio y rencor, pero en pequeñas cantidades o por lo menos yo quería notar, preocupación y desesperación.

– No, déjame en paz... – sentí como sus dedos acariciaban mi mejilla mientras quitaba el celular de mis manos. Me gire para ver a Steph sostenerlo, me sonrió y luego lo acerco a su oído.

– ¿Qué parte no entiendes de que la dejes en paz?... A ti que te importa... inténtalo y por fin así podre romperte la cara. – cerro el celular y lo guardo en una de sus bolsas.

– ¿Por qué? – no podía dejar de mirarlo, atónita.

– Jamás me metí en esto porque él se mantenía alejado, pero ahora... te escucho lamentarte, y veía todo lo que este desgraciado le causo a tu sentimientos y a tu seguridad. ¿Crees que no me duele verte llorar?; ¿Crees que no sé que es por él, cuando me abrazas buscando algún consuelo?. A ese, alguien lo tenía que poner en su lugar. Y si en realidad viene para llevarte, lo hará sobre mi cadáver. – trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, pero veía en su rostro expresiones que jamás había visto en él. Cerré los ojos y los apreté al igual que mis puños. Tenía tantos sentimientos invadiendo mi cuerpo a la vez... todo era tan complejo y complicado.

– Quiero irme a cada... ya – murmure lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara, y para que mi mismo cuerpo lo hiciera. Estaba muy furiosa, y no precisamente era con Steph, estaba enojada porqué el había logrado decirle todo lo que yo quería... sin pedírselo.

– Miss W. ¡Por favor! No te vallas, yo no...

– Steph, estoy bien. Es solo que quiero ir a mi casa. Tengo muchas cosas que pensar.

– Morenita... mía. – susurro mientras depositaba un tierno beso en mi frente, su calor volvió a acariciar mi piel.

**"Fuimos el susurro del viento sobre las flores de un prado**

**Y el suspiro de un enamorado,**

**Fuimos el borboteo del agua de un arroyo,**

**Y el calor del verano,**

**Fuimos más de lo que debimos y más de lo que esperaba.**

**La sonrisa de un niño,**

**La pasividad del silencio,**

**El canto de un ave**

**Y el aroma de una rosa...**

**Fuimos y dejamos de ser. "**

No le pedí nada, prefería que él se quedara con mi celular por si... a él se le ocurría volver a llamar, no quería escuchar las cosas que tenía para mí. De manera mecánica, me separe de sus brazos, trate de darle una sonrisa, pero pude darme cuenta que falle al ver su rostro de dolor, sufría por mí... regrese a las sala, tome mi chamarra y salí del departamento, solo tuve que bajar unos cuantos pisos, seguí caminando sin rumbo ni sentido fijo. Muy pronto me vi inmersa en la inmensidad de la ciudad. Para ser cerca de las 2 de la tarde había mucha gente en la plaza principal.

**"Mírame,**

**Hazme sentir que lo que fuimos no dejo de ser,**

**Que todo es una cruel pesadilla,**

**Que sigues ahí, alegre y sonriente.**

**Háblame,**

**Susurra...**

**Acaricia mi alma abatida con el suave arrullo de tu palabra,**

**Dime lo que mi soledad desea escuchar.**

**Tócame,**

**Calienta mi gélida piel,**

**Hazme sentir que todo es posible,**

**Que todo es real,**

**Que somos y no dejamos de ser."**

Siempre en dirección contraria, sentí como los hombros de algunas personas malhumoradas chocaban contra mí, me miraban con saña y seguían su destino. Siempre me sentí así. Cuando era pequeña, las niñas de mi escuela nunca se acercaban a jugar conmigo porque prefería explorar y aprender más cosas de mi entorno que jugar con muñecas o tratar de imaginarme como una flamante esposa. Ya un poco más grande, en la secundaria, era básicamente lo mismo, en esta vez, ni los chicos me importaban, nada, porque lo tenía a él. Él era el centro de mi pequeño universo. Yo no concebía un futuro sin su presencia.

**" Las flores marchitas,**

**El llanto de un corazón,**

**El arroyo seco,**

**El frio del invierno,**

**Acarician y seducen mi alma.**

**Nada queda,**

**Nada tiene sentido,**

**Fuimos y por fin dejamos de ser,**

**Eres libre, ya no me perteneces,**

**Vuelas solitario, radiante y orgulloso,**

**Mientras yo,**

**Suspiro y gimo en este ocaso de dolor.**

**Miro el horizonte y veo el rastro de tu estela brillante,**

**Limpio mis lágrimas y trato de seguir adelante,**

**Reparo mis alas y fracaso en mi labor,**

**Intento levantar el vuelo, pero ellas ya no dan más,**

**Te alejas y nunca miras atrás.**

**Suspiro e intento seguir... Lo logro por momentos,**

**Pero me siento otra vez morir."**

Ya era mío y yo era de él, estaba dispuesta a volver a luchar contra todos, por defender lo que fuese que tuviéramos, estaba dispuesta a que el amor que sentí fuera suficiente para mantener vivos al de los dos, para hacerle frente a la sociedad, pero él se cansó de mí. Siempre venia e iba... dejo de pertenecerme. Era como el viento, libre y pacifico acariciaba mi cuerpo, me hacía creer y soñar pero sin más, desaparecía como llego, de repente. Y ahora, que he logrado que la mitad de mis heridas dejen de sangrar, regresa con toda su fuerza y su frialdad para volver a desbaratar lo poco que había logrado en este último año.

Sentí como las gotas de lluvia descendían por mi rostro que estaba en dirección hacia el cielo. Cerré los ojos y deje que todas las emociones que hasta hace unas horas estaban apaciguados en lo más hondo de mi alma volviera salir a flote. Fácilmente mis lágrimas podían fusionarse con las gotas. Podía oír los pasos presurosos de las personas que pasaban a mi alrededor, deje de prestarles atención cuando un nuevo recuerdo asalto mi mente. Él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_– **¿Me permite bailar con esta bella joven? – Edward apareció junto detrás de Gab el cual me sonrió ampliamente. Mis mejillas debieron de teñirse y luchaba internamente por mantener a raya el latido de mi corazón.**_

**_– Debería de preguntarle a ella. – se giró, para después colocarse a mi lado, me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su costado, un acto demasiado varonil el cual me dejo estupefacta y después lo miro con altivez Edward lo miro primero desconcertado, recompuso su semblante y correspondió al reto que implícitamente Gab le arrojo._**

**_– Señorita ¿Me concede esta pieza? – se inclinó un poco, extendió su mano y la sonrisa ladina en sus rostro termino por descomponerme. Gab enterró sus dedos en mi cintura y solo hacia un rayo de sentido me ilumino. Sonreí y deposite una de mis manos sobre la suya._**

**_Tiro de mí sacándome del abrazo de Gab, no lo volvió a mirar. Su mirada penetraba en mi alma y calentaba mi cuerpo, aun sosteniendo mi mano, la levanto lo suficiente como para depositar un beso en mis nudillos. Hipnotizada por sus esmeraldas me vi siguiéndolo hasta la pista de baile, sus dedos rozaron mi cintura para después tomarla férreamente. Nos movíamos al compás de una tranquila tonada, no había palabras solo miradas. Enrede mis manos en su cuello y muy despacio mis dedos en su cabello, su mirada jugaba y escarbaba en mí, podía sentir su cálido aliento llenándome, quería tenerlo... muy cerca. Mi corazón se detuvo momentáneamente cuando se inclinó, quedando muy cerca de mis labios._**

**_– Deseo hablarte... en privado. – susurro._**

**_Cuando las notas dejaron de escucharse tomo una de mis manos y comenzó a caminar, su andar era tranquilo y despreocupado, di una mirada furtiva por el lugar tratando de buscar a los chicos, pero no los podía hallar por ningún lado. Nos detuvimos enfrente del elevador, jamás me miro. Esperamos a que algunas personas salieran, los saludo educadamente y yo solo pude sonreír, me oculte la mayor parte del tiempo detrás de él. Entramos en el pequeño cubículo, el tipeo unos cuantos botones en el teclado táctil del elevador, se cerraron las puerta y comenzamos el descenso._**

**_– ¿A qué has venido? – su voz se escuchó ermitica, y todo el calor y confianza que hace unos momentos había infundado en mi desaparecieron por arte de magia._**

**_– Quiero hablar contigo_**

**_– No te preguntare quien te dio todos los recursos para llegar hasta aquí, porque ya lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? – aun sostenía mi mano, le dio un ligero apretón y me jalo muy fuerte, se giró en el justo momento para que me estrellara contra su pecho, estaba sorprendida. Tomo mi barbilla y me miro... me miro y me miro. Estire mi cuello y estampe mis labios es los suyos._**

**_Su cuerpo, su aliento y su calor, eran tan tentadores como para poder soportar su cercanía. Muchos sentimientos afloraban en mi piel y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas se crispaba con cada roce._**

**_– Mi pequeña mujer... Amor._**

**_– Te amo, mucho._**

**_Sus brazos me aprisionaron, sentí su fuerza sobre mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas pinchaban en mis ojos, los apreté en el mismo instante en la que sus labios volvieron a poseer los míos, su lengua entreabría mis labios y descarada, saqueaba hasta el último hueco de mi boca. El pitido de la campanilla del ascensor, que avisaba que habíamos llegado al piso requerido me hizo regresar momentáneamente a la realidad. Evite su mirada así que la centre hacia el lado contrario._**

_._

_._

_._

_._

Dolor, siento mucho dolor. Pude haber sido feliz a su lado, pero mis decisiones fueron las incorrectas, la culpable de esta situación fui yo, única y exclusivamente.

Él me amaba.

Él se cansó.

Él me dejo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Se que no merezco ni que me lean y bueno, las pocas que lo hacen, muchas gracias por esperarme. **

**solo les pido comprendan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JHG**


	17. Miedos y realidades

**_Hey... Hola chicas!_**

**_Regrese. Creo que no tarde mucho... planeaba subirlo antes de irme de vacaciones pero... no me dio tiempo ((( 0.0 - Si no me dices no me doy cuenta))) Ya, ya... bueno el punto fue que fui a un hermoso lugar, claro, muy lejos de la tecnología, no tanto pero la suficiente para hacer prender mi Lap y seguir trabajando. Trate de mejorar el capítulo y creo que quedo genial. Fue muy inspiradora esta semana que... ya termine la historia. Sí, ya la termine y ahora solo queda enriquecer los capítulos, revisarlos unas cuantas veces más y esperar el turno de cada uno. _**

**_He leído todo lo que todos los RR unos muy inspiradores y otros bastante críticos pero todos bien recibidos. En serio para ser la segunda historia que tengo y la primera que en realidad tomo con seriedad es bastante gratificante ver su apoyo... esta próximo el fina y la verdad me estoy esforzando para que sea de su agrado, que sea algo que digan "Woo es genial. Que buen final" Que no se queden con ninguna duda y que nos deje con un buen sabor de boca a ambas partes (ustedes y yopy)_**

**_No les haré más largo el cuento y las dejo con el capítulo... espero que les agrade y muchas gracias por seguir aquí. _**

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

...

**Miedos y realidades**

...

..

.

"– _¿Me permite bailar con esta bella joven? – Edward apareció junto detrás de Gab el cual me sonrió ampliamente. Mis mejillas debieron de teñirse y luchaba internamente por mantener a raya el latido de mi corazón._

– _Debería de preguntarle a ella. – se giró, para después colocarse a mi lado, me tomo de la cintura y me pego a su costado, un acto demasiado varonil el cual me dejo estupefacta y después lo miro con altives. Edward lo miro primero desconcertado, recompuso su semblante y correspondió al reto que implícitamente Gab le arrojo._

_ – Señorita ¿Me concede esta pieza? – se inclinó un poco, extendió su mano y la sonrisa ladina en sus rostro termino por descomponerme. Gab enterró sus dedos en mi cintura y solo así, un rayo de sentido me ilumino. Sonreí y deposite una de mis manos sobre la suya._

_Tiro de mí, sacándome del abrazo de Gab, no lo volvió a mirar. Su mirada penetraba en mi alma y calentaba mi cuerpo, aun sosteniendo mi mano, la levanto lo suficiente como para depositar un beso en mis nudillos. Hipnotizada por sus esmeraldas me vi siguiéndolo hasta la pista de baile, sus dedos rozaron mi cintura para después tomarla férreamente. Nos movíamos al compás de una tranquila tonada, no había palabras solo miradas. Enrede mis manos en su cuello y muy despacio mis dedos en su cabello, su mirada jugaba y escarbaba en mí, podía sentir su cálido aliento llenándome, quería tenerlo... muy cerca. Mi corazón se detuvo momentáneamente cuando se inclinó, quedando muy cerca de mis labios._

– _Deseo hablarte... en privado. – susurro._

_Cuando las notas dejaron de escucharse tomo una de mis manos y comenzó a caminar, su andar era tranquilo y despreocupado, di una mirada furtiva por el lugar tratando de buscar a los chicos, pero no los podía hallar por ningún lado. Nos detuvimos enfrente del elevador, jamás me miro. Esperamos a que algunas personas salieran, los saludo educadamente y yo solo pude sonreír, me oculte la mayor parte del tiempo detrás de él. Entramos en el pequeño cubículo, el tipeo unos cuantos botones en el teclado táctil del elevador, se cerraron las puerta y comenzamos el descenso._

– _¿A qué has venido? – su voz se escuchó ermitica; todo el calor y confianza que hace unos momentos había infundado en mi desaparecieron por arte de magia._

– _Quiero hablar contigo_

– _No te preguntare quien te dio todos los recursos para llegar hasta aquí, porque ya lo sé. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? – aun sostenía mi mano, le dio un ligero apretón y me jalo muy fuerte, se giró en el justo momento para que me estrellara contra su pecho, estaba sorprendida. Tomo mi barbilla y me miro... me miro y me miro. Estire mi cuello y estampe mis labios es los suyos._

_Su cuerpo, su alineto y su calor, eran tan tentadores como para poder soportar su cercanía. Muchos sentimientos afloraban en mi piel y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas se crispaba con cada uno de sus roces._

– _Mi pequeña mujer... Amor._

– _Te amo, mucho._

_Sus brazos me aprisionaron, sentí su fuerza sobre mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas pinchaban en mis ojos, los apreté en el mismo instante en la que sus labios volvieron a poseer los míos, su lengua entreabría mis labios y descarada, saqueaba hasta el último hueco de mi boca. El pitido de la campanilla del ascensor que avisaba que habíamos llegado al piso requerido me hizo regresar momentáneamente a la realidad. Evitando su mirada centre la mía hacia el lado contrario._

_Sin soltar mi mano me guio por el pasillo, caminamos hasta la última habitación, saco una tarjeta de la parte interna de su saco y la paso por el detector. Con un simple clic, mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con mayor velocidad, podía sentirlo y oírlo en mis tímpanos, mi respiración se hizo superficial, anticipando cualquiera que fuese lo que pasara en esa habitación. Me llevo hasta el centro de la habitación y ahí me soltó. Una pequeña sala de cuero negro sobresalía de las paredes blancas, las cortinas se medían con la suave cadencia del viento ya que había dejado las puertas del balcón abiertas. Podía ver las luces de la ciudad que estaba a nuestros pies, el cielo estrellado y dueño de una luna inmensa, en su punto más alto..."_

_Por unos momentos logre sentirme amada e importante para él. Después de lo que hice, me era difícil verlo o tocarlo sintiéndome sucia. Mi alma y mi mente no podían estar tranquilas... sabiendo que había roto una promesa, una muy grande._

– _Estas dispuesta a hablar conmigo. ¿Quiero saber lo que te paso? ¿Qué nos pasó?_

_– Edward... yo._

– _Esta vez nada de rodeos. Por favor._

_Camino hasta el balcón y entre abrió una de sus cortinas indicándome que me acercara y así lo hice, demasiado despacio... con miedo de su reacción frente a lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Tome la mano que me extendía y me deje rodear por sus brazo, su barbilla descansaba sobre mi cabeza, su respiración era tranquila y a compasada, mientras la mía lucia desenfrenada._

– _Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma. Y si ese día te lastime... será una de las tantas cosas por las que deba rogar por tu perdón._

_**Esto es muy difícil, quiero que pongas los pies en la tierra y pienses lo que vas a hacer y decir cuando estés frente a él, quiero ver a mi Isabella como una mujer segura de sí... Quiero ver a una mujer que lucha por el hombre que ama, contra la sociedad, contra su familia y si es preciso contra ella misma. Tienes la mente, la inteligencia, la sensibilidad, belleza y gracia para cautivarlo... Está noche, pasara lo que tenga que pasar... protege tu mente, tu corazón y al amor de tu vida.**_

– _Lo sé y me hace ser inmensamente feliz. Y no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada, mi niña._

– _Necesito escuchar que me perdonas. Por favor, sé que a consecuencia de mis actos no merco nada, pero te lo suplico, tan solo concédeme eso._

_Sus manos se movieron hasta mis hombros, sus hermosos ojos escrudiñaban en mi mente y mi corazón y aun así podía ver el desconcierto en los suyos. La chispa de la duda jamás desapareció a pesar de que pronuncio esas palabras. "Te perdono". Tome un gran bocado de aire y cerré los ojos durante un instante, después de unos momentos loas abrí y decidí hablar. Para eso estaba ahí._

– _Estuve... Me iba a acostar con alguien._

_Sus ojos de abrieron de golpe y sus dedos fueron cerrándose sobre mis hombros. Mientras la presión sobre mi crecía también lo hacia la ira en su rostro._

– _¿Qué hiciste...que? – murmuro. La gélides en su voz me hiso intentar retroceder, solté un chillido cuando sus dedos se encajaron por completo en mi piel. Me retorcí intentando zafarme pero entre más lo hacía, más era el dolor que sentía._

– _Me lastimas_

– _¡HABLA! – me soltó durante unos segundos, para después volver a tomarme pero de un codo, me apretó y me jalo de regreso a la habitación._

– _Fue una equivocación, lo siento._

_Mi cuerpo impacto contra uno de los sillones. No me percate del momento en el que las lágrimas salían a cantaros de mis ojos. Se movía de un lado a otro, veía la frustración en su rostro y continuamente deslizaba sus manos por su cabello en señal de desesperación._

– _Yo no eduque... yo no te eduque como a una cualquiera._

_Sus palabras me dejaron en completo shock, sé que no me merecía nada menos que esas palabras y me había convencido de que pensaría eso de mí pero era más fuerte, más crudo, oírlo de sus labios, unos labios que me habían hecho feliz que me arrullaban, me cantaban, que me hacían sentir dichosa y amada cada vez que pronunciaban un "te amo"._

– _Edward... perdóname. Perdón. Yo te quiero. – Se detuvo justo enfrente de mí, se giró y me miro._

– _Tú no me quieres. Si en realidad me quisieras jamás hubieras echo algo así. Lo prometiste. – su voz se quebró en la última frase, se giró y comenzó a arrojar todo lo que estaba a su paso; los floreros, algunas lámparas y varios taburetes, chocaban contra el duro suelo haciéndose añicos... justo como lo hacía mi corazón._

– _NO FUE ASÍ. ¡ESCÚCHAME!_

– _¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE ESCUCHE?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡DIME! ¡¿QUIERES CONTARME ACASO LA MANERA EN LA QUE TE LE ABRISTE DE PIERNAS?!_

_No podía hacer nada, él ya no me miraba. Me sumí aún más en el sillón, no concebía lo sucedido y no podía dejar de llorar. Todo es mi culpa, todo... mi inmadurez y mi falta de decisión. Mi estupidez._

– _Yo no... No sé qué fue lo que me sucedió. Perdóname._

_Se dejó caer en medio del gran salón, su cabeza se inclinó; pareciera que el tiempo se detuvo, no dijo nada más, simplemente se mantuvo callado. Esperaba sus palabras porque quería escucharlo y a su vez tenía miedo de lo que podría decir._

– _Yo si lo sé. ¿Es que ya soy tan viejo? Querías a alguien más joven a tu lado ¿No es así?_

– _Te equivocas. Tú eres todo para mí. – sus sonrisa me desconcertó. Era tan fría y distante._

– _Vete, por favor._

– _Edward yo te amo..._

– _¿QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE YA NO TE QUIERO VER? – mi corazón se contrajo de puro dolor. Se me corto la respiración pero intente recuperarla en seguida, no me podía mostrar más débil de lo que ya era desmayándome en una situación así._

_Cada una de sus palabras y gritos era una daga enterrándose hondamente a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo, me privaba de la capacidad de pensar, de sentir, de vivir. Quería salir y dejarlo ahí, ya suficiente daño le estaba haciendo. No podía lastimarlo más. Siempre fue un hombre tan fuerte y decidido pero verlo así de derrumbado me partía el alma pero aún más sabiendo que yo era la causante de todo su dolor._

– _Todo desde un principio fue un error. Yo sabía que esto no... ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué no quise hacer lo correcto? Carajo. Todo fue un estúpido error._

– _Edward._

– _Buscarte. Obligarte a hablar a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta, llevarte a esa playa... hacerte mi mujer._

– _Edward._

– _Ya no quiero nada de esa mierda. Basta. Te quiero lejos de mí._

_No sé en qué momento mis pies comenzaron a andar, me encontraba ahora hincada enfrente de él, aún tenía la cabeza gacha y sus palabras tan solo eran un susurro. Estire una de mis manos para colocarla encima de la suya la cual reposaba en su regazo. Él la aparto enseguida._

– _Aléjate. No me toques._

_Levanto su rostro. Sus ojos enrojecidos y sus mejillas plegadas de surcos de lágrimas, sus labios tensos y el odio en su rostro. Una mirada de irradiaba desprecio frialdad y un inminente rechazo, me hicieron soltar un sollozo mientras me inclinaba hacia atrás buscando una salida a sus sentimientos._

– _Se acabó. ¡VETE! ... Por favor, Vete."_

**_._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

Mire una vez más el techo, había terminado con todas mis tareas. El tiempo me había dado hasta de sobra. Mi cabeza ya no tenia en que estar ocupada, este era el peor momento de la noche cuando el sueño me abandonaba y recordaba todo lo sucedido ese día, ya no podía llorar más, mi alma estaba marchita y solo seguía adelante por el simple hecho de seguir.

– Linda... ¿Puedo pasar? – se asomó por una pequeña abertura de la puerta.

– Claro señora Müller

– Solo Karla – Empujo una la puerta y entro sosteniendo dos tazas de café, lo supe en cuanto el penetrante olor se albergó en toda mi habitación. Me sonrió mientras se sentaba a un costado de mí. – ¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?

– Bien, gracias. – Me ofreció una de las tazas. Le dio un pequeño sorbito mientras me miraba ansiosamente, le di un trago y su mirada se suavizo – Esta muy rico.

– Sí. Por lo visto ya has terminado todas tus tareas. Estas muy dedicada a tu carrera. ¿Por algún motivo en especial?

– No mucho, solo deseo ayudar a los demás, me siento bien cuando veo sus sonrisas de agradecimiento. Durante uno días ayude a varios enfermos de mi comunidad a salir adelante y pensar que podría hacerlo el resto de mi vida me llena de dicha.

– Es una labor muy noble, linda ¿Tu familia que piensa al respecto? ¿Te apoyan?

– Ello al parecer están respetando todas mis decisiones.

– Y tus padres ¿Cómo son ellos?

– Mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz... y mi padre. Ya no tenemos mucho contacto.

– Lamento lo de tu madre pero se me hizo escuchar un feo tono de amargura en tu voz en cuanto hablaste de tu padre. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Acaso te rechaza? ¿Le recuerdas a ella?

No pude evitar erizarme en cuanto escuche esas palabras, el me rechazo y no es ni por de cerca el parecido con mi madre es algo aún más grande, y con respecto a ella, jamás he visto una de sus fotos, nunca me hizo falta. Sonara relativamente desagradable pero nunca la extrañe, sé que ella me dio la vida pero Edward junto con Alice, Emmett y mis abuelos se encargaron de que nunca sintiera su ausencia, siempre paso desapercibida su presencia en mi vida.

– Ni siquiera sé cómo lucia ella.

– ¿Jamás te dio curiosidad?

– No, la quiero por el simple hecho de ser mi madre. Saber que fue un ella, amo a una palabra no a una mujer pero jamás resentí su partida porque nunca estuvo a mi lado, no por su decisión sino por el destino. Eso sí, le estoy eternamente agradecida por traerme a este mundo y mucho más por la familia que me brindo, una muy generosa y amorosa por cierto.

– Eres una chica de una alma muy incesante, compasiva y pura. El hombre que decida estar a tu lado, será un afortunado. Sabes pensar y hablar, tienes una gran perspectiva del mundo y si fueras mi hija, me sentiría muy orgullosa de ti.

– ¡Oh! Gracias Karla. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Son muy hermosas.

Platicamos durante un rato más pero al darse cuenta que ya era cerca de media noche decidió ir a descansar y darme un poquito de espacio para mí. En cuanto cerró la puerta me deje caer en medio de la cama, una semana desde su llamada y aun no aparecía, deseaba verlo pero a la vez tenía miedo. Lo quería, pero ya no... Me enrosque hacia un costado y comencé a dormirme.

Un pitido me desvió de mi poco reconfortante sueño. Una luz se encendía en la parte de arriba de mi celular anunciando un mensaje. Me incorpore muy despacio, me estire un poco y talle mis ojos. Mire hacia el reloj electrónico que estaba en la mesita de noche, las 5:30. Aun me faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que fuera mi hora de levantarme, tome el celular y abrí el mensaje. Era de mi tía Alice.

_**Lamento esto... Estamos esta en Inglaterra.**_

_**Edward va por ti.**_

_**Prepárate.**_

Sentí como las paredes de mi habitación se iban cerrando y el techo amenazaba con aplastarme. La respiración comenzó a fallarme y me sentí asfixiar, lleve una mano a mi cuello tratando de traer nuevos bocados de aire a mis pulmones. Él viene hacia acá.

_Mierda. Mierda_. Con las manos temblorosas comencé a buscar en mi lista de contactos. Steph. Toque el comando de marcar y espere tan solo unos segundos antes de que su voz alarmada apareciera.

– Sácame de aquí. – logre murmurar. Escuche su respiración y enseguida colgó.

Salí de la cama lo más rápido que mi nerviosismo me permitía. Agarre una de las mochilas más grande que tenía, corrí hasta uno de los cajones y tome un puñado de ropa, lo metí desesperada en ella; los cajones se abrían y cerraban con fuerza mientras algunas cosas quedaban tiradas en el piso, cuando por fin estuvo llena la arroje a la cama y fue por mi bolso de la escuela. Guarde todos mis libros y cuadernos que ocuparía el resto de la semana. Aun no estaba preparaba para verlo, aun no.

Estando consiente de que aun traía mi pijama puesta solo me puse mis tenis y salí corriendo de la habitación. Le señora Müller debía de seguir durmiendo ya que todo estaba oscuro. Tratando de no tropezar llegue hasta la puerta principal y la abrí muy despacio. Él ya se encontraba apoyado en la portezuela del copiloto teniendo un cigarrillo prendido entre los labios y en cuanto me vio lo arrojo y se acercó a ayudarme con las pocas cosas que llevaba. A pesar de que estaba muerta de miedo, pude darme cuenta que el no parecía como si se acabara de levantar; se veía perfectamente vestido, una playera y pantalones negros, tenis del mismo color y una chamarra de cuero, su cabello estaba algo revuelto, sus rostro estaba tranquilo pero podía ver sus ojos un poco rojos y enmarcados por unas más pronunciadas ojeras.

– Ya está aquí... – abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudo a entrar, después abrió la portezuela trasera y dejo caer mis cosas.

Comencé a retorcerme en mi asiento cuando Steph se colocó en la parte delantera del auto. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda cuando lo vi salir de su auto. Estaba tan guapo. Muy guapo. Mi tía Alice salió apresuradamente, corrió hasta colocarse justo enfrente de él. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que su cincelado rostro estaba lleno de expresiones oscas. La ira se veía a simple vista. Se miraron retadores y cuando vi que Steph y Edward daban un paso a la vez, el miedo exploto en mi interior. No quería enfrentarlo pero no podía permitir que Steph hiciera por mí; esa era mi batalla no la suya. Trate de hacer a un lado mis miedos, encerré mi corazón en algún lugar oscuro y poco sensitivo de mi cuerpo y salí.

Me apresure a colocarme a un lado de Steph, de inmediato me cubrió con uno de sus brazos. Pude ver como los hombros de Edward se tensaban y mi tía cerraba su puño. Pasaron algunos minutos la tensión era tangible en el ambiente, los músculos de Steph se tensaron en torno a mi cuanto Edward dio otro paso junto con Alice.

– Isabella. Van aquí, ahora.

No logre formular ninguna frase, el miedo carcomía mi alma y mi lengua. Steph descendió su mano de mi hombro a lo largo de mi brazo hasta posarla en mi cintura. Me estrujó cerca de él, lo mire de reojo y me cruce con su mirada, su sonrisa era radiante.

– Quisieras hacerme el favor de soltar a mí... a mi hija – casi escupió las palabras. Amenazantes, era la mejor manera de nombrarlas.

– No – su sonrisa se enancho aún más y vi la rabia crecer en el rostro de Edward el cual volvió a avanzar – Tengo aún más derecho sobre mi mujer. Lamento que las presentaciones sean de esta manera pero dudo que pueda haber una mejor.

El shock que sentí creo que fue el mismo que cruzo por el rostro de Alice y Edward... ¿Estaba insinuando que estábamos juntos? Rápidamente salí del trance en el que me encontraba, he intente desmentir todo lo que Steph había dicho pero antes de que si quiera abriera la boca él enterró sus dedos en mi cintura. Mordí mi labio inferior y aferre una de mis manos sobre su camiseta, cerré el puño sobre ella haciéndole saber que no estaba de acuerdo en lo que acababa de decir y que lo hablaríamos muy pronto.

– Solo vámonos. – le susurre. Me dedico otra delicada sonrisa y me soltó. Apresurada regrese al auto, solo tuve que esperar unos segundos para que el entrara en el puesto de piloto. Arranco el auto y tomo una de mis manos, la levanto y deposito un delicado beso en mis nudillos.

Mi mirada se perdió de la unión de nuestras manos hasta que de reojo alcance a ver su figura acercarse al auto. Sin soltar mi mano, se puso en marcha. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Quería bloquear los gritos que llegaban a mis oídos, quería cerrar todo lo que me involucraba con la realidad. No estaba listas y el vino a estropearlo más. Estaba a punto de dejarlo ir... por mi bien, pero él me busco y me encontró. Toda su fuerza, su decisión, su frialdad y su personalidad regreso a derrumbar todo lo que había logrado... Rápidamente su imagen y sus voces desaparecieron y pude abrir los ojos.

– ¿Así que estoy contigo?

– Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para que nos dejara ir.

– ¿En qué pensabas cuando abriste la boca?

– En tu seguridad física, mental y espiritual. – su sonrisa lejos de tranquilizarme comenzaba a irritarme. Mi celular no dejo de sonar durante los siguientes minutos, hasta que decidí apagarlo, si me había encontrado una vez podía hacerlo 2, 3 o 4 veces. – Esposa mía espero que obedezcas cada una de mis órdenes de hoy en adelante.

– Es la primera y última vez que te lo diré. No me vuelvas a decir así, ok. Sé que esto traerá grandes problemas y en cuanto inicien también crecerán contra ti.

Cuando llegamos a su casa en seguida me instalo en la habitación de invitados, dejo mis cosas sobre la cama y sin decir ninguna sola palabra me dejo sola, al no mencionar nada de lo ocurrido me hacía un gran favor, suficiente mal ya me sentía con haber tenido a Edward a escasos metros como para lidiar con sus preguntas o comentarios. Los rimeros rayos del sol ya eran más prominentes sobre el cielo, mire el reloj y como ya era tarde opte solo por un baño rápido.

En cuanto puse un pie en las instalaciones de la universidad mis problemas quedaron atrás. Sé que en algún punto mi pasado repercutiría en mi futuro, pero mi futuro también es esta carrera y daría lo mejor de mí para lograrlo.

Steph me llevo a todas mis clases, a cualquier lado al que iba él se encargaba de estar ahí para vigilar mi trayecto tal y como había sido de camino a la escuela y así fueron las 3 siguientes horas, iba a recogerme a mi clase y después me llevaba a la siguiente. Compartíamos muy pocas clases ese día, solo las dos últimas. Sé que quería mantenerme segura y lejos de ellos pero estaba irritándome su continua persecución.

– Voy a los jardines... necesito un poco de aire.

– Yo voy contigo. – le dio un último trago a su café y comenzó a juntar sus libros. La cafetería estaba semi- vacía a excepción de otras dos mesas a nuestro lado con cerca d alumnos en cada una.

– No, Steph. Estaré bien. Necesito un poco de mi soledad.

– Déjala Steph – Katty lo jalo del antebrazo indicándole que volviese a sentarse.

– Respira Bell´s. Piensa bien. – Isa me dio un apretón en la mano.

Ella y Katty sabían lo básico de mi historia con Edward y obviamente había omitido el hecho de que él era mi padre pero ellas se habían mostrado muy consideradas y comprensivas, unas nuevas amigas. Grandes amigas.

El día era ligeramente soleado y el calor acariciaba mi piel reconfortándome por momentos. Camine hasta llegar justo enfrente de uno de los arboles mejor ubicados dentro del gran jardín de la facultad, era opulento y sus ramas daban una muy buena sombra además de que estaba alejado por lo menos a 6 metros de alguna persona, me senté junto a él y saque uno de mis libros. El cantar de las aves y la suave melodía proveniente del choque del susurro viento contra la copa de los arboles amenizaba mi lectura haciéndome cada vez menos consiente de mi alrededor.

– Puedo – la cantarina voz de mi Tía resonó y me hizo dar un respingo.

Estaba de pie frente a mí tan hermoso y deslumbrante como siempre. Dejo caer su bolsa y se sentó de piernas cruzadas con toda la gracia de una dama.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Por qué te alejas así de nosotros? No entiendes que solo queremos protegerte. – la mire directo a los ojos; los suyos de un hermoso verde cristalino y mirada ansiosa.

– Ya no quiero que me protejan. Puedo y deseo estar sola. – torció su gesto y vi como entrelazaba sus dedos.

– Solo queremos tu bienestar; quiero que regreses a casa. Puedes continuar tus estudios halla.

– No quiero regresar. Estoy bien aquí... además de que aún no estoy lista. – susurro la última parte, desvié mi rostro tratando de ocultar cualquier indicio en el de mi dolor.

– Sé que han sido solo un par de meses pero te echamos mucho de menos.

– No. Por favor no insistas.

– Siempre fuiste una niña obstinada y aun lo sigues siendo. Deseo que sea por tu voluntad, no quiero que te obliguen a regresar. Sería más doloroso Bella. Piénsalo por favor.

Se recostó, coloco su cabeza sobre mis piernas y cerró los ojos. No podía dejar de verla. Pasaron unos minutos sin que dijera ninguna palabra , así que decidí seguir con mi libro. La tranquilidad volvió a reinar en mí y ahora con un poco más de fuerza, a pesar de que fueron solo unos meses me sentía llena de dicha al tener a alguien que formaba parte de mi amada familia.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te orillo a tomar esta decisión?

– ¿En realidad quieres saberlo?

Un nudo se creó en mi garganta cuando sus ojos se abrieron curiosos. ¿Podía confiarle esto? Necesitaba un consejo, tal vez era muy tarde para pedirlo; pero si quería llevarme a casa, tendría que saber el porqué de mi reticencia. Sus ojos se mantuvieron serenos mientras mi corazón se abría honesto. Evite contarle nombres y los detalles morbosos, le di lo básico, mi estúpido error, mi intento de pedirle perdón por mi confusión; el viaje, la fiesta y su inminente rechazo.

– Te veré esta noche en la plaza principal, iré sola y espero que tú también lo hagas.

No me dijo ningún comentario. Ni una sola palabra alusiva a lo que le conté salió de sus labios, se puso de pie, tomo su bolsa y comenzó a caminar; pronto su pequeño cuerpo se perdió en el oleaje de estudiantes, ya era el cambio de hora así que también me puse de pie y me encamine hacia mi siguiente clase.

.

.

.

Steph y las chicas ya me esperaban sentados. El auditorio no era tan pequeño pero si lo suficiente como para atraer la atención de algunos compañeros. Deje caer mis libros y luego me senté, recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo y suspire. Qué bien se sentí ya no tener tanto encima, mi alma había descansado. Aunque sea solo un poco.

– Vi a la chica que iba con él salir de la facultad. ¿Hablaste con ella?

– Stephan comenzare a enfadarme contigo sino dejas de acosarla. – Isa y Sthep se miraron con recelo durante unos segundos hasta que ella desvió su atención hacia mí.

– ¿Todo bien?

–Por supuesto y sí.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

– No mucho. La veré en la noche.

– Iré contigo po... – Katty le dio un codazo y él enseguida dejo su oración en él aire.

– Tengo que ir solo – gire mi rostro solo para ver su mandíbula tensa y uno de sus puños apretados.

Nadie volvió a decir ninguna palabra ya que el profesor había llegado. Las chicas tomaron sus lugares en la fila de atrás. En cuanto de alejaron Steph se acercó a mí y comenzó a susurrar

– ¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Y si te lleva a la fuerza? Yo no estaré ahí para protegerte.

– Ella nunca lo haría. Ella no es así.

– Me refiero a "él"

Sabía que Alice no lo llevaría. Ella cumplía todo lo que decía, así que relativamente no tenia de que preocuparme. Pase toda la tarde pensando en el resultado de nuestro encuentro. Yo le conté todo y ella simplemente pospuso lo que fuese que penara para más tarde. No me dio ningún indicio de su reacción, todo fue tan confuso.

La noche callo más lento de lo que esperaba, hacia un poco de frio así que me abrigue lo mejor que pude con un suéter un gorro y una bufanda. Tome las llaves que Steph me había dado de su departamento.

– Prométeme que te cuidaras – tomo mis manos y las coloco en su mejilla, cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

– Lo prometo.

– Te estaré esperando. No tardes demasiado.

Soltó mis manos, tomo mis mejillas y deposito un dulce beso sobre mi frente, no pude mantener mis manos quietas y me aferre a su cuero, sus manos en seguida me rodearon.

– Pasara lo que tenga que pasar. Confió en tu buen criterio y confió plenamente en ti.

Le di un último apretón, me separe muy despacio de él. Una pequeña sonrisa afloro en mis labios, soltó mis manos y me di media vuelta. Sabía que esta noche representaría mucho para mi vida, esta noche le daría un nuevo sentido. Lo presentía. No habíamos quedado en una hora fija así que decidí ir caminado en vez de tomar el bus.

En cuanto llegue no tuve que mirar durante mucho tiempo, tía Alice estaba sentada a la orilla de una de las tantas fuentes de la plaza centrar a la cual las luces iluminaban majestuosamente dándole distintos tintes a los chorros de agua; ella paseaba sus dedos sobre la superficie, levanto su rostro y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me concedió una dulce sonrisa y me acerque hasta ella para luego sentarme a su lado.

– Tienen que solucionarlo esto.

– ¿Qué?

– No pido que reanuden lo que tenían. Simplemente si ustedes pudieran tolerarse será más fácil para nosotros protegerte. Intente hacérselo ver las cosas y no entendió del todo lo que yo dije por eso espero que tú se lo hagas ver.

¿Protegerme? ¿De quién? Dejo de mover su mano, levanto la vista y su mirada me evaluó durante varios minutos. Mantuve mi respiración a raya mientras esperaba su veredicto. Se puso de pie. Tomo mis mejillas entre sus manos y deposito un profundo beso en mi frente.

– Estoy segura que harás lo correcto.

Deslizo una de sus manos hasta tomar una mía, del bolso de su abrigo saco una pequeña tarjeta negra y un pedazo de papel arrugado. Lo deposito sobre mi palma extendida y sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y me dejo ahí. Atónita ante lo dicho y lo pedido, mire su menuda figura alejarse a cada vez más a cada paso, hasta que al doblar en una cuadra no supe más de ella, en seguida mire el papel y la tarjeta ¿Tenía la fuera para enfrentarlo? No, pero me obligaría hacerlo. Si quiero respuestas tendría que hacerle frente y preguntárselo a él mismo. Me quería de regreso y no me decía el por qué pero si aspiraba a algo así tendría que darme muy buenas razones para que yo dejara mi intento de nueva vida.

Uno llega hasta estas situaciones a causa de sus acciones. Pude haber tenido la felicidad eterna a su lado, pero un arranque me llevo a enfrentarme a esta decisión. Mi propia odisea, una que empezó desde el momento en que mis sentimientos se descubrieron por completo, el momento en el que él me correspondió y nos dejamos llevar por un torbellino de pasión, la cual nos segó de la realidad fuera de nuestra burbuja; que teníamos cada uno una vida, dificultades propias, nuestras propias etapas... pensamos que todo sería fácil. Yo falle, pedí perdón, el me echo y yo huí temerosa de las repercusiones.

Habitación 212. Mi futuro estaba dentro de ella, en cuanto deslice la tarjeta y el clic retumbo en mis oídos un sentimiento de deja-vü recorrió cada fibra de mi cuerpo. No podía pasar lo mismo. Yo me encargaría de que no pasara lo mismo.

Abrí la puerta y entre con mirada en lo alto. Recordaba que alguna vez mi abuela me dijo "Ni tan arriba para que te la corten y ni tan abajo para que te la pisen". Di apenas unos pasos dentro cuando él salió de una de las habitaciones y sus ojos se ensancharon momentáneamente. Deje caer la tarjeta sobre una pequeña mesita a un costado de la puerta y me quede de pie mirándolo a los ojos.

– 2 horas. Máximo.

En su mano derecha tenía un cigarrillo prendido, mientras que la otra mantenía su celular cerca de su oído. Me dio la espalda y siguió su plática. Me mantuve quita tratando de controlar mi respiración y mis nervios. Me miraba de vez en cuando, recorría mi cuerpo y le daba una calada a su cigarrillo. Escuche algunas palabras pero era difuso ya que él se alejaba cada vez mas de mí.

En cuanto cerró el celular y lo guardo en su pantalón, mis ejercicios de respiración se fueron a la borda, mi pulso se disparó y mi ansiedad creció. Se acercó sigiloso hasta mí. A unos cuantos centímetros, se detuvo justo alado de la mesita donde deje la tarjeta, le dio una última calada y dejo caer la colilla sobre un cenicero, se acercó más y permitió ir el humo enfrente de mi rostro. Mis ojos me ardieron ligeramente y quería toser, mordí mi labio para evitar cualquier otro tipo de reacción, apreté mis manos en puños y deje escapar un resoplido para alejar los restos de humo. No me iba a amedrentar.

– Buena broma la de tu amiguito... pero no fue suficiente, nos vamos.

– Yo...

– No quiero más palabras Isabella. No quiero oírte. Nos vamos.

–...

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaja... por hoy he terminado. ¿Que les parecio? Digan, diga... yo espero. <strong>_

_**Creo que ... Chan- cachachaaaaaaaaaaan!**_

_**ADELANTO.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_– No planeo ir a ningún lado contigo._

_– Dije que no quería escuchar ninguna sola palabra más. Suficiente tuve ya y te aclaro, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, simplemente te estoy dando una orden._

_Se acercó aún más y me jalo de la cintura, mi respiración y mi pulso volvieron a dispararse hasta niveles estratosféricos. Levante mi rostro para seguir el contacto con su mirada. Sus ojos rápidamente se obscurecieron y todo dentro de mi cuerpo se contrajo, estire mi cuello en busca de uno de sus besos, ese no era mi plan pero necesitaba sentirlo, lo había echado tanto de menos. No sabía que tan grande era mi amor por él hasta ese momento en el que mi pasión, mi deseo y todos esos sentimientos seguían igual de vivos e intensos justo como cuando tenía solo 16 años. Nunca se fueron, simplemente se adormecieron por mi dolor y mis lágrimas pero ahora que él estaba cerca de mí los sentía._

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**Ahora si eso fue todo.**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_****** Reviews Si Los Merezco******_

_****JHG****_


	18. Dolor

**_Hola mis niñaaaaaaaaaaaas y si hay niños también. :D_**

**_Bueno… regrese, creo que como un mes después pero ya estoy aquí. Por fin, ya termine mi bachillerato ((eeeh!)) Les comparto esto porque bueno, las considero muy importantes para mí, además de que estuvieron involucradas aunque sea de manera indirecta, lo estuvieron. Tendré tres largos meses de vacaciones y planeo terminar la historia en ese plazo ya que… uuyyyyh, me voy a la universidad y no creo que este tan feo como lo pintan pero no quiero dejarlas colgadas con la historia, ya saben, por el tiempo. Y si, estudiare letras y tal vez regrese con una que otra historia._**

**_Por cierto se me olvidaba… ya pasamos los 500 RR, lo cual es muy sorprendente para mí ya que como saben yo de esta historia esperaba que me dieran una 5 y luego me sacarán a patadas. A todas las que ha contribuido en esa cifra. Gracias. Y las que no, pues no importa, mientras ustedes sigan leyendo yo seré feliz. _**

**_Bueno ya no les cuento sobre mi bipolar vida y las dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_+.+_**

**_++.++_**

**_+.+_**

**_._**

** DOLOR**

**"El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional"**

**_._**

**_+.+_**

**_++.++_**

**_+.+_**

**_._**

– No planeo ir a ningún lado contigo.

– Dije que no quería escuchar ninguna sola palabra más. Suficiente tuve ya. Y te aclaro, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, simplemente te vas conmigo.

Se acercó aún más y me jalo de la cintura, mi respiración y mi pulso comenzaron a revolotear como las alas de un colibrí. Levante mi rostro para seguir el contacto con su mirada. Sus ojos rápidamente se obscurecieron y todo dentro de mi cuerpo se contrajo, intente estirar mi cuello en busca de uno de sus besos, ese no era mi plan pero necesitaba sentirlo, lo había echado tanto de menos. No sabía que tan grande era mi amor por él hasta ese momento, en el que mi pasión y mi deseo seguían igual de vivo después de tanto tiempo separados.

– No quiero tu boca. No quiero tu alma ni tu amor solamente quiero tu cuerpo porque será lo único que obtendrás de mí. Cuerpo.

Sus palabras penetraron en mi cabeza la cual me rogaba que me alejara, él no me quería a mí, a Isabella Cullen, simplemente quería a una mujer sin nombre y sin rostro para tener sexo. Después de lo que hice en esa noche yo lo utilice para borrar las manos y el cuerpo de Jacob, nunca llegamos al punto con el que había llegado con él pero jamás me permitió explicarse y ni hizo falta para que el dictara su veredicto. Traición.

Quizás por la culpa y el remordimiento que siento, le permito que me toque de esta manera. Sin sentimiento y sin corazón, simplemente cuerpo, tal y como él me lo dijo. Comenzó a pasear sus labios desde mi clavícula hasta la unión de mi hombro derecho, levante mi cuello tratando de darle un mejor acceso, mis manos rápidamente se deslizó a su sedoso cabello y lo jale con fuerza cuando él de igual manera mordió mi piel. La sangre comenzó a hervirme y las lágrimas punzaron en mis ojos, el deseo y el dolor se mezclaron convirtiéndome en un contenedor de sensaciones.

Antes de que llegáramos a la habitación yo estaba ya completamente desnuda y expuesta; cuando estuvimos dentro me guió hasta dejarme de pie frente a un sillón, él se sentó en él; tuve que inclinar mi cuello para seguir mirándolo, sus ojos no eran los mismos, había deseo pero no ese brillo de amor; llevo sus manos a la pretina de su pantalón, lo seguí con la mirada y pude percibir su potente erección por debajo de su prisión. Paseo sus dedos por el botón y el cierre de su pantalón y en menos de lo que imagine, con movimientos rápidos y firmes logro liberar su miembro. Me tomo de las caderas y me acerco más a él, con sus rodillas entre mis piernas fue obligándome a abrirlas cada vez más y por ende tenía que irme agachando.

Sus caderas se menearon momentáneamente mientras me acariciaba con delicadeza. Podía sentirlo muy cerca, su calor me abrazaba y su pasión recorría mi lugar más íntimo, su miembro logro posicionarse en la entrada de mi cuerpo. Deslice mis manos por sus antebrazos y los tome con fuerza cuando sus dedos se serraron en mis caderas, me lastimaba; lo mire a los ojos en busca de un poco de paciencia, su rostro se sereno y pude relajarme. Cerré los ojos y me concentre en sus manos aun en mis caderas. Sus dedos me acariciaban delicadamente y solté un ligero suspiro cuando se deslizaron al centro de mis placeres, aprisionándolo, estimulándolo… haciéndome pedazos con cada roce.

– Mentirosa. – Susurro tomándome nuevamente de la cintura.

De repente y sin advertencia tiro de mi cuerpo hacia abajo, entrando sin ningún remordimiento en mí. Abrí los ojos de golpe. El aire se quedó atrapado en mis pulmones y mi dolor se perdió entre su gruñido de satisfacción. Los ojos me picaban por las lágrimas y el ardor de mi piel se extendió a una velocidad impresionante. La sensación de que todo dentro de mí se desgarraba me llevo a intentar apartarme pero ejerciendo más presión me mantuvo en el mismo lugar. Sentía como mi cuerpo trataba de recuperarse de tan brutal ataque, se extendía y contraía entorno a él, buscando algún alivio, no pasional sino un alivio al dolor.

Su rostro tenso y sus ojos obscuros me perturbaban por completo, yo no conocía a ese hombre; él no era a quien le entregue mi cuerpo por primera vez y tampoco el amor de mi vida, y ni de cerca se divisaba la figura de mi padre. Él era un desconocido. Me tense cuando me obligo a levantarme y el dolor creció aún más cuando me guió para bajar; me movía, él se movía, él disfrutaba y este era mi calvario.

Mientras se satisfacía haciéndole daño a mi cuerpo, yo trataba de apaciguar mis sensaciones regresándole un poco de ellas, jalaba su cabello, arañaba su cuello y tiraba de su ropa. Dejamos de buscar nuestro propio placer y tan solo nos centrábamos en dañar al otro, tal y como lo habíamos hecho estos años. Se puso de pie llevándome consigo enrede mis piernas en su cintura cuando a paso veloz se acercó a la enorme cama. Sosteniéndome con un brazo deslizo uno hasta mi muslo derecho y lo apretó férreamente, baje mis piernas y sentí un gran alivio cuando el salio de mi.

Me tomo de la cintura y me arrojo hacia la cama. Mi cuerpo reboto unas cuantas veces sobre el colchón lo miré mientras desabotonaba su camisa, se colocó al borde de la cama, tomo la parte interna de mis rodillas y me acerco a él; sus dedos fríos acariciaron mis pliegues y sentí un alivio aún más reconfortante, cerré los ojos y deje que hiciera conmigo lo que le viniera en gana.

**.**

**+.+**

**++.++**

**+.+**

**.**

Observe con melancolía mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba detrás de la puerta, mis ojos estaba acuosos a causa de las lágrimas, en mis hombros podía ver la marca de sus dedos, mis muslos estaban rojos y los pequeños arañazos a causa del cierre de su pantalón se veían a simple vista, mi labio estaba hinchado y no a causa de sus besos. Había llegado un punto en el que mi dolor superaba todos mis límites y expectativas. Cuando arañar su pecho, sus hombros y su espalda ya no me era suficiente, había aferrado mi labio con mis dientes y muy rápidamente lo había perforado, la sangre salió a brotes y a él no le importó.

Gire solo un poco para verlo aun recostado sobre la enorme cama, camine en su dirección. Me senté a su lado, mis piernas me dolían y esa parte de mi cuerpo protestaba en cada movimiento; incomoda trate de buscar una posición en la que pudiera relajar mi cuerpo. Estando recostado boca abajo, podía ver las marcas de mis uñas, la piel levantada dejaba ver los pequeños surcos de sangre, asustada vi mi manos y después mis uñas, por debajo de ellas se veían pequeñas porciones de su sangre y su piel. Me levante deprisa y corriendo llegue al sanitario para dejarme caer junto al retrete, mi estómago se revolvió en cuanto vi... Lo cual hasta cierto punto me sorprendía, me estaba preparando para ver esto y cosas mucho peores en la universidad, pero solo había una diferencia, ninguna de las personas a las que he atendido o atenderé era Edward. Tambaleante me puse de pie y llegue al lavabo logrando limpiar mis manos hasta que deje de percibir cualquier resto de su cuerpo.

Mi mirada no se podía despegar de la figura pálida que se encontraba frente de mí, pero muy rápido mi mente se desvió de mi proprio sufrimiento hasta mi sentido común, hacia una nueva prioridad. En una de las esquinas, perfectamente dobladas y colocadas en columna se hallaban sobre una pequeña mesita varias toallas limpias. Después de haber tomado 2 y humedecerlas con un poco de agua caliente camine hasta él, colocándome con sumo cuidado a su costado, comencé a pasear delicadamente la toalla por su espalda, al principio se movió, quizás por él ardor que creaba el agua tibia y su piel, pero al canturrear la canción que él me dedicaba cada noche cuando era una niña volvió a quedarse quieto y pude seguir limpiándole la espalda.

**.**

**3:23 Am**

**.**

Cerré los ojos y me deje caer sobre la alfombra de la habitación al momento parecía una idea perfecta, tenía que pensar, pero en cuanto mi piel toco contra la fría y rasposa tela los quejidos prácticamente salieron en automático. Cuando por fin logre controlar mi dolor me concentre simplemente en ver el techo, eso en realidad me estaba ayudando a olvidar, más de lo que merecía y esperaba.

Esto había sido un completo error, desde un principio, todo lo fue; este no era mi plan… más bien, nunca tuve uno en realidad, simplemente quería verlo y pedirle perdón por todo el mal que le había hecho y hablar sobre nosotros el cual, ahora, lastimosamente me doy cuenta que ya no existe. Demasiado fue el daño que provoque, algo que superaba por mucho al amor que nos unía e incluso al que había estado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. El amor entre un padre y su hija. El me lastimo. Quizás más del que yo pude haberle hecho... quizás.

**.**

**5:26 Am**

**.**

Me puse de pie, mire por la pequeña ventana que daba hacia la ciudad, la tenue luz del astro comenzaba a asomarse entre las penumbras y mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

– Ven... – la frialdad de su voz ya no podía perturbarme más. Aun de espaldas lleve mis manos a mi pecho y muy despacio me gire.

Recostado de lado, descansando su cabeza sobre su brazo, con la mitad de su cuerpo cubierta por la delicada sabana, se veía hermoso y mi corazón no pudo evitar volverse a hinchar de múltiples sensaciones.

Cuando por fin llegue a sus ojos, mi nerviosismo creció a casi llegar a igualar la inquietud que afloraba en su semblante. Recorrió todo mi cuerpo mientras al par, se iba poniendo de pie, la sabana se deslizo debelando su desnudes, su atormentada y magnifica desnudes. Mi garganta se secó y mi conciencia pedía a gritos que me apartara cuando el a paso lento se colocó justo enfrente de mí; estiro una de sus manos hacia mi rostro y como respuesta, di un paso hacia atrás, evitando así su contacto. Su brazo quedo estirada durante unos segundos para después ser colocada en uno de sus costados de manera dura y seca. Pude ver como su mano se iba cerrando hasta formar un puño.

– Nos vamos.

– No iré a ningún lado contigo.

– Te obligare.

– No te lo permitiré.

– Harás lo que yo te diga, porque soy tu autoridad.

La sonrisa que se pintó en mis labios no fue más que de tristeza... todo eso ya se había perdido. Él ahora solo era un simple hombre y yo una mujer, sola e independiente, con un intento de nueva vida...

– Tú ya no eres nada mío y no iré a ningún lugar. Nunca.

Volví a girarme y en esta vez no espere a su llamado; salí lo más rápido que mi adolorido cuerpo pudo permitirme y mientras caminaba apresurada recogía las prendas del suela y las colocaba poco a poco en su lugar. Cuando llegue a la puerta de la suite, me gire para verlo de pie con un pantalón de pijama colgando de sus caderas, sus brazos cruzados sobre su fuerte pecho y su mirada más austera. No regresaría. Mi decisión fue indirecta… algo que yo no planee pero sucedió el día que salí de casa, engañando a Edward y corriendo a los brazos de Jacob.

Mientras caminaba por las calles aun poco transitadas de la ciudad, la sorpresa asalto mi cuerpo y por más que lo trate de parar, las lágrimas recorrieron miss mejillas.

No fue el día que intente acostarme con él. Fue cuando le pedí que hullera conmigo. En ese día comenzó todo ¿Si tan solo me hubiera quedado callada y hubiera seguido amándolo desde el papel de su hija? Todo fue un error tras error, esto parecía tan bello y tan lleno de esperanzas, fue tan tonta al pensar que podríamos lograrlo, él y yo juntos por siempre. Me gano la ilusión de una niña de 16 años, y esa misma fue la que me destruyo. El acabos de todo fue esa fatídica noche, lo sentimientos que me ofrecía mi mejor amigo, mi poca voluntad, todo jugo contra mí.

No estaría en esto si jamás me hubiera enamorado de mi padre, de un hombre prohíbo, de alguien que era lejano para mí, tanto como el sol, llegue a él y me queme. No por su luz, si no por mi deficiencia de personalidad, de seguridad. Por mi debilidad. ¿ Si tan solo..? No, no puedo arrepentirme, duele y dolerá por siempre pero es algo que sola me busque, pero a la vez seré feliz y recordare al amor de mi vida, al hombre de mis sueños, lo que fue y seguirá representando para mí, siempre.

**.**

**+.+**

**++.++**

**+.+**

**.**

– _¿Es más fuerte que yo... te complace más?_

_Su cuerpo se meneaba con brusquedad contra el mío, el cierre de su pantalón arañaba mi piel creando un torrente de tormentosas sensaciones. Placer, dolor... ardor, dolor y placer. _

– _Ed-Edward... No, no. – su cuerpo estaba completamente encima del mío, aplastándome y con grandes esfuerzos solo podía llevar mínimas cantidades de oxígeno a mis pulmones._

– _¿A caso está más dotado? – se detuvo por completo mientras se enderezaba y me miraba a los ojos, mis manos aún se mantenían enredadas en su espalda, mi pecho subía y bajaba desenfrenada. – ¿Fue eso?_

_Se retiró de mi cuerpo por unos segundos para después volver a entrar con mucho más ímpetu. Me encorve tratando de asimilar todo su tamaño, grosor y fuerza; mis gritos se perdieron en cuanto el dejo caer una de sus grandes manos sobre mi boca haciéndome tragarlos. _

– _Cállate. _

_Sus murmuros y su mirada fría. _

_Su cuerpo desgarrándome cada vez más._

_El calor._

_Su velocidad y su fuerza._

_El aroma de su cuerpo abrazando mi ser. _

_Las lágrimas salientes. _

_Su furia palpable y mi corazón sensible. _

_Su mano llego hasta mi cuello y sin ejercer demasiada presión lo estiro hacia atrás mientras la cúspide del holocausto vaciaba nuestros cuerpos. Retirándose con brusquedad se deslizo hacia un costado, dándome la espalda y entre mi somnolencia pude ver como su respiración se regularizaba y después de varios minutos, poniéndose de pie dejo caer su camisa, su pantalón y su bóxer, quedando así gloriosamente desnudo; volvió a recostarse a mi lado, aun de espaldas. Tomando una sábana cubrió su cuerpo mientras la oscuridad de la habitación nos consumía._

**.**

**+.+**

**++.++**

**+.+**

**.**

Tome las llaves que Steph me había dado antes de partir. Abrí muy despacio tratando de no hacer mucho ruido pero fue mi sorpresa verlo sentado en el sillón de dos piezas de la sala. El cigarrillo que bailaba en sus labios y la cerveza en su mano derecha fueron a dar directamente en el piso cuando me miro.

– Maldito hijo de puta.

Susurro poniéndose de pie y en seguida dando unos cuantos pasos, hice lo mismo; necesitaba sus brazos, me acerque hasta poder encajar mi rostro en su pecho y a pesar de que sentía que mis lágrimas necesitaban salir, no había nada... ni una más. Sabía que tenía que desahogarme de alguna u otra forma pero mi cuerpo y mi mente ya estaba suficientemente abrumados como para sentir lastima y compasión por mí misma; los sentimientos seguían atrancados en aquel nudo en mi garganta y aun así se mantuvieron quietos y apacibles por el resto de la mañana. Mi fuerza se esfumo y mi alma se apagó en el momento en ele lo vi, de pie, frente a la casa de Stephan.

**.**

**+.+**

**++.++**

**+.+**

**.**

Llevo ya siete días y aun me cuesta olvidar sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, acariciándolo. Sus llamadas y repentinas apariciones en la universidad o en la cafetería aun me carcomen en el corazón. Él es fuerte y eficaz que cada vez que nos encontramos se ve tan sereno mientras yo no puedo evitar partirme por dentro.

Después de lo ocurrido hui de la casa de Stephan y regrese al cuarto que rentaba, me lastimaba ver aún más las miradas de sentimiento que me dedicaba, la rabia que se formaba en su rostro cuando no podía evitar algún malestar. Cuando llegue a casa Karla no menciono nada pero la seriedad con la que me recibió fue rápidamente remplazada por la ternura de una mujer buena. Me dio algunas pomadas y me hacía compañía durante las noches, nunca se lo pedí pero ella sabía que la necesitaba, si ella no hubiera estado a mi lado me daba una ligera idea de lo que hubiera hecho... llorar e intentar terminar de destruir el poco corazón latiente que quedaba en mí.

– Estoy harto – Steph, que me mantenía tomada de la mano la dejo caer libre cuando comenzó a caminar con furia hacia él.

Intente detenerlo prediciendo lo que podría y su semblante denotaban, rápidamente se deshizo del agarre que cree sobre su brazo. Quedando a escasos pasos se miraron retadores, me apresure a llegar al lado de Stephan enrede una de mis manos en su espalda, tomando su playera y jalándolo hacia mí. No quería esto. No.

– Deja de seguirla – siseo Steph. Su voz ronca y amenazadora termino por despertar la última alerta. Tenía que separarlos de una vez o algo malo pasaría.

– Tú para de entrometerte, niño. Isabella tenemos que hablar.

– Fíjate que ya estoy harto de que aparezcas por todos lados, la universidad, mi casa y ahora aquí; a cualquier lado al que nos disponemos a ir siempre estás ahí.

– Estaré donde ella este.

– ¿Por qué? Si no te necesitas.

– Que ella me lo diga.

– Bella. – Steph me murmuro dulcemente. Mis manos se deslizaron lentamente hasta posarse a mis costados y de inmediato me incline evitando sus miradas, una fría y distante, la otra cálida y amable pero igual de lastimeras para mi corazón; los pequeños mechones que sobre salían de la coleta de mi cabello acariciaban mis mejillas, mientras mi corazón seguía latiendo fuertemente.

– Solo sube al auto.

– ¡YA DEJALA EN PAZ! – Sentí un pequeño empujón sobre mi hombro, levante mi rostro solo para ver como los brazos de Steph proyectaban el cuerpo de Edward contra su auto, en seguida él respondió dando un puñetazo hacia enfrente, mi amigo lo alcanzo a esquivar y cuando había abanicado para regresarlo me colgué de su brazo.

– Basta... Es suficiente. – di una mirada rápida por el lugar, algunas personas que pasaban por la calle nos miraban curiosos y la expectación de dentro de la fonda era evidente ya que bastantes miradas nos seguían a través del vidrio. – Te he repetido una y otra vez, no iré contigo a ningún sitio. Te lo prometo, no haré nada que me ponga en riesgo, me mantendré al margen pero déjame vivir. Por favor.

El me miro receloso volvió a empujar a Steph y se dirigió hacia la parte del conductor de su auto, a pesar de que mi amado amigo trato de corresponder a su agresión lo aferre más a mí. Vi como abría la puerta de su auto y antes de entrar, su sonrisa burlona fue su despedida.

– ¿Por qué no me dejaste molerlo a golpes? ¿Es que aun te importa?

– Steph solo déjalo y vámonos...

– Como quieras... pero abra un momento en el que no estés tú y yo pueda sacar todo.

Tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar el aire golpeaba mi rostro, era una tarde –noche muy fresca y me hacía sentir cómoda. Muy rápido, para mi gusto, ya nos encontrábamos frente al gran portón de la casa Karla. Coloco mi mochila sobre el piso y ya que nuestras manos aún seguían unidas, tiro de mí y me abrazo, con tal intensidad que mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo volvieron a sentir de nuevo un poco de calor... de felicidad.

– ¿Por qué no me dejas protegerte? Quiero cuidarte... lo añoro.

– Es que ya lo haces... Sigues conmigo. Eres una persona muy especial para mí.

– Pero no es la manera en la que yo quiero serlo. – me tense en torno a sus brazos, intente zafarme pero él me aferro más en contra de sí. – No te presionare, conozco a Isabella después de él. Quiero encontrar y darle vida a una Isabella feliz, a una que pueda corresponderme, sé que requieres de tiempo y será lo que te daré.

– Vallamos a dentro. – fue lo más inteligente que se me ocurrió decirle; evasivas, es lo único que puedo dar ahora y sé que él se dio cuenta cuanto una sonrisa afloraba en su rostro, haciéndolo parecer más guapo de lo que ya era.

Por más que intente alejar aquellas palabras de mi mente, me era imposible viendo su rostro y escuchando su voz. ¿Qué es lo que ven en mí? Solo soy una chica común y corriente. No poseo ningún tipo de atractivo singular, hay tantas como yo… Y logro atraer a todas aquellas personas que son importantes para mí, lastimándome.

**.**

**+.+**

**++.++**

**+.+**

**.**

El día en el trabajo fue un poco rudo además que en la escuela lo fue aún más, estaba comenzando a pensar que no podía soportarlo más y tendría que dejarlo si en realidad quería ser lo mejor en mi carrera. Después de tomar mis cosas del loquear que me había sido asignado y salí por la puerta trasera, hoy nadie me esperaría hasta el final de mi turno; Steph tenía un poco de dificultades con Bioquímica por lo cual decidió quedarse en la facultad a asesorías.

Aun había un poco de luz en la calles y no tardaría en caer la noche, el clima era un poco frió pero ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme. Camine y camine por las calles sin darme cuenta que desde hace mucho ya había pasado la parada del bus y aun así decidí seguir.

Me gustaba pasear por el centro, era realmente espectacular ver todo lleno de luces y felicidad; ver a las familias conviviendo me creaba un poco de ternura al recordar a la mía y lo felices que fuimos durante mi infancia, los niños corriendo de un lado a otro, comiendo grandes algodones de azúcar, los faros se encendieron y ahora todo estaba mucho más brillante.

Camine un poca más hasta que una voz ligeramente conocida me llamo desde lejos, me gire solo un poco para ver a una de las chicas que asistían a la misma universidad que yo aproximándose a mí. No recordaba su nombre pero si la reconocía, como olvidarla, cabello largo y lacio de un negro intenso, piel blanca y de buen ver, tan parecida a una muñeca de porcelana; habíamos estado trabajando hace una semana en una práctica de reconocimiento anatómico y nunca fue de mi agrado, creía que todo mundo era inferior a ella ya que su padre era miembro ejecutivo de una de las más grandes empresas que operaban en Inglaterra de la cual Edward era el dueño. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fantaseando con el hombre que siempre esperaba afuera de la facultad, alabando lo guapo que era y preguntándose qué tan rico era. Cuando se dio cuenta de que a quien él iba a buscar era yo, no perdió ningún momento para preguntarme sobre él y la relación que manteníamos. Nunca hable de eso con ella.

– Isabella, que bueno que nos encontramos – se acercó hasta mí, su sonrisa era demasiado radiante y sus ojos tenían un brillo de picardía y burla. Todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

– ¿A, sí?

– A que no sabes quién me invito a salir.

– ¿Tengo que preguntarte y hacerme la interesada? – Su arrogancia me irritaba y por más que lo evitaba no lograba contenerme cada vez que abría la boca.

– ¿Celosa? – murmuro logrando crisparme aún más.

– ¿Porque he de estarlo?

– Porque Edward se ha cansado de ti y ahora a quien busca es a mí.

– ¿Pero de que estas hablando?

– Edward ahora está conmigo, así que no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar.

No sabía con exactitud, que era lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Estaba con Edward? Mi mundo se volvió a encoger en cuanto su silueta apareció justo detrás de ella. Su mirada fría y sus labios sonrientes me desequilibraban, vi como una de sus manos se posaba en la cintura de ella y me sonrió aún más triunfante.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí, Daisy?

– Nada amor, solo le dejaba claro que ahora estás conmigo y que no la quiero cerca.

– No creo que deberías de preocuparte por eso. ¿No es así… papá?

Su cara de muñequita se descompuso y pude sonreír internamente, las llamas se acrecentaban en mi interior pero aun así pude controlarlas, su actitud y su pobre intento de destrozar… algo que ya estaba así desde hace mucho lograban sacarme de mis casillas. Tal vez n fuera su actitud, eso fácil lo pude haber olvidado, quizás era porque salía con él, con mi Edward. Solo pude formar una sonrisa mecánica y darme la vuelta. No miraría… ya me case de ese juego, uno que yo empecé.

Sus miradas furtivas durante las clases que nos tocaba juntas me molestaban mucho más que sus sonrisas falsas. ¿Qué es lo que se cree? Era insistente y al parecer, ya no se veía tan altiva como lo creía hasta hace unas semanas e incluso cuando algunas veces cruzabas miradas ella trataba de sonreírme, más bien, eso era una mueca torcida y forzada. Algo que no hubiera visto tantas veces. Todas las "muñecas" que Edward llevaba a casa hacían lo mismo.

– Estas bien morenita. – Steph siempre al pendiente de mí. Estaba un poco inclinado en su asiento, su cercanía me agradaba así que logre recargarme un poco en él.

– Claro. – le susurre en respuesta.

– No es verdad, te ves un poco enfadada… y lamento decir esto, pero me agrada ver más ese ceño fruncido que una expresión muerta. El color regresa a tu rostro.

– Debo de tomarlo como algo bueno. – sonreí solo un poco.

– Como algo muy bueno.

– Entones… ¿Es un progreso?

– Por decir algo.

El resto del día lo fue sin contratiempos. Las clases de lo más llevaderas, las miradas de "Daisy" no lo fueron, la única hora que no compartía con Steph me fue muy aburrida, no tenía con quien hablar, si, lo hacía con mis compañeros aunque solo era sobre la escuela pero ninguno me conocía tan bien como él como para abrirme más. Recogí todas mis cosas y camine rumbo a la salida del salón y él ya esperaba por mí.

Los chicos habían decidido ir a tomar algo, era viernes y al parecer la semana fue pesada para ellos y necesitaba "desestresarse", si claro… solo querían ir a beber alcohol. Mencione que me sentía aún más cansada y que solo deseaba dormir, y por esa razón ahora me encontraba caminando junto a Steph hacia la salida principal.

– Mira, alguien regreso por algo… – murmuro mi amado amigo en cuanto vio a Edward esperando junto a su auto. Suspire.

– Basta ya… Estoy bien, él aún no se ha acercado y puede que venga a buscar a alguien más.

– ¿Qué dices?

– Qué está saliendo con Daisy.

– ¿Es en serio? – se posó en frente de mí, sus manos se colocaron en mis mejillas y se acercó demasiado a decir verdad.

– ¿Porque tendría que mentirte?

– Para que no le parta la cara

– Aleja tus manos de ella.

Tome las muñecas de Steph e intente apartarlas pero se las arregló para mantenerlas en su lugar sin lastimarme. Ambos giramos para ver a Edward a muy pocos pasos de nosotros. Su traje gris le sentaba bien, sus hombros estaban cuadrados y podría jurar que dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón sus manos estaban en puños.

– En serio viejo ¿Cuál es tu problema?

– Tú eres mi problema…

– Espera un momento – Steph me soltó y se colocó enfrente de mí, impidiendo momentáneamente que pudiera verme. – Sé que ya tiene a alguien más, porque no la dejas ya de una vez… o me veré en la necesidad de obligarte.

– Ya me case de escuchar eso cada vez que me topo contigo. Si lo vas a hacer hazlo. – y la misma imagen de la última vez intento recrearse ante mí.

– Ahora no, ni nunca. Steph ya déjalo.

– Si por lo menos quisieras…

– Edward, creí que habías dicho que no vendrías por mí. – Daisy apareció a su lado, girando su rostro y depositando un beso en sus labios. Sopórtalo. – Hola otra vez Isabella – y forzó otra vez una sonrisa.

– No vine por ti Dai, vine por mi hija… Isabella si tan solo hablaras conmigo esto se acabaría de una vez por todas.

– Perfecto… iré contigo. – rodee mi muralla humana y cuando iba a avanzar el me tomo de un brazo y me giro abruptamente, me tomo de los hombros y sus labios se precipitaron contra los míos. _Cuídate morenita _susurro cuando se separó de mí. Camine sin esperar alguna otra reacción y rápidamente llegue al auto. Espere hasta que el entrara a la parte del conductor para yo también poder hacerlo.

No sabía hacia donde llevar mi mente, todas mis turas de escape estaba obsoletas al tenerlo a mi lado, la supuesta fortaleza que había desarrollado rápidamente se degradaba cuando giraba y miraba su rostro sereno, una de sus manos tomando el volante y la otra luchando por… no, él no quería tocarme.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

– Espera un momento por favor.

El trayecto se me hizo muy lento, pasábamos a una velocidad moderada por las distintas calles y avenidas, ninguna aún me era familiar. Y fue así como llegamos a un pequeño barrio modesto, había niños jugando en las calles, corriendo despreocupadamente de un lado a otro, sonriendo y siendo felices. Podía ver a algunas madres aun asiendo sus deberes pero sin lograr descuidar a sus hijos.

– Hace poco conocí esta cafetería, y se me hizo un lugar adecuado para hablar… sin nadie que nos conozca a nuestro alrededor.

Aparco el lugar enfrente de un pequeño local, las paredes externas estaba pintadas de un amarillo claro con unas pequeñas franjas moradas en la parte inferior, la pintura estaba algo gastada y de algunos lados se podía ver que se desgajaba. Cuando entramos, ya que él me cedió el paso pude ver que por dentro estaba mucho más cuidado y claro que era encantador. La tintura de un color crema, las mesas y sillas de una madera muy delicada y exquisita, le daban un toque familiar, el piso de un reluciente blanco y por el lugar se masía el aroma a café. Las mesas estaba distribuidas hacia las esquinas una tras otra, siete mesas a lo largo, de cada lado y tres a lo ancho al frente de cada ventanal que daba hacia la calle, dejando hacia el centro un gran hueco por así decir ya que el lugar era muy pequeño. En el fondo justo en frente de nosotros se veía una barra, en las repisas habían frascos de distintos tamaños y colores. El lugar estaba casi vacío a no ser de una pareja sentada en una de las esquinas.

Una mujer de unos 45 años de edad aproximadamente se detuvo enfrente de nosotros, su sonrisa era radiante y podría decir que sincera, su porte era de una mujer Latina, ya que su piel morena sobresalía de la blancura de su atuendo y su cabellera larga, negra y trenzada caía por uno de sus hombros.

– Bienvenidos. Es un honor que haya regresado señor. – sonrió un poco más. – que mesa les puedo ofrecer, como ve, el lugar está casi vacío así que puede escoger la que más le guste.

– La más alejada, requiero de un poco de privacidad

– Acompáñenme, esto seguro es lo que están buscando.

Camino con dirección hacia la barra y nosotros lo hicimos detrás de ella, nos señaló un pequeño pasillo, Edward asintió y así caminamos un poco más hasta llegar al fondo, abrió una de las puertas y pude ver un pequeño cubículo con una mesa de considerable tamaño y solo dos sillas, las paredes estaban tapizadas por un papel color beige, en el fondo había un ventanal y de el pendían dos grandes cortinas de color rojo. Un sofá un pequeño mueble en donde descansaba un pequeño aparato de audio jarrones llenos de flores repartidos en pequeñas mesitas le daban un aroma fresco.

– Estos lugares solo son para situaciones especiales, pero como usted me ha caído muy bien, es todo suyo por el tiempo que requiera.

– ¿Deseas comer algo?

– Solo hablar e irme

– Queremos el menú del día. – tomo uno de los lugares y yo en seguida me senté enfrente de él.

Junte mis manos en mi regazo y mantuve la mirada en lo alto, aguantando la suya. La mujer nos miró durante un momento se disculpó y salió.

La próxima hora fue un suplicio, yo no quería comer, solamente quería hablar con él y terminar con todo para después huir, no soportaba su cercanía, esa aura de fuerza que destilaba me hacía más vulnerable cada segundo. Tan solo insistió una vez y fue así como logre probar la comida, había descubierto mi nueva debilidad, la comida Mexicana. A lo que me explico María, ese era el nombre de la señora que nos atendió, comíamos _Manchamanteles, _un platillo típico del país. Consistía en un trozo de pollo sumergido en una salsa de distintos tipos de chile y cacahuate, además de que estaba acompañado de algunas verduras, pequeños trocitos de piña y plátano. Su pinta y su olor, eran inigualables. Por un momento me olvide de todo y con un nuevo sabor en el paladar pude sentirme diferente, más bien un poco feliz.

– Gracias. – le sonreí a María cuando recogió nuestros platos. Solo tardo un momento más y rápidamente salió. – Bien, puedes hablar.

– ¿No tienes nada que decir? – la postura despreocupada que mantuvo durante toda la comida despareció enseguida, dejando a un hombres frio y altivo.

– Estoy bien aquí y que no quiero regresar.

– Es que no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no, vas a regresar.

Suspire, tenía que hablar. Ahora o nunca.

– ¿Para qué quieres que regrese?

– Te necesito.

– Tú no me necesitas… ya no.

– Tal vez, pero quiero tenerte en un lugar donde pueda vigilarte.

– Pero si estoy bien, nada malo pasara – dejo escapar un resoplido y se recargo libremente en la mesa.

– Eso es lo que dices, pero no me conviene tenerte aquí, es peligroso además…

– ¿Además que?

– Nada. Esta decidido ya. Regresaras a casa. Puedes pedir una transferencia.

– No me la darán, cuando yo pedí venir aquí, me explicaron que en caso de querer regresar tenía que permanecer por lo menos un semestre. Llevo escasos tres meses y no estoy dando por hecho que quiera regresar.

– En cuanto sepan quién eres no tardaran en dártelo, me puedo encargar personalmente de eso.

– Es que no entiendo porque te empeñas en llevarme cundo en realidad me odias.

– Mi deber es cuidarte, no importa lo que haya pasado entre nosotros, ese es mi deber.

– Ya soy mayor de edad puedo hacerlo sola.

– Ni tan sola. Él es el nuevo ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso ya se acostaron? tienen mucha confianza ¿No?

– ¿Qué? No, no es verdad. – resentimiento, aún era palpable en su voz.

– Te quiero lejos de él, de todos porque eres mía. Aunque ya no lo desees, eres mí. – se inclinó sobre la mesa, estiro uno de sus brazos y tomo mi barbilla.

– ¿Para qué? Si ya no me amas

– ¿Quién te dijo que me refería al amor?

– Suéltame ya. – di un manotazo sobre su antebrazo, liberándome así de su toque. La ira crecía en mi interior pero el dolor y la decepción también lo hacían. Me confundía, me sacaba de mis casillas, me hacía sufrir.

"No hace falta que lo digas, tú ya no me amas y tal vez nunca lo hiciste… _Basta, no digas más."_

Intente cerrar la boca, pero todo lo que había callado y soportado durante estos años golpeaba en mi garganta y salía en cascadas de odio, rencor, dolor, amor… soledad.

"Me di cuenta de eso la noche que hice... que tuvimos sexo. La rabia y el coraje con la que poseíste nada tenían que ver con la paciencia y amor como lo hacía antes. Me equivoque, lo acepto y no me voy a justificar diciendo que solo tenía 16 años, sabía lo que hacía. Pero si es tu manera de hacérmelo pagar, estas equivocado. Si crees que después de que me hiciste sufrir de esa manera poder regresar a ti, estas mal." _Cierra la boca de una buena vez._

"Me odias y siempre que quieras, podrás echármelo en cara y maltratarme de la manera en que desees y yo, porque aun te amo, dejare que lo hagas con tal de seguir a tu lado, y prefiero antes de que llegue a denigrarme de esa manera, dejarte ir. "

"Solo te diré una cosa más, tú me hiciste pagar mi error y de la manera más cruel que puede existir y aun así me sigues odiando. Yo no te herí para cobrarme nada, nunca, más sin en cambio yo te perdone desde hace mucho – me miro incrédulo y luego sonrió con malicia. Duele y quero llorar. Pero eso podía ser más tarde". _Tú te lo ganaste a pulso. Te aborrece niña. Es momento de ya dejarlo ir._

"Perdone lo de Tanya, Jessica. Estaba dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo pero ¿Daisy? En serio… porque ella. Espera y no hay que olvidar a todas aquellas mujeres que llevabas a casa, no estabas consiente de mi amor en ese entonces pero yo sí lo perdone, porque yo si te amo. ¿Crees que no me dolía escucharte haciéndolas tuyas? ¿Crees que no dolía cuando alguna de tus putas, me restregaba en la cara lo que hacían cada noche? jamás te enteraste de eso pero ya era momento. Yo comencé a sufrir mucho antes que tú... y lo soporte. Pero ya fue suficiente. Ya no tengo fuerzas y ya no tiene caso. – Me levante con toda la dignidad que poseía, tome mi bolsa y lo mire." _Es lo menos que te queda. Hazlo por ti y por él._

"Pero que más te puedo decir, yo soy la estúpida niña inmadura y tú eres el adulto. Si aún queda algún sentimiento puro en tu corazón hacia mí, hazme un favor y mantente lejos, tal y como lo haz echo estos dos últimos años, me era más sencillo vivir. Adiós, papá." _Has terminado de una vez con todo. Cuantos salieron lastimados a causa de tu decisión Isabella y a cuantos más vas a lastimar._

Camine a través del pequeño cubículo, tome el picaporte y lo gire, sentía que mis piernas temblaban y su mirada en mi espalda, no quería girar, pero sentía una especie de súplica en ella. La ignore.

Mi alma había abandonado mi cuerpo y por simple instinto seguí caminando hasta que llegue a la puerta de mi hogar, muchas horas después; temblorosa saque las llaves y abrí el portón, entre tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido, pero la puerta de la habitación de la señora Müller estaba entre abierta, solo di unos pasos más y vi su figura mirándome desde el umbral, ceniciento rostro me miraba con angustia.

– Mi niña ¿Pero qué te ha hecho?

Me extendió sus brazos y pasando la raya del autocontrol, corrí hasta ella y llore con toda mi alma. Me acuno en un abrazo y muy despacio me guió hasta su habitación, sin soltarme nos sentamos en la orilla de su cama, era la primera vez que entraba aquí.

– Son malvados, los hombres son muy malos y desalmados. Nunca hay que fiar nuestros sentimientos e ilusiones en ellos. Son basura. Y él, él es el peor de todo, lo vi en su mirada, cariño.

¿Su mirada? Ella no podría conocerlo ¿O sí? a venido algunas veces pero pensaba que ella jamas se dio cuenta ¿Tal vez me equivoque?. Quería preguntar pero no podía hablar, las lágrimas habían bloqueado por completo mi garganta, así que solo podía sostenerme mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello y simplemente seguía llorando por mi desgracia. Mis ojos dejaron de producir lágrimas pero en mi corazón aun sentía pena, cerré los ojos y me acurruco más contra ella, mi dolor aminoro y luego dormí profundamente.

Adiós progreso. Bienvenido vacío.

**.**

**+.+**

**++.++**

**+.+**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Ammmm… ¿No golpear verdad?**_

_**Se me olvidaba, un amigo me ha hecho una página en Face (la cual me sigo preguntando porque) se las dejo pro si quieren darse una vueltecita. Apenas la vi y aun no tiene nada. Pero según dice él, que es para que tenga más contacto con ustedes y no sé qué tanto royo. Además de que según ahí podemos hablar de la historia y posibles nuevos proyectos… porque no es que sea chismosa verdad peor por ahí andan en el aire como 4 historias más.**_

_ pages/PADRE-E-HIJA-Una-promesa-Inicio-del-pecado/1 76554539164271_

_**.**_

_**+.+**_

_**++.++**_

_**+.+**_

_**.**_

_***Reviews si los merezco***_

_**.**_

_**+.+**_

_**++.++**_

_**+.+**_

_**.**_

_**((GbCulLeN))**_

_**JHG**_


	19. El amor que se acaba

_**Como me dijeron por ahí, no tengo perdón de dios, aunque sea en contexto diferente prometí capítulos más seguido, pero que alguien se entera que su banda favorita vendrá a su país en un par de meses y bueno… ahora que está de vacaciones puede trabajar como burro y juntar un buen dinero para verlos, pues lo hace. En mis descansos y en mis días libres escribí. Y aquí esta. Lo siento.**_

**_A veces_**_** creo que ya no tengo vergüenza, parezco peor que político en tiempos de selecciones... en serio lamento todo. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. si hay algunas cosillas medio extrañas por ahí, lo lamento aun más, no tuve mucho tiempo para revisarlo U_U**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

...

..

.

_**"EL AMOR QUE SE ACABA"**_

_"Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí.  
>Pero te digo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti."<em>

.

...

..

.

**Bella***

El dolor desterró cualquier otro sentimiento de mi cuerpo, ya no hay amor, felicidad, tristeza… ni pena, todo ha sido remplazado por el vacío. Al escuchar su catedra de lo importante que es que regrese a su lado, mi mente no deja de repetir todos esos fatídicos momentos, la destrucción total. Ahora sé que era imposible que pudiéramos construir una relación sobre cimientas desiguales. Nuestras edades y experiencias fueron las que desequilibraron y lograron que a la mitad de camino todo se derrumbara. Lo sabía y no quise tomarle importancia.

Creí que por el simple hecho de estar escondidos de la "sociedad" podríamos seguir adelante, tan adelante que me olvide de quien era él… por fin la imagen del hombre que me crió se desvaneció, ya no era el padre amoroso y cálido, era el hombre fuerte, seguro, seductor y deseoso, el cual con su calor y su pasión terminaron por torcer mi seguridad, mi criterio; no lo culpo y jamás lo haré, tal vez nunca me canse de decirlo, lo amo, aunque mi corazón este semi–vacío, aun lo amo.

Y la única culpable de esta catástrofe soy yo.

Después de todo él tenía razón, utilizar el apellido Cullen puede abrir muchas puertas, he logrado nuestra transferencia. Toda esta listo, él también lo está. Estaremos… juntos. Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, esta es muy profunda, pero en realidad deseo que sane.

**.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Edward***

Que tan facial es mandar a la jodida no solo los meses más plenos de mi vida, sino la vida misma, mi amor, mi vida… mi mujer. Nos destruimos, pasó lo que temí desde el primer día que aceptamos estos sentimientos frente al otro; no hay marcha atrás, la he perdido en todos los sentidos y ya no puedo hacer nada para revertir lo que nos hemos hecho.

No logro apaciguar mi mente cada vez que imagino su pequeño y delicado cuerpo en los brazos de alguien más. Pierdo el control de mi cuerpo, de mi conciencia y la ira, siempre ese maldito sentimiento reina en mí. Miles de preguntas borbotean en mi mente ¿Quién fue? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Dejo de amarme? Algunas ya se aclararon, otros siguen en el aire.

La juzgue y la trate tan severamente, pero al recordar aquella noche, la manera en la que me utilizo… porque básicamente hizo eso; nuestra separación, la fiesta y su confesión. Todo renace y con mucha más fuerza.

Dolor.

Traición.

Odio.

Amargura.

Decepción.

Algún motivo debió de tener y cuando trato de indagar vuelvo a caer en la locura total. Pensé que al alejarme completamente de ella mudándome al viejo continente podría irla sacando de mi corazón, de mi pensamiento y de mi piel, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario, no podía estar tranquilo ni dejar de pensar en ella ¿Estaba con él?, ¿La toca y ella se lo permite, ahora que se la entregue en bandeja de plata? Esas preguntas se repetían una y otra y otra vez en mi cabeza, haciéndome perder el control. Paso exactamente lo que hace 15 años, lo mismo. Le pedía a Tanya un informe diario sobre ella; a qué hora se iba a la escuela y su regreso. Si salía con quien lo hacía, durante cuánto tiempo y a que lugar, quería saber todo.

El tiempo pasa sin siquiera hacerse esperar, muy rápido dos años transcurrieron. A pesar de que Tanya ya sabía mis verdaderos sentimientos percibía que ella esperaba algo más de mí, ahora que ya no estaba con bella así que le di su supuesta "libertad". Ya era suficiente de nuestra ilusión, "terminamos formalmente" y ella regreso a Canadá con su familia, aunque solo fuera por un tiempo; alegando que amaba demasiado a Bella como para dejarla sola, me pidió poder seguir viviendo en la casa grande, había hecho tanto por cada uno de los integrantes de mí familia que por más quisiera no pode negarme.

Desde aquella noche no volví a hablar con ella, pero no por eso me privaba de escuchar su voz, siempre tenía la fortuna de que cuando llamaba a Tanya, ella estuviera cerca, aunque fueran tan solo monosílabas, yo la escuchaba. Recuerdo que a lo largo del primer año me encantaba seguir torturándome; cuando por las noches mis ansias, mi corazón y mi cuerpo la añoraban, tomaba el celular y la llamaba. El primer número, siempre fue para mí la primera entre todas y me fallo. Llamarla y escuchar tan solo su voz, era mi delirio y mi calvario. Deseaba con tantas ganas regresar a ella, pero podía soportar cualquier cosa, la bancarrota de mi emporio o algún engaño, de todos, menos de mi Bella. Bueno, ya no sabía si seguía siendo mía. Por fin todo lo establecido ya estaba roto. Solo fue un timbrazo lo que tuve que esperar.

– _Edward… Edward. Mi amor._

– …

– _Sé que estás ahí, puedo escuchar tu respiración. Háblame por favor. Dime algo… - _su voz se quebró y aunque quería que de mi boca salieran palabras conciliadoras, al parecer no estaba conectada con mi cerebro. Me mantuve en silencio mientras sus sollozos dejaban de ser tan continuos._ – No tiene justificación lo que hice; ni hoy ni nunca… perdóname, perdóname. Al… al parecer no hablaras, pero escucha esto y préstame atención. Te amo y eso es lo más grande en mi vida._

– _Mientes_.

No quería ni podía creerle. Solo fueron tres llamadas más, su voz me era tan necesaria para seguir con la máscara frente al mundo y fingir que seguía siendo el exitoso hombre de negocios. Después de esas llamadas, me volví inmune y la máscara se quedó permanentemente.

Ya no recordaba que tan bien, asqueroso y podrido se sentía ser él. Una y otra, nunca la misma; siempre calentando mi cama mientras a la única que deseaba tener era a ella.

Resulto que aunque yo me esforcé en educarla mi Bella termino siendo no tan mía, se cansan de uno y exprimen al siguiente o tan solo pensaba que eso fue lo que hizo conmigo. Me dejo sin alma y sin nada bueno que ofrece, aunque eso solo verdad en parte ya que lo que tuviera en mí no se lo quería dar a nadie más sabia que la única siempre seria ella. La única.

La vida se compone de pequeños flashes de felicidad, depende de uno alargarlos al máximo o resignarse a dejarlos ir. Durante su infancia los alargue pero cuando en realidad la sentí segura deje de esforzarme, ella me había confesado su amor y simplemente me quede esperando lo que podían darme sin preocuparme en lo que yo le había dejado de dar.

Yo la deseaba nuevamente a mi lado, pero no sabía cómo recurrir a ella al saber que la había dejado sola 2 largos y agónicos años, cuando por fin quise regresar para enmendar lo roto ella ya no esperaba por mí, se había ido. Pensando que todas esas emociones de coraje y odio habían sido por fin consumidas y apagadas con el tiempo, la busque. Al verla feliz y realizada a lado de aquel hombre, todo volvió a resurgir quemando mi convicción por perdonar, algo que al parecer solo fue de palabra y nunca de corazón. Llegue a ella o ella llego a mí, el odio se instaló como prioridad en mi cuerpo y termino de consumir lo poco que quedaba.

– _No quiero tu boca. No quiero tu alma ni tu amor solamente quiero tu cuerpo porque será lo único que obtendrás de mí. Cuerpo. _

El dolor en su rostro, la tensión de su cuerpo y la última alarma en mi cerebro, no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para detener lo que mi instinto me pedía. La hice mía y de la manera más asquerosa y repulsiva, haciendo lo que hacía con todas, sin preocuparme por su seguridad tan solo por mi placer. Quería marcarla y hacerle recordar que a quien pertenecía era a mí, y a nadie más. Me comporte demasiado egoísta, con ella y conmigo.

Por un momento mi mente quedo en blanco, pensar de tenerla entre mis brazos y estar entre sus piernas no podía dejar de pensar que alguien más la había tocado como yo lo estaba haciendo, la rabia se apoderaba de cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo y ya no pude evitarlo, su sufrimiento fue mi placer y me odie por esto, mucho más de lo había llegado a sentir antes.

_Estuve a punto de acostarme con alguien. _

_Alguien…_

_Acostarme..._

Durante todo el acto, esas palabras bailotearon en mi mente, ella tuvo a alguien más y ya no podía cambiarlo. Quería llevármela, tan solo para mi placer, quería tenerla cerca y hacerla mi mujer cuantas veces fuese necesario para borrar las manos que habían profanado mi santuario.

Pero también quería protegerla de ellos. Aquellos que nos habían estado rondando desde mucho antes de su nacimiento… la protegerían de ellos aunque tuviera que encerrarla, no permitiría que se le acercan, aunque sabía que yo se las había entregado en cuanto la abandone. Error tras error. Dejarla. Intentar hacerme un espacio en su nueva vida, seguirla e intentar llevármela, destrozar su cuerpo, su alma y la fortaleza y seguridad de una adorable muchacha de 18 años. Una niña lado de lo que yo era.

El acabos fue haberme intentado acercar seduciendo a sus compañeras tratando de sacar la información más allegada a ella. No me había dejado otra opción al esquivarme con cualquier pretexto, lo cual me merecía después de lo que le había hecho pasar. Ella no sabía cuál era mi verdadera misión y no me dejaba explicárselo o dejaban, ya aquel tipo siempre estaba pegado a sus caderas; no sé por qué lo hice, simplemente quería estar lo más cerca para enterarme si ella se le acercaba, ya hacía meses que le había perdido la pista y presentía que estaba nos rondaba.

Conseguí llevarla conmigo tan solo un par de horas, sentir su presencia me reconfortaba y me daba paz, a pesar de que ella sentía todo menos eso a mi presencia, pude respirar libremente durante ese tiempo pero no me imaginaba lo que me esperaba en realidad.

_No hace falta que lo digas, tú ya no me amas y tal vez nunca lo hiciste. Me di cuenta de eso la noche que hice... que tuvimos sexo. La rabia y el coraje con la que poseíste nada tenían que ver con la paciencia y amor como lo hacía antes. Me equivoque, lo acepto y no me voy a justificar diciendo que solo tenía 16 años, sabía lo que hacía. Pero si es tu manera de hacérmelo pagar, estas equivocado. Si crees que después de que me hiciste sufrir de esa manera poder regresar a ti, estas mal._

Me dolía saber que ella pensaba eso, yo la amaba y a pesar de todo aun la amo, la amo con toda mi podrida alma. Dolía más estar completamente consiente de lo que le hice y las inseguridades que cause en ella.

_Me odias y siempre que quieras, podrás echármelo en cara y maltratarme de la manera en que desees y yo, porque aun te amo, dejare que lo hagas con tal de seguir a tu lado, y prefiero antes de que llegue a denigrarme de esa manera, dejarte ir. Solo te diré una cosa más, tú me hiciste pagar mi error y de la manera más cruel que puede existir y aun así me sigues odiando. Yo no te herí para cobrarme nada, nunca, más sin en cambio yo te perdone desde hace mucho._

Perdóname vida mía… perdóname.

_Perdone lo de Tanya y Jessica. Estaba dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo pero ¿Daisy? En serio… porque ella. Espera y no hay que olvidar a todas aquellas mujeres que llevabas a casa, no estabas consiente de mi amor en ese entonces pero yo sí lo perdone, porque yo si te amo. ¿Crees que no me dolía escucharte haciéndolas tuyas? ¿Crees que no dolía cuando alguna de tus putas, me restregaba en la cara lo que hacían cada noche? jamás te enteraste de eso pero ya era momento. Yo comencé a sufrir mucho antes que tú... y lo soporte. Pero ya fue suficiente. Ya no tengo fuerzas y ya no tiene caso_. _Pero que más te puedo decir, yo soy la estúpida niña inmadura y tú eres el adulto. Si aún queda algún sentimiento puro en tu corazón hacia mí, hazme un favor y mantente lejos, tal y como lo haz echo estos dos últimos años, me era más sencillo vivir. Adiós, papá._

La ultima losa se sementó callo sobre mi cuerpo con eso… papá, ¿Qué clase de cabron era? ¿Qué clase soy ahora? Cundo por fin me di cuenta de lo que había hecho; su alma y su amor ya no estaban a mi alcance, todo había terminado. Un amor que no soporto y se derrumbó. Un amor que se acabó.

Somos animales, los cuales fueron dotados de sentimientos más poderosos yendo desde el amor hasta el corrosivo odio. Todos regidos por raciocinio, el cual, en ese preciso instante me fallo dejándome guiar por lo más oscuro de mí. Sobrepasando siquiera al más "supuestamente" peligroso animal… ¿Pero qué es lo que se considera peligroso? Tomamos a cualquier cosa que exponga los verdaderos intereses del humano y lo convertimos en peligroso, pero ellos, lo hacen para sobrevivir y tratar de coexistir con nosotros pero uno, un ser humano ¿Qué es lo que hace? Nosotros somos el peligro, somos capaces de amar y pensar pero también de destruir, somos un ser dotado de sentimientos y emociones explicitas, de inteligencia y ciencia, pero también somos algo que rompe y sobrepasa, algo que mata y destruye y yo lo hice con mi vida misma.

La deje ir, era lo último que podía hacer por ella y eso no significaba que la dejaría desprotegida, siempre desde lejos cuidaría de ella, ese había sido mi destino pero tonto quise oponerme a el, intentando ser parte de su vida en todos los aspectos, como padre, amigo y amante. Que aterrador se escucha eso. Regrese a EUA, todos pensaron que ella vendría conmigo y para su dolor, no fue así.

Exigían explicaciones y no se las di, intentaron contactarla pero ella ya había desaparecido de nuestras vidas. Sabíamos que seguía en el mismo lugar, simplemente eso, su decisión había sido alejarse de todos nosotros y aunque nos partía el alma la respetaríamos, mis padres y mis hermanos fueron los que más recelaron de el, querían un motivo y uno muy fuerte para hacerlo, y yo al ser el cobarde que soy no pude dárselas, simplemente los obligue ello. Teníamos que dejarla solo y que siguiera esforzándose por sí misma.

Después de mi regreso, me mate en la oficina, quería y deseaba llegar casa lo más desarmado posible, no quería ir a su antigua habitación y ver que ella ya no estaba ahí. No quería llamarla y a pesar de que sabía que cambio su número, tan fácil seria para mí hacer un par de llamadas y averiguar todo lo que deseaba; no obstante quería cumplir aquello último que me pidió, tenía que soportarlo.

Dos semanas ya, el tiempo vuela… llegue a la oficina a primera hora, aunque deseaba saludar a todos mis empleados como lo hacía desde ya hace años las palabras no salían, tan solo bastaba con un movimiento de cabeza o mano para dejarlos satisfechos y así poder escapar, ya no había más.

Deje mi portafolios en el gran escritorio de caoba, y muy cerca de mi ordenador pude ver un sobre tamaño oficio de color manila, estaba sellado. No quise preguntar de quien era o quien lo había dejado ahí, lo tome y mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño vitral que tenía en una de las esquinas, el cual contenía varias botellas de licor dentro lo abría. Mi vaso de wiski se hizo trizas cuando choco contra el suelo, el licor y los pedazos de vidrio se esparcieron a mí alrededor mientras cambiaba una y otra foto. Mi pequeña hija, mi amada mujer… estaba en un inminente peligro.

Toda la familia estaba reunida en la casa grande, me miraba impaciente y vagamente alarmada, mi repentina llamada los había tomado por sorpresa ya que hace días había decidió esquivar a cualquiera de ellos.

– Vamos Edward, ¿Para que nos has llamado a todos? – Alice parecía aún más alarmada que los demás, su pie derecho chocaba en repetidas ocasiones contra el suelo, haciéndome perder más rápido la calma.

– ¿Algo le ha pasado mi niña? – murmuro mi madre, mis ojos se clavaron en ella. Sabía que era eso, rápidamente tapo su boca tratando de contener un quejido, mi padre la abrazo y me miro con una gran mezcla de sentimientos, que iban desde el enojo hasta el miedo.

– ¡Edward! – Rosalie se precipitó contra mí y gracias eso, las fotos que mantenía entre mis manos cayeron al piso, siendo reveladas para todos.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, Alice se tensó en la esquina que se encontraba, vi como su piel padecía aún más, Rosalie que se mantenía a mi lado, coloco una mano en mi hombro para no caer, mientras apretaba uno de sus puños. Mi madre se soltó de los brazos de mi padre y adopto una postura regida, la furia se instaló en su rostro algo que no era muy común en ella, mi padre rápidamente lo adivinó y la jalo del antebrazo tratando de calmarla. Emmett dio unos cuantos pasos y recogió las fotos, las paso lentamente una por una, mientras su seño se fruncía paulatinamente.

– Jamás debiste dejarla sola Edward… sabias perfectamente que esto pasaría.

– Ya lo sé Emmett

– ¡Es que no es suficiente con que lo sepas!

– ¡Carajo, que ya lo sé!

– Chicos… no importa ya eso. Lo que importa es saber lo que haremos. – Las palabras salieron entre sus dientes apretados. Mi madre estaba peor que molesta pero aun así trato de detenernos, sabía que sería una pelea sin fin.

– Tienes que ir por ella. – Alice, que se acercó rápidamente a mí, me tomo de una mano y me miro directo los ojos – A como de lugar, ella tiene que regresar con nosotros.

– Antes importaba su decisión pero ahora sabes… que eso viene sobrando. Aunque no lo entienda tendrás que obligarla. Es por su bien y todos nosotros lo sabemos. – Rosalie que ya había recuperado su postura nos miró a cada uno. – ¿Hablaremos de esto con Mari?

– Por lo pronto lo dejaremos entre nosotros; si ocurre cualquier otra eventualidad, tienes mi completa autorización para contactarla. – Rose asintió y regreso a los brazos de Emmett que ahora me miraba algo más tranquilo.

– Iré contigo. – mire a mi hermano y sabía que no había otra opción más que aceptar, ya que su mirada me decía que no había siquiera poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer. Estaba al tanto del cariño mutuo que se tenían y tal vez, él era la última oportunidad para hacerla regresar a casa.

El traslado a Inglaterra era algo que no se podía hacer esperar, Tanya acepto sin chistar quedarse nuevamente al frente de la empresa. En cuanto aterrizamos, lo primero que pensamos en hacer fue enseguida ir a buscarla. Sorpresa. Ella ya no estaba, a pesar de que pedí que me notificar de cualquiera de sus movimientos, se las había arreglado muy bien para que su traslado y su nueva ubicación fueran invisible para mi gente y para mí. Lo único que me tranquilizaba era saber que se habían llevado a cabo a no más 12 horas, aun podía seguir aquí.

– Vamos Edward, no quiero saber qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes porque sé que no me agradara pero tienes que obligarla a regresar, si se aleja más no podremos protegerla y esa perra al estar desaparecía es un peligro latente para mi niña.

– Se perfectamente eso, lo sé. Y también quiero que regrese, pero no sé si pueda obligarla, la he lastimado demasiado y ella no quiere saber nada de mí.

– ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? Esa niña siempre hacia lo que le decías, sin que le importara nada ella lo hacía. Debió de haber sido algo demasiado grave para que pienses así de ella.

– Tendrás que hacerlo, eres su segunda persona de autoridad. Te quiere demasiado.

– ¿En serio crees que me hará caso?

– Lo intentaras y sino da resultado, has lo que me aconsejaste. Oblígala.

– Suena fácil pero sabes que en realidad no lo es.

– Lo es. Pero tú fuiste el que propuso eso. Además, hay muchas cosas que están en juego las cuales sabes perfectamente que no estamos dispuestos a perder.

En cuanto aparcamos fuera de la casa en la que esperábamos, aun estuviera. Emmett suspiro unas cuantas veces, vi como abría y cerraba su puño, relajación ambos sabíamos que íbamos a necesitar mucha paciencia para lo que se nos avecinaba. Salimos deprisa, tocamos el timbre de la casa, no nos hicieron esperar demasiado. Stephan fue el que salió a recibirnos, mi sangre comenzó a hervir en cuanto su sonrisa se ensancho, él estaba con mi Bella y ya no podía hacer nada para alejarlos.

– Pasen señores, los estábamos esperando.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y se hizo a un lado dándonos el paso. Emmett lo miro de mala manera y en cuanto yo pase junto a él, no pude contenerme y lo empuje con el hombro, esperaba alguna de sus tantas reacciones altaneras pero me moleste más al ver que lo único que obtuve de él, fue otra sonrisa. Maldito desgraciado, pero si él ahora era la felicidad de Isabella tendría que dejarlo con vida.

Nuestro desagradable anfitrión nos dirigió a una sala y a pesar de que nos ofreció tomar asiento y bebidas en lo que esperamos por ella, no aceptamos nada. Podía sentir el ambiente cargado de una mala vibra, pero lo que sentía en mi pecho era mucho más fuerte, algo estaba mal y yo lo sabía.

Pintura cuarteada, paredes con grietas, muebles en mal estado, el ambiente era de decadencia completa, no me imaginaba como Isabella pudo haber estado en un lugar como este… pero mis pensamientos se detenían y recordaba que ella no era superficial, nunca se le inculco eso, y fue algo que aprendió muy bien. Humildad y humanidad ante todo.

El rechinido de las viejas escaleras de madera nos hizo girar hacia ellas. Alguien comenzó a descender y no era mi Isabella. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó y sentí como la sangre se me helaba, le paso lo mismo a mi hermano que ahora se veía más pálido que de lo de costumbre. Karla Müller. Esa maldita estaba detrás de todo eso.

– Muchachos. Tanto tiempo sin verlos. Vamos chicos. ¿No se alegran de verme? Emmett pero que guapo te has puesto y que decir de ti Edward, cuando eras un chiquillo me encantabas y mírate ahora, todo un hombre, entiendo porque mi niña se fue sobre ti.

– Señora Karla, nos vamos.

– Claro Steph, dale saludos de mi parte y dile que pronto nos reuniremos. Edward ¿Algún mensaje que le quieras mandar a tu amada?

No podía siquiera abrir la boca, ella estuvo todo este tiempo al pendiente y al cuidado de Isabella, estaba en un punto muerto. Claro, esa era la idea, nunca nos hubiéramos atrevido a buscarla en lo más cercano a ella. Que estúpidos fuimos.

– Bien, sino hay nada que decir, Stephan vete.

El muchacho salió y quería seguirlo, pero dos tipos de los cuales nunca me percate en que momento habían entrado en la estancia me impidieron el paso. ¿En dónde rayos esta Emmett?

– Dudo que Emmy pueda detenerla así que él me da lo mismo, pero tú, a pesar de que te odia aun tienes un fuerte lazo con ella y prefiero no arriesgarme.

Con rabia me gire para encararla ahora ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mí, tenía la oportunidad que siempre había deseado, solo era acortar la distancia, tomarla del cuello y apretarlo hasta que dejara de respirar. Pero por más que lo deseara no podía hacerlo, si se iban a llevar a mi Bella la tendría que mantener con vida para poder encontrarla.

– Dime Edward. ¿Para que la quieres a tu lado? Por lo que tengo entendido ya te la follaste, déjamela y te quitaras un peso de encima. Un peso que solito te cargaste a la espalda. Si tan solo…

Se dejó caer despreocupadamente sobre uno de los sillones, cruzo sus piernas y le hizo ademanes a un tipo para que se acercara, le susurro algo y el simplemente asintió para después retirarse por una de las puertas aledañas.

– Desgraciaste a una niña, a tu "amada hija"

– Cállate. Ya no merezco nada de ella, la he lastimado. Pero quiero que la dejes en paz, no la quiero cerca de toda esta mierda. Siempre te he sabido llegar al precio y esta no será la excepción ¿Cuánto es lo que quieres?

– Edward, no puedes seguir escondiéndola del mundo. Tarde o temprano se enterara.

– Claro que puedo.

– Me la llevare, ahora me quiere mucho más que a ti. – El tipo que había desparecido por la puerta, ahora regresaba con una bandeja con dos copas, le ofreció una a "Su Señora" y cuando se acercó a mi intente y conseguí fulminarlo con la mirada, no se acercó más. Karla le dio un trago a su copa, miro un momento la burbujeante bebida y me sonrió. – No vieras cuantos desean poner sus garras sobre ella. Es idéntica a su madre y puedo ganar más dinero del que tú podrías darme. Renné era excelente, dejo un gran hueco entre mis filas y estoy segura de que su hija lo compensara.

– Aléjate de una maldita vez... aléjate.

– Ella se ira conmigo, y hará lo que yo le pida con tal de estar lejos de ti. Rindió sus frutos haberme comportado como la "abuelita adoptiva" abnegada. Ella ya es mía. Le haré lo que a mí me plazca. Te gane, acéptalo.

– No permitiré que le hagas eso. ¿No te vasto con destruirle la vida a tu hija? ¿Tan grande es tu ambición? ¿Qué clase de persona eres? Es una niña.

– ¿Qué, que clase de persona soy yo? Carajo Edward, no me vengas tú con puñeterías de moralidad. Dime, ¿Qué clase de persona eres tú? Te follaste a tu hija, una niña que viste crecer en el vientre de su madre, a la que la bañaste y vestiste cuando era apenas un bebé, a quien le enseñaste a hablar y a caminar. A una niña que te llama papá, porque a pesar de todo es lo que representas para ella. Tú eres más mierda que yo. Recuérdalo Edward, yo les doy opciones ellas las toman o las dejan y es mi deber informarte que tu hija ya acepto ser una de mis putas. Y con base a lo que me preguntas, me conoces y sabes que esa perra no era mi hija, te lo habrá contado en alguno de sus tantos encuentros, ya que resultaron ser muy amiguitos. Yo no quería hacerme cargo de esa bastarda y menos de esta hija de nadie. Ahora que ella ha aceptado, puedo sacarle el mayor provecho a sus encantos, juntar un dinero y retirarme y bueno, aunque no sea sangre de mi sangre puede que le deje el negocio familiar.

– Cállate ya.

– ¿Te duele lo que te digo? Eres más mierda que yo, acéptalo Edward. – su mirada despreocupada, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa burlona terminaron con el poco autocontrol que me quedaba.

Sabía que tenía la razón. Desde hace mucho que me reproche todo aquello, dome la inocencia de mi hija, una dulce y pequeña niña que se convirtió en mujer entre mis brazos. Encontraría a mi Isabella de otra forma… me encargaría de eso personalmente, no me importaba ahora recorrer el mundo entero, buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras. Me abalancé sobre ella, la tome del cuello y comencé a apretarlo, soltó su vaso, algunos vidrios y porciones de la bebida me salpicaron. Poso sus manos sobre mis muecas y las apretó, pero su maldita sonrisa no desapareció. Sus ojos me miraban más altivos, a la perra no le importaba la falta de oxígeno, simplemente le gustaba verme rabiar.

– Solo…s-solo te falta s-ser un as-as…asesino para igualarme.

Sentí un fuerte tirón en mis hombros y un dolor recorrió toda mi espalda, mis brazos se aflojaron y la solté. Caí de rodillas frente a ella y vi como daba grandes bocados de aire pero sin quitar la diversión de su rostro.

– Mi señora. ¿Se encuentra bien?

– Claro que sí, gracias. Edward, Edward… tanto estas dispuesto a perder por esa bastarda. Dime ¿Tan buena es en la cama?

Intente ponerme de pie, a mi podría insultarme todo lo que quisiera, pero a ella no… ella no. Levante mis brazos para volverla a tomar pero antes de que siquiera me acercara demasiado, sentí otro golpe en mi espalda. ¿Quizás fue una patada? No tenía siquiera la intención de mirar.

– ¿Qué es lo que ganas?

– Ya te lo dije Edward. – con una de sus manos me tomo de la barbilla y me obligo a mirarla. – Es idéntica a su madre… espera. ¿Por eso te la tiraste? ¿Pensabas que era Renne? Por favor Edward, te creí más inteligente, ¿En serio te enamoraste de esa prostituta?

– ¿No te cansas de decir tanta barbaridad…? Sabemos lo en realidad paso. Lo sabemos todos Karla, y no compares a Isabella con su madre – abrí los ojos de golpe, ¿Por eso la trate de esa manera? ¡Vi a su madre! ¡Vi a Renne! Cuando me conto lo que paso en aquella fiesta. No vi a Isabella, inconscientemente vi a Renne, la mujer de todos y de nadie. Y en la noche en la que la lastime. Fue tal y como lo hacía con su madre, brusco y tosco, en su tiempo ella no me preocupaba, simplemente se atenía a lo que le ofrecía, todo lo que pasamos… lo traslade al presente y por ende, sobre calló en mi niña… – ellas no se parecen en nada.

– Edward ¿No estarás ciego? Es el vivo retrato de su madre y al parecer también le heredo la misma afición. – sus carcajada y esas palabras terminaron por derrumbarme. No eran la misma y yo las juzgue igual. Eso fue lo que paso. Si siquiera pensarlo yo mismo la compare con su madre.

– Ya me canse de ti. Deséanos un buen viaje. – la vi ponerse de pie, reuní todas mis fuerzas e intente imitarla pero de repente y sin previo aviso la oscuridad me absorbió.

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**Bella***

El camino al aeropuerto fue lo más tranquilo Steph de ves en cuanto miraba por el espejo retrovisor. Dejo el auto en el estacionamiento, me dijo que uno de sus amigos vendría después por él, que lo cuidaría hasta el día en que regresáramos, si es que lo hacíamos. Bajo nuestro equipaje, unas cuantas maletas, me pidió que solo llevara lo más indispensable que podríamos comprar cosas nuevas a dónde íbamos, acepte a expensas de que lo haríamos entre los dos.

Fue a registrar nuestro escaso equipaje mientras a mí me hacía esperar en una de las salas. Le vi sacar su teléfono y alejarse lo más posible de mí. Al parecer iríamos con su madre, ella estaba mejor y ya esperaba nuestra llegada. Le di un trago a mi café y me relaje durante unos cuantos minutos. Cerré el libro de anatomía y lo deje sobre mis piernas, si todo salía como lo teníamos pensado todo estaría mejor, era lo mejor para todos.

– Disculpe señorita ¿Está ocupado?

Abrí los ojos para ver un señora de no más de 40 años de pie frente a mí, su amplia y bonita sonrisa era opacada por una gran cicatriz que surcaba desde su ojos izquierdo a su mandíbula, por más que trate detener mi escudriñamiento no lo logre, su nariz se había desviado un poco hacia la derecha y su labio superior parecía un poco hundido. En sus tiempos, quizás antes de esa cicatriz debió de ser una mujer muy bella. Su cabello era corto y le llegaba un poquito más abajo de sus orejas, era de un rubio platinado que hacia juego con su piel blanca.

– Es horrenda ¿Qué no?

Desvié la mirada hacia mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi libro mientras no podía evitar sonrojarme, sabía que no había sido muy cuidadosa, lo cual fue muy poco educado y bueno, como no esperar que no se diera cuenta de que le observe hasta el más mínimo detalle.

– Problemas con la velocidad. – me hice hacia un lado dándole espacio para que pudiera sentarse, a pesar de que sabía que había mas lugares a mi alrededor ahora no podía hacer más que ofrecerle el lugar como una especie de disculpa. – Gracias.

– Claro.- trate de tranquilizarme pero su presencia me alteraba.

– Me recuerdas a mi hija, eres idéntica.

– ¿Su hija?

– Si… la extraño tanto, no cuento las horas para poder volverla a ver, solo fueron un par de meses pero la echo tanto de menos.

– Ah… – no sabía que decir. Esto era muy incómodo.

– ¿Viajaras con tus padres?

– No, no… con un amigo, ya no tengo… a mis padres.

– Lo siento linda… con razón esa mancha de tristeza nubla tus ojos. – ¿Acaso tan notorio es? Creo que tendría que irme acostumbrando a ese tipo de comentarios.

– Eres una chica muy linda, no dejes que eso te derrumbe. Duele, dímelo a mí que lo sé por más de sobra. No dejes que eso te aplaste y te agobie, se fuerte y enfrenta todo, por todo y con todo. Eres joven pero se ve que eres muy madura, piensa bien las cosas. – ¿Pero de que carajos me está hablando? Eso no suena a una persona que me está dando el pésame por ser huérfana. – Recuerda… Dale tiempo al tiempo. Que no te controle, tu contrólalo.

Me quede sorprendida cuando me tomo de un hombro y me acuno en sus brazos. El impacto se su calor me dejo inmóvil, quería zafarme pero mis músculos no me respondían. Después de unos cuantos segundos me soltó para luego tomarme de las mejillas.

– Estoy segura que tus padres estarán orgullosos de ti, en donde quiera que se encuentren. – me dio un beso en la frente, toco mi nariz con su dedo índice y se puso de pie, sus ojos grises se miraban acuosos y su sonrisa se hizo más discreta. – Sí que te pareces a mi Charlotte. Un gusto de conocerte…

– Isabella

– Un nombre muy hermoso, una muy buena elección. Mucha suerte y nunca olvides seguir lo que tu corazón te dicta, va a haber veces en las que pienses que es el rumbo equivocado y debes de arrepentirte de estar en donde estas, puede que sea un atajo y si no lo es, tendrás que ser valiente para regresar. Comete tus errores y no permitas que nadie te juzgue. Hasta siempre Isabella.

Se giró y camino hacia una de las portezuelas de abordaje, vi como entregaba su boleto y sonreía melancólicamente. No pude dejar de verla, antes de cruzar la última puerta se giró, me dijo adiós con una de sus manos y siguió su camino. Que mujer tan más extraña. Steph se colocó enfrente de mí haciéndome salir del extraño trance en el que me encontraba.

– ¿Qué miras Miss W?

– Nada, Nada… ¿Todo listo? – me pude de pie y me abrace a él.

– Claro que si, en media hora sale nuestro vuelo, Karla te envía saludos, dice que te extrañara mucho. Que le llames cuando quieras. ¿Sigues estando segura? – me acuno entre sus brazos, pegue mi mejillas a su pecho y pude escuchar su acompasada respiración.

– Más que nunca… Los dos, solos.

– Yo estoy aquí para protegerte y si es lo que decidiste yo lo respetare; pero esto en cuanta, en cuanto decidas que fue suficiente y quieras volver, no dudes en decírmelo, haría lo que fuera por verte feliz… aunque eso implique perderte.

– Nunca me perderás, ahora solo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

– Ruego porque eso nunca cambie, pero si lo hace ya sabes que hacer.

– Gracias. Eres tan bueno conmigo que siento que no te merezco, siquiera que ya no merezco nada bueno en esta vida.

– ¡Vamos, Bella! Tienes que superar lo que paso, no fue del todo tu culpa; una relación es de 2 y las decisiones las toman los 2

– Ya, ya nada de ponernos melancólicos. Dame unos minutos ¿Si? – Me solté de él y trate de darle una cálida sonrisa, me respondió con una mucho más radiante que la mía.

– Espere aquí, no tardes.

Me encamine hacia el baño, la puerta estaba de par en par así que entre, la hilera de 4 baños se encontraban semi–abiertas, así que asumí que tenía el lugar para mi sola. Las lágrimas se volvieron a alojar en mis ojos y para poder contenerlas me acerque enseguida al lavabo, abrí la llave y tome entre mis manos un poco de agua y la lleve a mi rostro. Cuando me mire en el espejo contuve un grito de sorpresa, vi como cerraba la puerta y le ponía el seguro. Sus ojos oscuros que siempre parecían chispeantes y cargados de felicidad ahora estaban completamente serios.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? Renacuajo.

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_Tss… Ok, no hay mucho que decir así que me voy._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_** Reviews Si Los Merezco**_**

**_((JHG))_**


	20. Espejismos

_**Bien, me callare...**_

_**Dice mi madre; Sino tienes nada bueno que decir, no lo hagas...  
>Mis disculpas están por demás , si aun me leen y me soportan, muchas gracias.<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_20. Espejismos_

.

.

.

Cuando me mire en el espejo contuve un grito de sorpresa, vi como cerraba la puerta y le ponía el seguro. Sus ojos oscuros que siempre parecían chispeantes y cargados de felicidad ahora estaban completamente serios.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? Renacuajo.

– Emmett. – mis ojos volvieron a llenarse en lágrimas, trate de contener mis sentimientos pero aun así no lo logre, corrí hasta él y salte hasta sostenerme de su cuello, sentí sus brazos sobre mi espalda estrujándome y levantándome, mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y me volví sentir como una niña de 5 años.

– ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo renacuajo? ¿Porqué de un tiempo acá se te es tan difícil seguir ordene?

– Simplemente estoy buscando mi camino.

– ¿Y crees que está al lado de esa mujer?

– ¿De quién me estás hablando?

– De Karla pequeña tonta. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estarás bien a su lado?

– No voy a ir con ella, me iré con Stephan. Estaré con él.

– ¡Rayos! Es lo mismo, tú lo que debes hacer es acatar lo que se te dice y si es regresar a casa, es lo que vas a hacer y se acabó.

– Es que no quiero regresar… aun.

– Pues lo lamento, tú vas a regresar…. No sé qué es lo que paso. ¡Por Dios renacuajo, no entiendes que lo hacemos por tu seguridad! – me separe de él, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, para no tener que levantar mucho el rostro para mirarlo.

– Los que no entienden son ustedes, ya soy grande y quiero estar sola. ¿Cuál seguridad, cuál? Nada va a pasarme – su gesto reprobatorio comenzaba a hervirme la sangre, la cual bullía y bullía al igual que mis pensamientos poco sensatos. – ¿Protegerme de quién? A excepción de que quieran hacerlo del sol, no encuentro a nadie más.

– Vasta ya de que digas puras tonterías, tú tienes que regresar a casa y si tanto quieres saberlo pues lo harás.

– Ni lo sueñes – mí dientes chirriaron un poco cuando los apreté, el enojo me extremaba y pensar que él fue una de las personas que más me apoyo en todo lo que quería hacer y ahora, cuando más lo necesitaba me estaba fallando.

– Tu lugar está en Forks, ahí podremos vigilarte.

– ¡Si tanto quieres que regrese tienes que darme una buena excusa porque esto no sirve de nada!

– ¡Con un carajo Isabella! – Su grito hizo que mi enojo se disipara en un dos por tres, si hubiera podido encogerme lo habría hecho, pero no quería mostrarle que me estaba asustando. – ¡ESA BASTARDA DE KARLA ES UNA RECLUTA DE PROSTITUTAS Y TE QUIERE LLEVAR CON O SIN TU CONSENTIMIENTO Y TU AMIGUITO, STEPHAN, NO SÉ QUÉ PUTA RELACIÓN TENGAN PERO ESTÁN EN CONJUNTO EN TODO ESTO…! ¡TE ENGATUSO PARA ENTREGARTE A ELLA!

El impacto de escuchar todas esas cosas me dejo muda… Aquella mujer no podía hacer eso, es dulce y cariñosa como una madre o por lo menos lo ha sido conmigo; además, ella y Stephan no se conocían hasta el día en que yo los presente. Él estaba mintiendo. Solo eran una sarta de mentiras para que hiciera lo que me pedían.

– No te creo. – sus ojos se abrieron a casi salirse de sus cuencas y sus manos que las paseaba por rizado cabello se cerraron de golpe.

– ¿Qué? – dejo caer sus manos sobre sus costados, su figura grande y musculosa ahora parecía lánguida, por sus hombros caídos y espalda arqueada. Dio solo un paso y sus manos me tomaron de los antebrazos apretándome fuertemente, de lo más profundo de mi garganta salió un grito, un grito del alma que estaba combinado entre el susto y un poco de dolor. – ¿Por qué he de mentirte? Dime… sé que es difícil pero tienes que entendernos.

– S-si fuera así yo puedo escapar de ella. – la sonrisa sombría que dio me dejo aún más halada del miedo.

– ¿Crees que sería así de fácil? ¿Decir adiós y salir por la puerta? Estarías luchando contra una organización que ha crecido a lo largo de los años. Dime, si solo fuera paranoilla nuestra de no dejarte crecer, ¿Crees que nosotros viviríamos en un lugar como ese pueblito desolado con el dinero que tenemos? ¿Con las mansiones tan separadas de las ultimas casas? Porque déjame te recuerdo que nadie sabe se sus ubicaciones y nadie se atrevería a buscarla ya que está en el corazón del bosque y solo aparentamos con esas "pequeñas casas" en el pueblo por las que sabes, solo ocupamos durante unas cuantas horas.

Me soltó y yo me eche hacia atrás tratando de alejarme lo más que podía. Un atavismo muy lejano me hacía querer creer que algo de lo que había dicho era verdad.

– Y bueno ¿Por qué crees que Edward, a pesar de que tiene uno de las empresas más exitosas del país y gran parte del mundo, estaría dirigiéndola desde una pequeñísima oficina en el centro de Forks que cuenta con solo 10 personas, las cuales han sido y siguen en investigación? ¿Y qué me dices de la escuela privada? ¿Tu compañía diaria? No estábamos a diario a tu lado solo por querer hostigarte. Te dejamos sola y a ti te consta, dejamos que vinieras por tu cuenta tal como no lo pediste y entramos en acción cuando nos enteramos de que esa mujer estaba a tu lado. ¿Qué te cuesta creer e ir a conocer el resto de la historia? Porque esa mujer no te eligió al azar, hay cosas que van mucho más lejos. Cosas inimaginables.

– ¿Pero…?

– No hay ningún hueco en todo lo que te dije, así que tu única opción es venir con nosotros y enterarte del resto. ¿Qué dices?

– No lo sé.

– Hazlo por nosotros, por mí; nunca te he pedido nada… bueno, no contarle a Rose de que había chocado su auto no cuenta – Lo mire a los ojos, mi amado tío había regresado. – Ve a casa, entérate de todo de una vez por todas y si no estás satisfecha con lo que te han dicho, vete, a donde quieras, con quien quieras y si lo deseas yo te ayudare.

– Lo prometes.

– Con el alma… y por las costillas de res. – unió nuestros meñiques y cerro el suyo, yo lo imite. La tensión y enojo se habían disipado por completo. Su sonrisa jovial fue lo que termino de convencerme.

– Por las costillas – siempre me había gustado la manera en la que sus hoyuelos se marcaban, nos soltamos solo un momento, mis manos fueron a rodear su cintura y aprisionarlo en un gran abrazo, sus brazos se posaron en mis hombros y espalda, tal y como lo hacía cada vez que necesitaba de su compañía.

– Andando.

Con uno de sus brazos aun en sobre mis hombros abrió la puerta y salimos de aquel lugar. Algunas personas se nos miraron más de lo que se considera normal. Stephan ya nos esperaba a no más de dos metros, Emm se tensó y lo sentí sobre mí.

– Ni se te ocurra acercarte. Me la llevare y no podrás detenerme.

– Ya tenía previsto todo esto y adelante, no es menos de lo que deseo, protéjala. Isabella tienes mi número, si decides estar conmigo te esperare con los brazos abiertos. También soy capaz de protegerte de esa mujer.

– No digas estupideces, si tu estas con ella. – le siseo Emm.

– Lo estaba hasta que descubrí que comenzaba a sentir algo por ella; Isabella como te lo he dicho, te amo y no quiero ese destino para ti, así que ve y has lo tengas que hacer y cuando estés lista regresa a mí, seremos felices tal y como te lo prometimos.

– Si es verdad eso. ¿Crees que esa mujer te dejara con vida el suficiente tiempo para esperarla?

– Tengo mis propios medios.

– Emm – lo mire un poco y con una sola mirada supo mi petición, resoplo y me soltó. Camine hasta Steph, sus manos se colocaron en mis mejillas se acercó solo un poco. – Cuídate amigo

– Una mes, a partir de hoy. En el aeropuerto de Washington… te estaré esperando. Te enviare el código de abordaje por un mail – Beso mi frente y se dio media vuelta. Y fue así como lo vi desaparecer entre tanta gente que esperaba abordar sus vuelos.

Regrese hasta Emm con los ojos acuosos, las lágrimas volvían a emerger, mi único puerto perpetuo se volvió a disipar entre la neblina, ahora solo me quedaba escuchar lo que mi familia tenía que decirme y volver a huir. Caminamos sin decir ninguna palabra, sabíamos que estaban de sobra. Llegamos hasta la terminal de vuelos privados, como era de costumbre el jet familiar ya nos esperaba ahí.

– Espera. – no me di cuenta en el momento en el que el celular de Emm había sonado, lo contesto y me sorprendió aún más que no se alejara como era su costumbre. – ¿Si?... Claro hermano, ella está conmigo… si, lo sabe… No me vengas con eso, era necesario y lo sabes… si… ¿comercial? Bueno, tú sabes lo que haces… Si, hare varias escalas para despistar… cambiaremos en Canadá… si, espero que no haya problema…Perfecto, Cuídate. De tu parte. – cerro el celular y lo miro unos momentos antes de regresarlo al bolso de su pantalón.

– Era él.

– ¿Ahora es él? Me sorprende pero si te refieres a Edward claro que era él. Vino conmigo, pistar en caso de alguien nos siga, viajaremos en dos diferentes vuelo, tomaremos el privado aquí y en Canadá haremos algunos cambios. No te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Subimos al avión y todo fue tan bien como me lo había dicho, el vuelo y la altitud me tomaron por sorpresa haciendo que me mareara un poco, después de que el jett se estabilizo, solté los cinturones y me puse de pie.

–Necesito descansar un poco ¿Puedo ir a la habitación?

– ¿Por qué me pides permiso para eso? Sabes que puedes, es el jet de tu padre. – sin dejar de leer el comic me hizo un ademan para que fuera.

– Con eso de que me vaya a pasar algo… No ya, ya. – Levante las manos en señal de rendición cuando despego su mirad del comic para mirarme reprobatoriamente. Le sonreí y camine en dirección a la habitación.

En cuanto abrí la puerta los recuerdos se apoderaron de mi mente. Pude verlo todo, otra vez frente a mí. Su totalidad de tonos negros y grisáceos, algo neutro en sensaciones. La cama en la que…

— _Tu piel es tan suave, tan delicada y hermosa —_

… no pude más me deje caer de rodillas frente a ella. El mismo color de sabanas de aquel día, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y trate tragar mis sentimientos, pase mis dedos por la seda gris y mire el espejo, los sollozos ya no pudieron ser contenidos y escaparon libremente. La imagen de esa chica ya no era la misma, ella ahora estaba más delgada y pálida, la piel la tenía pegada a los huesos, no tan exagerados pero sabía que había bajado de peso, las facciones ya eran más maduras dejando atrás a la niña que hace unos años se había mirado jovial y reluciente después de haberse entregado al amor de su vida. Ella ahora era triste. Deje que el sentimiento de culpa y desolación inundara todo mi cuerpo y otra vez me abandone a las lágrimas…

—_Tanto tiempo esperando la gloria... y ahora, frente a mi tengo a la tierra prometida, aquel paraíso que no ha sido profanado por nadie, en donde seré el primero..._

— _Y el único_

… – Que estúpida fui. Estúpida, estúpida – me deje caer en el piso, lleve mis manos a mi cabello y comencé a tirar de el.

Ya nada tenía sentido, y lo deje ir, este lugar me ayudo a liberar todo ese rencor. No lo culpó por lo que paso esa noche, él solo actuó como lo haría un hombre que ha sido defraudado por la mujer que le juro ser solamente suya. La culpa no recae ni en Edward ni en Jacob… ninguno la tenía, la única débil aquí, era yo. Gozaba con mi propio sufrimiento; el remordimiento y el sufrimiento que sentía no eran suficientes para remediar lo que ya estaba hecho. Me satisface sentirme así, a pesar de que me destruya por dentro, porque soy sucia, alguien que no tiene principios aunque un buen hombre se los haya inculcado desde la cuna…

– _Yo no eduque... yo no te eduque como a una cualquiera._

Podrían pasar mil años pero esas palabras aun seguirían en mi mente, él no la crio pero yo la traje a la vida… por un estúpido momento en el que ni yo misma sé que fue lo que paso, simplemente deje que mi cuerpo fluyera y fluyera hasta que me di cuenta que no era la persona que quería que me tocara. Pero aun así lo permití…

– _¡¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE ESCUCHE?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡DIME! ¡¿QUIERES CONTARME ACASO LA MANERA EN LA QUE TE LE ABRISTE DE PIERNAS?!_

Por miedo, por mi sentimiento de deuda, por las ilusiones que yo alimente y después intente destruir, por el error cometido… intentar solucionar algo, tal vez pedir perdón de una manera equivoca y después tener que darme cuenta que había perdido algo mucho más grande y valioso, lo más hermoso de mi vida. Mi derecho a una familia, a un amor, a la protección de un hombre increíble y la felicidad una que apostaba con ser eterna y plena; condenándome a este tormento de resentimiento, sufrimiento y rabia contra mí misma.

Ahora mi nuevo camino radicaba en conocer esta verdad que hacia mi vida tan aprensiva para después lograr meditar de ella y así, poder encontrar un nuevo tinte de felicidad y libertad. Al parecer seguía siendo la misma chiquilla llorona, me levante y limpie mis lágrimas, me acerque un poco hacia el lado derecho de la cama, logre deshacerla y me recosté en ella, bloque mi mente lo mejor que pude, los recuerdos felices te hacen querer seguir viviendo, los tristes te destruyen, pero aun así son parte de tu yo presente… mi mente viajaba analizando mi presente, mi pasado y mi porvenir solo miraba el techo y poco a poco el cansancio acumulado se apodero de mi cuerpo y me traslado a un conciliador sueño, necesitaba reunir fuerzas y prepararme para volver a verlo sin desmoronarme de esa tan ya patética manera.

Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro y repentinamente, sacudirme violentamente. Abrí los ojos alarmada para solo ver a mi sonriente tío de pie junto a mí, me deshice de su mano y volví a acostarme, ignorándolo.

– Estamos a punto de aterrizar así que lleva tu trasero de regreso al asiento, ahora.

Perezosa, me encamine hasta los asientos, nos abrochamos los cinturones mientras el avión iba descendiendo sobre el aeropuerto de canadiense*. Solo fue un par de minutos lo que duro el descenso. Cuando el jett se detuvo Emmett puso una mano sobre mi rodilla cuando estaba a punto de levantarme, saco el celular de su bolsillo y lo prendió.

– Hermano… si ya estamos aquí… ya está todo preparado para el intercambio, no tarda en entrar. – cerro el celular y lo volvió a regresar a su lugar, al parecer esta conversación sí que fue muy corta, suspiro y de giro hacia mí. – regresa a la habitación y quítate la ropa y no te desesperes que mínimo hoy harás eso como tres veces.

– ¿Qué? – lo mire atónita por sus palabras y el me sonrió.

– Ve y has lo que te he dicho, vamos a hacer unos cambios aquí, ya sabes para despistar si es que nos están siguiendo lo cual no dudo.

Me puse de pie y regrese a la habitación. No lograba comprender que es lo que iba a hacer en cuanto me quitara la ropa. Deje mis jeans sobre la cama y cuando me está sacando mi sudadera oí como se abría la puerta, desesperada tire de ella para terminar de sacármela por la cabeza. Cuando lo logre la sangre se dreno completamente de mi rostro al verlo a él.

Aun con la mano sobre la cerradura y con un pie apenas adentro de la habitación, me miraba, recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo. Su expresión esta vez era más serena. Suspire para mis adentros, si pensaba que no lo iba a ver, me engañaba a mí misma… sí que tenía y quería verlo; me sorprendí al darme cuenta que, a pesar de que lo había previsto, no sentía nada al tenerlo frente a mi… me refería al dolor porque aquella tan intensa emoción seguía ahí, mi amor por él. Baje la sudadera y me cubrí el torso con ella.

– Hola. –Para mí buena suerte mi voz aun no era inundada por mi nerviosismo y salió fuerte y clara.

– ¿Por qué te has…? – hizo ademanes aludiendo a mi escasez de ropa y cuando le iba a responder, Emmett me interrumpió desde algún punto del jet. "Yo se lo pedí," fue lo único que dijo o mejor dicho grito. Después de un par de segundos se asomó desde detrás de Edward mostrándome una bolsa.

– Este es el primer atuendo. – hizo a un lado a Edward y entro, dejo la bolsa sobre la cama y me revolvió con su enorme mano mi cabello, a causa de que sostenía la sudadera no pude quejarme. – No te acostumbres tanto a la ropa ¿Entendido?

– Fuerte y claro – le sonreí, tomo a Edward de la chaqueta que traía puesta y lo saco de la habitación. Y agradecí con el alma su gesto.

Deje caer mi chamarra y comencé a vestirme, el aire denso aplastaba mis pulmones haciéndome jadear ligeramente, él estaba cerca, tan cerca de mí que me daba miedo… ¿Y si todo era como la última vez que nos vimos? El pantalón negro me quedaba un poco más que ceñida, la camiseta blanca se adhería a mi torso y las botas cafés se ajustaban perfectamente a mis pies. Tome el abrigo café, el gorro y la bufanda a juego, me las coloque rápidamente y salí de la habitación.

Él ya no estaba por ningún lado, Emmett me miro durante un momento y tomo mi mano "Se ha ido" susurro cuando íbamos bajando del Jet por una pequeña escalerilla metálica. A unos pasos una limosina negra nos esperaba; un hombre el cual nunca había visto, vestido de un pulcro traje negro nos abrió la portezuela. Dentro de ella estaba una chica. Su cabello era lacio y pelirrojo. Su piel era blanca, pero no tanto como la mía, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y su rostro… se parecía a mí, mucho. Y eso me dio bastante miedo.

– ¿Por qué crees que te he dicho que no te acostumbres a la ropa? – Entre primero yo, colocándome en el puesto que quedaba frente al de la chica, mi tío entro detrás de mí, colocándose a mi costado derecho. – No te espantes ella es Dalila, la contratamos para que nos ayudara en esto. En estos momentos pensaras que es exagerado, pero aunque no lo creas esto es poco a comparación con lo que hemos hecho antes.

– Hola. – Aun perpleja por el cierto parecido que compartíamos intente sonreírle cortésmente, falle en ello. Dalila soltó una risita y se cruzó de brazos, algo le parecía divertido y no sabía que es lo que era, algo que hasta cierto punto me irritaba.

– Aunque no tengamos ningún lazo familiar y eso está más que científicamente comprobado somos muy parecidas, por lo menos en el rostro; no te preocupes por tener una hermana gemela perdida ¿Ok? He sido tu doble desde que tengo 7 años. ¿Por qué crees que nunca te expulsaron de la escuela? Si, tus eres el cerebro en esto… yo solo me presentaba a hacer bulto cuando escapaban.

– ¿Qué? Emmett… – el aire se fue de mi sistema y volví a sentirme mareada ¿Tan lejos habían llegado?

–Este… eso será algo que se te explicaran después Isabella, haz venido por respuestas y te las daremos te lo juro. – se hizo un silencio algo pesado, tan solo se escuchaba el ruido que hacían los neumático de la limosina contra la carretera nevada. – Bueno chicas, tenemos media hora para el cambio, así que prometo no mirar.

Saco un pequeño antifaz para dormir y unos audífonos de su abrigo, se lo coloco rápidamente, se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en el mullido sillón.

– Bien. ¿Comenzamos con las camisetas o los pantalones?

– Las camisetas. –Y así lo hicimos, me quite mi chamarra e intercambiamos las camisetas. – ¿Cómo es que has podido hacer esto?

– Bueno… al principio no fue fácil. Mi madre fue la que me convenció cuando Edward la contacto, era difícil dejar mi escuela y correr a la tuya, no hablar con nadie y persuadir a Ángela, ella sí que fue lo complicado. Imagínate. – desabotono su pantalón y se lo saco por las piernas. Me lo extendió. Lo tome mientras le entregaba el que yo había llevado puesto. – Una niña de 8 años debía de ingeniárselas para hablar con alguien sobre equis tema, uno el cual no merezca tener continuación y sea difícil de recordar, que aparte no ponga en duda su identidad o en el caso de ella, el vínculo de amistad que comparten.

– Yo… nunca imagine que fuera a pasar algo así.

– Cuando cumplí 15 mi madre enfermo y quería dedicarme a ella por completo pero si ustedes me llamaban cada vez que les fuera necesaria sin ninguna anticipación no lo lograría, lo cual me hizo pensar que podía dejarlo; sino al ser ella, el único sustento de mi casa después de que mi padre nos abandonó me hiso titubear sobre mi decisión. El Señor Cullen me garantizo pagar el tratamiento de mi madre y mis estudios hasta la universidad si yo seguía. Así que eme aquí… cuando mañana tengo que presentar un examen de Cálculo integral. – Comenzó a trenzar su cabello y lo coloco dentro de una red color rojo. De una de las bolsas que traía a su costado, saco una peluca de color café.

– Sorprendente. ¿Segura que no tenemos ningún vínculo?

– Te digo que no… lo sostienes por favor. – Me paso un espejo mediano y me ayudo a colocarlo para que se pudiera ver bien el rostro. Acomodo la peluca y de un bolso cruzado negro tomo un estuche blanco, lo abrió y saco unos pupilentes, con cuidad se los fue colocando en cada ojo. – Listo. ¿A que si paso por tu doble?

Su nariz era un poco más afilada que la mía, sus cejas ligeramente más pobladas y su barbilla tenía una pequeña hendidura en el medio, pero a pesar de esos detalles y ahora con el cabello castaño y ondulado además de los ojos cafés, era más que nunca, idéntica a mí.

– ¿Cómo es que nunca te vi?

– Yo vivía en Seattle, pero tu padre pensó que era muy peligroso que estuviéramos cerca a pesar de que nunca estabas sola, así que me envió a aquí, a Vancouver. Estábamos lejos, nunca nos veríamos y me tendrían a unas cuantas horas.

Nos mantuvimos calladas durante unos momentos, se cruzó de brazos y se recargo por completo en el asiento. Se relajó momentáneamente y no podía decir lo mismo de mí, era como tener un espejo enfrente con alguien que a pesar de que tenía mi aspecto era tan diferente. Sonrió burlonamente y abrió los ojos.

– ¿Así que ya se les callo el teatro?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Pues a que ya debes de saber todo… porque para que te pongan frente a mí, significa que ya no desean mentir.

– ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes? Dímelo.

– Relativamente yo no sé nada… o por lo menos mucho. Solo que cada vez que me requerían algunas veces escuchaba que una tal "ella" estaba cerca o que te tenían que proteger. Nunca entendí y no quise preguntarles. Ese no era mi trabajo.

–Y a todo esto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Karimme Stanley. Tu… Doble.

– Sabrás de sobra quien son…

– Aja.

Lo que quedó de transcurso fue mucho más que incómodo. Sus miradas furtivas, sus sonrisas y luego sus suspiros. Como no sabía hacia dónde mirar. Me acurruque a un costado de Emmett y cerré los ojos. Y otra vez el sueño me invadió.

Nada.

Mi mente estaba en blanco… hace mucho que había dejado de soñar.

– Renacuajo. Despierta.

– ¿Qué? – Mi voz salió un poco ronca. Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro sacudiéndome, aunque no lo deseaba, abrí ligeramente mis ojos y lo mire.

– Muévete. Tenemos que cambiar de transporte. –Me removió y cuando mire hacia el frente ella ya no estaba ahí. – Desde hace unas horas la dejamos en la casa de Vancouver. Recuerda que ella iba a tomar tu lugar. Trate de despertarte pero te aferraste más a mi brazo.

– ¿En dónde estamos? – restregué mis ojos y bostece ligeramente, había descansado pero aun mi cuero estaba agotado.

– Estamos en Calgary. Tomaremos un vuelo privado…

– ¿A EUA?

– No, esta vez vamos a una playa en México.

Trate de mantenerme solmene, sabía exactamente a dónde íbamos. El auto se detuvo y tome las pocas cosas que en realidad me pertenecían. Me coloque la sudadera que Emmett me dio. El conductor rápidamente desapareció de su puesto, lo vi caminar frente al auto para pasar apresurado por un costado y llegar a la portezuela de Emmett y la abrió. Salió y yo lo hice detrás de él; el sol no era tan fuerte pero hacia que el viento que soplaba no fuera tan helado. Me estire un poco para después ponerme en marcha junto a Emm que ya había empezado a caminar. Otro jet ya nos esperaba en la pista, más que este no era ni de la familia y mucho menos de la compañía de Edward. Emm se apresuró a aclararme que "Mi padre" lo había pedido prestado a uno de sus más allegados inversionistas.

La ya conocida carretera, los paisajes y la humedad en el ambiente, a pesar de que había estado aquí solo una vez, lo recordaban a la perfección. L entrada a la cueva, la lancha para llegar a la gran cavidad que contenía una de sus grandes casas. La gran puerta de caoba y los interiores en azul cielo, los muebles blancos y toda mi familia en la gran sala.

– ¿Hola? –Todos estaban quietos murmurando algunas cosas y en cuanto me escucharon se giraron a mirarme.

– Dios mío… ¡Bendito sea el Señor! – Esme, mi cálida y amorosa abuela que estaba abrazada de mi abuelo, se separó de él inmediatamente, llevo sus manos a su pecho y corrió hasta mí, sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el tope de mi cabeza cuando me abrazo. En casa, el calor único y explosivo de mi Familia.

– Sabía que la traerían de vuelta a casa. Isabella, no vuelvas a hacernos esto… por favor. –Carlisle, un hombre que siempre se mantenía sereno y al margen del momento, alguien que daba paz y tranquilidad a la familia en esto momentos, me arrepentí de haber provocado ese dolor que se asomaba en su ojos.

– ¿Acaso no hay un abracito para tu tía preferida? – Mi abuela me soltó para dejar que Alice me apretujara entre sus brazos. – Te extrañe.

– Yo igual…

– ¡Enana! Tía Rose, te echo de menos. Ven por un abrazo. – Alice me soltó y pude verla de pie junto al sillón de 3 plazas.

Después de pasar de brazos en brazos, de limpiar algunas de sus lágrimas y otras mías. Pude sentarme. Poco tiempo paso para darme cuenta que Edward no estaba en la habitación.

– Ya estoy aquí, como lo querían. ¿Qué es lo que tenían que decirme?

– Eso te lo tiene que decir tu padre – Esme se abrazó se mi abuelo y prosiguió. – No demorara en llegar, te lo aseguro.

Si antes lo dice, el sonido de una lancha acercándose hizo que mi corazón bombeara deprisa, tantas emociones me invadieron, siempre era lo mismo… y nada aun cambiaba. La puerta se abrió y entro apresurado, todos se giraron a mirarlo pero a pesar de que lo hice de reojo trate de no hacer contacto durante mucho tiempo.

– Familia, permítanme hablar con mi hija. – Su voy fuerte y clara… pero apacible y amable resonó justo detrás de mí.

– Claro… – todos se pusieron de pie y la sangre se me helo.

– No, no quiero hablar contigo.

– Isabella. – Emmett se acercó a mí, me toco del hombro, no supe con precisión en que momento me agazape en el asiento. Con mi espalda encorvada, descansando mis codos sobre mis rodillas y mis manos manteniendo mi cabeza quieta.

– Si es lo que quiere… Alice, tu sabes tanto como yo, me voy a mi habitación.

Escuche sus pasos resonar en las escaleras y después de unos segundos otros alejarse, dispersándose por toda la casa.

– Ven – sus manos me tomaron de los hombros obligándome a enderezarme. – Dame la mano.

La mire un momento para después ponerme de pie y seguirla, al parecer quería alejarnos de la casa. Salimos y nos embarcamos en una de las lanchas. Rápidamente llegamos a la boca de la cueva y me sugirió seguir a pie, al no saber que decir simplemente le seguí el paso. Caminamos por la playa hasta que llegamos a unas rocas grisáceas, si soltarme me ayudo a escalarlas. No entendía cual en realidad era su punto, pero como decidí que ella debía guiarme no le puse ningún pero.

– cuando eras pequeña de encantaba que te subiera, lamento que no recuerdes la peleas con Edward. Siempre pensando que podrías lastimarte.

– ¿Qué? Yo pensé… Edward nunca me dijo… – Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta apreté nuestras manos y la seguí.

– Solo viniste como 4 veces y eso ocurrió cuando tenías año y medio.

– Pero aun así…

– Pero nada… ven. – No me dejo terminar, mis reclamos parecían vagos ante lo que tenía que decirme.

En la sima de las rocas había un pedazo semi plano tomo mi mano y me ayudo a sentarme lo más cerca de la orilla y ella se colocó a escasos centímetros de mí. El sonido en conjunto con la vista del océano hacía un escenario espectacular; podía deducir por la posición del sol que no serían más de las 4 de la tarde y hacia un día genial ya que el cielo estaba completamente despejado. El olor a sal bailaba por mis fosas nasales y algunas gotitas de mar llegaban a mi rosto ya que las olas chocaban contra las rocas, arrojándolas hacia nosotras.

– Bueno… ¿Por dónde comenzare?

– Por el principio, ¿No crees? – le sonreí ligeramente y ella rodó los ojos.

– Estúpido Edward que siempre sede a tus caprichos, el debería de estar en esta encrucijada y no yo, pero bueno… Quiero que mantengas tu mente abierta y prepárate, porque puede que todo lo que pienses que te conforma no exista…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**El siguiente capitulo ya casi esta terminado... U_U  
>Por si querían saber<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-ADELANTO-**

_– Necesito cambiarme por favor. – murmure._

_– No veré nada que no ya haya visto antes. – Mi corazón se detuvo durante un segundo y en ese preciso instante sentí que todo estaba bien, que aquellos años de dolor, para ambos, nunca habían pasado, me lo decía la sonrisa que afloro en sus labios. – Hazlo libremente, por mí no te detengas._

_– Eso no está bien… lo nuestro acabo._

_– Eso lo decidiste tú._

_– Fueron nuestras acciones las que lo hicieron._

_– Nunca di mi última palabra_

_– Ya estaba más que dicha._

_– ¿Seguirás dándome la contraria?_

_– ¿Me vas a permitir cambiarme en privacidad?_

_– No_

_– Pues entonces sí. _

_..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ya casi llegamos al final**_

:

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**0.0**_

**No pediré nada aporque se que no los merezco.**

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**:**_

_**JHG**_


	21. Verdades, silencios y ¿Después?

**Desgraciada nivel "No me jodas" ¿Dos meses? Creo que sí, yo estoy peor que político mexicano. Lo siento.**

**La universidad a duras penas me da un espacio para escribir y sumándole que la reina agarro sus tiliches y me dejo… ¡Oh, sorpresa! Hasta hoy se dignó en regresar, toda llena de flores y con bronceado integrado.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

– _Por el principio, ¿No crees? – le sonreí ligeramente y ella rodo los ojos._

– _Estúpido Edward que siempre sede a tus caprichos, el debería de estar en esta encrucijada y no yo, pero bueno… Quiero que mantengas tu mente abierta y prepárate, porque puede que todo lo que pienses que te conforma no exista_

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 21. Verdades, silencios y ¿Después?

.

.

.

.

_…_

– ¿Es que acaso Emmett tenía razón?

– Puede que lo que te haya dicho no sea más que la verdad. – Dejo de mirarme y se concentró en el horizonte, hice lo mismo.

Que paisaje tan mas majestuoso, la belleza natural en su máximo esplendor, cielo azul con un sol brillante, aire limpio y agua cristalina. Mi cabello se mecía con la briza marina, cerré los ojos y deje que la tranquilidad me guiara. El suave arrullo de las olas golpeando contra las rocas de la playa, algunas gaviotas sobrevolando en el cielo claro, el ruido de algunos barcos cercanos y el repiqueo de mi corazón.

– Siempre viviste en una burbuja. – No la mire y sabía que ella hacia lo mismo. – Nunca salías sola, te protegíamos como lo más preciado porque lo eras y lo sigues siendo para toda la familia, tuviste todo y nada. Escuelas privadas, amigos que eran seleccionados por nosotros aunque no lo supieras. Muchas veces nos sentimos mal y en especial Edward, por privarte de fiestas con tus amigos de escuela y de aquellas que nos pedias para tus cumpleaños cuando eras una pequeñita, pero la razón siempre tuvo nombre y apellido.

Tal y como había comenzado Emmett, pero ella indagaba en muchas cosas más, dándome más pruebas, no deseaba interrumpirla y aún esa fuera mi misión, no hallaba que decir…

– Karla Müller, técnicamente tu abuela. Isabella toda esta mierda viene desde mucho antes de tu nacimiento. Por eso tendré que contarte la historia de tus padres para que logres comprenderme.

"Tu madre, Renne acudió con Edward desde la escuela primaria. Primero fueron compañeros de clase y luego grandes amigos hasta formar una estrecha hermandad, se adoraban tanto como me adoraba a mi o a Esme. Fueron compañeros en todo desde los 6 años. Cuando niños jugaban en nuestro jardín o en el bosque; hacían travesuras en la escuela por lo que periódicamente Esme era requerida en ella, juntos hacían rabiar a ambas familias. Con el paso del tiempo llevaron a nuevos límites su "travesuras" en la secundaria, por lo que me contaban salían a carreras de autos, a fiestas, bebían, organizaban riñas en bares y muchas veces eran arrestados juntos.

Era una chica que procedía de una familia humilde, hija única y era muy hermosa a sus 15 años de edad, te pareces en muchas cosas a ella y podrías pasar por su vivo retrato. Tenía muchos planes para su vida, quería enamorarse, tener estudios, formar una familia y vivir siempre feliz… los cuales quedaron destrozados cuando sus verdaderos padres murieron en el incendio de la fábrica en que trabajan. Quedo completamente sola. Esme y Carlisle le ofrecieron todo, una casa y estudios, lo que se dice, la seguridad de una nueva familia, ella por supuesto dudo pero termino aceptando.

Vivió un par de meses en la casa hasta que una mujer de unos 25 años de edad, toco a nuestra puerta. Comprobó que era la hermana pequeña de su madre y pidió hacerse cargo de su sobrina, mis padres pensaron que estaría bien que se fuera con la que en realidad era su familia; primero creo un poco de reticencia pero después de que Edward hablara con ella, acepto y se marchó, durante 6 meses no supimos de ella. Hasta que otro buen amigo de tu padre, Charlie, le dijera que la había localizado en un lugar de muy mala muerte, se había convertido en una prostituta con tan solo 16 años de edad.

Rápidamente todo el pueblo se enteró, mis padres que una vez la habían amado, se arrepintieron de haberle abierto las puertas de su casa, pensaban que ella era mala y por ello estaba en donde estaba, la juzgaron y de una mala manera. Edward tomo la noticia como lo peor que le podía pasar, él la había convencido para que se fuera y se sentía responsable por lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando cumplió 17 fue buscarla, nunca me contó lo que en realidad paso, pero lo que si me dijo fue que prácticamente le rogó para que dejara lo que hacía y ella lo rechazo, ya no era su amiga, que su amiga había muerto, que la mujer que encontró en ese burdel era frívola y calculadora. Esa mujer ya amaba ese tipo de vida y Karla había tenido mucho que ver en ese cambio."

Mi corazón bombeo mucho más fuerte, coloque mis manos en mi cabeza tratando de evitar el mareo que inundaba. Mi madre fue una prostituta y mi abuela, o la mujer que decían que fue, ella la metió en eso. Abrí los ojos de golpe… Esa maldita mujer, me engaño. ¿Pero cómo yo iba a saber todo esto? No pueden culparme ¿O sí? ¡0h Si, de algo si pueden, bueno, solo Edward, ahora comprendía un poco más su odio; ambas, ambas lo traicionamos, él tenía una perspectiva de nosotras y las dos lo engañamos.

– Relájate por favor, sé que es duro saber todo esto, pero quiero que te concentres y me escuches hasta el final.

Me estaba sintiendo fatal, no por saber parte del pasado de mi madre, ella hizo lo que quiso porque era su vida, yo no tengo derecho a juzgarla, básicamente no me importa. Simplemente me preocupaba por lo que había hecho pasas a Edward. Somos tan estúpidas, mi madre y yo, haciendo sufrir a un maravilloso hombre; alguien que nos amó y protegió tanto estuvo a su alcance.

– Estoy bien… tranquila.

– Bien. Bueno, Edward siguió buscándola te imaginaras para que… tratamos de que dejara de hacerlo, tus abuelos le prohibían salir, lo castigaban y hasta le quitaban su auto, él no les hacía caso y siempre se las ingeniaba para desaparecer los fines de semana. Fueron los 6 meses más terroríficos de todos. Seguía aferrado a ella, el creía que podría rescatarla… ambos se lastimaron.

"Una buena mañana ella llego a la puerta de nuestra casa con su rostro hinchado, los ojos morados, de su nariz y labios brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre, traía puesto un pantalón de franela azul y un gran suéter negro, venia descalza. Esme, a pesar de todo lo que pensaba de ella recordó a aquella pequeña niña y la acogió, papá la curo y rápidamente Edward fue a su lado, en la semana en que se mantuvo en cama, jamás se separó de ella.

En el 8° Día, nos anunció que contraería matrimonio con tu madre ya que ella esperaba un bebé, en ese preciso instante Emmett, tus abuelos y yo, quedamos en shock, era una completa locura que Edward le creyera que era suyo, que quisieran tenerlo y mucho más que se quisieran casar a esa edad."

– Entonces… ¿Edward no? – El corazón se me oprimió y trate de concentrarme en respirar.

– Nadie lo sabe, nunca puso en duda su palabra… hasta que él me contó lo que pensaba. Sabía a la perfección de que era muy probable que no fueras su hija, pero aun así asumió una paternidad a los 17 años y medio. Primero lo hizo por su amiga, después… bueno, en cuanto escucho por primera vez tu corazón en un ultrasonido vivió enamorado de ti. Tus abuelos nunca estuvieron de acuerdo y se negaron a apoyarlo, todavía se arrepienten de ello. Tus padres se fueron a vivir a una pequeña casita en los adentros del bosque, muy pocos sabían dónde estaba y casi nadie se atrevía a ir a ese lugar. Muy pocas veces fui, era un lugar inaccesible. Renne cada vez más se desesperaba, odiaba estar encerrada en ese lugar, y Edward estaba muy feliz con tu llegada mucho más que ella misma. En ese entonces él estaba por terminar el bachillerato, lo logro y pensó que ya no podían subsistir con las pocas pertenencias valiosas que les quedaban, rechazo las tantas propuestas universitarias y comenzó a trabajar dos meses antes de que nacieras.

– ¡Oh, Dios! – susurre mientras llevaba mis manos a mi rostro, no quiera mirar nada más, nada.

─ Mis padres estaban vueltos locos, su hijo ejemplar rápidamente se convirtió en un hombre que debía trabajar para vivir, todos en el pueblo se enteraron del matrimonio apresurado y el embarazo de Renne, todos sabían que su "madre" y ella eran unas prostitutas, Edward tuvo que soportar todo ese tiempo que lo mal miraran, que hablaran de él y lo estúpido que era por creerle. No le importo y siguió hasta que llegaste tú, una hermosa y rosada niña, Emmett y yo fuimos los únicos que nos atrevimos a ir al hospital.

"Rápidamente te ganaste el corazón de todos. Tus abuelos a pesar de que eran renuentes, fueron al siguiente día. Pues una niña que solo lloraba y se alimentaba, doblego su enojo haciéndolos caer a sus pies. Con una simple mirada no se pudieron despegar de ti. Le pidieron disculpas a Edward y le ofrecieron regresar a la casa del pueblo, lo consulto con tu madre y ella fue la más feliz con esa proposición, cuando saliste del hospital fuiste directo a casa. Los ayudaron pero para eso tenían una condición, Edward debía ingresar a la escuela. Emmett y Edward fueron juntos a la universidad, venían todos los fines de semana a visitarte, realizaba uno que otro deber, pero lo que nunca pudimos hacer fue despegarte de él; Renne seguía siendo inquieta y se desesperaba pero nunca fue mala contigo, ella en verdad te adoraba. Por eso cuando se fue… fue más sorprendente que lo hiciera sin ti."

– ¿Ella no…? Mierda. – A pesar de que quería que mi cabeza no explotara con tanta información, sentía como mi inconciencia se contraía y expandía… Mi madre fue una prostituta que engaño al hombre que amo, tal y como lo hice yo, y puede que él, la persona que adoro con el alma y es mi padre, no lo sea después de todo.

– Tu madre no murió, bueno no de la manera en la que te lo dijimos, como te das cuenta ella sobrevivió al parto. Antes de que cumplieras 1 año, era un viernes, Edward no tardaría en regresar pero tú llorabas y llorabas, Esme se preocupó ya que por lo general nunca lo hacías por largo tiempo. Subió a tu recamara y por lo que nos contó, estabas de pie sosteniéndote del brandal llorando, la ventana de tu habitación estaba abierta y encima de la tu cambiador estaba el celular, las llaves y la tarjeta de crédito de tu madre además de una carta, solo te tomo en brazos y dejo todo lo demás en su sitio.

– Esto es… Muy retorcido, ella me abandono… me dejo.

– Sabes que no fue tan malo. Tu madre apareció muerta 3 meses después en una carretera de Nevada. Un camión de carga los imparto de frente matándola al instante y varias horas después a su acompañante.

La sangre se calentó en mi cuerpo y aunque trate de no llorar no lo conseguí, las lágrimas brotaban cálidas de mis ojos, ya no aguanto más, ya no más. Me puse de pie, trate de correr, esto es difícil y pensar que solo esto era el pasado de la mujer que me dio la vida.

─ No te comportes como una niña que huye. ¡Ya fue suficiente de ello! ─ Me tomo de la mano y me jalo.

─ Es que…

─ ¡Siéntate! ─ me soltó la mano y volví a sentarme, me miro unos momentos con el ceño fruncido y se colocó a mí lado.

─ Te escucho… ─ murmure.

─ Como sabes, creciste escondida del mundo. Muchos deseaban conocerte desde que comenzaste a parecerte a tu madre. Todos sus amantes te deseaban y la principal era Karla, te necesitaba. Comenzó chantajear a Edward, le pedio dinero para que se mantuviera lejos de ti y durante un tiempo funciono, hasta que se cansó… te quería tanto como quiso a tu madres. Y después tú decidiste irte, nos engañaste y te fuiste. Perdimos la pista de Karla y hace poco nos enteramos de que te rondaba mucho más de lo que antes había sido, se aprovechó de la brecha que había entre la familia y tu e intento llevarte, Gracias a Dios pudimos detenerte.

─ ¿Por qué nunca la mencionaron? Nada estaría pasando si hubieran sido honestos.

─ Tú no entiendes, no es tan fácil.

─ Pues en este momento lo parece ¿No crees?

─ ¡Nada Isabella! tanto tiempo reclamaste porque te dejáramos en paz y aceptáramos que ya eras una adulta y en primera de cambio te comportas como una niña mimada que juzga y no se detiene a escuchar. Ya fue suficiente. ─ Ella nunca me había hablado así.

─ ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué es lo que quieres, o lo que siquiera diga? ¿Qué harías tu cuando un buen día te dicen que provienes de una familia que está conformada por prostitutas? O mejor aún, que el hombre que creíste toda tu vida ser tu padre, no lo es ¿Por qué nunca lo dijeron? Pudieron ahorrarme muchos sufrimientos.

─ Y caes en lo mismo de juzgar, sé que es difícil. Lo único que quisimos hacer fue protegerte.

─ Pues felicidades, fue un gran esfuerzo. ─ le sonreí fríamente y me puse de pie. ─ ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

─ Si, en la reserva. ¿Recuerdas que nunca dejamos que te acercaras a ese lugar?

─ Si… ─ La ira que comenzaba a crecer rápidamente se esfumo. ─ ¿Qué con eso? ─ trate de sonar despreocupada pero mi voz salió apenas en una suave tonada, trague saliva y ella abrió sus ojos.

─ ¿Nos desobedeciste? ─ Me quede quieta, sentí como una pequeña capa de sudor comenzaba a recubrir mi frente, junte mis manos en mi espalda.

─ No fue mí…

─ ¡Lo hiciste! ─ Salto de su lugar y se incorporó frente a mí, sus ojos centellearon y me sentí mucho más nervios. Me tomo de los codos y comenzó a zarandearme. ─ ¿Con quién hablaste?

─ Con unos cuantos chicos.

─ ¿Qué chicos Isabella? No me saques más de mis casillas.

─ Jake, se llamaba Jacob. Leah, Sett y otros chicos.

─ ¡Dios! ─ Me soltó y paso sus manos por su cabello, llego a las puntas y tiro montanamente de él. ─ Lo sabe, Maldita sea… Lo saben. ¿Por qué nunca haces lo que se te dice? ¡Al parecer no se puede confiar en ti! ¿Y es así como querías que te contáramos todo? ¡Una simple orden, una! Y tú la tiras a la basura sin más. ─ Con ambas manos hechas puño, comenzó a darse golpes en la frente. Nunca en mi vida la había visto así. ─ ¿Cuánto?

─ ¿Cuánto qué? ─ Susurre

─ No te concibas estúpida ¿Durante cuánto tiempo hablaste con ellos?

─ Desde muy pequeña. Todos se fueron muy amables conmigo. Nunca me lastimaron.

─ Por supuesto, porque ese no era su plan. Y Jacob, ¿Qué te decía?

─ No mucho, bueno…

─ ¿Qué mierda te decía? ─ se alteró y levanto otra vez la voy y me encogí un poco más.

─ No muchas cosas. Siempre me decía que si había hablado sobre él con alguien, nunca quiso que se supiera nuestra amistad.

─ Ese Black lo envió. Maldita sea. ─ Me tomo de la muñeca con brusquedad y tiro con fuerza obligándome a caminar detrás de ella. ─ Baja. Ahora. ─ Me acerco a la orilla. Me gire un poco y comencé a descender. ¿Pero qué sucedía?

─ Muévete, me urge llegar a casa.

Mientras llegábamos a casa, Alice saco su celular y se adelantó un poco. Sus delgados susurros no me permitieron escuchar con quien o que era de lo que hablaba. Me cubrí con mis brazos la cintura y apreté los dientes, la ira, el miedo y la confusión me hacían perder la poquita cordura que me quedaba.

─ Ni se te ocurra correr o ir a algún otro lugar. Iremos directo a casa, te iras a tu habitación y no moverás ni un mie de ahí. Dime ¿Lo comprendes y que lo puedes hacer?

─ Si

─ Perfecto.

En cuanto llegamos a casa, Alice corrió al estudio dejándome en el umbral de la puerta, Emmett me miraba desde las escaleras, Rosalie estaba justo detrás de él, sus ojos aún se veían húmedos por las lágrimas, no dijeron ninguna palabra y siguieron su camino, directo al estudio.

.

.

.

.

.

Llevo tres largos días recluida aquí, ninguno de ellos se ha acercado a preguntar cómo me siento o que es lo que realmente pienso de todo esto, nadie. Me envían todas mis comidas con una muchacha, bajita ella, de tés morena y cabellos largos y ondulados, habla muy poco el español y me dice solo algunas cosas, como que Edward se fue un par de horas después de que regrese con Alice, que Emmett y mi abuelo lo acompañan. Mis tías y mi abuela van y vienen del pueblo, nadie se queda el suficiente tiempo en casa.

Los libros, las películas y la tv, hasta algún punto dejaron de interesarme, solo miraba por la ventana, la profundidad de la cueva no me permitía ver más allá que un pequeño círculo de luz. La salida. Mi salida.

Comencé a desnudarme mi cuerpo no conseguía relajarse y tal vez un baño, podría brindarme algún tipo de alivio, camine hasta la regadera y después de templar el agua me acurruque debajo del gran chorro, cerré los ojos. Alguna vez escuche que un baño limpia el alma y refresca la mente. Aun dudaba de ello.

Abrí la puerta del baño, el aire frió golpeo mi piel evaporando completamente el placer que me había dado tener el agua caliente recorriendo mi cuerpo. Con una toalla enredad sobre mi pecho y otra en mi cabello, me deslice hasta la puerta del closet, deje caer la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo y me incline un poco para tomar del tercer cajón mi ropa interior. Un ligero chasquido me hizo darme la vuelta abruptamente pegándome en la rodilla con la esquina del cajón. Di un pequeño brinco mientras llevaba mi rodilla lo más cercano a mi pecho. Deje de maldecir y abrí mis ojos para tratar de inspeccionar el daño en mi rodilla, me partía del dolor hasta que, un inmenso calor inundó mis mejillas y todo mi ser. La habitación parecía ahora, mucho más pequeña y al parecer el oxígeno había decidido desparecer ya que no podía llevar ni la más mini cantidad de el a mi sistema. La mitad de su formidable cuerpo se encontraba dentro de mi habitación, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios en una gruesa línea recta. Trague saliva cuando lo vi entrar por completo y cerrar la puerta con seguro. Rápidamente me gire para mirlo de frente.

– Creo que debiste de haber hecho eso desde un principio.

– Claro. – susurre. – ¿Me permites? – lo mire seria. Tenía que controlar mi alocado latido si es que quería que mi ansiedad pasara a desapercibida.

– Estaré aquí. – Mi corazón salto repentinamente y mi boca se secó, rápidamente lo nervios se instalaron en mí.

– Necesito cambiarme, por favor. – murmure.

– No veré nada que no ya haya visto antes. – Mi corazón se detuvo durante un segundo y en ese preciso instante sentí que todo estaba bien, que aquellos años de dolor, para ambos, nunca habían pasado. Me lo decía la sonrisa que afloro en sus labios. – Hazlo libremente, por mí no te detengas.

Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y cruzo sus manos por debajo de su nuca. Estiro sus largas piernas y siguió mirándome.

– Eso no está bien… lo nuestro acabo. – lentamente comencé jalar la toalla que llevaba enredada en mi cabello.

– Eso lo decidiste tú. – lento un ceja y sonrió de esa manera… _¡Oh por Dios! _ Esa sensual ladina.

– Fueron nuestras acciones las que lo hicieron.

– Nunca di mi última palabra.

– Ya estaba más que dicha. – me cubrí tanto como la pequeña toalla me permitió.

– ¿Seguirás dándome la contraria? – libero sus manos y se inclinó hacia enfrente.

– ¿Me vas a permitir cambiarme en privacidad?

– No.

– Pues entonces sí.

Se acomodó mejor en el sillón, descansada sus brazos a lo largo del respaldo. Su sonrisa se ensancho y mi corazón se calentó, de ver sus expresiones frías a esto, era una gran diferencia. Tal vez era solo una pantalla… intentar atraparme de esa forma para poder así controlarme por completo. Y volverme a someter a su disposición. Todo esto me confunde.

– Tu piel estaba de un tono rojizo… me recuerda tantas cosas. – suspirando paseo su pulgar sobre su labio inferior. Era tan cálido que hacía que me doliera el pecho.

Me eché hacia atrás y hasta que la cajonera toco la parte trasera de mis rodillas, trate de girarme para tomar un poco de ropa pero no era exactamente la que necesitaba en ese momento.

– Así que ya lo sabes todo. ─ Me detuve y mire su rostro.

─ ¿Todo? No sé a qué te refieras con eso… pero si tu todo es que mi madre fue una prostituta y no eres mi padre, entonces sí.

─ Hay algo en lo que te equivocas, si soy tu padre. Hay estudios que lo respaldan. Cuando eras pequeña tuviste un accidente, jugando en el parque mi pequeña traviesa se partió la cabeza, el único significativo de tu infancia. Tu abuelo te llevo al hospital yo me entere un par de horas después del accidente, llegue lo más rápido que pude. Ya te había puesto algunos puntos y estabas dormida. Tu abuelo, que siempre dudo de tu madre y aprovechando que yo no estaba cerca, pidió una muestra de tu sangre. Un simple rose de su mano en mi cabello y consiguió la muestra para comparar. ADN, todo se resume a eso... Así que sabes cuál es la respuesta ¿No?

─… ¡oh! ─ Murmure, mientras veía como se ponía de pie y se acercaba a mí.

─ Así que… Porque no vienes a los brazos de tu amado padre. ─ se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de mí, la piel se me erizo en cuanto me escaneo de pies a cabeza, trate de cubrirme aún más con la toalla y el extendió sus manos, tomando los bordes. Sus dedos acariciaron mi pecho y termine por soltarlo tratando de alejarme de su tacto, algo que fue estúpido ya que quede completamente desnuda ante él.

Arrojo la toalla a quien sabe qué lugar, no podía de dejar de mirar sus hipnóticos ojos, igual que cuando era niña. Su mirada me hacía sentir tan bien que solo me bastaba con mantenerme quieta y dejar que me abrazara con todo su ser, tal y como lo deseaba en este momento, que me reconfortara y me hiciera sentir querida. No sentirme el igual que ella. No soy igual a ella.

Estiro su mano y deslizo sus nudillos desde mi hombro derecho hasta rosar mis dedos, sus ojos siguieron el recorrido, mi piel tembló y de la porción de piel que él toco pude sentir que fuego salía.

─ Necesito… que me digas exactamente que paso esa noche con Jacob Black. Porque lamentablemente él ya no podrá hablar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsssssssssssss… Sorry**

**No quería dejarlo así, por una cosa llevo a la otra y no pude evitarlo… **

**(De hecho fueron los múltiples ensayos y exposiciones que acortaron mi tiempo U_U)**

**"Ve a la universidad, decían. Será mega divertido, decían"**

**No pido nada ya… ya soy de chocolate.**

**Un feo chocolate sin sueños y esperanzas, al que le dijeron que mejor se cambiara a una ingeniería.**

** Pero eso sí, con unas increíbles ojeras.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(JHG)**


	22. Claridad

**_Hay personas que no tienen perdón de Dios, y yo no… pero estos meses fueron muy difíciles para mí y para mi familia. A las que aún me leen, las creo con el derecho de recibir una explicación._**

**_La Universidad me absorbió al 100, cuando termine mi semestre me sentí feliz, porque ya iba a poder escribir a gusto. Pero ¡oh sorpresa! En noviembre me disloque la muñeca derecha y use un yeso durante mes y medio. Fin de año, fiestas y familia… después a principios de enero, mi madre enfermo y estuvo internada, ahora está mucho mejor, pero en su momento fue algo muy desgastante y siendo la única soltera, cuidarla era mi misión. Ya que está en casa, puedo tomar estas dos últimas semanas de vacaciones para escribir… y bueno aquí está. Esa fue mi odisea de estos 3 meses, muy larga y complicada pero espero su comprensión. Con los demás capítulos, quería terminarla cuanto antes, pero como creo que la historia y ustedes no se lo merecen la seguiré como la tenía planeada, sé que puedo tardar un poco pero no la abandonare, eso sí ténganlo por seguro._**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_.._

_..._

_Estiro su mano y deslizo sus nudillos desde mi hombro derecho hasta rosar mis dedos, sus ojos siguieron el recorrido, mi piel tembló y de la porción de piel que él toco pude sentir que fuego salía._

_─ Necesito… que me digas exactamente que paso esa noche con Jacob Black. Porque lamentablemente él ya no podrá hablar._

_..._

_.._

_._

**Capítulo 22. Claridad**

.

..

_El hombre que pretende verlo todo con claridad antes de decidir nunca decide._

**_Henri-Frédéric Amiel_**

.

.

.

.

.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Quiero que hables por favor… hazlo.

─ No… sobre Jake ¿Qué le hiciste?

─ Eso no importa ahora, solo quiero que hables.

Me aleje de él. No pudo, él no o… ¿O sí? Apreté con fuerza mis puños, toda la piel de mi cuerpo se erizo y pude sentir como mi cuero cabelludo picaba. La sangre recorría mis venas, pero esta vez quemaba, ardía… dolía. Sus ojos verdes y limpios. Quería pensar que estaban realmente limpios, que él no había hecho nada retorcido y que todo esto era simplemente el resultado de un perverso juego de palabras.

─ Dime que le has hecho…

─ ¡Nada que no merezca el muy hijo de puta! ─ La saña en su voz y el fuego emanante de sus ojos termino por contestarme lo que sus palabras no pudieron, o quisieron formular.

─ ¡Por Dios! ─ Las lágrimas salieron de manera automática. Eleve mis manos hasta mi rostro y trate de disminuir el quejido que salió de entre mis labios. ─ Lárgate. Aléjate de mí. Trate de retroceder un poco más y él se estiro para tomarme de los hombros.

─ ¡¿Te preocupas por ese bastardo en vez de intentar recuperar lo nuestro?! ¡Eres increíble Isabella, increíble! ─ Sus gritos resonaron por toda la habitación y en el fondo de mi corazón, llore peor que una niña pequeña. Sus manos queman y sus dedos me aprisionan demasiado fuerte. Duele, otra vez me duele.

─ ¡¿Pero qué mierda le estás haciendo?! ¡Abre! ─ Alice grito desde la fuera de mi habitación, sus puños se impactaban constantemente contra la manera le la puerta. Sus manos se cerraron aún más sobre mí hombro y me retorcí buscando soltarme.

─ Duele. Por favor suéltame

─ ¿Te lastimo…? lo siento, pero quiero que sepas que es así como me he sentido todo este tiempo, a mí también me duele.

El ardor de sus dedos alrededor de mis hombros, el fuego de sus ojos y su mal semblante se disiparon en un solo segundo, se separó de mí y me dio la espalda y en cuestión de segundos sus dedos se perdieron entre su cabello.

─ ¡Otra vez no! ─ se acercó hasta la pequeña mesita que estaba alado de la cama y arrojo la jarra con agua y el vaso dacia una de las paredes. Por un momento todo perdió sentido, giro el rostro solo un poco y su mirada transmitió a mi cuerpo una nueva onda de calor, una que hace bastante que no sentía.

La ligera corriente que golpeaba a los cimientos de la casa, los gritos de Alice y los golpes en la puerta perdieron su denotación; nuestros cuerpos se rosaron, sus brazos se cerraron sobre mi espalda y sus dedos acariciaron la piel que tenían disponible, tomando en cuenta que está a desnuda nada quedo sin tu tacto. Es suave, es tierno… es él. Él regresa a mí

─ ¿Qué le has hecho?

─ Sssshh… él no importa, ya no importa. Nada vale lo suficiente como para desperdiciar esto y… me di cuenta 2 años y 5 meses después.

Las pulgares limpiando mis lágrimas sus labios sellaron cualquier tipo de réplica de mi parte y me llevaron a aquel mundo de devoción hacia nuestro amor, aquel que ya hace tanto había lapidado en lo más profundo de mi mente y en de mi espíritu. Se percibe diferente y él, por fin es tan cálido.

─ Mi amor... ─ sus manos recorrieron por última vez mi cuerpo.

Sus labios rozaron ligeramente los míos, dejo escapar el aire. Sostuvo mis mejillas, beso mi frente y después cada pómulo, me acaricio el alma con su suave esencia y me sostuvo de pie con su imponente fuerza. Con que facilidad termine dentro de sus brazos, acunada en su pecho mientras sus manos tomaban mis caderas sujetándome firmemente a su placer y deleite. Sus dedos acariciaban mi fría y desnuda piel mientras sus labios repartían algunos besos sobre mi cabello, mis manos me sujetaban a su cintura mientras nuestros pies se movían al compás.

El sonido pierde sus propiedades, los sentidos e bloquean y nuestros sistema de seguridad se apagan, por fin las murallas que creamos en este tiempo se desvanecen. Estamos piel con piel, corazón con corazón y sentimientos que encaran a su pasado. Desnudos en cuero y alma nos miramos mientras acariciamos el cuerpo que yace a nuestro alcance. Las palabras sobran tanto como lo hicieron los gritos, los llantos y reproches de las épocas pasadas. Somos fuego y pasión, deseo y necesidad, dos cuerpo que necesitan de besos sin sonidos y murmullos cálidos.

Entre mis piernas, jadeante y posesivo acariciaba mis pechos y besaba mi cuello. Sus dedos rozaban ligeramente mis pezones duros y excitados que ansían un contacto mucho más profundo. Recargada en una de las paredes mientras su cuerpo me mantiene quieta, solo puedo disfrutar de lo que me ofrece; acaricio su cabello, beso su frente y rodeo con mis piernas su cadera, me restriego contra él mientras evitó jadear ruidosamente. Acalla mis gemidos posando sus labios sobre los míos.

Me atrae, me exprime y por fin estoy totalmente expuesta. Juega con mi cuerpo, con mis pensamientos y mis sensaciones. Sus manos comienzan a recorrer mis mulso masajeándolos delicadamente mientras su labios se pierden en mi cuello. Grabo en mi mente cada una de las caricias que me da, su olor y el sabor de su pasión. Su pecho desnudo sensibiliza cada vez más mis pezones que se estrellan contra él.

─ No soporto… la idea de que te haya tenido en sus brazos. Que lo recibieras en tu cuerpo. ─ susurro mordiendo mi cuello. Me removí un poco cuando sus dientes se clavaron ligeramente en mi piel.

─ No fue así… tienes que escucharme.

─ En este preciso momento no puedo hacerlo… ya habrá oportunidad, te lo prometo. Ahora solo quiero hacerte mía. Una y mil veces. Permíteme hacerte el amor.

─ Mi cuerpo y corazón te pertenecen, tómalos y has lo que desees con ellos.

Me tomo del trasero y me apretujo más contra su pelvis donde pude sentir su inconfundible erección. Mi corazón bombeo la sangre con una mayor intensidad; sonrío ligeramente cuando lo veo acercarse a mi cama; me deposito con sumo cuidado y se enderezo un poco. Todo es diferente, se siente diferente. Sus ojos están luminosos pero tienen una pequeña sombra de angustia. Sus manos que descansan en mis muslos temblado ligeramente mientras los abre poco a poco; sus dedos presionan con la fuerza necesaria para seguirme provocando. Dejo caer mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y me someto ante su orden silenciosa; abro mis piernas perdiendo momentáneamente la vergüenza que había acumulado durante estos últimos meses de inactividad. Quiero ceder ante sus deseos, quiero ser la que el necesita, quiero ser su complemento. Quiero ser todo lo que él quiera. Su mujer, su amante, su amiga… su hija. Lo que sea necesario para seguir disfrutando de su presencia, de su olor y de su voz.

Se inca y sus rostro termina muy cerca de mi femineidad, mi respiración acaba por alborotarse a causa de la expectación que su aliento me da. Quiero que me toque de aquella forma tan íntima que ya hace tiempo deje de sentir, quiero sus labios por todo mi ser y a su cuerpo cernirse con fuerza sobre el mío. Aplastándome. Reclamándome nuevamente como suya. Haciéndome vibrar solo como él sabe hacerlo, como necesito que lo haga.

─ Hace tiempo estuve aquí y no me comporte como el mejor de los caballeros. ─ Sus palabras resonaron en lo más profundo de mi ser. Se acerca a mi vientre, besa mi monte venus y su lengua se desliza lenta y sigilosa hasta hundirse entre mis pliegues.

Toma mi cuerpo, bebe de mi esencia y me arrastra a un violento torbellino de pasión y lujuria, de amor y esperanza. Sus labios son dulces y sus dedos gentiles cuando irrumpen en feminidad. Toco su cabello y me levanto un poco para ver mis dedos perderse entre su mata broncínea, sus vigorosos brazos sosteniendo mis muslo y, sus espada fuerte y torneada moverse a causa de nuestra pasión. Susurro, respiro entre dientes y gimoteo desesperada.

Aprieto el abdomen cuando los primeros síntomas de mi orgasmo azotan mi conciencia. Me dejo caer y tapo mi boca cuando me suelta justo en la cúspide del nirvana. Quiero llorar, quiero gritar pero lo que más me interesa en este momento es que me tome por completo y me deje llegar a él.

─ Has aprendido a controlarte. Eso es hermoso. ─ Cierra mis piernas y lloriqueo aún más por el cosquilleo que siento. ─ Te vez primorosa con las mejillas sonrojadas y tus labios brillantes al par de tus ojos; tu cabello revuelto y tu piel roja.

─ Por favor… Edward.

─ ¿Perdón? ─ sonríe con incredulidad y por un momento no sé qué he hecho mal.

Toma amabas rodillas con una sola mano y así, ejerce aún más presión sobre mí. Juntas, las desliza hacia la derecha, giro mi cadera y la posición se convierte en algo ligeramente incómodo. Mi espalda se mantiene pegada a la cama pero ahora las piernas están tiradas hacia un lado. Tarata de girarme cuando me doy cuenta que mira directo hacia mi entrepierna. Así tiene una visión algo más "morbosa" de mí entrepierna.

─ Tranquila, cariño. Tranquila. Se mira divino, es carnoso y brillante. ─ Su voz se torna ronca. Estiro una mano, tomo una de mis almohadas y la habiente hacia su rostro mientras esta distraído. Me tapo la cara y muerdo mi labio.

─ ¡Edward! No digas eso.

─ ¿Tú… me has arrojado una almohada? ─ Su risa suena aun diferente. Me enardece más el cuerpo y el corazón. Aprieta mis piernas contra el colchón y el cosquilleo regresa. El aíre se queda atrapado en mis pulmones muestras lo frota contra el colchón, provocando que mis sexo quede apretujado entre mis muslos, me estimula con mi propio cuerpo; muevo mis manos y abro los ojos, cara a cara, sonríe lascivamente y mi cuerpo tiembla. Ahora su mano libre se cierne sobre mi cadera. Y me sujeta.

─ Eres una mala chica. Primero. A su padre tiene que hablarle de ustedes y segundo. El respeto ante todo, no puede andar lanzándoles cosas a la cara a sus mayores. Tendré que darle una reprimenda. ─ Susurro lo último muy cerca de mi oído. Su lengua rozo mi lóbulo y sentí la punta de su miembro hacer lo mismo en mi sexo. Me removí un poco y se acomodó más cerca de mí.

─ ¿Edward?

─ Has quebrantado la primera norma. No me dejas más remedio que…

Y de una sola envestida abrió mi piel. Mis manos en seguida se colaron en sus antebrazos y clave mis dedos en él, esto era inevitable. La posición en la que me tenía hacia mucho más estrecha mi cavidad y en cuanto toda su longitud golpeo mi útero, no pude aguantar más aquel alarido de placer. Cerré mis ojos extasiada por la sensación de aquel arrollador orgasmo. Me encorve; tire de él, busque su cuerpo desesperada. Tome sus mejillas y vacíe el resto de mi embriaguez entre sus labios. Temblando aun, lo lamí y mordisquee a mi antojo mientras arremetía con firmeza alargando mi dulce agonía; el sonido acuoso de nuestros cuerpos chocando intensificaba más mi placer. Los espasmos de mi primer orgasmo aun no terminaban cuando una nueva oleada descendió desde mi pecho y se posó en mi vientre.

Solté sus labios cuando se enderezo. Su mirada oscura y deseosa eran inigualables, la concentración y el esfuerzo estaban presentes en su cincelado rostro, recorrí todo su cuerpo con mis manos, en las yemas de los dedos podía sentir el ligero rastro de sudor de su formidable pecho y el cosquilleo de su vello.

─ ¡Mierda…! ─ grite cuando sus dedos aprisionaron uno de mis pezones. No soporte más y me deje ir, libre y plena.

Ajena a cualquier sonido me hundí en la gloria que su miembro provocaba cada vez que se enterraba en mí. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas mientras lo veía moverse con decisión una vez más para después dar paso a la mueca de goce absoluto. Gruño con fuera mientras eyaculaba en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. Luche contra su mano que sostenía mis rodillas juntas y logre vencerlo, pase una rodilla en medio de nosotros y me aferre a su cadera evitando que saliera de mí. Lo mire a los ojos tratando de grabar en mi mente el brillo de su mirada, acaricié sus mejillas y me entrego una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

─ Te he echado tanto de menos.

─ ¿A cual de todo mis Yo?

─ A cada uno que te forma y conforma.

Paso el resto de tarde y gran parte de la noche mostrándome todas aquellas formas en las que se podía dar y recibir placer. Mi pecho se llenaba de deleite y se congelaba a cada final. Mi calor lo abrazaba pero lograba percibir nuevos sentimientos entre nosotros. Sabía que lo ame, lo amo y lo amare por el resto de mis días, pero en cada beso, en cada rose o palabra de amor, encontraba un rastro de dolor y, un sentimiento de pérdida.

Mis fuerzas se esfumaban entre mis piernas y, supe lo que pretendía cuando terminamos tendidos en la cama, mirándonos frente a frente…. Sus ojos cristalinos y llenos de emociones lo dijeron todo.

─ ¿Esto… ha terminado?

─ Si, cariño.

─ Pero… lo que acabamos de hacer.

─ Te entregue aquella faceta que hiciste surgir. No la necesito más. Cuando te dije que quería arreglar las cosas… me refería a una relación mucho más fuerte que nuestro deseo carnal.

─ No te entiendo… no quiero entenderte. ─ tapo mi boca con las manos y muerdo el dorso de ella evitando el llanto que comenzaba a juntarse en mis ojos.

─ Esto ha sido lo mejor de mi vida, justo después de tu nacimiento… ahora que por fin logre quitar esa sobra de tus ojos, ya puedo dejar ir a la mujer que se entregaba a mí de forma desinhibida, con fiereza y pasión.

─ No… no puedes. ─ me senté en la cama, mis músculos protestaron pero eso era nada a lo que estaba sintiendo en mi pecho. ─ Fue una despedida… lo sabía. ¿Te vas otra vez?

─ El hombre que se soterraba en tu cuerpo ha regresado a el. Solo poder verte como mi pequeña, la chica que tengo que proteger a toda costa.

Se puso de pie y tomo su ropa, se vistió lentamente cuando se terminó abotonar la camisa se inclinó un poco, tomo mi mentón y lo levanto un poco.

─ Isabella, siempre te amé y te amare hasta el día en que muera… pero mi deber me dicta esto. A partir de este momento no podré ser para ti más que tu padre.

Me beso, apenas sus labios rosaron los míos, mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar de tan rápido que latía, él se iba. Lo perdí. Rápidamente le pase los brazos por el cuello y me pegue a su cuerpo; para no caer se levantó, pero tan ceñida a él estaba que me llevo consigo. Colgada de Edward, seguí besándolo con toda la intensidad que conocía. Mordió mi labio y lo solté temblando del dolor y el placer; Y cuando lo mire a los ojos, mi Edward se había ido.

Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta. No pude hacer más que tirarme en el lugar en el que me encontraba. Abrió la puerta, no le prestó atención a la pequeña chica que se mantenía pegada a la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Me cubrí el cuerpo con mis manos en intente no llorar otra vez. Lo siguió con la mirada y en seguida se precipitó hacia mí. Se colocó en canclillas frente a mí y levanto mi rostro.

─ ¿Te ha hecho daño?

─ Para nada. Me encuentro muy bien – mentirá; No tenían por qué saber más de lo que seguramente en toda la noche, había escuchado. Si es que no se había movido de afuera de mi habitación.

─ Estas completamente segura.

─ Claro que sí, él no me he hecho daño. ─ Levante aún más mi rostro dándole una ligera sonrisa, tomo una de las sabanas y la coloco en mi cuerpo. Se arrodillo por completo y me abrazo, descanse en sus brazos y unas silenciosas lagrimas surgieron desde los más hondo de mi corazón.

Los tres días siguientes, fueron de lo peor, saber que me aborrecía por lo que le había hecho y que por eso no quisiera tocarme era muy diferente a saber que me amaba tanto como antes y que ahora había decidido dar eso por muerto; era muy diferente, dolía el doble. Por más que trataba de evitar su presencia... Siempre existía una manera en la que lo veía. Su cuerpo no me decía nada, sus acciones menos, pero su mirada, su hermosa y cálida mirada, le transmitían a mi cuerpo otro tipo de sensaciones; cosas que no deseaba y no quería sentir más como medida de protección a mi cordura, y sin importar, seguían ahí. Él lo había dicho; lo nuestro se había acabado, solamente quedaba el sentimiento de un padre hacia su hija, no había nada más que quisiera ofrecerme, y uno lo culpaba… pero en muchas ocasiones dudaba de su actitud. Quería dudar de su decisión.

Evitar, correr y esconderte de tu pasado. Bajar la mirada y prestarle atención al mundo que se esconde debajo de tus palmas. Tus venas palpitan y se mueven aceleradamente, sienten también su mirada, la sangre huye a tus mejillas y se acurrucan celosamente en ellas; piensan que ahora están protegidos pero he ahí su peor escondite.

Mis abuelos seguían sin saber nada o tal vez no querían decirlo, me sentía mucho menor con la primera idea. Seria aterrador darse cuenta que su única nieta lleva, o llevo a cabo diversas situaciones incestuosas con su padre, el cual lo aprobó sin rechistar. Ellos eran cálidos y dulces conmigo, me mantuve durante algunas horas pegada al regazo de mi abuela Esme, que hermoso hubiera sido contarle, tal como muchas veces deseo y me expreso abiertamente, de aquel chico que nublaba mi mente. Necesitaba muchos consejos pero ahora nadie podía ayudarme. Ni Alice, ni Emmett y mucho menos mi tía Rose.

Dos semanas y todos se han ido excepto Alice y Tía Rose. No por lo que había pasado con mi relación con Edward, me había olvidado de todas aquellas atrocidades que me contaron sobre mi familia materna, algunas veces preguntaba pero nadie me decía nada; alegaban no estar autorizadas. Podría quedarme calada un par de días sobre ese tema pero no me iba a dar por vencida. Tenía muchas dudas.

Era muy temprano y ellas aun dormían, tome una de las lanchas y salí de la cueva. Los ligeros rayos del sol me deslumbraron más de lo normal, espere unos minutos antes de salir completamente. Camine en silencio por toda la playa, estaba cansada física y emocionalmente. Todo está mal y anqué quiera arreglarlo no podría. Todo está hecho una mierda. Después de tantos años sigo preguntándome porque le mentí y me fui a arrojar a los brazos de Jacob, porque cometí esa estupidez y todas las sucesivas. Si éramos felices, demasiado; y aunque creí que alguna vez la sociedad seria la que me separara de su calor, me equivoqué, fui yo. No fue Edward ni Jacob, fui yo.

Me senté en una gran roca que estaba a la orilla de la playa. Acerqué mis piernas a mi pecho, tome mis tobillos y deje caer mi cabeza en mis rodillas, serré los ojos y respire algunas veces tratando de aplacar mi corazón. La humedad del viento me erizo la piel y los bellos de la nunca se me crisparon como cada vez que el me miraba. Pero sabía perfectamente que la calidez que sentía era por el ambiente.

¿Qué fue? Por qué hice de mi vida una mierda, todo está fuera de mis planes y no sé exactamente como continuar. Me deje llevar por el aquí y el ahora, en otras circunstancias y otras historias es lo mejor, pero en la mía no, nada de lo que pasa en mi vida es convencional y deje que el viento me llevara como un barco de vela. No preste atención ni a mi capitán ni tome en cuenta a mi timón. Él quiere arreglar las cosas. Recuperar el tiempo. Pero tengo miedo de volver a fastidiarla con mi mal juicio, con mis niñerías y mi débil carácter. Porque, en este momento haciendo un recuento de nuestra historia. Siempre me mostré dura pero débil, decidida pero temerosa, madura pero infantil y libre pero siempre me até en cada error.

Levante el rostro y mire hacia el horizonte, me sentía desolada y no soportaba más sentirlo. Todo era triste en la oscuridad de la cueva que había formado con mis piernas y mis manos, por eso decidid libérame, que fácil se escuchaba. El sol estaba a un cuarto del cielo y algunos rayos se perdían en aquella línea que separaba el azul celeste del cielo y el azul cristalino del mar. Estire un las piernas y los brazos; bostece un poco y cerré los ojos momentáneamente cuando su particular olor acaricio mi nariz. Aspire profundamente y sonreí ligeramente, como podía recordarlo tan bien, que ahora lo podía materializar de una manera impresionante. Abrí los ojos mire un poco más el paisaje y volví a aquel monologo interno.

¿Qué es de mi vida y que quiero hacer con ella? ¿Qué podré hacer con lo que tengo? Todo lo que me han dicho en estas últimas semanas no es tan terrible como parece. Me aterra aquella mujer que me engaño por como la han pintado. Me aterra lo que han hecho por esconderme de ella. Me aterra la vida de mis padres pero me aterra más darme cuenta lo que yo he hecho con mi migaja de tiempo en este mundo. No he hecho nada, ser un cerebro en la secundaria privada solo me basto para saltar un año en el bachillerato Publico y así llegar más rápido a la universidad, pero nada más, no me dejo un buen raciocinio. Me obligue a madurar para poder estar al lado de Edward y lo único que logre fue hacerlo, si es que se puede decir, pero de una forma equivocada.

Como desearía poder regresar el tiempo y evitar tantas cosas. Tener un libro y poder arrancar aquellas oscuras páginas pero eso es imposible, ya todo está escrito y grabado en nuestras mentes y corazones. Odio lo que le hice y en lo que me convertí, me odio y siempre será así, porque lo lastime y me herí en el transcurso.

La reflexión de mi vida y el recuento de todo ya no sirve de nada, pero quizás… ojala aun quede un quizás y esto pueda continuar de una mejor manera. Con nuevas reglas, nuevos premios y castigos. Fui muriendo en estos dos años y tengo tantas ganas de revivir por mí y para él. Necesito su amor, necesito que me ame y que me perdone. Dicen por ahí, "El verdadero amor perdona… pero ese verdadero amor tampoco engaña" y me duele. Sé que lo hice. Sé que no puedo ser menor que una ramera. Muchas veces quise justificarme diciendo que no fue competo, pero lo intente y eso es lo que cuenta. Anquen no recuerdo que era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza lo hice y ya no hay marcha atrás. Tengo que lograr borrar ese error o por lo menos hacerlo empañar por todo el amor que, aunque me duela en el alma, aun siento por él.

Muchas veces quise dejar de amarlo pero no pude hacerlo, me negaba su cariño y yo me aferre, me dejo y yo lo trate de alejar de mi vida… pero siempre estaríamos unidos por la sangre, su sangre que corre por mis venas; caliente y furiosa que recorre mi cuerpo día con día. Cuando era más chica jure atraparlo y hacerlo caer ante mí, amarlo y hacerlo enredarse en mi cuerpo. Olvidarse de las otras y me mirara solo a mí, no como su pequeña, sino como la mujer que lo ama y siente todo el mundo sobre sus hombros cada vez que lo besa a escondidas o siente su pasión en la oscuridad de una habitación. Él me ha hecho ver que aún no es tan tarde, que podemos hacer algo por lo menos para poder vivir en paz.

Tenían que recuperarlo. Cerré los ojos y deje que la brisa marina llegara a mis fosas nasales y luego a mi espíritu. Sería un nuevo comienzo. Mi comienzo. Volver a intentar tenerlo a mi lado, sin niñerías y estupideces. Sin tropiezos. Todo lo que deseo lograr con él hasta cierto punto, es un poco fantasioso. Y lo único que logre quizás sea volver a destruirnos, pero quiero tomar el riesgo. Aunque es muy egoísta de mi parte poner su corazón en juego, sé que si logro remediar todo lo que nos hizo infelices. Quiero ser todo lo que el desee, lo que necesite. Es el momento de luchar contra mi yo pasado y mi entorno en el presente. Si quiero hacer algo, creo que aún estoy a tiempo para hacerlo. Quiero estar con él por siempre. Volver a jugar el gato y el ratón, pero con algunas acepciones. Ahora ya sé que es lo que me espera si ésta vez lo hago bien.

Regrese a un poco más allá de las ocho de la noche. En cuanto deje la lancha en la entrada de la casa tuve a mis tías enfrente de mí, con los ojos llorosos y la angustia a flor de piel. No dijeron nada, solo Alice me tomo del brazo y tiro de mí llevándome prácticamente de regreso a casa. Me dejó en el sillón sentada mientras que Ali tomaba el teléfono que se encontraba en la mesa central de la habitación. Rose solo mantenía loa ojos clavados en mí, con sus manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

─ Ya ha aparecido. Acaba de regresar. ─ Su voz entrecortada por las lágrimas me dejo un poco confundida. ¿Tan malo era salir a dar un paseo? ─ Si... Lo siento Edward, si... Se supone que la estábamos vigiando. Perdón... Si, sí. Bye.

─ ¿En dónde estabas? ─ Susurro Alice en cuanto dejo el teléfono en su lugar.

─ Salí a dar un paseo a la playa. Lamento no haberles avisado; Además, claro está, de llegar tarde.

─ Por lo menos pudiste haber dejado una nota en algún lugar de la casa. Porque es difícil levantarte y ver que la chica a la que se supone estas vigilando no esté en su habitación.

─ Tía Rose ya dije que lo sentía.

─ Esperemos que eso le baste a Edward para no enfadarse más contigo. Sube a tu habitación y espéralo ahí.

─ Pero... No fue nada, ¿Lo hiciste venir por esto? Cielos, cielos. No. ─ Me puse de pie y corrí a mi habitación.

Cada vez que escuchaba algún ruido en la parte de abajo se me erizaba la piel. Me metí entre mis sabanas y tratando de descansar cerré mis ojos. El suave motor de la lancha me hizo despertar de mi pequeño letargo. Corrí a asomarme por la ventana; algunas luces se iban prendiendo conforme la lancha se acercaba a la casa y se apagaba cuando ya había pasado por ese tramo su mirada era seria, pero no se veía enojado. Sus manos sostenían firmemente el timón y su cabello se mecía con el aire que rompía por la velocidad.

─ Cielos... No, no.─ Corrí hacia la puerta, coloque él seguro y regrese a la cama, me tape con las cobijas hasta la cara, cerré los ojos y me concentre en recobrar la paz con ayuda respiración.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**_Ligero adelanto._**

_─ Muñequita… tu madre, ella._

_Mi corazón se detuvo, mi mente se quedó en el segundo en el que Marisa me sonrió; no había nubes cargadas que avecinara siquiera un pequeño chubasco, por lo que no entendía de donde había surgido aquel trueno. Extendí mis brazos y el grito de horror se escuchó retumbar desde mis pulmones hasta el último lugar de la playa cando vi su vida esparcirse entre mis dedos para después caer en pequeñas gotas manchando la pureza de la arena._

.

.

.

**Termine… honestamente no sé cuando regrese, pero como dije arribita no lo voy a dejar.**

** Espero que no sea mucho tiempo. Tengan por seguro que será mucho menos que el anterior. **

**¿Ok?**

**Bye - Bye!**

**JHG**


	23. Luz y Oscuridad

**_Chrrocientos años después regrese... No diré nada. :D_**

**_Bueno si. Gracias a todas las que me siguen leyendo y a todas aquellas que se acaban de unir a la historia... Gracias!_**

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Cada vez que escuchaba algún ruido en la parte de abajo se me erizaba la piel. Me metí entre mis sabanas y tratando de descansar cerré mis ojos. El suave motor de la lancha me hizo despertar de mi pequeño letargo. Corrí a asomarme por la ventana; algunas luces se iban prendiendo conforme la lancha se acercaba a la casa y se apagaba cuando ya había pasado por ese tramo su mirada era seria, pero no se veía enojado. Sus manos sostenían firmemente el timón y su cabello se mecía con el aire que rompía por la velocidad._

─ _Cielos... No, no.─ Corrí hacia la puerta, coloque él seguro y regrese a la cama, me tape con las cobijas hasta la cara, cerré los ojos y me concentre en recobrar la paz con ayuda respiración._

_._

_._

**Capítulo 23. Luz y Oscuridad.**

**.**

**.**

Sonrió con nostalgia mientras me quito las cobijas de encima; _en que habíamos quedado Isabella. _Me pongo de pie y comienzo a tender mi cama. Termino de colocar las almohadas, doy un par de pasos y llego hasta la puerta para quitarle el pestillo, regreso y me siento en una esquina; suspiro cuando escucho la puerta abrirse con fuerza. Acabo de descubrir tantas cosas de mí que me siento algo agobiada, y ahora que miro su rostro serio y sus puños apretados me crispo aún más, lo he vuelo a joder.

─ Lo lamento. no puedo decir nada más y su aparente serenidad no me da como para decir alguna otra cosa.

Tengo sus manos sobre mis hombros mucho antes de que mi enorme explicación surja. Sus ojos se suavizan y en seguida me estrecha contra su pecho. Rodeándome con sus brazos me toma por la cintura y me pone de pie. Sin dejar que siquiera llegue a tocar el suelo me estrecha más en contra de sí. Siento su suave aliento sobre la coronilla y llevo mis manos a sus antebrazos, pese a su supuesta postura relajada sus brazos y su espalda se encuentran muy tensos.

─ No vuelvas a hacerlo, nunca. ¿Me escuchas?

─ Si. En serio, lo lamento mucho… es solo que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mí. Me agobia estar aquí.

─ Sabes… que he tenido que dejar una reunión por esto. ─ Y lo sé, se mira guapísimo enfundado en ese traje negro a la medida, una camisa azul a juego y una corbata negra, no puedo dejar de mirarlo. ─ Además de desquiciar al capitán del jet, sin olvidar toda la angustia de las dos horas anteriores. Debes de tener un poco de consideración por tus tías y por mí.

─ No puedo decir nada más que lo lamento. No pensé que se fuera a armar tal alboroto por un simple paseo.

─ ¿Es muy difícil darnos un poco de consideración? No puedes andar por ahí sin nadie que te vigile… no me perdonaría. No podría.

Que estresante es eso, me siento tranquila estando entre sus brazos y agobiada por su reclamo ¿Por qué es que ahora están muy encrespados? Ya no hay nada que temer, me tienen bien recluida en su pequeña fortaleza y no encuentro ningún peligro dentro. Estamos a varios kilómetros del poblado más cercano y nadie sabe siquiera que estoy aquí. Mi amada doble debe de estar en casa disfrutando de la vida junto a su madre.

─ Hare lo que pueda.- sonreí ligeramente cuando sus brazos se endurecieron aún más.

─ Ese es el problema. No lo tienes que intentar, tienes que hacerlo. ─ Me deposito cuidadosamente sobre el suelo y tomo mis manos. Las levanto a la altura de su rostro y sin apartar la mirada de mí, sus labios se deslizaron delicadamente por el dorso de cada una. Mi piel se erizo ante su contacto.

─ ¿Ya has cenado?

─ No tenía mucho apetito; además no me he sentido muy bien.

─ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ─ Sus labios se detuvieron y su ceño se frunció tenuemente.

─ Es solo el calor. No estoy acostumbrada y aun me cuesta, pero seguro que pronto estaré mejor. No te preocupes de nada.

Soltó una de mis manos y se afianzo muy bien a la otra. Entrelazo nuestros dedos y se giró para comenzar a andar. No opuse ninguna resistencia y me deje guiar por su acompasado paso. No volvió a abrir la boca. Bajamos por la escaleras, pasamos por la pequeña sala en la que Rose mira en la TV un programa de cocina y Alice ojea perezosamente una revista pija. No nos miran, solo Alice se toma la molestia de asentir cuando pasamos junto a ella. Sabe que me harán comer.

─ Siéntate. ─ Me deja de pie frente a la los banquillos color blanco y se acerca a otro, se deshace de la corbata, se quita el saco para después dejarlo sobre él. Se arremanga las mangas mientras se aproxima al frigorífico.

Abre la puerta y saca unas cuantas cosas. Alcanzo a ver un par de calabacillas y zanahorias; unos cuantos pimientos y un platito con pollo. Lo veo moverse de un lado a otro en la cocina. Me recuerda cuando era pequeña y me preparaba el desayuno antes de llevarme al colegio y él irse a la pequeña oficina del pueblo. No digo nada, solo lo dejo hacer. Me siento en silencio y sigo mirando, minutos u horas. No lo sé, me siento tan bien estando cerca de él.

Cuando deposita un plato humeante de consomé de pollo siento como si no hubiera comido en días – y es verdad, no he tenido mucha hambre últimamente –, porque el estómago me ruge y se me hace agua la boca. Tiene una pinta estupenda y el aroma que desprende no hace más que hacerlo ver mucho más suculento. Tomo la cuchara que me ofrece y le encajo el diente al caldo. Su pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia no se me pasa a desapercibida cuando reprimo un ligero gemido de satisfacción. Decir que esta delicioso es quedarse corto.

─ Entonces, ¿Estoy algo así, como castigada?

─ ¿En que podrías estar castigada aquí? Pero fíjate que no es muy mala idea… ─ Se recargo en la encimera encarándome para después inclinarse un poco y acercarse a mi rostro, la respiración se me detiene durante un segundo y la cuchara se pierde en el camino. Cierro los ojos y al abrirlos, sigue ahí, con su seriedad perpetua y su calidad esencia.

─ No lo sé. A ti se te da muy bien lo de intentar cosas. ─ Un destello de valentía me ilumina y pude sonreír al ver el ligero desconcierto en su ceño fruncido. Regreso a la carga con el consomé y no digo nada hasta que su sonrisa se curva de una manera casi imperceptible; que si no fuera porque estaba lo suficiente cerca como para mirarlo, nunca me habría dado cuenta. Suelto el cubierto y dejo las palmas sobre la barra.

─ ¡Come! Ya pensare en algo para más tarde. ─ Toca con su dedo índice mi nariz y sale de la cocina, caminado de aquella manera tan suya. La elegancia y fuerza se convierte en una mezcla explosiva de masculinidad.

Me limpio la comisura de los labios con una servilleta, di un pequeño brinco del taburete – que por alguna extraña, no tan extraña razón, me siento muy contenta y activa. – Deposito los trastes en el lavabo. Doy la vuelta y camino tranquilamente hacia la sala, me muero de ganas por ver que ha tramado.

Alice ahora ve la tv, la revista de moda descansa a su lado derecho, no me presta le menor atención, así que sigo mi camino hacia mi habitación. Rose sale de ella con una cesta bacía en la manos y una pequeña toalla colgada del hombro, en cuanto me mira sus ojos transmiten su sorpresa. Aun no suelta el pestillo, recompone su semblante y me sonríe. No dice nada, solo me toma de la mano y ahora somos las dos las que entramos. Me siento algo confundida. No le pregunto nada y solo me dejo guiar, tengo curiosidad pero sé que si abro la boca no dirá nada, así que esperar parece mi mejor opción.

─ Siéntate. ─ Me deja frente al espejo del tocador, puedo verla tomando mi cabello y comenzando a trenzarlo, estos días me recuerda mucho a cuando era pequeña. Alice o Emm vigilándome mientras tía Rose me prepara para ir a este u otro lugar. Cuando termina, da dos golpecitos en mi hombro y como acto reflejo, me estiro y tomo una goma para el cabello y se la paso. ─ Te darás un baño y luego dormir ¿ok?

─ Por supuesto. ─ Dejo que me ponga de pie y me saque la ropa de apoco. En un par de minutos ya me encuentro desnuda. No siento pena ni vergüenza, ellas conocen tal vez más de mí que yo misma.

Vuelve a tomar mi mano y me guía hacia el cuarto de baño, la pequeña bañera que descansa en la esquina norte está llena de una espumosa y humeante agua, el olor a lavanda y a sales minerales viajan con el vaho. Me ayuda a entrar en la bañera y deja una nueva cesta con aceites, esencias y más sales cerca de mí. Me palmea ligeramente en el cabello, da media vuelta y se dirige a la puerta, antes de salir me lanza un beso y se va. Como pueden ser tan dulces conmigo cuando he sido muy desconsiderada al irme sin ninguna preocupación.

Me recargo por completo y dejo que el agua relaje cada uno de mis músculos, han pasado y he descubierto tantas cosas de mi misma, en menos de 24 horas que me ha dejado todo el cuerpo hecho papilla. Sus suaves y estilizados dedos descienden por mi mandíbula, pasan por mi cuello para después llegar a mi pecho.

─ ¿Este es mi castigo? ─ Suelto entre suspiro, sus manos son una delicia.

─ No lo sé… podría ser. ─ Su voz es ronca, es sensual… es todo lo que tuve, deje ir y estoy dispuesta a recuperar.

No me había dado cuenta que tenía las manos aferradas a los bordes de la bañera hasta que le trate de levantarlas para tocarlo; con los dedos entumecidos las elevo suavemente hasta colocarlas sobre las suyas; avanzo, quiero más, sigo hasta sus antebrazos. Las mangas de la camisa las tiene remangadas, el varonil vello de su brazos acarician la yemas de mis dedos. No abro los ojos mientras disfruto de la gloria de su contacto. Se termina la piel desnuda y llego al dobladillo, no me detengo, continuo mi acenso hasta sus hombros y después hacia su cuello. Cuando llego a la mandíbula abro los ojos y levanto la cabeza para mirarlo. Soy suya y él es mío, lo veo en su mirada, me estiro un poco más y tiro de él hacia mí, al principio opone cierta resistencia, pero después de unos cuantos segundos de disputa sede. Se acerca sigiloso, atento y con aquellos sentimientos no hace más que disparara mi pulso.

Sus labios acarician los míos y siento que en ese preciso instante puedo morir sin ningún temor, ha regresado a mí, estoy segura. Primer es un ligero rose, después su lengua se asoma de entre sus labios y acaricia los míos e inminentemente, ya no me puedo detener. Me estiro sin pudor alguno, sin importar que mis pechos quedan fuera de la seguridad del agua de la bañera y me aferro a su cabello, lo jalo aún más y me dejo llevar por toda pasión que llevo dentro y que trata de escapar por cada poro de mi piel, pero que ahora, simple y llanamente se concentra en mis labios. Invade mi boca, saquea de ella hasta la última palabra de disculpa, de ternura y de amor. Exprime mis sentimientos y rompe mis barreras; vuelvo a ser suya, estoy expuesta y no me importa nada; si esta vez solo quiere divertirse… por aquella forma tan arrebatadora de besarme me doy cuenta que no es así. Hemos regresado al mismo punto de partida, nosotros. Y eso… eso me gusta.

Suelta mis hombros y lleva sus manos justamente al hueco debajo de mis brazos, y me levanta mientras él se incorpora de apoco. Que dulce sabe. Que bien me siento. Tengo tantas ganas de llorar, que podría gritar de la felicidad en este preciso momento; si no fuera por el tipo de demanda que su pasión ejerce sobre mí en este matemático relampagueo, me encontraría regodeándome por las atenciones que me da. Coloca su antebrazo justo debajo de mis senos y me pega a su cuerpo; su otra mano, la va deslizando lentamente por mi abdomen hasta que la posiciona muy cerca de mi monte de venus. Me derrito ante la suavidad de sus caricias y gimo en sus labios. Me aprieta aún más y cultivando muy poca fuerza, lo que a mí me parece, me saca de la bañera y termina de pegar toda mi espalda a su pecho, mi trasero entra en contacto de inmediato con su ingle y me retuerzo en contra de sí.

─ Te llevare a la cama. ─ Susurro.

Suelta mis labios y me giro entre sus brazos, su mirada cristalina y oscura me abraza con su felicidad desbordante. Esas cuantas palabras poseen un sinfín de promesas en su _corpus_. Me aferro a sus antebrazos y acerco mi cabeza a su pecho, enredo mis piernas en su cintura y solamente puedo mantenerme expectante de su próxima jugada. El frio de la mi habitación golpea mi espalda húmeda cuando abre la puerta. Me aferro más a él y de cierta forma siento como apresura el paso. La supuesta serenidad que hace unos segundos poseía se esfuma. Estoy impaciente y me siento molesta. Me fastidia tener tantos sentimientos para con él, que sean muy fuertes y lo peor de todo, no saber cómo manejarlos. Siento que voy a explotar si no me toma ahora… lo quiero, ¡ahora!

─ ¡Date prisa….! ─ Le susurro cuando hemos llegado al borde de mi cama, puedo sentirla.

─ No planeo tomarte… te lo he dicho antes. No lo haré. ─ Sus manos dejan de sostenerme de las caderas y ahora cargo en mis muslos y en mis brazos mi propio peso. Me separo de su cuello y miro su rostro; bueno, realmente es su perfil, está evitando mi mirada.

─ No puedes hacerme esto. ─ Repliego mis anclas y libero la marea. Caigo en mi mullido lecho. ─ ¿Por qué…?

─ No puedo. ─ Sigo su mirada y me encuentro con que lo que ha captado su atención, es la pequeña fotografía en mi cómoda de mi cumpleaños número siete.

Se ve tan joven y guapo; y sigue estándolo. Estamos en un pequeño salón infantil, me tiene sobre sus piernas. Recuerdo que mi tía Ali había organizado una fiesta temática. Siempre me gustaron las hadas y ese día hizo mi sueño realidad; Polvos de hadas, bosques encantados… sonrisas y felicidad. Miro a la cámara con una amplia sonrisa, sostengo en mis brazos una muñeca que me ha obsequiado. Él no hace lo mismo que yo; solo me mira a mí. Como siempre fue.

─ Lo has hecho antes, muchas veces a decir verdad. ¿Por qué ahora no puedes? Además, ¿Por qué me has besado si no planeabas continuar? ─ Aprieto los puños mientras el sigue igual de impasible evitando mi mirada.

─ No lo sé. Simplemente no puedo.

─ Si lo sabes. Y lo sabes muy bien… Pero está bien, sino quieres, no planeo obligarte. La última vez que lo hice te perdí y no quiero que eso vulva a ocurrir. Ya no concibo mi vida sin ti.

Me pongo de pie en la cama. Y solo así me mira. Su rostro refleja la lucha que tiene consigo mismo, esta agobiado. Pongo mis puños en mis caderas y lo miro. Me he tranquilizado. Bueno, solo un poco pero no quiero que se dé cuenta de cuan desesperada estoy porque me tome.

─ No hagas eso…

─ ¿Hacer qué?

─ Poner esa cara… sabes que me destroza. ─ Me toma de las muñecas y trata de tirar de ellas, veo que ni mi cuerpo expuesto lo ínsita. Creo que ya puedo darme por vencida.

─ No sé de qué cara me hablas… en realidad es la única que tengo. ─ Me deshago de sus muñecas y doy unos pasos hacia atrás. ─ Dejémoslo así ¿Vale? No quiero seguir con esto.

─ ¡Maldita sea! Deja de hacerlo. ─ Estira su brazo tratando de detenerme cuando salto fuera de la cama.

─ En serio, no pasa nada. Voy a cambiarme si no quiero pillar un resfriado. Si quieres esperarme hazlo, por mí no hay ningún problema. ─ Trato de reprimir mis tontas lágrimas y me dirijo hacia una de las cajoneras, tomo mi ropa interior y mi pijama. Las pego en mi pecho y cambio de rumbo hacia el cuarto de baño.

─ Tengo que hablar contigo, te esperare aquí. ─ Cierro la puerta y echo el petillo, no es que desconfié pero temo que intente entrar cuando escuche que no pude aguantar las lágrimas.

Me siento como en una montaña rusa, mis emociones bailan dentro de mí. Algunas veces son predecibles pero otras no tiene nada que ver con lo que estoy viviendo. Puedo cambiar tan rápido de la felicidad y el goce a la desesperación y la tristeza. Me pongo mi braga de algodón blanco y un pequeño corpiño. Tomo el pantaloncito de satín lila y la camiseta de tirantes. Seco mi cabello con una toalla y después lo cepillo. Me siento mejor. Abro la puerta y lo encuentro leyendo una pequeña libreta negra con algunas mariposas azules en la pasta. Los colores inundan mi cuerpo cuando me doy cuenta que es aquella libreta que Steph me regalo después de habernos conocido. He escrito tantas cosas en ella… que hasta a me da vergüenza siquiera mirarla, leerla me es inconcebible.

─ ¿Tan mal te hice sentir? ─ Deja la libreta en la cómoda y se incorpora, no puedo moverme, al parecer unos clavos invisibles me mantienen en el mismo lugar. Aguardo expectante a su encuentro. Desliza sus brazos por mi espalda y me estrecha. Percibo su respiración en mi coronilla y no digo nada. ─ Soy un animal. Lo siento tanto. No sé en qué carajos estaba pensando cuanto te dije eso. Tu corazón y tu alma, son lo más importante para mí, si… si te hice sentir así, lo lamentare el resto de mi vida. Tu eres un ser muy valioso y yo me equivoque, en todo.

─ No tenías por qué leer eso. ─ No sé qué decirle, solo quiero que me siga abrazando, siento su perdón y su amor en cada espacio de mi ser.

─ Tienes razón, pero creo que es esencial que lo estudie. ─ Susurra.

─ No lo toque otra vez… estoy cansada. ¿Puedo irme a dormir?

─ Espera un poco. Tengo que contarte algo.

─ Está bien… ─ Me zafo de sus brazos y camino hasta llegar a mi cama, me dejo caer en ella y comienzo a patalear tratando de deshacer la cama. Lo logró. Me meto entre las cobijas y me acurruco.

─ ¿Puedo? ─ Inclina su cabeza hacia el otro lado de la cama. Me encojo de hombros y espero hasta que se sienta alado de mí.

Se quita los zapatos y deja su reloj en el mueble, levanta la colcha y se arropa; se mueve un poco quedando así, muy cerca de mí. Pasa un brazo arriba de mi cabeza y entiendo lo que quiere. Levanto mi cabeza, el baja su brazo y regreso a mi posición ahora descansando sobre su cuerpo. Su palma se extiende por mi espalda y me empuja más hacia su cuerpo.

─ Así está mejor.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

─ ¿Recuerdas… lo que paso aquella noche? ─ La piel se me eriza de pieza a cabeza, no esperara que fuera este nuestro tema de conversación.

─ No quiero hablar de eso Edward. ─ Trato de levantarme pero entierra sus dedos en mi cadera, lanzando una amenaza al aire sobre moverme de mi sitio actual.

─ Tenemos que hacerlo Isabella. Es importante.

─ No. Bueno, la verdad es que no recuerdo muchas cosas y no quiero hacerlo.

─ Tienes que hacer. No recuerdas… por que Jacob, coloco un par de gotas en tus labios, sé que te sentías extraña. Se lo que te hizo. ─ Su voz se tornó agresiva, apenas era un soplo de furia entre sus dientes apretados. Podía jurar que su mandíbula estaba tensa. Podría mirarlo, pero ahora mismo me encontraba pasmada por lo que acababa de decir. ─ Te drogo. El fin no era ese pero él se aprovechó hasta cierto punto de esa situación. El fin no era abusar de ti u obligarte a tener relaciones, era algo más retorcido pero menos grave a la vez.

─ ¿Qué? No… no puedes venir a decirme todo eso así, sin más. ¿Qué era? ─ Mi voz es acuosa. Apenas aquel nudo que sentía en la garganta me permitía articular palabra.

─ ¿Sucedió? ¿Qué recuerdas? ─ Me está cambiando el tema pero quiere escucharme y eso es muy importante para mí ahora. Dejare que crea que ha evadido óptimamente mi pregunta pero no la sacare de la lista. ─ Cuéntamelo.

─ No. No mucho, solo recuerdo que se detuvo y me dijo un par de cosas, después… no recuerdo nada. Me quede dormida de inmediato. Desperté después de un par de horas. Ya era de madrugada y entre en pánico. Sabía que estarías muy molesto. Que descubrirías mi mentira. Mi plan nunca fui irme a meter a su cama, pero realmente no supe como paso. Me sentí asqueada cuando entendí lo que pude haber hecho… ─ Me acurruque en su pecho y solté un sollozo; aun me duele recordad ese sentimiento. La vergüenza y el dolor resurgen de entre mis más oscuros rincones.

─ Tranquila… debí escucharte para evitar todo esto. ─ Su mano libre enrosca un mechón de mi cabello una y otra vez; trata de consolarme, no me lo merezco.

─ Entiendo que hice mal. Muy mal. Tenía miedo.

─ No fuste tú, fue la droga que esos malditos te dieron, querían que te quedaras ahí… y se aprovecharon de la confianza que ya había infundado. Fue Jacob que tergiverso sus planes.

─ Desperté vestida y solo me preocupaba regresar a ti. Trato de hacerme "entrar en razón" diciéndome que era tarde, que podía esperar a que amaneciera; que volviera a dormir y que no me preocupara por nada. Me negué, insistí tanto que me dejo regresar a casa. Pensé que todo fue un sueño. De camino volvió a pedirme perdón y fue entonces cuando comprobé que todo fue verdad y no un asqueroso sueño. Me metí en su cama. Me odie y de alguna forma sigo haciéndolo. Ahora me das una excusa, pero no es suficiente para limpiar mi alma. ─ Tenía la boca seca de tantas palabras. Mis mejillas estaban ya húmedas por el sin número de lágrimas que había comenzado a derramar. Y él no hacía más que reconfortarme acariciando mi espalda.

─ ¿Qué más? ─ Me animo a continuar. Levanto mi rostro y beso mi frente.

─ Llegue a casa, solo quería borrar sus manos… y fue cuando te lastime. Era más pequeña, tenía miedo de haber hecho algo tan desagradable y creí que esa era la solución. Me salió todo mal. Como siempre.

─ Pequeña, lo siento tanto. Te expuse a tantas cosas por nunca hablarte con franqueza.

─ Pero… no me has contestado, ¿Porque querían hacer algo así? ─ Sorbí mi nariz de una forma no muy delicada y levante mi rostro.

─ Por otros motivos… ─ su seño se frunció y desvió la mirada.

─ Los sabes ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

─ No es el momento.

─ Claro que lo es… es momento de hablarnos con honestidad. Dices que eso fue lo que nos destruyó ¿Por qué no volver a comenzar?

─ Porque eso implica bastantes cosas que ahora no estoy dispuesto a perder. ─ saco su brazo con muy poca delicadeza y se enderezo. ─ No. Me tengo que irme y ya es hora de que duermas.

─ Pero si apenas son las 11 y aquí no tengo nada que hacer como para tener que levantarme temprano. ─ Mire el reloj de la cómoda y compruebo la hora, me faltaron algunos minutos, no le preste atención. ─ Además, quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo.

─ No importa, ve a dormir. Aparte, antes de que comenzáramos a hablar dijiste que estabas cansada y querías dormir. ¿Qué paso con eso? ─ Volvió a recostarse y regrese a entre sus brazos, me acurruque mucho más, aprisione su cuerpo con mi mano sobre su abdomen y una de mis piernas sobre las suyas. ─ Yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

─ Pues ya no tengo sueño, quiero saber todo lo que me ocultas y me lo merezco ─ Aguarde en silencio y para mi mala suerte después de unos minutos me di cuenta que la respuesta nunca llegaría. ─ No me lo vas a decir ¿Cierto?

─ Efectivamente. No lo haré. ─ Volvió a pegarme a su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Esta batalla ya la había perdido.

.

.

.

Tengo mucho calor, siento un bullicio de sensaciones viajando por todo mi cuerpo, la presión entre mis piernas es insoportable, no quiero abrir los ojos. Si es un sueño quiero que continúe, nunca ante me había sentido tan bien… buen, solo con él. Muevo las caderas y siento todo su ímpetu rozándose contra mí, suelto un gemido y lo escucho también. Siento su fuerte pecho sobre mis palmas. Ahora estoy un poco más consiente; el pánico y la felicidad me empapan por igual. Mi espalda ya no reposa contra el esponjoso colchón. ¡No puede ser! Abro muy lentamente mis ojos. Estoy encima de él, restregándome como gata en selo contra su entrepierna, he abierto su camisa, tal vez con un fuerte tirón ya que algunos botones descansan muy cerca de mis dedos. Una pequeña capa de sudor perla su frente y sus ojos siguen cerrados, ¿Qué diablos le estoy haciendo? Intento apartarme en contra de mi misma y sus manos se mueven de una forma muy vertiginosa hacia mis caderas.

─ No pares. ─ Su voz es apenas un murmullo ronco que eriza toda mi piel.

─ Lo siento. Yo no quería hacerte esto, lo lamento mucho. ─ Estoy agitada, apenas y puedo hablar. Me recuesto en su pecho y paso mis manos por su cuello pegándolo aún más a mí. Un movimiento de sus caderas es suficiente para reavivar mi pasión.

─ No pasan nada. ─ Sus manos recorren mis costados hasta que llegan a mis hombros y me levantan con delicadeza, suelto su cuello y no opongo la mínima resistencia. ─ Hazlo antes de que mi conciencia despierte por completo; sédala, si, hazlo con tu calor y tu amor.

No abro la boca, solo lo miro a los ojos, sus pozos verdes me alucinan y continúo con lo que sea que hubiera estado haciendo. Acaricio su rostro y beso su pecho. Tomo sus manos y las coloco a cada lado de su cabeza. Me deslizo por su pecho repartiendo uno que otro beso secundado por mis manos que acarician sus pectorales y su abdomen, no recordaba que bien se siente tener ese duro relieve dejado de mis palmas. Tiemblo igual que hace un par de años, abro su pantalón con cuidando de no tocarlo, no he siquiera terminado de bajarle el cierre cuando, sin darme cuenta de mucho, me toma de los brazos y me da la vuelta.

─ No sé qué hare contigo pequeña. ─ Me besa con tanta fuerza que creo que en algún segundo perderé el conocimiento. ─ Dime ¿Qué hago?

─ Hazme el amor.

─ ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ─ Susurra sobre mi cuello, la piel me hormiguea y ahora en lo único que puedo pensar es en él dentro de mí.

─ Si, hoy y siempre. Junto a mí, así de cerca. ─ Quiero besarlo pero él no se aparta de mi cuello. Cierro mis dedos sobre su camisa cuando una de sus manos irrumpe dentro de mi pantaloncillo de dormir. Me acaricia por encima de las bragas. Lo he conseguido. Mi corazón se hinca de felicidad y la excitación viaja por mis venas.

─ ¿Se siente bien? ─ Levanta su rostro y me mira directo a los ojos. Quiero llorar por lo bien que me siento. Solo beso sus labios como mi intento de respuesta. Me retuerzo debajo de él buscando más fricción y profundidad. ─ Vamos a quitarte esto.

Se hinca y levanta mis piernas. Deja mis tobillos descansando sobre su hombro derecho y me toma de las caderas, pasa el pulgar por el elástico del pantaloncillo y mis bragas y tira de él, levanto las caderas para ayudarlo a sacarlas. Mantengo las rodillas juntas cuando me libera de las prendas. Las arroja hacia un lado de la cama, toma uno de mis tobillos, lo levanta y tira de el para llevarlo al otro extremo de su amplia espada, muero de vergüenza – cuando en realidad ya no debería de ser así – en el momento en el que me doy cuenta que tengo que abrir las piernas.

─ Podemos parar si así lo deseas. ─ Deja de tocarme y se mantiene quieto.

─ Claro que no quiero parar. Además, tú cambias de opinión más rápido que yo. ─ Lo tomo de las manos y tiro de él hacia mí, mis tobillos se deslizan y ahora la parte interna de mis rodillas están sobre sus hombros.

─ Tienes razón, deberíamos de apresurarnos antes de que recobre la cordura. ─ Toma el dobladillo de mi camiseta y la levanta, lo ayudo sacándola, su sonrisa socarrona me alegra el corazón cuando mira corpiño.

─ ¿Qué? No tenía planeado esto. ─ Me libero de él; dejo mis pechos descubiertos y a expensas de su mirada. No debo de sentir pena y no quiero que aparezca más. Me curvo hacia él, coloca su palma sobre mi estómago evitando algún otro movimiento. ─ Es verdad.

─ Mentirosilla. ─ Su sonrisa es tan radiante que me contagia y no puedo dejar de responderle con una mucho más amplia. Desliza su mano hacia mis muslos y continúa acariciándome. ─ Que jodidamente bien hueles.

En menos de tres segundos su actitud cambia. Ya no esta tan tranquilo y sonriente. Ahora se mira fuerte, controlador y vigoroso, la sangre me hierve y me retuerzo tratando de alcanzar sus labios. En la posición en la que me tiene me es muy difícil alcanzarlo si él no lo desea y es así, solo me mira mientras continua estimulándome y aprisionándome contra la cama.

─ Por favor… ─ Siento que voy a descargar mi pasión cuando su pulgar ejerce más presión sobre clítoris. Tomo el cuello de su camisa y lo enredo en mis puños. Tal vez le esté haciendo daño pero no lo soporto más. ─ Por favor.

─ Espera… ─ Voy a reventar y no puedo detenerlo. Me vuelvo a retorcer.

Deja de tocarme y suelta mi abdomen. Baja mis piernas y me toma de la cintura, me gira quedando ahora boca abajo. Tira de mí, flexiono mis rodillas y estiro mis brazos. Escucho como baja su cierre por completo y aunque no puedo verlo sé que ha liberado su miembro. Me estiro hacia atrás y lo siento. Me aferro a las sabanas cuando se posiciona en el medio de mi cuerpo. La sangre sigue bullendo y las sensaciones son mucho más agudas. Mis jadeos se intensifican y la presión en mi cuerpo le da la bienvenida.

Tomándome por sorpresa, me penetra con tanta fuerza que el calor explota. Mi cuerpo detona toda la carga acumulada en cada una de mis células, el deseo se escurre entre mis piernas y se espira en la sofocación del oscuro nirvana. Me tiemblan los brazos y mis músculos lo aprisionan con mucha más fuera; cada vena palpitante y cada uno de sus pliegues son perceptibles para mí, estoy hipersensible. No se mueve. Sabe lo que paso, si mi cuerpo con la repentina y tórrida tensión no se lo ha dicho lo habrá echo aquel ruidoso alarido que solté. Me siento tan bien y a la vez tan débil. Su pecho se va pegando a mi espalda y su aliento acaricia mi nuca y como soplo de viento que es, se desliza hacia mi oreja izquierda. Apenas soy consciente de mí cuando susurra.

─ Te has corrido con tan solo penetrarte… No recuerdo haberte enseñado a estar tan excitada. ─ Su voz es de un tono ronco y sensual. Y sus palabras no hacen más que avivar los hormigueos en mi vientre.

Se retira y vuele a penetrarme con fuerza, los rastros de la explosión de mí ya casi extinto orgasmo comienzan a reagruparse. Pieza tras pieza se unen a cada una de sus estocadas. Estoy delirante, mi cuerpo quieren más. Me impuso hacia atrás cada vez que acomete contra mis caderas. Su plenitud lacerante se desliza a cada segundo con una mayor velocidad, la cima está cerca. La aniquilación de mi conciencia se acerca. Hacer el amor con él es tan placentero pero tan caótico. Tal vez piensa lo mismo. Tal vez tengamos razón.

─ No soportare más. ─ Clama entre gemidos. Trato de responderle pero en realidad no sé qué sucede con mi cuerpo. No es mío. No responde. Me controla con sus hilos de lujuria. Es el marionetista más espectacular que existe. Estoy preso de lo que el desliza entre mis piernas. El deseo rebasa a la racionalidad. Él me tiene en sus manos.

Una, dos y tres, entierra sus dedo en mis caderas; cuatro y cinco, los dedos de los pies y las manos se me tensan cuando el hervidero de hormonas se intensifica. Seis, siete y ocho, brama al aire y una de sus manos suelta mi cadera y toma mi cabello, enrosca un mechón de cabello en su puño y me levanta hasta pegarme a su pecho. Nueve… me empotra con tanta intensidad que mis rodillas dejan el mullido colchón durante un par de segundos. Un último grito abandona mi garganta. Me deshago en sus brazos mientras termina de echar raíces en mi vientre. Su esencia vuelve a estar dentro de mí. Es cálida, es una sensación tan delicada y sublime. Las lágrimas se escurren por mis mejillas mientras besa mi cuello y masculla una y mil palabras de amor. No lo escucho, aún sigo fuera del mundo mortal, el éxtasis que concibo es irreal; siento voy a desvanecerme de tanta intensidad. Mi pobre corazón debe de estar planeando salirse de mi pecho.

─ ¿Edward? ─ La burbuja se ha roto. Calidad gotas se deslizan por mi clavícula y sus pequeños sollozos acarician mi oído. ─ Edward ¿Qué pasa? ─ Intento separarme de él pero me sigue sosteniendo con fuerza.

─ Nada… No voy a soltarte más. Nunca más. ─ Sin salir de mi cuerpo se recuesta, me laza con sus brazos y no puedo moverle. Ni tampoco es que desee que se aparte de mí. ─ Duerme Bella.

Las escasas fuerzas que aun poseo no me permiten llevarle la contaría. No puedo mantener más los ojos abierto y es así como me abandono a la nebulosidad del sueño. Un cosquilleo en el vientre me recuerda que aún estamos unidos… no por mucho. Lentamente se desliza fuera; ya me había acostumbrado a su intromisión y ahora, me siento muy extraña sin su calor. El sueño que ahora tengo es más que ligero, percibo cuando sale de la cama y abre la puerta del baño, la caída del agua de la ducha… es así durante unos minutos hasta que cesa. En seguida oigo la puerta de la ducha abrirse y un segundo después dos toques en la puerta principal de la habitación y el chirrido característico.

─ No he podido contenerme. ─ Su voz denota su angustia.

─ Lo sé Edward… cada uno de los que habita esta casa lo sabe. Entre tus gritos y los de Bella no quedaba la menor duda. ─ La risa que se escurre en mis tímpanos es ahogada, tal vez se está cubriendo la boca. ─ He tenido que sacar a Rosalie de la casa. Quería estrangularte y no estoy segura de que ya haya desistido de la idea. Hablamos un rato y hace poco regresamos.

─ Sabes que no quería esto Ali. Quería volver a empezar. Como lo que somos, ella siendo mi hija y yo su padre… pero no soporto su cercanía.

─ Aunque te duela Edward esto es así. La amas y ella a ti, cuando cruzaste la línea sabias que no había marcha atrás; hoy lo compruebas. Sigue siendo tuya, a un nivel más íntimo y puro, pero al fin de cuentas tuya. Sabes que desde el principio odie esto… te aborrecía tanto como Emm pero comprendimos; eres su felicidad y sabes que nos juramos protegerla y velar por sus sentimientos y es lo que haremos. Es lo que tú harás. Ella te eligió a ti por eso tu única opción es aceptarla. No es tan difícil ¿Cierto?

Las lágrimas pican y aunque trato de reprimirlas no puedo, aprieto mis labios tratando inútilmente de sosegar mis sollozos. Por eso amo a esa Tía tan loca que tengo. Me aprieto contra la amolda que esta entre mis brazos. Estoy ya totalmente despierta.

─ Piénsalo Ed. ─ Escucho la puerta cerrarse y después sus pies descalzos y húmedos chocando contra el suelo.

─ Mírame Isabella. ─ Desliza sus dedos por mi espalda desnuda y se detiene en el nacimiento de mis glúteos, levanta la sabana que me cubre y sigue su recorrido. ─ Isabella. ─ aprieta mi muslo y toda yo me tenso.

─ No quiero… ─ Grito tratando de hacerme escuchar ante la barrea que implica tener la almohada en el rostro.

─ Se que has escuchado toda la sarta de barbaridades que tu tía ha dicho. Anda deja de llorar y dame la cara. No te comportes como una cría. ─ Lo ha dicho, es lo que he estado evitando desde hace horas y no quiero seguir tolerando esto.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Me giro con la sabana sobre mi pecho y lo miro directo al rostro. Su mirada posee una ternura infinita y sus labios están curvados en una pequeña sonrisa. ─ No me mires así.

─ ¿Qué piensas al respecto? ─ Sigue sonriendo y eso me irrita. No tardo ni tres segundo en contestarle.

─ Sabes exactamente lo que pienso… tu y yo. Por siempre. ─ No puedo decir más y no quiero hacerlo.

El tiempo se detiene frente a mis ojos, el silencio nos absorbe y solo puedo sentir el latir de mi corazón, es fuerte y profundo. No dice nada, no hace nada… ¿Maldita sea! ¿Es que acaso no quiere hacerlo?

─ Pero sabes que eso está mal. ─ Lleva una de sus manos a mi mejilla y me acaricia.

─ Tan mal que hace unas horas me hiciste el amor. ─ Un deliciosos escalofrió recorre mis cienes y mi nuca, fluye por mi cuello desbocando en mi espalda baja; de tan solo pensarlo me muero de excitación. La sonrisa se le borra y ahora tiemblo de miedo.

─ Si, lo hice y no sabes cuan deleite obtuve pero….─ se queda callado y desvía la mirada.

─ ¿Pero? Seguimos con la ley de los peros. Te arrepientes ¿verdad? ─ Ya está, me he molestado y ahora sí es en serio.

─ Jamás dije eso Isabella y modera tu tono de voz. ─ Vuelve a contemplarme, su mirada me reta, me previene y me amenaza.

─ Lo insinuaste y hablo como se me da la gana. ─ Me toma de los hombros y me habiente hacia el colchón. Tan pasmada quede que no me opongo cuando se ciñe sobre mi cuerpo.

─ ¿Con quién carajos crees que estás hablando señorita? ─ No puedo hablar. Estoy atónita. ─ No planeo preguntarte dos veces.

─ Lo siento… ─ Farfullo como puedo. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleran y creo que voy a romperme por la tensión. ─ No quería…

─ Jamás me arrepentiré de nada que lo que haya pasado contigo. Nunca. ─ Apenas rosa nuestros labios y vuelve a mirarme. ─ Si alguna vez te di esa impresión o lo "insinué", perdóname.

─ Lo hiciste textual… ─ Suelta un resoplido y sonríe antes de besar mi frente.

─ No se te pasa ningún puto detalle. ─ Como olvidar algo que fue de lo que más me lastimo. Le sonrió con nostalgia cuando atrapo su rostro entre mis manos.

─ Puede dolerme una mierda pero he aprendido a perdonarte y estoy en proceso de perdonarme a mí. Cuando fallo, te fallo a ti y no quiero hacerlo más. Quiero estar bien contigo. Quiero volver a empezar. Quiero recuperar el tiempo. Te quiero por siempre.

Listo, vuelvo a deja las cartas sobre la mesa, mi corazón en una bandeja y mi cuerpo a su disposición. Este es el último bocado de aire que estoy dispuesta a tragar. Sus ojos gritan pero no entiendo aquel lenguaje, su mirada me reclama aún más y la verdad no sé cómo eso es posible si le acabo entregar todo mi ser. ¿Cómo es viable que pueda darle más? Pero hay más… ya lo entiendo.

─ No. ─ Susurro mucho antes de que él pueda abrir los labios. Es algo que no estoy dispuesta a darle, no más. ─ Ya perdimos suficiente, no más.

─ Necesito arreglar todo antes de que podamos estar juntos. Esa fue nuestra falla al principio. No hacer nada y dejar que todas las cosas fluyeran fue nuestro principal error.

─ Cuando planeabas nuestras vacaciones en verano nunca salía como querías. ─ Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para refutar su idea.

─ Amo la forma en que me retas. ─ Me besa en los labios y se restriega entre mis piernas. La sabana y la toalla que aún tiene en la cadera fungen como barrera, una maldita y estorbosa barrera. ─ Amo tu mirada, amo tu inteligencia y tu torpeza con las cosas, amo tu devoción y aquella forma que tienes de ver al mundo. Amo tus mejillas rojas y la forma en la que te entregas a mí, sin que te importe nada… incluso si soy tu padre.

Nunca había sentido nada igual, el golpe que acababa de darme, movió cada célula de mi cuerpo. El aire se me fue y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar sacudieron mi estómago. Lo soporte. Que forma tan más hermosa de desmoronarme; abre mi coraza diciéndome tantas palabras hermosas, me arrulla y arropa con halagos y cuando por fin he bajado las defensas revela el puñal y lo clava en la llaga.

─ No dijiste eso ¿Verdad? Escuche mal. Sí, es eso; yo escuche mal. ─ Lo intente apartar pero dejó caer todo su peso. ─ ¡Maldita sea! regresamos a lo de hace media hora. Pensé que ya habíamos superado nuestra relación sanguínea…

─ ¿El que soy tu padre…? ¿El que te acuestas con el hombre que te dio la vida? Eso.

─ ¡No lo jodas más! No lo digas así, suena tan…

─ Tal retorcido ¿Verdad? Tratamos de quitarle la etiqueta a nuestra relación, pero esto es lo que es y si queremos que funcione tienes que esperar a que logre arreglar todos aquellos pendientes que podrían destruir lo que construyamos.

─ Sabes que no sería así. No te engañes, todo mundo sabe que soy tu hija, no hay forma de salir a las calles tomados de la mano o besarnos es público.

─ Tal vez no, pero hay algunas salidas… si es que estas dispuesta a ello.

─ Sabes que te seguiría al fin del mundo si es preciso. ¿Pero qué salidas?

─ Eso es nuestra única salvación, el fin del mundo. Faltan algunas piezas en nuestro rompecabezas, tiempo al tiempo pequeña. Espera por favor. Es lo único que te pido aparte de todo lo que me ofreces, dame tiempo. Pero esta vez ninguno de los dos flaqueara. Tenemos que soportarlo.

─ No hay nadie más que nosotros. ¿También aquí? ─ Su risa me calienta el espíritu y aligera la tensión que comenzaba a acumularse.

─ No, aquí no. Pero cuando regresemos a casa tendremos que aguantar un poco. Por lo que hare, puede que estemos en la mira de la prensa. Así que tenemos que cuidar cualquier detalle.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer? ─ No suena tan feliz con lo dicho pero no se aparta de mí. Tal vez me lo cuente.

─ Aun no es tiempo para hablar de ello. Ahora solo bésame. ─ Sus labios me reclaman con fiereza y encantada me pierdo entre sus húmedas caricias.

.

.

.

Es tarde, las manecillas del reloj marcan las 2:30, hemos pasado toda la mañana tumbados en la cama, recorriéndonos con el alma. Deslizo mis dedos por el pequeño mechón de cabello que tengo sobre el estómago. Se ha quedado dormido con el pecho sobre mi femineidad y los brazos enredados en mis muslos. Su tenue respiración acaricia mi piel y no puedo dejar de sonreír por lo bien que me siento. Está agotado, tal vez cuando despierte bromee sobre su edad y su resistencia; la cual no es ninguna interferencia entre nosotros ya que para estar romeando los cuarenta tiene un físico que podría ser fácilmente envidiado por un joven de 20.

─ Buenos días. ─ susurra sobre mi piel.

─ Ya es de tarde. Son las 2:40, así que tus buenos días tendrán que esperar. ─ Sigo acariciando su cabello y mis dedos se deslizan por su rostro cundo levanta la cabeza para mirarme.

─ Que bella vista tengo desde aquí. ─ Besa rápidamente mi piel y aprieta mis muslos. Le sonrió y tomo su barbilla, es el momento perfecto.

─ Te has quedado dormido así. Creo que deberías de comenzar a consumir unas cuantas pastillas ¿No crees? Tal vez tú y tu amigo están algo agotados. ─ La sonrisa se le borra de los labios y su entrecejo se hunde hasta niveles que nunca había visto. Trato de soportar las carcajadas que su pequeña reacción me provoca.

─ Acabas de destrozar mi ego. ─ Susurra antes de trepar sobre mi cuerpo. ─ Su mirada es oscura y por un momento pienso que fue mala idea bromear sobre ello.

─ Tu ego está perfecto. Siente. ─ Lo tomo con mi mano derecha y ejerzo un poco de presión. Un suave gemido se le escapa. Abro un tanto más las piernas y lo posiciono sobre mi sexo ─ Deberíamos de aprovecharnos ¿No crees?

─ Ves, mi amigo y yo estamos en perfectas condiciones. ─ El aire escapa de mis pulmones, exactamente igual como cuando han pinchado un globo, cuando se introduce con una potente envestida, lo he molestado; su fuerza es descomunal pero controlada. Se siente exquisito.

.

.

.

.

Me escurro entre las sabanas y voy al cuarto de baño, tengo un par de necesidades que satisfacer. Después de haber utilizado el retrete, lado mis manos, cepillado mis dientes y me doy una ducha rápida. En algún momento pensé que se podría aparecer en medio de mi ducha pero se ve tan cansado. Tal vez no allá sido nuestra demandante actividad física, al parecer es otra cosa. Tiene ojeras, cree que no me di cuenta, pero son muy profundas. ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer para librarnos de todo esto? Tengo que ayudarlo de alguna forma, no puedo dejarle todo el trabajo de proteger nuestras vidas, también quiero participar en lo que sea que está haciendo.

Salgo de la ducha y aun lo encuentro acurrucado en una de las esquinas de la cama, se ve tan hermoso así de sonriente y pacífico. Me acerco a él y noto un par de arugas en las esquinas de los ojos. Las llamadas patas de gallo comienzan a atacarlo. Todo está sereno en nuestra relación que tengo miedo, siempre cuando vamos de viento en popa algo llega a perturbar nuestra aparente calma.

No sé qué ha pasado con mi supuesta abuela y que es lo que hará ahora que no me tiene a su alcance. No sé por qué me alejaban de la reserva y no sé, principalmente, que ha sucedido con Jacob. Es verdad que le ha contado todo lo que paso. Pero ¿Qué ha hecho Edward para que eso pasar? ¿Por qué Jacob me quería retener ahí, si su supuesto fin no era nada romántico? Pero tengo la impresión de que algo se me olvida. Veo la pequeña libreta sobre mi cómoda y el estómago se me remueve. Evito las increíbles ganas de vomitar y me tapo la boca intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Steph.

Corro a mi cajonera y continuando con la idea de no despertarlo, las abro cuidadosamente hasta que tengo todo lo necesario para salir. Un sujetador y mis bragas, un vestido de gaza azul cielo con un fondo blanco y un par de sandalias plateadas. Me visto deprisa y sin más salgo de la habitación. Si le digo a donde quiero ir, es capaz de amarrarme a la cama para después cerras las puertas y bloquear las ventanas.

─ Pero que milagro Bellita. Pensé que no te dejarían salir de la habitación hasta que recuperaran el tiempo perdido ¿Qué sucedió ehh..? ─ Alice sostiene una copa de vino en la mano izquierda y en la otra el control de la televisión.

─ ¿Qué dices? ─ Intento ser indiferente pero hasta ellos lo saben. ─ Quiero ver a Marisa. Tengo algo que preguntarle ─ La sonrisa burlona se escurre de sus labios, sus ojos se agrandan por la impresión y sus labios se separan ligeramente.

─ ¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber? Yo te lo puedo decir, no tienes por qué ir con ella. ─ Si le podía pedir a ella su teléfono para hacer una llamada ahora no lo haría, algo me ocultan y tiene que ver con mi antigua nana. ─ ¿Edward sabe que sales?

─ Naturalmente… De hecho va a alcanzarme cuando termine de ducharse. ─ Miento. No sé si me cree pero no me espero a averiguarlo. La dejo en la sala y salgo.

No sé nada de lanchas así que busco a alguno de los empleados. No tardó demasiado en hallar a uno. Me cuesta un poco de trabajo el pedirle que me lleve a la boca de la cueva. El aire y algunas gotas de agua golpean mi rostro a medida de que avanzamos. En un par de minutos hemos llegado y le pido, con la misma dificultad, que regrese por mí en máximo una hora. Doy un salto fuera de la lancha y comienzo a andar. El sol no es tan radiante a las 5 de la tarde. Ya había caído y casi tocaba la delgada línea que separa al cielo y al mar.

Estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme a la brisa marina, al salado aroma del ambiente y al calor que humedeciera cada parte de mi piel. Camine hasta llegar a casa de Marisa, antes siquiera de que llegaba a los escalones para subir y tocar su puerta, ella ya se encontraba ahí, mirándome, con su vieja y cansada mirada, que ahora parecía sorprendida. ¿Es que soy una aparición o qué? Ahora resulta que todos se sorprenden por mi presencia. Sus manos tiemblan y abre un par de veces su boca, tratando así de llevar un poco de aire a sus pulmones. Lo sabía ya que su mal semblante no me decía más.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ Murmura. Era la voz más apagada que hubiera escuchado antes.

─ He venid a visitarte. ─ Le sonreí tratado de calmarla.

─ Digo ¿Qué haces aquí sin ningún tipo de escolta? ¿Y Edward? ─ No me había dado cuenta que estaba aferrando a el umbral de la puerta hasta que la vi mover sus dedos un poco. Se soltó y prácticamente corrió hacia mí.

─ Ven acá niña. Tú no puedes estar sola y menos aquí afuera. Que irresponsabilidad la tuya ─ Me toma de la mano y tiro de mí llevándome a través de las escaleras hasta a seguridad de su casa. Ahora resulta que no puede siquiera dirigir mi rumbo. Detengo el hilo de sensaciones que estaban recorriendo mi cuerpo y ahogo la molestia. Tengo que concentrarme.

─ Estoy bien Marisa. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Solo quería verte y saber que estas bien. ─ Y no estoy mintiendo, su seguridad ahora más que nunca me inquieta. Su semblante cambio cuando ya estuvimos dentro. Me lleva hasta su pequeña sala y me siento en el sillón de una sola pieza.

─ Me has visto y estoy perfectamente. Llamaré a Edward para que te lleve de vuelta. ─ Sale de la habitación y entra en otra que se encuentra a la derecha. ─ Puedes tomar lo que desees. ─ Cierra la puerta sin antes darme un último vistazo y sonreírme.

Tomo el teléfono y presione la bocina para cerciorarme si lo estaba ocupando. No es así. Marco deprisa aquel número que tanto conozco. Tan solo suena un par de veces y su encantadora y para mí, reconfortante vos se anuncia.

─ Diga. ─ Sonreí cuando lo escuche bostezar. Espero que estuviera de parranda y no involucrada en negocios sucios

─ Buenos Días. ─ Susurro.

─ Isabella. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué haces llamándome? Pensé que te habían cortado cualquier tipo de comunicación… Ese estúpido. ¡Cuelga ahora mismo! ─ No podido creer lo que estoy escuchando. De hecho ¿Qué es todo eso? No logro articular palabra, nada…. Y cuelga.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y dejo caer el teléfono sobre su base. ¡Que no se haya dado cuenta! Me mira y le sonrió conciliadoramente. Después de dar un par de pasos se sienta en el sillón continuo al que yo me encontraba. Toma mi mano y la aprieta un poco.

─ Tienes la enorme habilidad de hacer enojar a Edward. No tarda en llegar. ─ ¡Maldición!

En todo caso ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Ahora Steph me preocupa ¿Qué fue todo eso? Necesito saber más, sé que trae algo entre manos. Esperaba que me reclamara mi desconexión completa o que me pidiera que fuera a él pero nada. Algo anda mal aquí.

─ Bueno, lo esperare afuera. No quiero que presencies su ataque de ira. ─Extiende sus manos para mantenerme en el sillón pero logro escurrirme de ella ¿Qué pasa aquí? Le miro extrañada.

Y otra vez ¡Maldición! Me apresuro a salir a sabiendas de que va detrás de mí. Tomo el pestillo de la puerta y la abro, salga apresurada. Mi corazón late desenfrenadamente. Nada encaja, me irritan, me alteran y tengo miedo. Lo peor de todo esto es que no sé por qué. Mis pies tocan la arena y miro hacia atrás, sigue en la puerta, sus ojos están abiertos de par en par; está a punto de abrir la boca cuando suena el teléfono, regresa y después de un par de segundos se detiene el timbre.

El rugir de la lancha me alerta sobre su llegada. Su piel reluciente y su cabello revuelto por el aire me alucinan; es más, podría irme arrastrando hacia él, pero su mirada me advierte sobre su estado de humor. Giro cuando escucho cerrarse de un portazo la entrada principal.

─ Muñequita… tu madre, ella… ─ Las lágrimas le escurren por las mejillas y la sonrisa de su rostro me trastorna. Baja practicante a saltos y me toma de los hombros.

Mi corazón se detiene, mi mente se queda en el segundo en el que Marisa me sonríe; no había nubes cargadas que avecinara siquiera un pequeño chubasco, por lo que no entendiendo de donde había surgido aquel trueno. Extendí mis brazos y el grito de horror se escucha retumbar desde mis pulmones hasta el último lugar de la playa cando veo su vida esparcirse entre mis dedos para después caer en pequeñas gotas manchando la pureza de la arena.

El mundo se paraliza, mi cerebro ha tomado las fotografías perfectas; el segundo en el que estaba a punto de estrujarme entre sus brazos y la siguiente en el que la tengo sobre mi cuerpo; el suyo, ahora inerte me aprieta en contra de la arena. Un par de truenos más fue lo último que escucho antes de que pierda el conocimiento.

.

.

.

─ ¿Crees que estará bien? ─ Su trino está bañado de preocupación. Quero reconfortarla pero aun no deseo despertar.

─ No lo sé ─ Fue tan solo un lamento dentro de la tranquilidad.

─ Tu estas bien.

─ Fue tan solo un roce. Nada como para preocuparme.

─ Es en serio Edward, ella te necesitara ahora más que nunca y tienes que estar en perfectas condiciones para poder protegerla.

─ Lo sé Alice. No tienes que recordármelo.

─ ¿Y Marisa?

─ Se la llevaran por la mañana.

─ ¿Y a ella?

─ Pensare que lugar es más seguro. Me urge terminar con todo esto.

─ ¿Cuándo lo harás?

─ Pronto. Esto acaba de adelantar mis planes, no puedo exponerla otra vez. La amarrarla a la cama si es necesario. La naturaleza de esta niña es llevarme la contra, siempre.

─ Igual a ti.

─ Me hubiera encantado heredarle algo mejor que eso.

─ Nos darás tiempo para despedirnos. ─ Va a llorar, lo sé porque su voz se quiebra cuan cristal.

─ No sé si sea conveniente. No quiero que les pase nada a ustedes. Espero que pueda conformarse con una llamada.

─ Yo también lo espero…

Y ahora la que llora soy yo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ha! Después de meses de desaparecer regrese :D**

.  
><strong>Lo siento, bastante.<strong>

.  
><strong>Emm….<strong>

**:D Esta vez no pediré nada implícitamente. :D**

.

.

.  
><strong>JHG<strong>


End file.
